Carpe diem
by Cassie Effy
Summary: "- Te quería ¿sabes? - Lo siento... - Pero hay algo aun peor. - ¿Qué cosa? - Todavía te quiero. - ¿A pesar de todo? - A pesar de todo." Adolescencia. Amor. Traición. Amistad. Vida. Mikan está totalmente enamorada de Ruka, su ex novio, quien poco la valorizo. Natsume, ciegamente enamorado de Anna, su novia. Los dos rotos, heridos. ¿Podrán curarse mutuamente?
1. Luna Koizumi

**Capítulo uno - Luna Koizumi**

* * *

><p>Mire a mi mejor amiga otra vez. Asentía mientras ella hablaba. Quería a Mikan. Realmente lo hacia. Pero aveces hablaba demasiado. Busque a Anna y ahí estaba, con Natsume, abajo del árbol Sakura. Estaban besandonse. Claro ¿Cuando no lo disfrutaría la muy perra? Hace dos años salían estos dos y a pesar de los problemas seguían juntos.<p>

- ¿Luna? -Me llamo Mikan y me voltee. - ¿Escuchaste lo que te estaba diciendo? -Me pregunto alzando una ceja. La ignore y volví a mirar a los dos amantes que se besaban bajo aquel árbol. - Tendrías que olvidarte de el. -Oí decir a Mikan. - El esta muy enamorado de Anna y Anna de el. No tenes ninguna oportunidad. Digamos que... nadie tiene oportunidad de separarlos.

- Nunca te pedí opinión sobre esto. -Le conteste seca. Estaba enojada ¿Por qué tenia que decirme eso? Seguí mirando a la pareja fijamente y cada momento que los veía juntos se me rompía el corazón. Siempre jugando, riendo... los odiaba.  
>Ella suspiro. -Tenes razón -Me respondió. La mire. - Y aunque te lo digo como amiga... por experiencia... yo... ¡No lo se! Aveces simplemente... dudo que me consideres tu amiga, aveces creo que solo me tratas como otra de tus perras. -Me sonrió tristemente y se volteo para irse caminando. No la iba a detener. No ahora. No hoy. No en estos momentos.<p>

* * *

><p>- Vamos, Mikan ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a hacerte la enojada? -Le pregunte molesta, la estuve persiguiendo por dos horas intentando arreglar las cosas con ella. Estaba más delgada, lo podía ver.<p>

Ella se giro a voltearme por primera vez en la mañana. - ¿Hacerme la enojada? -Murmuro molesta y algo burlona. - Vos me tratas como mierda y yo me hago la enojada. Okey. ¿No tengo derecho a hacerme valer un poco al menos?

Negué. - Que te trate así cuando estoy de mal humor no quiere decir que no te quiera. -Dije y trate de continuar pero me interrumpió.

- ¡PERO NO ES MANERA DE TRATAR A NADIE! -Me grito con los ojos cristalinos. - A nadie. Ni por que estés de malhumor o lo que sea. -Dijo un poco mas calmada. - No podes ir tratando a las personas como si no valieran nada y después pedir perdón y pensar que todo va a estar bien siempre.

- Mikan... yo

Ella negó. - No... hoy no. -Y se fue rápido. Me tire al piso, estaba agotada... entre Natsume y Mikan me iban a volver loco. Uno que no me daba bola y la otra que tiene un ataque de sensibilidad.

- Creo que tiene razón. -Mire hacia arriba, su pelo rubio caía en sus ojos mientras me tendía la mano para que me levantara. Tome su mano y me pare. - Pelearte con Mikan se volvió una costumbre ya ¿No? -Le sonreí.

- Desde que la dejaste por Nonoko esta muy sensible y dependiente hacia mi. -Le conteste encogiéndome de hombros.

El suspiro. - No quiero hablar sobre Mikan. -Contesto. - Okey, bien. La engañe, si. Pero... ¿No puede dejarlo ir simplemente?

- Fuiste su primer amor.

- No voy a ser el último.

- Pero el primero es el mas importante y es una mierda cuando termina siendo un desgraciado ¿Sabes?

El se rió. - Oh, lo siento por ser un chico hormonal con ganas de vivir la vida. -Contesto irónico. - Solo tengo 16 años. Lo nuestro no iba a durar para siempre... ¿Qué se esperaba? -Bufó. - Quiero a Mikan pero aveces pienso que... es demasiado...

- Inocente, ingenua... ¿Estúpida? Si, lo se. -Conteste. - Pero tu eres un patán, y te vas a arrepentir por dejarla ir.

- Auch, eso dolió. -Puso cara de herido. - Pensé que eramos amigos.

- Lo somos. Pero no quita el hecho de que hayas lastimado a Mikan y créeme, no te salvas de lo mucho que te odio por romperle el corazón.

- Y hablando de corazones rotos... ¿Y lo tuyo con Natsume? Claro. No lo hay, ni lo hubo. ¡Que pena! ¡Disculpa! -Se burlo el tratando de cambiar el ambiente.

Le sonreí. - Idiota... -

- Perra. -Definitivamente, odiaba a Ruka.

**Fin del capitulo. **


	2. Kokoro Yome

**Capitulo 2- Kokoro Yome  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Entre sigilosamente al cuarto de mi hermana y la vi, estaba mirando una serie que pude identificar como Skins. Yo había visto esa serie y realmente me había gustado, aunque debo decir que la vida sexual de esos chicos comparados con la mía me deprime mucho.<p>

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella, puse mis manas congeladas por el frio en su cuello, haciéndola saltar del susto. - ¡Imbécil! –Grito enojada, mientras ponía una mano en su pecho. – Casi me matas del susto…

- Casi… la próxima vez lo hare con existo. – Mamá dijo que tengo que ir contigo de compras. Pero veo que esta muy ocupada masturbándote al ver cómo le hace una mamada Tony a Maxi. –Agregue bromeando. Amaba molestarla y ver su cara de NO-VEO-PORNO-MALDITO-IDIOTA.

Y como se esperaba, su cara paso por una serie de colores antes de poder decir algo inteligente - Yo no… ¡Tu solo estas celoso! ¿Y sabes por qué? Ninguno de tus amigos se ofrecería a hacértelo. Y para que lo sepas, hasta Maxi que es gay tiene más vida sexual que tú y mucho mejor en la cama. –Guardo en marcador el capitulo por el que iba y apago la computadora.

- Oye… ¡Tú que sabes de eso! ¿Qué puede saber mi hermana sobre mi vida sexual? Dios mío. –Exclame ofendido, aunque en parte sabía que lo que decía era verdad.

Ella se levanto, cogió algo de ropa y se acerco a la salida de su habitación. – Todos lo saben.

- A ver… ¿Y quién sería todos niñita?

- Podría ser Sumire. –Se acerco a mí y me palmeo la espalda. – Eres muy pasivo en la cama, tendrías que ser más feroz. A las mujeres les gusta eso! –Y guiñándome el ojo salió de su habitación para dirigirse al baño.

MALDITA SUMIRE.

* * *

><p>- ¿Por cada tienda que pasamos tienes que detenerte a mirar algo? –Pregunte irritado. Desde que llegamos al centro comercial recorrimos todas las tiendas. Sin excepción.<p>

Siguió caminando mientras contestaba. – Es necesario. Soy joven y bonita ¿Por qué no me detendría a mirar cosas bellas?

- A cero problemas de autoestima. –Aunque tenía razón, ella era mi orgullo. Tenía una hermana realmente vieja.

Sonrió. – Es lo que tengo… -Por unos minutos no dijo nada más. - ¿Oye esa no es Mikan? –Pregunto, mire hacía donde ella miraba. Y efectivamente, era Mikan. Estaba sentada en uno de los mini restaurantes de la plaza de comidas. Exactamente en el mc Donald. – Ven, vamos a saludar. –Me llevo arrastrando hacía ella.

Cuando llegamos Mikan levanto la cabeza para mirarnos y sonreír. – Koko, Misaki ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

Me senté en frente de ella. Tenía una hamburguesa, refresco coca-cola y un helado sin tocar. – Mamá dijo que si la traía aquí me iba a pagar. –Confesé mientras alce mi cabeza hacía ella. - ¿Y tú? Normalmente no vienes a mc Donald sola y a no tocar tu comida.

– Oh, ya sabes. Amo venir a no consumir al mc Donald. –Respondió sarcástica y rodo sus ojos. Mire su comida… ¿Me pregunto si ella… - Quieres comerla ¿No? –Alzo una ceja y le dio un suave empujón a la bandeja hacía mi.

Asentí en modo de agradecimiento y comencé a comer la hamburguesa. Mi hermana me miro con cara de asco. – Eres un idiota, es la comida de Mikan-nee. –Me regaño.

- No importa, Misa. Ya estoy llena. –La señale a ella en modo de respuesta mientras seguía comiendo la hamburguesa.

Mire a Misaki, sus ojos expresaban preocupación, pero no menciono nada. Empezaron a platicar de cosas de chicas, algo que no quería escuchar realmente. - ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Todavía no decido que comprar y sería buena la opinión de una chica. –Ofreció mi hermana con su típica sonrisa de "ayúdame".

- Si a Koko no le molesta… -Negué con la boca llena mientras comía el helado. – Entonces iré, con gusto. –Y sonrió. No de esas sonrisas tristes o fingidas. Una sonrisa que ella hacía cuando dejaba de sentirse sola.

- Ya van quinientos vestidos que te pruebas. Elige uno y ya… -Estaba tirado en la silla del comercio junto a Mikan.

- Hermanito, tú no lo entenderías. ¿Mikan, qué te parece? –Se dio una vuelta. Realmente brillaba con ese.

- Es el mejor… ¡Cómpralo! –Animo Mikan, ella asintió y fue a cambiarse. – Pero… ¿Para qué quieres un vestido así? ¿Alguna fiesta? –Se animo a preguntar.

- Espera que salgo y te cuento. –Le dijo, tres minutos después apareció vestida con su ropa normal. – La tarjeta, hermano. –Se la di y ella volteo a Mikan quien tenía en sus manos el vestido. Se lo entrego. – Hay una fiesta, y voy a ir con mi novio. –Le comento y se fue a pagar el vestido. ¿Novio dijo?

- ¿Novio?... –Murmure. Ella NO podía tener novio. Era una nena, tenía solo 14 años. No sabe lo que es la vida. - ¿Quién le dio permiso para tener un novio? –Murmure un poco más alto enfurecido. La castaña a mi lado me miro. – Apenas vuelva voy a hablar con ella y…

- ¡Koko, tranquilízate! –Suspire ante sus palabras. – Misaki es una chica inteligente. Sabe lo que hace. Confía un poco más en ella ¿Bien? –Me sonrió con dulzura y asentí. Se acerco a mí y agarro mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Mis ojos viajaron de nuestras manos a su casa. – No sabía… que fueras tan dulce con respecto a tu hermana… es muy… tierno ¿Sabes?

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos por un minuto, y al siguiente momento apareció Misaki saltando de alegría por su vestido. – Ya podemos irnos. –Exclamo mi hermana.

La ignore y seguí mirando a Mikan. - ¿Quieres que te lleve? –Ella me sonrió y asintió murmurando algo de que le sería útil.

La lleve hasta su casa y me despedí algo shockeado aun. Cuando llego la noche por fin deje de pensar en eso y me entretuve un rato en el facebook hasta que alguien golpeo mi puerta. – Adelante. –Le permití entrar a la persona, me gire y di cuenta que era Misaki. Tenía una expresión extraña, parecía dolida. - ¿Sucede algo?

- Hoy… -Comenzó ella… -Tu y Mikan… yo…

- ¿Mikan y yo, qué? –Le anime a continuar algo confundido.

Ella negó. – Nada, deben ser solo tonterías mías. –Sacudió la cabeza y se adentro más adentro. - ¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy? –Asentí y ella se recostó en mi cama esperándome para entrar. Realmente quería a mi hermana.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo.<br>**

* * *

><p>Gracias a los que comentaron. Realmente me alegra que mi historia sea de su agrado y quiero que sepan que cada comentario en un aliento que me anima a seguir porque sé que les gusta. Quería hacer algo distinto, así que me alegra que hayan captado la sensación. Aunque esto no es todo faltan mucho capítulos y problemas para estoy adolescentes que deberán resolver! Esta historia todavía no comenzó, esto es como una… introducción, después empezara la acción.<p>

Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo y comenten.


	3. Ruka Nogi

**Hola! ¡Gracias por leer! Este nuevo capítulo quizá sea el único del mes? O no sé. Ahora empiezo clases. MIERDA, MIERDA Y MÁS MIERDA. El 12. Así que léanlo, guarden un pedacíto para después y sigan leyendo porque sigan la historia porque la continuare.  
>No quiero seguir dejando cosas inconclusas en mi vida. Ah. "Aliados69" acción poética. ¡Disfruten el capitulo y dejen su comentario!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3- Ruka Nogi<strong>

La luz se encendió, tape mi rostro con la almohada y me puse en modo indigente para seguir durmiendo.

- Ruka, tienes que arreglarte para ir a la escuela, levántate. –Oí pedir a mi madre. Pero no lo respondí, ella suspiro. – Si te levantas ahora, te hago lo que quieras para el almuerzo de hoy. Pero tienes que levantarte ahora. –Me chantajeo.

- ¿Papas fritas con milanesa de pollo? –Pregunte, levantando un poco la almohada de mi cara.

- Y coca cola. –Agrego. Fue entonces cuando me levante y la oí suspirar de alivio. Me desperece. Odiaba levantarme temprano, más odiaba saber que tenía que ir a la escuela.

Me levante con cansancio y me dispuse a higienizarme, hacer mis necesidades y ponerme el uniforme. En unos 30 minutos estuve listo, y baje.

Ahí estaban mis padres desayunando. Yo jamás desayunaba, me caía mal y me daba gases o muchas ganas de ir al baño después. Le pedí plata a mi Padre para comprarme algo en la escuela y él me la dio.

- No te mataría darme un poco más… -Le dije cuando termine de contar el poco dinero que me había dado.

- ¿Tú te piensas que el dinero crece en los arboles? –Pregunto en tono irónico Papá.

- ¿Y de qué está hecho el dinero? –Pregunte con su mismo tono. – De papel y, ¿De dónde sale el papel? De los arboles. Así que creo que sí…

- Lo que quiero decir –Su voz sonaba divertida ante mi anterior respuesta. – es que el dinero que se maneja aquí, se gana. Además hay muchos más gastos. Cuando tengas tu propio trabajo, y una familia que mantener, te vas a dar cuenta de lo que hablo.

- No estoy pensando en casarme actualmente.

- Me parece lo correcto, hijo. –Mamá hablo por primera vez desde que baje. – Pero algún día lo harás. Y lo que dices ahora lo dices porque eres joven. –Odiaba cuando me daban esta charla. – Y hablando de esto. ¿Cómo vas con Mikan?

- Terminamos hace como una semana. –Comente.

Mi padre me miro con decepción. - ¿Terminaste con esa muchacha? ¡Es la novia más decente que has traído a esta casa! Es una pena.

- ¿Por qué terminaron? –Pregunto con curiosidad mi madre.

- Ella me ahogaba. Y yo no soy del tipo de relaciones muy largas. Cuando dejo de sentir algo, las dejo.

- No sé si es demasiado cruel o demasiado sincero... –Murmuro con confusión mi madre por lo bajo. – Vaya a la escuela, pequeño Nogi. Y trata de reflexionar de tus actos respecto a las mujeres.

Me despedí y dirigí al colegio.

* * *

><p>Cuando ya nadie nos rodeaba. Cuando Anna no estaba encima de él y teníamos un rato a solas, nos juntábamos bajo el árbol Sakura a hablar de nuestros problemas. Natsume y yo, como los viejos tiempos.<p>

- Tendrías que haber escuchado a mi Padre "Mikan es una buena chica, no entiendo porque la dejaste. Bla, bla bla." –Le contaba a mi amigo, lo sucedido esta mañana. – Ellos piensan que saben que es lo que yo quiero. Pero me desconocen. No es que no quiera a mis padres… solo que… ellos no entienden mi modo de vida.

- Nadie entiende tu modo de vida, Ruka. –Me contesto él, mientras pasaba una página de su manga.

- Yo creo que es bastante sencillo. –Exprese con molestia. – Vivir libre… sin ataduras, por lo menos mientras eres joven. Por ejemplo, Anna y vos, están todos los días juntos. ¿Dónde queda el espacio para los amigos, las fiestas y las amigas? ¡En ningún lado! –Suspire. – Además de que corres riesgos.

- Primero, yo estoy con Anna porque lo elijo. –Me dijo duramente. – Y segundo –Prosiguió. –, no le veo nada de malo sentar cabeza. Está bien todo eso de… "La libertad" y "amigos, fiestas y alcohol". Pero mi filosofía de vida es que al final del día, pocos amigos de las fiestas y ni el alcohol, te acompañan a pasar los malos momentos. ¿Me entiendes? –Me lanzo una mirada de su rostro estoico y siguió leyendo su manga. Había veces que me preguntaba como hacía para leer y prestarme atención.

Asentí con una falsa sonrisa. – Bien. Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Pero… ¿Y lo que ella te hace sufrir? ¿Y lo que ella te aleja de tu juventud y tus amistades? –Me arrodille ante él. – Tenes 17 años, Natsume, –Tome sus hombros y lo agite. – y vivís en una vida de casados.

- Creo que te estás pasando un poco. –Expreso Natsume con mucha irritabilidad, mientras cerraba su manga para centrarse en nuestra conversación.

- ¿Me estoy pasando? ¿¡Yo!? –Me señale con mi dedo. – ¿Te das cuenta que es esa puta la que te engaño? ¿Te das cuenta que media escuela lo sabías y vos paseabas tus lindos cuernos por todo el patio? –Me volví a sentar. – Lo siento, Natsume, pero Ruka Nogi no perdonaría algo así.

- Ella cambió. –Murmuro a lo bajo. – Es distinta… me lo demostró.

Negué con la cabeza y me levante para marcharme de aquel lugar. Cuando se trata de Anna con el no se puede.

- A veces creo que lo que tiene de ingenuo lo tiene por dominado. –Murmure entre dientes.

- ¡Ruka! –Me llamo uno de mis amigos, Mochi. Lo mire interrogante, esperando lo que me tenía que decir. – No sabes lo que me entere.

- Y la verdad que sí no me contas, no creo que me entere por vos… -Respondí con un toqué de obviedad.

Mochu me miro de mala manera, suspiro y sonrió. Supongo que estaba acostumbrado a estos tratos. – Koko y Mikan. En pleno centro comercial. Beso. ¡Y se fueron juntos! –Comento algo emocionado.

¿Koko y Mikan? Solté una risita. - ¿Ellos dos? Debe ser una broma. Ya sabes. No confíes mucho en los rumores… -Le dije divertido.

- No es un rumor. Me lo dijo Sumire que lo escucho de Mikan. Ya sabes. –Me explico él.

Asentí con la boca abierta. – Gracias por la información. –Agradecí con sequedad.

Camine rápidamente buscando a la castaña entre la montonera de gente de la escuela. La encontré sentada en un banco revolviendo su comida. Me senté a su lado sin mirarla. Pude percatarme de que ella sí lo hizo y soltó una risita.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ruka? ¿Es el día de consolar a las chicas que les rompes el corazón? –Bromeo. Eso, más su atractivo físico, fue una de las cosas que me hizo fijarme en ella.

- No ese es otro día. –Solté con una carcajada falsa.

Se dio la vuelta y yo también para poder enfrentarnos. – Entonces… -Alzo las cejas. - ¿Para qué soy buena?

- Oh, nada importante.

- Bien.

- Bien.

- Bien.

- Bien.

- Bien.

- Bien.

- Bien.

- Bueno, creo que ya fue. –Pare la ridícula no-discusión de "Bien". – Quiero que me digas si ese rumor de que Koko y tú se besaron es cierto o no. –Fui directo al grano.

Oí como por lo bajo murmuro algo de maldita Sumire. – Sí. Lo hicimos. Fue bastante lindo. ¿Algún problema? –Insinuó.

- ¿Problema? ¡Por qué tendría un problema yo! –Le dije. – Es más, venía a darte mi bendición. Porque a pesar de que hayamos terminado hace tan poco tiempo, y tu ya tengas a uno nuevo, si tu eres feliz, yo también lo soy.

Ella se paro enfrente de mí. – Oh mi dios. Gran Ruka Nogi, gracias por venir hasta aquí para darme la bendición en esta nueva "relación". –Expreso exageradamente, diciendo la última palabra entre comillas. – Pero, para empezar, si yo quiero empezar una relación con alguien… no la necesito ¿Verdad? Tú no la necesitabas mientras estábamos juntos. Digo, cuando te acostabas con las demás golfas.

- ¿Sabes, Mikan? Ese es tu mayor problema. Eres muy rencorosa, pero te olvidas bastante rápido de la gente. Eso es raro porque ya tenes alguien nuevo para meter en tu cama ¿No? –Y sentí como abofeteo mi mejilla con fuerza. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos por aguantar las lágrimas.

- Eres un maldito… ¿Te das cuenta de lo que decís? –Se relamió los labios y los apretó antes de seguir hablando. – Te prometo que te acepto todas las que quieras. Decime lo que quieras pero no me trates de zorras porque vos y yo sabemos que el que zorreo en nuestra relación fuiste tú. ¿Y qué? ¿Bese a un chico? Bien por mí. Tengo derechos.

Me quede callado reflexionando. Sabía que estaba actuando como un idiota, solo por mis estúpidos impulsos. – Mikan… yo

- Vos, vos y vos… es en lo único que pensas. No pensas en nadie más. –Rodo los ojos. Cualquier rostro de tristeza que se haya encontrado en su cama se había esfumado y ahora solo había una pizca de seguridad en sus palabras. – El otro día te vi coqueteándole a Luna –Se acerco. -, así que aléjate de ella. Puedes tener a la chica que quieras. Pero no a Luna. Con ella no. –Se estaba a punto de marchar cuando volteo. – Y te lo digo porque te conozco y sé que donde apuntas el arma, cae la bala. Pero Luna es muy importante para mí y… primero, no me gustaría que este con mi ex y segundo, tampoco que la lastimes como a mí.

Se ve que cuando estuvo hablando recordó que todavía tenía sus cosas en el banco, recogió solo su mochila y se alejo.

- Soy una mierda. –Pensé antes de pasar una mano por mi cara. Seguí mi camino. Alejándome del lugar donde le reclame a mi ex novia. Alejándome del lugar en el que la desvalorice y la trate como zorra. La trate como todas y algo que tenía en claro era que ella no era ninguna zorra. Porque antes de ser mi novia, fue mi amiga y sí la conocí bien.

Esa chica que soltó todas las verdades que pudo, me conoció mejor que ninguna de mis anteriores conquistas.

Pero ella también conocía mi naturaleza y en lo que más se equivoco fue en pedirme que no tocara a Luna, porque entre más prohibido este, inconscientemente, más me interesa y más lo busco.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo.<br>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucymaryo: Gracias por comentar. Me hace feliz que te guste ya que está en una historia que quiero hacer especial y diferente.<strong>_

_**Ultear Milkovich: Si lo sé. Es que a mí, en lo personal, Kokoro es un personaje que me gusta. Alegre y despreocupado. Por lo menos en el manga. Yo creo que porque todos se hayan hecho así, no hay una razón. A veces las circunstancias familiares, las amistades y la adolescencia. Detalladamente lo que vemos en un manga es fantasía, está claro que la realidad jamás es la que soñamos, por eso es la historia como es. Siempre quise hacer algo un poco más real. Respecto a cuándo saldrá Mikan, quizá en el próximo capítulo o no sé. Y con Hotaru tampoco puedo dar un aviso claro. Yo simplemente me siento en la computadora y empiezo a escribir todo lo que puedo. ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te guste leerlo tanto como a mí me gusta escribirlo.**_

_**Brisa: Gracias! Aquí lo tienes!**_

_**Sigan comentando si les gusto, realmente aprecio a todos.**_


	4. Anna Umenomiya

**Anna Umenomiya  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>No soy la más bonita, no confió en la gente y tampoco suelo ser leal a esta. No siempre tengo la intención de beneficiar a otros y muy pocas veces consigo que me afecte el hacerle mal a otra persona.<em>

_Se muy bien cuáles son mis defectos. Por eso siempre opiné que no había persona sobre la faz de la tierra, capaz de quererme… tal cual soy y me muestro._

_Pero, para se dice que para todo el mundo hay una persona capaz de quererla y apreciarla tal cual es y ahí es donde entra él._

_Él._

_Puede tener a la chica que quiera. Quizá, no sea el chico más guapo o el más buscado… pero más allá de su físico, demuestra valores que pocos hombres podrían tener._

_Una pureza, una inocencia que dan ganas de corromper y romper en pedazos, para después tener el placer de volver a armarla. A veces tan malinterpretado pero tan distinto a lo que otros ven._

_Él es para mí... pero... ¿yo soy para él?_

**_Natsume._**

_Simplemente… **nunca** me sueltes…_

_**¿Sí?**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Mi boca no se despegaba de la suya, el dirigía cada movimiento. Un placer infinito. Cada beso que él me daba, me transportaba hacía el mismísimo cielo una y otra vez.<p>

Cuando nos separamos, siempre me mira a los ojos. Sí. Justo como lo está haciendo ahora y tan solo con su mirada me dice lo que no puede expresar en palabras. Me ama.  
>Es ahí cuando yo agacho la cabeza y miro hacia otro lado.<p>

No siento lo mismo.

Hace tanto tiempo que estamos juntos, me soporto tantas cosas que más que amarlo… creo que lo necesito.

¿Cuál es la diferencia? Es esta. Cuando él me mira con esos ojos… que expresan todo lo que siente hacia mí… siento placer, amo que él me ame. Pero a la vez, siento lastima ¿Por qué? Porque yo se que muy en el fondo, dudo.

Ni siquiera dudo de él, no. No soy la típica "celosa" y no porque sea liberal o lo que sea.  
>Simplemente, no me da los motivos. El siempre está conmigo y jamás me dio motivos para enojarme con él, aunque yo siempre este tratando de que nos peleemos.<p>

Sonara de histérica, pero amo que el venga a buscarme. Lo siento necesario y más porque se me hace monotonía el estar siempre con él y bien.

Quizá, por eso lo engañe. Quizá, por eso lo volvería a hacer si se me presentara otra oportunidad excitante.

Pero… algo que me llama la atención es que… no importa cuántas veces lo deje y salga a divertirme, siempre vuelvo a él.

- ¿Vamos a hacer algo esta noche? –Me pregunto mientras me abrazaba suavemente.

Me separé. – Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer. –Le mentí con avidez.

Tenía experiencia en esto. El querría estar conmigo en cada momento, pero a mí no me pasa igual.

Yo quiero salir, divertirme, coquetear… Aunque parezca de zorra, dios. ¡No soporto más estar pegada a él todo el tiempo!  
>Pero, hay un pequeño problema.<p>

- ¿Qué cosas? –Me preguntó él algo molesto.

Sonreí. – Cuidar a mi hermanito, y mi hermanita. Además, había quedado que una amiga iba a ir a casa mientras los cuidaba… lo siento, amor.

¿Y quieren saber cuál es mi pequeño problema?

No me gusta que el salga a divertirse, o a coquetear por ahí con cualquier zorra.

Sí, lo sé.

Tengo claro el hecho de que no lo quiero de la misma forma que el a mí, y que es cruel. Pero el solo hecho de que el pueda abandonarme y dejarme sola… me aterra. El es mío. El me acepto tal cual soy, y por la tanto, no puede estar con otra mujer… o persona, por lo menos, hasta que yo no me aburra de él.

Es obsesivo y egoísta, pero, adictivo.

- Ah. ¿El próximo sábado? –Me preguntó comprensivamente y asentí, quizá lo haría.

Lo bese una vez más y mire mi reloj. – Hora de irme… ¿Nos vemos? –El asintió y me acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa. Me despidió con un beso y yo me dirigí a mi hogar donde "cuidaría a mis hermanos".

Cuando llegué a casa Mamá estaba recostada en su habitación mirando al techo, habría mandado a mis hermanos a las casas de sus amigos mientras esperaba que Papá viniera con la borrachera de siempre para ella poder llorarle y pedirle que cambie.

Claramente, esto no pasara y pero este prometerá que sí, y volverá a estar todo bien… hasta el día siguiente ¿No?

Siempre es así.

- Voy a salir… -Avise a mi mamá cuando estuve preparada. Quería largarme antes de que el llegara. – trata de no llorar mucho esta vez, y guárdate un poco de lagrimas para mañana también.

Ella me miro, su cara no reflejaba nada… aunque mis palabras debieron dolerle ¿Y qué? Con una Madre como ella que ejemplo de feminismo nos puede dar a mí y a mi hermana?

Si no vemos como ella se hace respetar ¿Cómo vamos a hacernos respetar nosotras mismas en un futuro?

Quizá a mi hermana no le afecte tanto porque cuando sos más chicas casi ni notas el mal que te puede hacer al crecer, pero cuando te convertís en adolescente… tenes que elegir un camino que seguir.

Y yo no elegí el de mi Madre.

Ella eligió convertirse en una persona sumisa, sin opinión alguna sobre la vida… creyendo en un hombre que jamás cambia ni cambiara. Se convirtió en nada, en polvo, y el polvo se va. ¿Y qué es lo que se le va? Su vida.

Ya se le escapo su juventud y tras el paso de los años, ella aun no lo ve.

Me dirigí hacia el lugar en cuestión, era una fiesta con algunos amigos y amigas. Sería algo bueno, me distraería de las cosas de mi casa y Natsume, y quizá, me daría otra clase de adrenalina.

Amo el peligro, la sensación de obtener y estar por perder algo, poder arriesgarme hasta el límite sin perder mi corazón en ello.

Eso me hace sentir con vida y llena de juventud.

Cuando llegue a aquel lugar, me reuní con un par de amigos, algunos de esos amigos trajeron otros y… las cosas se fueron dando.

Alcohol, algunas cuantas sustancias que te hacen alucinar y boom, ya no sabes ni eres consciente de lo que haces. Algo bueno, porque no eres culpable de lo que hiciste la noche anterior.

Un chico lindo o medianamente decente se te acerca, bailan, se toquetean, se besan. Nada serio. Tú ves si esta noche quieres ir con él o no, y la excitación del poder conocer las sensaciones de alguien nuevo te llena.

No soy la misma que hace cinco o cuatro horas atrás estaba con mi novio, porque ya ni siquiera cuento las horas.

Y pensaras, al amanecer… cuando te levantas y ves la ropa tirada en el suelo, verte desnuda junto a un tipo que ni siquiera conoces un poco o quizá sí, pero no demasiado ¿Es pecado? Quizá lo sea.  
>Cada persona tiene una opinión distinta a eso. La respeto.<p>

Seguro que justo ahora tendría que hacer la típica escena de novia arrepentida… pero no. Yo sé que no la necesito, ya que... tengo por seguro de que él jamás se va a ir.

Observo al tipo tirado en la cama mientras me visto, y no está nada mal. Sonrió al mirarme al espejo y verme como nueva, giro a observar por última vez a aquel hombre antes de volver a casa, con mi novio.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo.<strong>

Gracias a los comentarios, y quiero disculparme por no actualizar. No andaba tan inspirada como siempre… no lo ando.  
>¿Nos veremos próximamente? Si les gusto este capítulo y quieren más comenten.<p> 


	5. Natsume Hyuuga

Siento no actualizar durante tanto tiempo. Tuve un gran tiempo de descanso.

**Capítulo 5: Natsume Hyuuga  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Al ingresar a la clase él profesor de matemática pensó que sería buena idea que fuese el tutor de Mikan, por lo que eso explicaría él porque estoy caminando junto a ella en dirección a mi casa en total silencio.<p>

No me malentiendan, el problema no es ella en sí, sino su amiga, Luna.

La miro de reojo y nuestras miradas chocan y suspiran. – Bien, lo siento. –Me dice. – Se que es muy incómodo que te pidan que seas el tutor de alguien pero te prometo que terminaremos con esto lo más rápido posible y listo. Y quizá… -me mira dudosa pero decide seguir - ¿creemos fuertes lazos de amistad? –Y me sonríe de forma flameante y casi suelto una carcajada, pero no.

Separé mi mirada de la de ella y le respondí de la forma más fría posible. – Es la estupidez más grande que escuche en mis 17 años de vida.

Oí que murmuro un insulto hacía mi persona, pero preferí dejarlo pasar. Cuando llegamos a mi casa no había nadie y ella se desplazo en mi sofá con toda la confianza del mundo. - ¿Cuál es la parte que no entiendes y quieres que te expliqué? –Pregunté sacando mis cuadernos de forma perezosa.

- mmmmmmm, qué tal desde… -empezó a decir de forma infantil – lo que dimos a principió de año hasta ahora? –Y levanté la mirada para notarla sonreír de forma alegre y despreocupada. Suspire. Esto iba a ser largo.

- Iré a buscar un café. –Me levanté y caminé hacía la cocina.

- he, Natsume, me traes uno? –Me detuvo para preguntar.

- No.

- Vaaaaaamos, no seas malo.

- Lo soy.

Cuando terminé de hacer mi café volví a sentarme con ella. – Así de verdad no me trajiste uno. –Me dijo y respondí con un hmmmmm, mientras revisaba sus apuntes. Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que ella lo rompió. - ¿Qué piensas de Luna?

- ¿Qué? –Pregunté estupefacto.

- Que, qué piensas de Luna. Mi amiga. Ya sabes, la rubia con el lunar que te acosa con la mirada a todas horas. –Me volvió a repetir la pregunta como lo más normal.

Tardé para contestar. - ¿Debería de pensar algo sobre ella?

- Podrías y en todo caso ¿Por qué no lo harías? –Me preguntó ella.

- Tengo novia.

- ¿Y qué? –Me respondió ella, a lo que me limité a mirarla de forma amenazadora pero simplemente me ignoro. – Con todo respeto, tu novia es una perra.

- ¿A eso le llamas respeto?

- No dijiste que no lo fuera.

- No lo es.

- No es lo que dicen todos. Ya sabes.

- ¿Importa realmente lo que digan todos? –Le contesté alzando la voz de forma irritada. – Escucha, no me gusta tu amiga, es más, me parece patética así que incluso si no tuviera novia me inventaría una para no tenerla atrás. Y segundo ¿a qué viene eso de meterme en mis cosas como si tuviésemos la gran confianza? ¿Qué tal si yo me metiera en tus cosas? ¿Qué tal si te preguntó con cuantas te corono Ruka o si te preguntó si estas con Koko o no?

Al terminar me sentí un poco más relajado. Ella no dijo nada hasta unos pocos minutos después. – Sobre Ruka, no estoy segura del número de personas. Pero no me importa, porque… vamos. Él es un idiota, machista. –Me dijo con la vista al techo.

Sentí hasta un poco de lastima por esta chica. - Él no es tan malo como parece. –Respondí. – Solo comete errores, como todo ser humano.

Ella rodo los ojos. –Y en todo caso sigue siendo un idiota. –Volvió a responder. – Y si errar es humano ¿quieres qué te bese y probamos?

- Tengo novia.

- ¿Y qué?

- Estás con Koko.

- No lo estoy. Nunca lo estuve.

Esta chica se estaba pasando. Se supone que venía a estudiar. – Si lo estuviste. Se besaron y eso es suficiente para mí. Ahora ¿quieres estudiar o…?

- Un beso no es nada. Él estaba ahí y se dio el momento. Pudo haber sido cualquier otra persona. Podrías ser tú. Podría besarte y ya, no significaría más nada.

- O puede que no.

- O puede que sí ¿no quieres probar? –Y se acerco y se empezó a inclinar hacía mí. ¿Realmente lo iba a hacer?  
>Y cuando cerré los ojos, no sentí el roce de sus labios en mi boca sino que en mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos y ella me sonrió. – Lo siento si me pase. –Me dijo algo apenada. – Realmente iba a hacerlo… -admitió y en ese momento me confundió. – no me malentiendas, no me gustas para nada pero… quería saber si podría ser capaz de traicionarla.<p>

Y se alejo de mí y empezó a guardar sus cosas. - ¿A quién te refieres? –Ella no me respondió y solo me sonrió. Se levanto y empezó a caminar. - ¿Y la clases?

- Lo haremos otro día, adiós. –Me saludo y la puerta se abrió y justo en ese momento entraba mi prima. Hotaru. Algo mal herida.

Ellas dos se miraron y Mikan con algo de duda sobre que le había pasado se despidió de ella también.

Hotaru me miró - ¿Desde cuándo te juntas con esa niña? –Me preguntó y no atine a decir algo más me dirigí al baño a buscar el botiquín.

Fin.


	6. Hotaru Imai

**Capítulo: Hotaru Imai  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Escupí algo de sangre por la boca y recibí otro puñetazo al momento que dolió como el infierno. – Y esto es por no cumplir con tu papel de buena amiga, estúpida. –Me grito Hanna furiosa. Realmente furiosa.<p>

Me puse de pie como pude y yo le di otro puñetazo que la hizo caer hacía el duro suelo – No necesito amigos… -murmure limpiándome la sangre de mi labio. – y mucho menos amigos como tú o tus amiguitas.

Y salí corriendo como pude hasta estar lo más lejos posible. Sabía que esto traería represarías mañana pero hoy no quería pensar en eso sino en lo podrido que estaba el mundo y si esta clase de amigas realmente me iban a ser útiles en mi vida.

Suspire cuando abrí la puerta de casa y al mirar al frente vi a una chica castaña quien alguna vez fue mi amiga, Mikan. Recuerdos de años atrás golpearon mi cabeza de forma abrupta. Di un paso quedando frente a frente con ella. Mikan me miro preocupada pero solo atino a saludar y marcharse.

Al pasar mi mirada por la sala note a mi primo sentado en el sillón y no se que se me hacía más extraño a este paso, que Mikan y Natsume estuvieran juntos solos en casa o que ella estuviera en casa cuando no hablamos desde hace tres años ya.

- ¿Qué significa eso? –Pregunté apuntando hacia la puerta por la que había salido mi ex amiga de la infancia, con la que compartía recuerdos magníficos.

- Lo mismo preguntó yo… -contestó él, pero entendí que se refería a mis heridas. - ¿Quién te hizo esto? –Me preguntó y aunque su rostro no demostrara nada tan solo su actitud me hizo creer que estaba preocupado por mí o quizá le daba pena, pero daba igual al final de cuentas.

Hice un gesto con los hombros de forma resignada. – Hay gente a la que no le caigo especialmente bien.

El me sonrío y fue a buscar el botiquín para curarme mientras yo me senté en el sillón donde anteriormente estaba él. Cuando regreso empezó a tratarme las heridas. Sentía como ardía cada parte donde el proporcionaba un poco de alcohol. - ¿Cuál fue la situación? –Preguntó atento a lo que estaba haciendo.

Cerré los ojos. – No quise hacerle su trabajo y se enfado porque se supone que éramos amigas o algo así. Por más que pasen los años aun no entiendo el concepto de amistad de las mujeres, yo creo que, por mi parte, fue un acto solidario muy bueno dejar que ella trate de usar su pequeño cerebro por primera vez en toda su vida en algo productivo… -Tome aire –pero hay personas que no lo ven así.

Sentí como colocaba un parque en la lastimadura de mi ojo izquierdo y después los abrí devuelta. El ya había terminado. – Definitivamente el mundo necesita más personas como tú. –Respondió bromeando y le sonreí. Supongo que en la soledad de esta casa nos entendíamos lo suficiente.

- ¿Y Mikan? No me digas que decidiste dejar a Anna por fin y volverte un playboy. –Trate de bromear con un mal chiste. No era lo mío realmente.

El se recostó en el otro extremo del sillón. – Me mandaron ser su tutor en matemática es realmente un chica poco inteligente y algo extraña. –Y se quedo mirando a la nada unos cuantos minutos y cuando recobró la consciencia preguntó – ella y tú, eran amigas ¿no? Eso recuerdo, pasaban todo el día juntas.

- Sí, lo éramos pero un día ella me dejo de hablar y a juntarse con Luna. –Respondí recordando los sucesos de ese día.

- ¿Y eso sería por qué? –Trato de seguir la conversación él.

Puse mi mano en mi mentón de forma pensativa. – hay una mínima posibilidad de que sea porque no todos los días tu mejor amiga de la infancia admite estar enamorada de tu persona e intenta besarte. Desde ese punto de vista es hasta comprensible que se asusté así. –Trate de que sonara lo más divertido posible. Natsume no contestó, solo me dedico una mirada. – Lo más triste no es eso... –murmure. – lo más triste fue lo que había pasado no iba a cambiar nuestra amistad y siempre íbamos a estar juntar. –Suspire – Ella dijo que lo íbamos a superar juntas, Natsume.

Él se dedico a mirar al techo, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo tomándose un tiempo para contestar. – Al menos… quedan los recuerdos ¿no? -intenta decir algo esperanzador.

Aprovecho esta oportunidad para burlarme de él. – Claro que sí. Como los momentos que jugábamos los cuatro juntos tú, Mikan, Ruka y yo. Ustedes dos jugaban a ser enemigos mortales, Superman y la mujer maravilla mientras que Ruka y yo jugábamos a que los extraterrestres nos secuestraban y nos obligaban a ver la tele por horas.

- No recuerdo jugar con Mikan. –Trato de excusarse.

- Yo recuerdo perfectamente un tú de siete años corriendo en calzones con una toalla en la espalda gritando "soy superman, los salvare chicos" mientras nos mirabas y entonces Mikan te empezaba a tirar con piedras que eran kriptonita y te tirabas al suelo gritando "me dieron, me dieron. Lo siento chicos, me morí." –Solté una carcajada. – a decir verdad era muy gracioso. La mejor época de mi vida.

Él suspiro avergonzado. – Hay cosas que prefiero no recordar. Lo pasado ya paso.

Mire hacía el vacio. – Ella cambió mucho, ya no es la misma de antes. –Dije de repente. – Antes iluminaba todo con una sonrisa, quizá por eso me gustaba. Pero ahora parece muerta en vida. Es raro. –Mire a Natsume dudosa – Nunca te paso preguntarte cómo es posible tener tantos recuerdos con alguien a quien quisiste mucho y… preguntarte como llegó a ser un extraño al pasar el tiempo?

- ¿Cómo? No entendí.

Suspire. – Ya sabes… conoces a alguien desde siempre. Toda la vida y de pronto te das cuenta de que compartiste una etapa totalmente diferente a la que está viviendo actualmente y que no es la misma persona que te caía bien y que sus experiencias ya no son las mismas… - Callé por un momento. – Personas con recuerdos en común que se volvieron desconocidos.

El se rasco la nuca y se paro. – Trato de no cuestionarme cosas como esas. Son muy difíciles de dejar de pensar después. –Fue su respuesta y me miro – Hay que tratar de vivir el presente, Hotaru. No podes quedarte atrapada en lo que se fue ni tampoco pensando en lo que será. Simplemente hay que seguir porque la segunda opción en hundirte en toda la miseria de la vida.

Y se marchó a su habitación y me di cuenta que yo ya me había hundido en toda la miseria de la vida.


	7. Mikan

**Capítulo –Mikan  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>*Al día siguiente en la escuela*<em>

Al salir de la clase de Jinno pensé en buscar a Luna y comentarle lo vivido ayer pero dado a mi gran orgullo eso sería prácticamente imposible. Hace más de una semana de la pelea y ella no se había dignado a hablarme. Siempre era lo mismo, ella se enojaba o yo, y aunque yo tuviese la razón ¿adivinen quien tenía que pedir disculpas? Sí, yo.

Odio que la gente pueda irse como si nada y espera que te arrastres hacia ella. Y lo que más odio es acostumbrarme a algo o alguien y que después se vaya como si nada, como no importara realmente.

Oí algunas voces que demandaban a gritos algo y me dirigí a su dirección. Cuando llegué pude distinguir a un grupo que conocía bastante bien: Hanna y sus dos perros fieles acosando a mi antigua amiga pelinegra.

Pude ver y oír como la insultaban y como Hotaru se defendía sin exaltarse ni mover un musculo de su cara de Poker. Me quede unos cuantos instantes ahí parada, observando y nadie se había percatado de mi presencia. Solo pude reaccionar cuando vi caer a Hotaru al suelo. Hanna la había empujado y al parecer estaba a punto de golpearla y yo no iba a permitir eso… de alguna forma.

- Hey, Hanna! –La llame a lo que ella se volteo y le di una de mis mejores sonrisas a ella y sus amigas. – Chicas ¿Qué hacen? –Cuestioné, ya acercándome.

Hanna me sonrío y por un momento olvido completamente que Hotaru estaba ahí presenciando la escena. – Mikan, solo estábamos dándole su merecido a esta perra. ¿Quieres…?

No la deje continuar, simplemente mire a Hotaru sin expresión alguna – No creo que tengan que gastar tiempo en estas cosas. Se supone que la mejor arma es ignorar. –Dije sin dejar de mirar a mi antigua amiga. Ella me mantuvo la mirada y fue la primera que la aparto cuando decidió levantarse. Yo me gire hacía Hanna y sus amigas – En vez de jugar estos juegos ¿qué tal si me acompañan a la cafetería?

Ninguna se negó. Empezamos a caminar en dirección a la cafetería y gire para saber si ella seguía ahí, pero no. Ella ya no estaba ahí. Baje la cabeza y cerré los ojos con fuerza. **Lo siento, Hotaru.**

* * *

><p>Respire un poco aire después de poder librarme de la compañía de Hanna. Necesitaba tiempo a solas y solo podía poner buena cara a los que se me acercaban a saludar y decir que me sentía un poco enferma y prefería estar sola en este receso.<p>

Estuve tiempo ahí sentada hasta que sonó la campana para entrar a clase y trate de encontrar algún hueco donde no me encontraran y me castigaran por saltarme clases.

A veces no entendía qué era lo que me dolía más de todo lo que me estaba pasando en estos momentos. Tenía un millón de emociones encontradas y lo único que podía hacer era tratar de encerrarlas en mi interior porque si no me desbordarían y perdería la cordura.

Quiero llorar pero no puedo. No me lo permito porque de todas las cosas inútiles en las que desperdicio mi tiempo, el llanto es la peor. ¿Va a cambiar la situación? Para nada. Solo puede que alguien te vea y le des pena.

- ¿Mikan? –Oí una voz que me llamaba tras de mí y pude reconocerla al instante. No había un momento en el que no reconociera su voz. Mi nombre sonaba como una dulce melodía siempre que él lo pronunciaba.

Se sentó a mi lado y se mantuvo en silencio, como pensando en que decir o esperando que yo misma rompiese el silencio. - ¿Qué necesitas, Ruka? –Hablé primero. Me estaba cansando de los silencios incómodos que buscaban algo en mí con algún tipo de intención.

Él paso su mano derecha por su cabello rubio como preparándose para lo que iba a decir. – Siento lo del otro día. –Se disculpo por lo del "otro día", en otras palabras la pelea que tuvimos por Koko. – Dije cosas que estaban fuera de lo que pienso realmente y…

- Genial. Está bien. Disculpas aceptadas. –Lo corté de repente sin siquiera voltearlo a ver. Mi voz dura y cortante, sin ningún tipo de emoción de por medio, ni siquiera odio. Solo indiferencia.

Ruka suspiro exasperado - ¿Qué más quieres? Ya me disculpe. No te entiendo. ¿Por qué siempre estas tan enojada? –Preguntó más para él mismo que para mí.

- No estoy enojada, Ruka. –Le respondí cortante y me levante de golpe. – Estoy herida; que es muy diferente. –Trate de alejarme de él pero simplemente me siguió. - ¿Podrías dejar de seguirme? –Camine más rápido y encontré otro lugar donde sentarme de forma oculta.

Patio una piedra cercana a él, pude notar su enojo hacia mí misma. - ¿Herida de qué? No te entiendo. –Pude notar como mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse. - ¿CUÁL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA, MIKAN? –Casi grito. - ¡DIME! –Repitió aun más fuerte.

Me pare de forma abrupta. - ¿QUIERES SABER CUAL ES MI JODIDO PROBLEMA? –NO ME CONTUVE COMO ÉL Y LO GRITE A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS. – MI JODIDO PROBLEMA ES QUE TE QUIERO. –Y decirlo en voz alta era mucho más doloroso que sentirlo en silencio. – AMO COMO ME MIRABAS CUANDO ESTABAMOS JUNTOS Y COMO ALEGRABAS MIS DÍAS. –después de decir esto baje un poco la voz y lo mire a los ojos. Lo pude notar sorprendido. – Amo tú sonrisa, amo cuando eres ingenuo e incluso cuando eres un idiota. –Baje mi mirada una vez más, sentía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar frente a él. – Amo que estés celoso cuando me acerco a otros chicos aunque en mi mente no pueda incluso haber otra persona a excepción de ti. Y odio tanto verte con otras y no poder odiarte aunque tenga más razones para odiarte profundamente que para amarte, sobre todo odio este sentimiento de amarte aun. –Respire profundo y para ver si hacia podía continuar.

- Mikan… -Trato de decir pero sus palabras no salían. Lo pensó bastante. – Yo te quería... de verdad te quería.

Sonreí dolida, mi corazón dolía. Mi mayor problema estaba siendo hablado con la persona que hizo este nudo en mi corazón. – Tú me querías, cierto. – Asentí cuando dije esto y proseguí -Pero, cuando me querías querer. –Y yo necesitaba a alguien que me quiera incluso cuando no lo quiera hacer y que no se rindiera a medio camino. –Una lagrima se derramo por las mejillas de él. – Sí… puede ser que me quisieras, Ruka. Pero, me querías de a ratos y eso no basta. Por lo menos ya no…

Salí corriendo y esta vez no me siguió. Y quizá quería que me siguiera y me pidiera disculpas en mil idiomas y me dijese que estaríamos juntos para siempre pero a la vez se que jamás se lo podría perdonar de corazón. Me adentré a la biblioteca de la escuela y me dirigí a la sección infantil. Nunca nadie iba allí. Era el único lugar donde se podía llorar tranquila.

Desde que todo había terminado se volvió incluso peor de lo que era. Ya no quedaba nada de lo que fue en el pasado. Los juegos de niños, las travesuras, los amigos que alguna vez creí tener. Nada. Solo recuerdos y ¿por qué en todos estaba él?

¿Cómo es posible olvidar a una persona con la cuál compartiste la mitad de tu vida? – Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. –Repetía mientras las lágrimas salían. Rompí mi regla, otra vez débil e indefensa.

Una voz me llamo. Me gire para reconocer a la persona mientras mis lágrimas inundaban mis ojos. Koko se dirigía hacia mi preocupado. - ¿Qué pasó? –Y me abrazó. - ¿Qué pasó, Mikan? -Volvió a repetir en un tono más cálido y bajo, mientras acariciaba mí espalda con delicadeza.

Lo abracé fuertemente, estaba usando toda mi maldita fuerza para llorar y abrazarlo. –Otra vez sola, Koko… -Le dije entre el llanto. Me separé de él un poco y lo mire a los ojos, mis lágrimas habían parado un poco. – Estoy tan cansada de llorar… -de mis ojos volvieron a brotar lagrimas. – estoy tan cansada de que todo el mundo piense que soy fuerte.

- No lo eres, ven. –Volvió a abrazarme fuerte. – Yo te voy a cuidar, solo necesitas contarme lo sucedido ¿bien? –Su voz sonaba dulce y me abrazaba fuertemente, como si nunca me fuese a solar. Asentí, aunque no creo que él lo haya notado.

Relaté la historia exclusivamente para Koko después de parar de llorar, le conté todo lo necesario. Desde Hotaru, hasta Ruka e incluso lo de Luna, y por menor que fuese, lo sucedido en la casa de Natsume.

* * *

><p>Tenía la cabeza en sus piernas mientras él me acariciaba el cabello con dulzura y yo estaba en modo feto. – Así que la razón principal de tu llanto es Ruka. –Repitió él. – Pensé que su historia había terminado hace mucho ya… -admitió.<p>

- Nuestra relación fue lo que terminó hace tanto. –Me levanté de repente y lo mire mientras posaba una mano en mi pecho. – Pero yo lo quiero. –Lo pensé un poco – No, lo amo. Lo amo, Koko. –Cerré los ojos, y un montón de recuerdos pasaron por mi mente. – Pero él no me quiere y dudo que alguna vez me haya querido realmente.

Abrí los ojos al sentir el tacto de la mano de Koko frotando mi mejilla. – Según lo que escuche de tu relato: Él te había engañado un par de veces ¿no? –Me preguntó.

- O esa cantidad de veces me enteré yo. –Respondí, mi corazón se apretó.

Él suspiro. – Entonces… lo siento, Mikan. –No entendí por qué era que se disculpaba. – Los dos tienen la culpa. –Me dijo de repente. Estaba algo furiosa, le contaba todas mis miserias y él decía que era culpa mía?

- ¿Culpa mía también? ¿Por qué? –Mi voz se sonaba algo irritada.

Koko noto que el tono de mi voz no era para nada amigable y me sonrió aun así. – A pesar de que él te engañara dos veces, lo perdonaste las dos, soportabas su actitud y tú misma admitiste que después de la primera traición te cerraste y no confiaste más en él. –Koko despeino su cabello. - ¿Qué clase de relación es esa?

Quizá Koko tenía razón. A lo mejor no debería haberlo perdonado la primera vez, y si aun hubiese tomado ese camino, tendría que haberme esforzado yo también para poder reconstruir la relación y en cambio. Solo peleábamos siempre y no existía la confianza entre él y yo. Ya no funcionábamos. Ruka sufría tanto como yo en esa relación.

Trate de sacar ese tipo de pensamientos de mi cabeza. – Tal vez la culpa fue de los dos pero la tristeza me la quedé yo. –Mis palabras salieron casi sin pensar de mi boca. – Y lo peor de todo es que aun lo quiero, para bien o para mal.

Yo estaba sentada en el piso de la sección infantil para libros de la biblioteca por lo que Koko se tuvo que arrodillar y levanto un dedo. – Tengo una idea, llámalo. Si responde, trata de que se den una segunda oportunidad y si no responde tienes que terminar este tipo de emociones y comenzar devuelta tu vida ¿bien?

Nunca había pensando en eso. – ¿Es realmente correcto hacerlo? –Pregunté mientras sacaba mi celular y lo miraba con duda.

Koko puso una mano en mi hombro. – Honestamente, no lo sé. –Él me dijo. – Pero puede que funcione y sea lo correcto algún día. Cinco timbres, Mikan. Si no responde en cinco timbres tendrás que empezar otra vez. ¿Bien?

Lo mire atentamente hasta que termino de hablar y asentí. Marqué su número y apreté el botón de llamada.

_Primer timbre…_

_Segundo timbre…_


	8. Ruka y Mikan

**POV Ruka:**  
>El momento indicaba que debía seguirla ¿Por qué no lo hice? Suspire. Recordé sus palabras, que la quería de a ratos. ¿Cómo es que se puede querer de a ratos a alguien? Más bien uno quiere o no quiere y punto.<p>

Sonó el timbre anunciando así que la clase se terminaba y empezaba el receso. Empecé a caminar por ahí, buscando a alguien conocido. Tenía que olvidarme de lo sucedido con rapidez o perdería la compostura y cometería otro error.

Pude notar como alguien me seguía de cerca desde que salí de aquel lugar donde discutí con ella. Gire varias veces pero en ningún momento encontré a alguien por lo que seguí mi camino hasta que me cansé de esa sensación y al voltear decima vez pude encontrar a alguien mirándome desde lejos.

- Imai… -Susurre. Era aquella chica con la que compartí mi infancia ¿Hace cuando que no la veía o hablaba con ella? Imai se acerco hacia mí lentamente y al estar frente a frente me miro firmemente a los ojos. - ¿Desde cuándo…? Tú… -Empecé a tratar de formular una pregunta, quería saber desde cuando estaba observando mi situación.

No encontré las palabras correctas por lo cual solo hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Ella siguió mirándome, como buscando algo en mí. Definitivamente era extraña, aproveche para observar su cambio. Su cabello ahora era corto y había crecido bastante desde la última vez que hable con ella o la note en mi camino ¿Cuándo comencé a no verla? Me perdí en mis pensamientos por lo cual no noté cuando ella comenzó a seguir su camino sin decirme nada.

Que chica tan extraña.

Caminé al lado contrario y visualice a Natsume en el árbol Sakura leyendo un libro completamente solo. Aproveche que la bruja de Anna no estaba para acercármele. Me senté a su lado sin decir ni una palabra y empecé a observar su libro. Estuvimos un par de segundos así hasta que él cerró su libro de repente.

Natsume me miro a los ojos ¿Qué les pasaba a todos hoy con mirarme fijamente? ¿Qué intentaban encontrar? - ¿Qué sucedió? –Me preguntó mientras cambió su mirada hacia la nada misma.

- ¿Qué sucedió con qué? –Pregunté fingiendo estar desconcertado.

- Tú no vienes porque sí. –Me dijo con un tonó de obviedad. – Además tu cara de idiota no es igual a tu cara de idiota de todos los días. –Me reí ante su comentario pero no respondí a su pregunta porque no sabía que responder realmente ¿Había una respuesta sobre todo esto? Al notar mi silencio no insistió. – Ayer… esa chica que jugaba con nosotros… -Natsume empezó a murmurar. – tu ex novia, estuvo en casa. –Terminó de decir. Lo miré sin entender ¿Mikan y Natsume juntos? ¿Desde cuándo habían vuelto a ser amigos esos dos o…? – No lo malentiendas, no somos amigos ni nada. –Me aclaro de repente, como si leyera mis pensamientos. – Soy su tutor en matemáticas. Es realmente mala en eso, no entiendo como llego a su segundo año de preparatoria. Es realmente… deprimente. –Y sí, así era ella. No tan inteligente con los números pero tiene algo especial que es mucho más importante. – Ella… sonreía pero… no parece la misma que años atrás.

Él paro de hablar ¿Quién era Mikan años atrás? No me había detenido a pensar eso nunca. - ¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunté, trate de sacarme esa clase de pregunta de mi mente.

Natsume dejo el libro a su lado y puso sus manos en su regazo. – Años atrás, bah, mucho tiempo atrás parecía ser tan alegre… -empezó a decir. – pero se notaba tan… desesperada. Sí. Eso. –Lo último lo dijo más bajo. – Desesperada y sola. –Repitió en un murmullo.

Antes de que pudiese responder ante su análisis sobre Mikan, una persona se acerco de repente y quedo frente a Natsume. – Natsy! –Saludo emocionada. Luna no reparo en saludarme ni en mirarme. Mi amigo optó por ignorarla. – No seas tan frío conmigo, Natsume. ¿Qué tal si vamos a algún lugar y…?

- No… -La interrumpió él bastante molesto.

- ¿Qué?... –Luna se veía bastante confundida y sentí algo de pena. – Ni siquiera te dije a donde…

- Siempre pensé que decirlo de forma directa podría lastimar tus sentimientos pero ya no importa. –Natsume se levanto y se enfrento a ella. – No me gusta ¿bien? No me gustas nada. –En su voz se notaba su furia. Pocas veces había visto ese tipo de actitud en Natsume y esta era una de esas pocas veces. – Y nunca me gustarías, aunque fueras la última chica en la tierra ni mucho menos.

Luna comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. – Pero… yo no estoy pidiendo gustarte aun. Yo quiero empezar de a poco. –Ella bajo su mirada. – Realmente me gustas, Natsume. Y me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad. Tan solo una. No importa si soy la segunda persona más importante pero necesito que me consideres. –Sus puños se apretaron. Ser testigo de esto era bastante incómodo a decir verdad.

- Una de las cosas por las cuales no me gustas es que no reparas en que tengo novia y no te importaría lastimar a nadie con tal de satisfacer tus deseos egoístas. –Oí decir a Natsume en voz alta y segura. – Y el hecho de que te valores tan poco ¿Quién podría querer a una persona que no se quiere a sí misma? –Su voz sonaba algo asqueada. No sabía si se estaba forzando a decirlo para alejarla o si era lo que realmente pensaba en este punto pero se estaba realmente pasando. – Quiero que te alejes. Que dejes de mirarme, hablarme o de interferir entre mi novia y yo. Aléjate. –Al decir lo último se alejo.

Miré a Luna por primera vez desde que Natsume empezó a hablar, no había levantado su cabeza aun. Me puse de pie y me acerqué un poco a ella, levante su barbilla y mi corazón dio un vuelco. – Luna… -Ella estaba llorando. – Esta bien, no llores… -Traté de limpiar sus lagrimas pero estas seguían saliendo aun cuando yo murmuraba que todo iba a estar bien y ella me abrazó. No supe cómo responder por lo que no le devolví el abrazo.

- ¿Por qué nunca puedo ser yo? –Tomo entre sus manos mi uniforme y lo apretó. - ¿Por qué nadie amarme, Ruka?

La separé un poco y la miré a los ojos. En todo el día todos habían estado mirándome fijamente buscando algo en mí y ahora yo lo hacía con ella. - ¿Tan poco valgo? ¿Tú crees? –Sus rojos ojos que habían parado un poco de llorar trajeron la tormenta una vez más.

Ella lloraba mientras me miraba y nunca había visto a Luna así. Siempre vi a un tipo de chica fuerte y segura, y ahora parecía tan frágil y fue en ese momento que sentí que si valía y sin darme cuenta mis labios estaban sobre los de ella.

Y nos besamos desesperados, porque así estábamos, desesperados. Por distinto motivos y con distintos sentimientos. Nos besamos casi sin darnos cuenta y cuando nos separamos ninguno de los dos lo entendía realmente. La abracé. – Yo… voy a cuidarte. –Murmure en su oído y ella me abrazo fuertemente.

- Mentiroso. –La oí decir con voz entrecortada, volviéndose a romper. La chica que siempre parecía fuerte se rompía ante mí. – No me mientas.

Y la abracé aun más fuerte hasta que mi teléfono empezó a sonar, entonces estaba a punto de contestar hasta que ella hablo. – No… Ruka… -Ella me miró antes de decir esto. – No contestes.

Y no lo hice, y la volví a abrazar. El timbre del celular dejo de insistir a los pocos segundos y ella me susurro _–Quédate conmigo._

* * *

><p><strong>POV Mikan<strong>

Después del último tono me di cuenta que ya no había tiempo para seguir llorando ni dar vuelta atrás. La historia se había acabado así como la última oportunidad dada a todo esto y las cosas pasan por algo y por algo el destino marco que esto sea así.

Aun así dolía. Dolía el hecho de querer tanto y que no te quieran. Te oprime el corazón de una forma inexplicable causando que solo aquel que haya experimentado este sentimiento pueda reconocerlo en otra persona.

Al parecer Koko pudo darse cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando en esos momentos después de la llamada, por la cual quede enmudecida por un largo tiempo y fue así como llegamos a su casa.

Koko abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar primero. – Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar. –Me dio la bienvenida de forma cortes y paso junto a mí. Se dirigió a un sillón que había a pocos pasos y se tiro en el mientras me señalaba con la mano que me sentara con él ahí también y eso fue lo que hice. Un silencio incómodo se produjo pero como buen conversador que era Koko decidió romperlo. - ¿Sabes…? –Comenzó a hablar. – desde el incidente del beso todo el mundo piensa que estamos juntos…

Mal tema para empezar una conversación, Koko. Pensé por dentro. Y quizá él no tenía la culpa sino yo que estaba de malhumor y no podía aceptar que el destino me haya dirigido una dirección que no coincide con lo que indica mi corazón.

Lo mire de reojo sin contestar y él se removió en el sillón incómodo. Suspire. – Lo siento ¿bien? –Solté de repente. – Fue un impulso que se dio en el momento. Aun así… solo un beso y las personas piensan que… un poco más y nos casamos. No lo sé… -Y por más que trate de agregarle humor a mi tono no pude.

Koko no supo cómo responder a eso. Supe que había tenido una mala actitud con él en cuanto dije eso. – Oye, lo siento… no quise lastimarte. –Trate de arreglar las cosas y me acerqué a él. – Es que… realmente fue algo que sentí en ese momento. Te veías tan lindo y dulce, simplemente fue un deseo impulsivo y egoísta mío. –Le sonreí mientras acariciaba su mejilla. – Siento si te causo problemas.

Él me miro con un ojos marrones fijamente – No es eso. –Murmuro por lo bajo y las pupilas de sus ojos se movían inquietas. Coloco su mano sobre mi mano que estaba en su mejilla. – Quiero ayudarte pero no sé cómo. –Y su mano se separo de la mía y la mía salió de su mejilla.

- No es tu deber ayudarme. – Trate de aliviar su carga. – Con que seas mi amigo me basta. El mejor remedio para los corazones rotos son los amigos, ya sabes.

Koko me sonrió y me ofreció algo que tomar, cosa que acepté porque honestamente me moría de sed. Cuando volvió trajo dos vasos de coca cola y nos pusimos a ver la tv hasta que oímos la puerta abrirse. – Ya lleguép. –Una voz alegre dio aviso y cuando terminó de entrar pude ver a la pequeña Misaki mirándonos con curiosidad.

- ¡Mikan-chan! –Ella se acercó a abrazarme alegremente, el cual le devolví. – Que raro que estés aquí y a esta hora ¿no deberían estar en el colegio? –Preguntó con duda. Pude notar en sus ojos algo de inquietud.

- Me sentía un poco mal y tu hermano me ofreció su hombro para lloriquear. –Le dije medio en broma. – Pero vamos ¿Qué no te alegras de verme? Hace unos días nos hablábamos desde que nos vimos en el centro comercial.

- Oye, que yo estoy aquí y existo… ¡Ofrece tus respetos a tu hermano mayor, enana! –Exigió Koko con autoritarismo cosa que, obviamente, Misaki ignoro olímpicamente.

- Pues, genial. Iré a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa y vuelvo ¿bien? –Ella empezó a dirigirse a su cuarto alegremente.

- MEJOR QUEDATE ALLÍ VIENDO TU PORNO GAY, NIÑA PERVERTIDA. –Le grito Koko para que Misaki lograse escuchar.

Desde arriba se escucho otro grito: - ¡QUE NO ES PORNO, MIERDA! –El tono de voz de Misaki se notaba irritado.

Una risilla se escapo de mis labios. A los pocos minutos apareció Misaki-chan ya con otra ropa que no era la del uniforme y se sentó entre medio de Koko y yo. Él la miro con fastidio, mientras que yo acaricié su cabello suave y corto cuando se recostó en mis senos.

- Yo debería estar ahí en lugar de mi hermana. –Oí murmurar por lo bajo a Koko. Reí por dentro y preferí hacerme la distraída.

Misaki se acurruco más a mi lado para molestar a su hermano y así pasamos casi toda la tarde, casi ni recordaba lo sucedido en la mañana. Cuando estaba a punto de irme Koko se ofreció a acompañarme por lo que fue a buscar un abrigó a su habitación. Fue en ese momento cuando Misaki-chan dejo su lugar entre mis brazos, se sentó frente a frente conmigo y me miro con seriedad. – Mikan… -Me llamo algo insegura. – necesito hablar contigo de mujer a mujer. –La mire con seriedad dando lugar a que prosiguiera. – Dime la verdad… entre mi hermano y tú… -la vida dudar, trago saliva. - ¿pasa… pasa algo? –Su pregunta transmitía el dolor que le producía el tan solo pensar en esa opción.

Puede que tan solo sea una conclusión pero… - No. Para nada. Simplemente somos amigos. –Le aclaré rápidamente. – Pero… incluso si fuese cierto ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto, Misa? –Le pregunté con dulzura.

Su rostro se sonrojo y empezó a tartamudear. – Es que yo… Mikan… yo… -Y su voz se corto por completo cuando Koko bajo con un abrigo en su mano, pidiendo perdón por hacerme esperar y que deberíamos irnos ya.

Le sonreí a Misaki por lo bajo para tranquilizarla, tenía una vaga idea de que era lo que la tenía así y en el fondo, por el bien de ella, esperaba que simplemente fuesen conclusiones apresuradas de mi parte.

La caminata a casa fue corta y nos hablamos mucho, creo que el único diálogo dirigido hacia mi persona en el transcurso fue cuando llegué a mi casa. Él me dijo: - Si necesitas hablar, llámame. No importa la hora, te escucharé. –Y se marcho como todo un héroe. Supongo que Koko no era consciente que nunca habíamos intercambiado números telefónicos.

Entre a casa y como muchas otras veces solo estaba el abuelo y mamá no. Desde que papá había muertos hace unos cuantos años atrás ella se la había pasado trabajando por lo que crecí con mi abuelo, básicamente. Él hacía de padre, madre y todo lo que ella no tenía tiempo para mí.

Salude a mi abuelito y me dirigí a la habitación. Encendí la laptop e inicie sesión en twitter. Comencé por ver los últimos estados de Luna que a decir verdad solo eran rt y después empecé a observar la cuenta de Ruka, su última publicación había sido ayer.

Cerré la ventana de twitter y abrí sesión en facebook. No había nada interesante a decir verdad y me dispuse a bajar por inicio un largo tiempo hasta que me crucé con un nombre en especie "Hotaru Imai".

Hotaru. Con todo lo sucedido con Ruka había olvidado que ella se había cruzado una vez más en mi camino. Entre a su perfil y note que a diferencia de mí no tenía a muchas personas agregadas. Simplemente a los más allegados o los que alguna vez lo fueron, como yo.

Sus publicaciones tenían que ver con frases de libros, en especial "El principito". Recuerdo que de niñas a Hotaru le encantaba leerlo, es más, fue el primer libro que leyó completo. Abrí la barra de mensajes y le escribí.

**Mikan Yukihira:**

_Holi :D_

Al principió pensé que no iba a contestar, y por dentro estaba como ¡Que descaro! Pero poco después vi como el visto apareció y tras eso, ella comenzó a escribir su mensaje.

**Hotaru Imai:**

_Hola._

Siempre tan fría, Hotaru…

**Mikan Yukihira**

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué hay de tu vida?_  
><span><em>Hace mucho que no hablábamos.<em>

Ella vio rápidamente el mensaje y vi como el chat me avisaba que ella estaba escribiendo, y así estuvo un largo rato. Realmente no sabía si me estaba respondiendo o si me estaba relatando por escrito todos los detalles de la segunda guerra mundial.  
>De un momento a otro paro de escribir y al minuto volvió a escribir y recibí un mensaje.<p>

**Hotaru Imai:**

_Bien ¿Tú? Sí. Nada realmente._  
><span><em>Mucho tiempo.<em>

Su respuesta tan fría me dejo helada ¿cómo responder algo así? Pero Hotaru era así, a veces te dejaba sin palabras con respecto a su actitud.

**Mikan Yukihira:**

_Las cosas no van tan bien, pero me alegro que para ti sí!_  
><span><em>Sí, tanto tiempo.<em>

Escribí esto con la intención de que preguntará el por qué. Quería saber si ella aun estaba dispuesta a preocuparse por mí. Espere ansiosa la respuesta cuando note que había visto el mensaje.

**Hotaru Imai:**

_Gracias. Sí._

Solo dos palabras fueron las que recibí. No quise rendirme al intento de hablar, quizá si insistía un poco más…

**Mikan Yukihira:**

_*Emoticón sonriente*_

**_Visto por Hotaru Imai a las 21:53_**

Cerré la laptop. Había empezado a hacer las cosas mal desde tiempos inimaginables al parecer y tenía muchas cosas de las cuales retractarme.

Quise ir a dormir temprano. Mañana sería un nuevo día.


	9. Luna, Natsume y Koko

**Luna  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Miré su firme espalda mientras se cambiaba. Era tan amplia y fuerte, pude notar algunos rasguños que había hecho yo misma anteriormente y sonreí. No es que me gustase Ruka, por lo menos no sentimentalmente pero él era muy lindo físicamente.<p>

Se volteo para tomar su camisa y me encontró mirándole. – Se que te gusto pero ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme como una pervertida? –Tapo parte de su abdomen y pecho con sus brazos, y le lancé una almohada.

- En tus sueños. –Le dije mientras sujetaba una sabana a mí alrededor y buscaba mi ropa que estaba tirada alrededor de esta habitación.

- Hace un par de horas no parabas de repetir mi nombre. –Me responde con un tonó pícaro que me hace sonrojar.

¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación? ¿Cómo podía haberme acostado con Ruka cuándo apenas hace unas horas estaba llorando por su mejor amigo? Pase mis manos por mi cara y gruñí. – Esto esta jodidamente mal. –Murmure.

Él, quien se había terminado de vestir, giro de forma repentina y me miro. - ¿A qué te refieres? –Cuestionó lo que había dicho mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a mi lado.

Y yo estaba pensando muy seriamente como decir esto, se supone que estoy enamorada de Natsume y además, por más cosas que hubiese en el medio, fue el novio de Mikan. – Me gusta, Natsume ¿Bien? Esto… -Nos señale a los dos. – fue un error y no va a volver a pasar. Estaba débil y… simplemente paso, pero esto no está bien.

Ruka pasó su mano por mi mejilla y suspiro. – No tiene porque significar algo. Simplemente podríamos estar juntos y probar, ver qué pasa. –Negué con la cabeza y pude notar en su mirada algo de irritación hacia mi respuesta. Hurgo en sus pantalones para encontrar su celular, pude notar algo de sorpresa al desbloquearlo. Marcó un número y llamó. - _Hola, Mikan_. –En mi cara se mostró la sorpresa y el temor de que estuviese hablando con Mikan ¿Y ahora qué? – _Tenía una llamada perdida tuya… ¿No pasa nada … ¿Segura?... Bien, adiós._ –Guardo su celular y me miró cuando suspire del alivio. – No le voy a decir nada, tranquila. Somos amigos ¿verdad? –Y sonrió.

Pude notar por su sonrisa que esto no me iba a salir gratis, que iba a tener consecuencias. - ¿Qué estás buscando, Ruka? No te entiendo… -Y antes de que pudiese seguir mi celular sonó. Lo saqué de mis pantalones y la llamada era de la persona a la que más temía hablarle en estos momentos. Di un suspiro y contesté lo más rápido que pude – _Hey, Mikan._ –La saludé tratando de que mi voz sonará normal. – _Pensé que seguías enojada._ –Traté de mantener una conversación lo más normal posible considerando lo que acababa de hacer.

- _No… Luna, creo que deberíamos de hablar. No podemos terminar todo esto así ¿Cierto?_ –Su voz sonaba triste. – _Te extraño y quiero hablarte de muchas cosas. Estoy mal, otra vez… ya sabes por quien._

Algo en mí se rompió cuando dijo eso, ella la estaba pasando mal y yo ¿hice esto? ¿Qué tipo de amiga era? – _Esta bien, vamos a hablar… ¿Mañana sí? Yo también te extraño, Mikan._ –Mi voz se quebró cuando dije lo último.

Ella se despidió con un te quiero y corté, miré a Ruka que se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos. – Ruka –Llame su atención. – por lo que más quieras, no lastimes a Mikan. –Le pedí de todo corazón y un par de lagrimas salieron. – No le cuentes lo que paso, no le digas lo que hicimos. A nadie. Nadie se puede enterar ¿Bien?

Él me miro fijamente, como retándome a algo y volvió a sonreír – Eso va a depender de que tan bien te portes de ahora en más conmigo. –Y con esto se marcho de la habitación y yo rompí en llantos. La había cagado, la había cagado y esta vez en grande y no había forma de volver atrás. Lo siento tanto, Mikan.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume<br>**

* * *

><p>Anna me miro fijamente a los ojos y rozo con la punta de sus dedos mi mejilla hasta llegar a mis labios, trazo su contorno antes de acercarse y dejar un suave beso en ellos y recostarse en mi pecho mientras yo acariciaba su cabello suavemente.<p>

- ¿Qué tal ver una película? –Sugerí mirando hacia la nada mientras seguía acariciando su suave cabello.

- La última vez que me obligaste a ver una película contigo terminamos viendo la de Naruto así que paso, gracias. –Me dice en un leve tono de reproche pero se podía notar divertida con aquella situación. De pronto se levanto y se dirigió al espejo para acomodar su cabello. – Lo que sí quiero es comida ¡Tengo tanta hambre! –Se dio media vuelta y me sonrió - ¿Qué cocinaras, Natsume?

Me dirigí hacia ella y la abracé por detrás. – No lo sé ¿Qué quieres comer tú? –Le di a elegir y empecé a repartir besos por su cuello arrancándole algunos gemidos en el proceso, comencé a meter mis manos por debajo de su blusa y acariciar sus suaves senos por debajo de su sostén.

La oí gemir mi nombre cuando pellizque uno de sus pezones y la di vuelta para plantarle un beso apasionado – Espera… -Murmuro, cortó nuestro beso y saco mis manos de debajo de su blusa. Di un paso atrás mirándola de forma interrogativa. – la última vez… entro Aoi-chan y no quiero que nos vea en una situación comprometedora otra vez ¿bien? –Me hace recordar. Ese día Aoi salió muy avergonzada de mi habitación, pero vamos, tendría que golpear la puerta antes de entrar. Asentí en respuesta a su explicación, agarré su mano y me dirigí hacia la cocina con ella.

- Haré ramen. –Ella se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y me miró preparar la comida. Ella sonreía mientras me veía pero de un momento su mirada cambió a una preocupada. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo? –Le pregunté algo preocupado por su repentina expresión, lave mis manos y las sequé para después poder sostener entre ellas sus mejillas.

Ella negó. – No, todo bien. –Me respondió con una sonrisa forzada. Cuando ella hacia eso era que algo estaba mal en algún aspecto y que no quería decirlo. La mire fijamente hasta que ella se rindió y suspiro. – No quiero ir a casa hoy, las cosas están cada vez más… complicadas. –Cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

La abracé fuertemente, en momentos así ¿Qué debía decir? Pero ella no me devolvió el abrazo, simplemente quedo ahí, quieta. Casi estática ¿Era realmente eso? Solo estaba seguro de una cosa, fuese o no eso, estaba seguro de que no iba a quitar su preocupación. Me separé de ella y hubo un silencio incómodo. A veces no llegaba a entenderla y aunque me costará admitirlo esa situación me desesperaba, me desesperaba pensar que ella se iba cada vez más lejos de mí.

Unos minutos después el ramen estaba listo y nos sentamos a comer en la cocina, oí como la puerta de la sala se abrió y una voz radiante anunciaba su llegada a casa. Aoi llegó a la cocina y saludo con un abrazo a Anna y a mí, tras ella llegaba Hotaru quien solo se sentó con nosotros sin decir una palabra. Su mirada se cruzo con la mía y ella me sonrió. – Sabía que Aoi estaba fuera de casa pero no que tú también. –Le comenté mientras empezaba a comer mi ramen.

- Tuve que salir a comprar unas cosas y me encontré con ella en el camino –Dijo refiriéndose a Aoi.

Mi hermana menor, Aoi, de 13 años había ido a la casa de su amiga después de salir de la escuela y por eso había vuelto casi de noche. Siempre le decía que me llamase y yo la iría a buscar pero ella me trataba de exagerado y simplemente volvía sola por lo que ya no trataba de lidiar contra esa forma de hacer las cosas que ella tenía.

- ¿Es para la maqueta de biología? –Le preguntó Anna por lo cual Hotaru asintió. – Claro, es para el viernes. Yo aun no la empecé.

- Bien, si quieres podrías hacerla juntas. –Le sugirió mi prima a mi novia, Anna asintió alegremente mientras siguió comiendo su ramen.

Charlamos de muchas cosas triviales, lo sucedido en el día. Normalmente siempre era así, en su mayoría Anna no estaba pero siempre éramos Hotaru, Aoi y yo. ¿Por qué? Nuestros padres trabajan mucho y los de Hotaru viven en la otra punta del país.

El celular de Anna sonó y ella lo contestó rápidamente, sus respuestas cortas y cortantes indicaban una sola cosa: Ella iba a irse apenas cortara. Y eso paso – Cariño, lo siento. Tengo que irme. –Se levantó a buscar su bolsa.

Cuando la encontró se acerco a mí y me dio un beso casto en mis labios en modo de despedida, se acercó a la puerta y se fue sin más. Oí un suspiro a mi lado. – Nunca terminó de entender a esa chica, es como un huracán. –Termina diciendo Hotaru, y tenía razón. Así era Anna, ni siquiera yo la entendía a veces. - ¿Qué tal las clases de tutor? –Me preguntó de repente.

¿Clases de tutor? ¿Totoria? Recalcule un par de veces hasta entender y me di una bofetada mentalmente, yo tendría que haberle dado clases a esa chica, Mikan Sakura. – Lo había olvidado. –Admití. – Mañana hablaré con ella para quedar.

- Si quedan en casa avísame. –Me pidió como si no fuese la gran cosa.

- ¿Para qué? –Pregunté curioso.

- Creo que está claro que no quiero volver a cruzarme a Mikan. –Dijo con un tonó de obviedad mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco.

Aoi me miró con curiosidad y luego un brillo ilumino sus ojos. - ¿Es esa Mikan? ¿Esa chica que jugaba con ustedes? –Preguntó de forma animada y asentí. Cierto, cuando éramos niños ella venía a jugar con todos nosotros, pero en este punto de mi vida ya hasta me había olvidado de su existencia. – Genial, siempre quise hablar con ella. ¡Quiero preguntarle cómo consiguió salir con Ruka! A mí también me gustaría ser su novia algún día. –Sus ojos soñadores se cerraron imaginando algo que yo no iba a permitir.

Le di un golpeé en una cabeza. – Antes de que Ruka te toqué, te meto monja ¿entendiste? –La amenacé, ella tembló y asintió. – Genial, ahora, si nadie más tiene algo que decir y todos están de acuerdo ¿Qué tal si se van a dormir?

Después de otra media hora logré que me hicieran caso y recién ahí fueron a descansar, al igual que yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Koko<br>**

* * *

><p>Estaba casi listo para irme a la escuela cuando alguien golpeo la puerta de casa, fui a abrirla mientras me abotonaba los botones de mi camisa y encontré a Mikan sonriente. - ¿Tan temprano empiezas a acosarme? –Bromeé con ella y recibí un golpeé de su parte y ser llamado tonto. Note su sonrisa amplia, a diferencia de otros días se notaba un poco mejor. - ¿Pasó algo bueno? –Pregunté, tomé la corbata y me la puse sin más encima.<p>

- Hablé con Luna y arreglamos las cosas, hoy vamos a hablar. –Le sonreí en respuesta, me alegraba que estuviese bien con esa chica ya.

- Eso es bueno, me alegro por ti. ¡MISAKI! ¡BAJA YA! –Grite y mire a Mikan. – Dios, qué difícil es tener a una hermana menor. Ojalá hubiese salido hombre. –Me referí a Misaki y la chica frente a mí soltó una risita. A los pocos segundos mi hermana bajo de forma estruendosa las escaleras y saludo animadamente a Mikan.

Salimos de casa y nos dirigimos juntos a la escuela. Misaki le hablaba a Mikan sobre que pronto cumpliría quince y quería que fuese a su fiesta. – Me encantaría. –Había respondido ella con una sonrisa. – Tal vez podríamos salir de compras para que ese día luzcas algo nuevo ¿A qué sí?

- Tú dices eso y sufre mi billetera. –Murmure por lo bajo y mi hermana me propino un golpeé.

Mikan solo rió y sacudió las manos. – Yo lo pagaré, será mi regalo por su cumpleaños.

- No lo harás. Tienes que gastarlo en ti, Mikan. No es necesario que le compres algo. –Trate de hacerla razonar un poco.

- No hay problema, siempre quise comprarle cosas a mis hermanos menores pero como no tengo ninguno robare la tuya por algún tiempo ¿bien? –No podía entender como siempre sonreía de esa forma a pesar que el día anterior hubiese estado llorando a más no poder.

No insistí más, las dejaría hacer lo que quieran y al fin de cuenta ¿Las mujeres no hacen eso? Al llegar a la escuela Mikan y yo nos separamos ya que su clase era la C y la mía la A. Tenía clase de historia, que pérdida de tiempo. Normalmente tomaba esta clase para pensar en cuanto faltaba para que el año terminase y para eso faltaban simplemente dos meses.

Dos meses… ¿Qué tan rápido pueden pasar esos dos meses? Suspiré y noté que la profesora me miraba algo enojada. - ¿Le aburré tanto mi clase, señor Yome? –Me retó y simplemente no respondí. Oí a un compañero de clase murmurar "No es al único que le aburré" y al parecer no fui el único que lo escucho porque pronto la profesora estaba frente a él regañándolo. – Bien –dijo al final de su discusión. – Al que le aburra la clase se puede ir, nadie los está obligando a que se queden.

En momentos como ese le tomaría la palabra y saldría por la puerta pero no era realmente mi estilo, yo era un chico bueno, podría decirse, jamás haría algo así. – Miré profesora –Le dice el mismo chico de antes con un tonó altanero. – usted no nos obligará a venir pero si nuestras familias ¿Bien? Si nosotros nos vamos de su clase, cosa que, seguramente, se le paso por la mente al 98% de la clase apenas lo dijo, nuestros padres nos dan cha-cha en la colita ¿Entiende? –Todo el mundo rió, me incluyó.

La profesora parecía indignada ante la respuesta de mi compañero. – Váyase, váyase. –Señalo la puerta y luego a Kitsuneme. Él chico castaño se paró y guardó sus cosas, se dirigió a la puerta y la profesora lo detuvo. – Y la próxima vez que cometa una falta de respeto en la clase usted va a recibir…

- ¿Qué? Un cha-cha en la colita? –Toda la clase rió cuando él interrumpió a la profesora para decir eso, la profesora indignada señalo la puerta una vez más y antes de irse saco la lengua hacia nosotros.

- Muy bien, sigamos con la clase… -Y antes de que pudiese seguir el timbre sonó y todo el mundo salió disparado hacia la puerta. Cuando yo salí pude ver a Kitsuneme recostado en la pared junto a la puerta sin mucho que hacer.

- Hey, Kitsu –Lo llame de forma amistosa. – Eso estuvo genial. –Nuestras manos chocaron, empezamos a charlar de lo sucedido mientras nos dirigíamos hacia fuera.

Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos del jardín y pronto se nos acercó Natsume. Comenzamos a hablar de video juegos e historietas, como siempre lo hacíamos. - ¿Leyeron el manga de Tokyo Ghoul? Es genial –Nos comentaba Kitsu.

- Claro, el manga siempre es mejor que el anime, idiota. –Se burló de él Natsume mientras sacaba un paquete de doritos y una coca de su bolsa. – Igual yo creo que ese chico no sirve para nada en realidad, se pasa medio anime lloriqueando de aquí para allá.

- Y por esas cosas él prefiere Naruto. –Le dije a Kitsu y Natsume me propino un golpeé. Tomé su paquete de doritos para sacar algunos y él abrió su coca cola.

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Mikan? La estuve buscando desde que llegué y nada. –Nos pidió, cosa que me resulto extraño ¿Desde cuándo Natsume busca a Mikan?

Alce una ceja de forma interrogativa. - ¿Para qué la buscas? –Le pregunté en tonó expectante.

Natsume sonrió. – La necesito para abrir la cámara de los secretos, vamos ¿Tú qué crees? Me encargaron enseñarle matemáticas. –Me explicó y suspiré, de pronto su sonrisa se volvió traviesa. - ¿Por qué esa pregunta? ¿Estás celoso?

Me sonrojé. – Claro que no lo estoy, idiota.

- Últimamente este chico anda muy pegadito a la novia de Ruka. –Si pudiese estar más sonrojado en este momento probablemente lo estaría ¿Sería posible?

- No es su novia y no estoy pegado a ella. Somos amigos. –Les expliqué mientras le sacaba la botella a Natsume para beber un sorbo.

Kitsu y Natsume se miraron. – Amigos las bolas. –Dijeron a la vez. Los miré enojado. – Por mi estaría bien que salgas con ella, Ruka podrá ser mi amigo pero realmente se merece que le roben algo que le guste. Cosa de que ponga los pies en la tierra. –Esta vez hablo simplemente Natsume, me sorprendió oírlo hablar así de su amigo.

Si bien yo era amigo de Natsume, no lo era de Ruka. Hubo un tiempo que sí, en la primaria pero las personas cambian y al crecer nos distanciamos al punto de no soportarnos mutuamente. – Yo no le voy a sacar nada porque ella y yo no tenemos nada, pero apoyo eso de que merece sufrir un poco. –Le sonreí a mi amigo pelinegro y le devolví su coca.

De pronto una figura se apareció ante nosotros, Anna. Una más de mi corta lista de personas a las cuales no soporto. Miré hacia otro lado irritado y la oí hablar. – Necesito hablar contigo.

Su voz era nerviosa y desesperada. - ¿Qué pasa?

- En privado. –Aclaró y Natsume se quejo alegando que no tenía ganas de otra escenita por cualquier cosa ridícula. – No es cualquier cosa ridícula, es importante. Vamos. –Insistió y pude ver en el momento en el que Natsume se dirigía con ella a un lugar más alejado.

- ¿Crees que espiarlos estaría mal? –Le pregunté a Kitsu mientras este comía los restos de dorito de la bolsa.

- Espiarlos sí. Escucharlos sin querer nop. –Me dijo él y le sonreí con complicidad. Nos acercamos y escondimos en un lugar donde no pudiesen vernos.

- Como te digo esto. –Oí decir a Anna. Su voz era nerviosa y se paso su mano por el pelo muchas veces.

- ¿Decirme qué? –Le preguntó un poco más asustado Natsume. - ¿Pasó algo en tú casa? ¿Alguien te dijo algo?

Anna negó con la cabeza. – No, Natsume. No tiene que ver con eso como te digo… -Ella comenzó devuelta y su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

- Está bien, Anna. –Natsume sostuvo su mano. – Solo dime ¿Qué te hicieron?

Ella suspiro y miró a Natsume decidida a decirle algo. Sostuvo con fuerza la mano que Natsume le sostenía y empezó a hablar. – Estoy –Empezó a decir ella algo nerviosa. – estoy embarazada.

Miré a Kitsu sorprendido y el simplemente miraba la escena. Ya no estaba tan seguro que sea bueno espiarlos.

Natsume de repente soltó su mano asustado. - ¿Qué? –Preguntó como primera reacción.

- Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, Natsume. –Y vi como el miedo se apoderó del cuerpo de mi amigo pelinegro.

Fin del capítulo.

Comenten, beso.


	10. Lo correcto

No sabía desde cuando estaba mirando la hoja completamente en blanco sin hacer nada. No tenía idea de cómo comenzar a hacer con los ejercicios por más que Natsume me lo hubiese explicado cinco veces consecutivas. Lo mire de reojo y lo vi con su celular en la mano, escribiendo un mensaje supongo.

Su rostro se notaba relajado y sonrió de un momento a otro por algo que leyó, probablemente. Suspire – Te ves más lindo cuando sonríes. –Murmure, apoyando mi cara entre mis manos. Su mirada se encontró con la mía al instante y alzo una ceja. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta que te digan lindo? –Comencé a molestarlo.

Recuerdo que de niños él solía enojarse por cualquier cosa que dijese, cuando lo note empecé a molestarlo más seguido, claro, hasta que dejamos de ser amigos y nos fuimos todos por caminos separados.

Natsume sacudió su cabeza – Definitivamente, eres igual a tu amiga. –Me dice y ahora son yo la que alza una ceja ¿A mi amiga? – Luna. Tú amiga, Luna. –Hace una mueca al pronunciar su nombre y eso me enoja ¿Quién se cree que es?

- Luna no es una mala persona, si te referís a eso. –Salté en defensa de mi amiga. – Ella no tuvo la culpa de enamorarse de un idiota. –Y como comprendía a mi amiga, más que nadie. Yo también me había enamorado de un gran idiota.

Escuché cuando soltó una risita irónica y me senté derecha para escuchar lo que iba a venir de su parte. - ¿No estaban distanciadas? Y, en todo caso, solo dices eso porque es tú amiga. Esa chica es –Suspiro –Increíblemente insistente. Podría jurar que no se respeta ni un poco a ella misma.

Negué con la cabeza y me pase la legua por los labios. Ella y yo habíamos arreglado las cosas hace una semana ya y estábamos mucho mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

_Estábamos sentadas en el patio de la escuela esperando que alguna de las dos empezara a hablar. Luna me miraba de reojo y yo simplemente buscaba la manera de empezar. Antes de que ella pudiese decir algo yo lo hice – Lo siento. –Me disculpé. – Fue una pelea estúpida._

_Miraba hacia abajo cuando dije esto, de pronto una mano cálida se poso sobre la mía. – No, fue mi culpa. –Gire para mirar a mi amiga cuando hablo y pude notar su sonrisa. – Siento ser así a veces, Mikan. Te quiero tanto._

_Y me abrazó. Y me largué a llorar por toda la atención acumulada de esos días; Lo de Hotaru, Ruka y Luna. Todo eso me tenía como loca y por lo menos en estos momentos tenía una amiga con la cual charlarlo. – Yo también, Luna. Te extrañaba tanto. –La apreté con fuerza. – Me pasaron tantas cosas y quería hablarlo con alguien, solo podías ser tú. –Me separé de ella y le sonreí. Luna paso sus dedos por mi mejilla acariciándola y me hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera. – Bueno, el primo de Hotaru me está ayudando a estudiar para matemáticas porque es mi tutor –Trate de no decir su nombre para no verla mal. – y como era de esperarse me crucé con ella, Luna. –Unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por mi rostro. – Y estaba herida, Luna. La lastiman. Yo… se que… fue mi elección separarme de ella pero… hay veces que simplemente quiero poder seguir con ella como toda la vida estuvimos._

_Me recosté en el pecho de mi amiga mientras ella me acariciaba el cabello - ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Mikan? –Me preguntó. - ¿Por qué te alejaste de alguien que querías tanto?_

_Lloré en silencio, muy en el fondo sabía la respuesta – Tenía miedo, Luna. No de su confesión. Tenía miedo de herirla… herirla al punto de que… se arrepintiera de todo lo que vivimos. –Me mordí el labio inferior para retener el llanto. – Sobre todo me odiaba por no poder sentir lo mismo que ella. Porque yo la amaba pero ese tipo de amor no alcanzaba, ese tipo de amor lo sentía por Ruka –Ella se detuvo de acariciar mi cabello por un momento y volvió a hacerlo. – y… y yo… no quería que sufriera mientras me veía con él._

_Luna abrazo mi cabeza con fuerza – No querías que sufriera al verte con Ruka y por eso la hiciste a un lado y asentí. – Y sobre todo… no querías que se arrepintiera de todo lo que vivieron juntas._

_Me levante de mi estado depresivo y enfrente a Luna. – Lo peor de esto es que ahora no tengo a ninguno de los dos. –Le dije, trate de secar mis lágrimas. – Aunque a Ruka mejor perderlo que encontrarlo. –Luna asintió dándome la razón. – Se lo dije –Admití de repente. – le confesé que lo amaba y que… que no podía dejar todo simplemente atrás. –Suspire. – También le dije que por qué lo odiaba tanto y me fui, y no me siguió. –Mi voz se quebró. – Lo llamé y nunca atendió. –Luna se tensó en ese momento, supongo que se estaba sintiendo mal por mí. – Es… la historia de mi vida, básicamente. Me tire a la piscina aunque sabía que no había agua y me preguntó ¿Cuál es la diferencia de lo que siente él y lo que siento yo?_

_Luna me abrazó con fuerza antes de darme su respuesta. – Que él jugaba contigo y tú te la jugabas por él, Mikan._

**Fin del Flashback  
><strong>

* * *

><p>- ¿Estás bien? –Desperté de mi recuerdo cuando Natsume chasqueo unos dedos frente a mí. Asentí. - ¿Quieres algo de agua? –Puso su mano en mi frente. – Estas caliente. –Murmuro con preocupación. Tome su mano entre las mías y lo froté contra mis mejillas. Su tacto me recordaba al de Ruka.<p>

De un momento a otro me di cuenta de lo que hacía y lo solté. Pude a notar a Natsume algo avergonzado. – Lo siento, no lo hice por un gusto… bueno, sí. Pero no con esa intención, fue inconsciente de alguna forma. –Me excuse avergonzada y el asintió y murmuro algo de ir a la cocina a buscar agua.

Suspire, en estos momentos me gustaría que Koko estuviese aquí para poder hablar con él que me haga entrar en razón. Oí la puerta principal abrirse y una niña muy linda entro por esa puerta. – Tú… -Le oí decir. - ¿Mikan? –Pareció emocionada de verme, se sentó a mi lado. – Siempre quise conocerte, dios. Dime ¿Qué tal besa Ruka? –Me preguntó de forma animada y me sonroje.

Pero ¿Qué carajos? – Eh… yo…

- Vamos, no seas tímida. Seguro es genial ¿Verdad? –Me sonrió. – Por cierto, soy Aoi. La hermanita de Natsume. –Se presentó.

Mi cabeza hizo un click al instante. Yo recordaba a esa niña, ella estaba ahí cuando jugábamos todos juntos aun. – Claro. Te conozco desde que usabas pañales, Aoi. –La abracé. – Pero que grande y linda que estás.

Ella correspondió mi abrazo y un instante después nos separamos, contesté su anterior pregunta y comenzó a preguntar otras cosas - ¿Y qué tal es en la cama?

A penas terminó de formular su pregunta se escucho algo romperse, giramos y nos encontramos a Natsume de piedra mirándonos. Su ceño se frunció y se dirigió a Aoi – Deja de preguntar ese tipo de cosas y limpia esto. –Se acercó para dejar un trozo de torta de frutilla sobre mi lado de la mesa. – Lo siento, te traeré un vaso de agua. –Y volvió a dirigirse a la cocina. Aoi resignada comenzó a limpiar e instantes después Natsume volvió con un vaso con agua.

- Muchas gracias. –Respondí tomando el vaso y poniéndolo sobre la mesa.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza y miró a Aoi limpiar el vaso mientras murmuraba cosas como que era la empleada de esa familia y no sé cuantas cosas más. Reí ante las ocurrencias de esta chica y por mi mente cruzó una pregunta ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no hablaba con los chicos? Cuatro años o seis, quien sabe. Con los únicos que había mantenido contacto hasta hace un par de años eran Hotaru y Ruka, y ahora simplemente Ruka y ya casi nada.

- ¿Qué paso con todos nosotros? –Pregunté de repente y Natsume me miro sin entender. - ¿Cuándo fue que cambiamos tanto?

- Estamos cambiando cada segundo que pasa y sin darnos cuenta. –Me respondió, y no pensaba que realmente respondería una pregunta al azar. Le sonreí afectuosa, recordando tantas cosas.

- Dejen de coquetear. Natsume, tienes novia… por lo menos espera que me vaya ¿No? –Bromeo Aoi, eso me hizo recordar algo sobre Anna. – Bien, me iré a mi habitación. Adiós.

Cuando Aoi estuvo completamente lejos de nuestras vista, Natsume, literalmente, me obligó a seguir con la tarea aunque no pude concentrarme realmente ¿Aquel rumor era cierto? ¿Realmente estaban esperando un bebe? Lo miré de reojo y él me miraba a mí. - ¿Qué? –Me preguntó repentinamente y solté mi lápiz exaltada. - ¿Qué miras?

- Tú también me mirabas. –Murmure avergonzada. Hubo un momento de silencio absoluto y me decidí a preguntarlo. No iba a tener oportunidades así siempre. – Es cierto que… ¿tu novia está embarazada? –Le pregunté de forma directa.

Natsume se notó sorprendido por unos instantes y después se encontró poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Así que la noticia ya se esparció hasta ese punto, eh. –Froto su mano en su cara como desesperado. – A la mierda todo, en unos meses se iban a dar cuenta de todas formas. Sí. –Me miró directamente. – Anna está esperando un hijo mío.

Me sorprendió oírlo de sus labios. Él no parecía el típico chico que no se cuidara, es más, parecía el chico serio y muy precavido. – Oh –Sí, solo eso pude decir. Pero ¡Vamos! ¿Qué se puede decir cuando el chico que fue tu amigo de la infancia acaba de admitir que va a ser padre. - ¿Estás seguro que es tuyo?

Me miró de mala forma. - ¿Estás tratando de sugerir algo? –Noté su voz irritada. Quizá porque muchas personas le hayan cuestionado lo mismo.

Negué con la cabeza y pensé un poco mejor mi pregunta. - ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a esto? –Creo que esta era una pregunta más apropiada para alguien que estaba viviendo una situación así.

Natsume suspiro y echo su cabeza hacia tras posando sus manos en su cara. – Ni siquiera tengo 17 años y voy a ser padre. ¿Tú qué crees? –Me preguntó irónico. – Estoy genial, obviamente. Siempre quise ser padre adolescente, era mi sueño desde niños.

- Era ser súper héroe. –Traté de bromear. Y era cierto, él quería ser un súper héroe cuando éramos niños. Siempre nos obligaba a actuar como villanos a veces. (Mikan olvida la parte en la que corría desnuda por la casa de Natsume)

Natsume no pareció afectado por su broma, seguía igual de quebrado y preocupado. Mikan suspiro y se dirigió a su lado, él se digno a mirarla por primera vez y vio a una Mikan seria, cosa que pocas veces había visto. - ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Te vas a hacer cargo?

Pude notar que mi pregunta lo afecto bastante ¿Qué se le podría haber pasado por la cabeza a este chico cuando se entero de tal noticia? – Sería lo correcto. –Lo oí decir. – Pero apenas voy a cumplir 17 años, Mikan. No se… cambiar un pañal. Nada. ¿Quién sabe si voy a seguir estando con Anna en el futuro siquiera?

Suspire. – Mira, Anna no es santa de mi devoción pero… hasta hace un tiempo… los veía y te veías bastante seguro de querer estar con ella en un futuro lejano. –Apenas dije esto lo vi avergonzarse. – Te conozco desde niños, conozco a tu familia y sé que vas a hacer lo correcto. Tampoco hay por qué temer… lo padres… tampoco saben cambiar un pañal de primera ¿Sabes? Mi madre… me tuvo muy joven –Le comenté.

Él asintió. – Lo sé, Mamá me contó.

- Ella tenía solo dieciséis cuando quedo embarazada y tuvo mucha suerte de que mi padre se mantuviera con ella cuando se lo dijo. Él estaba feliz y para ella fue como… un gran alivió saber que no se iba a ir y dejarla sola, porque su familia no la apoyo siquiera. –Paré de hablar y lo miré. – Natsume, no importa que… si estas o no con Anna, esto es más importante. Un bebe. Una vida que depende de vos. Y todo lo que no sepas hacer ahora lo vas aprendiendo con el pasar del tiempo. ¿Por qué? Porque los padres no nacen sabiendo serlo.

Lo abracé fuerte y lo sentí romperse. – Voy a ser papá… -Lo oí murmurar. Al parecer probaba su nuevo nombre saliendo de sus labios. – un padre.

Sonreí. Era un buen chico. Me separé de él y lo miré fijamente a los ojos mientras pasaba mis dedos por su mejilla y lo veía secarse un par de lágrimas. Verlo así de indefenso me hizo olvidar muchas cosas y me encontré más cerca de él de lo que me imagine, estaba a punto de hacer algo que no tenía retorno.

Apunto.

Hasta que…

Timbre.

- Yo voy. –Oí gritar a Aoi desde otra habitación y me separé de Natsume. Él me miró de una forma que no supe descifrar y yo simplemente volví a mi cuaderno. Aoi bajo a toda velocidad y abrió la puerta con energía. – Primo –La oí gritar y volteé a verla y la vi encima de un tipo del doble de su tamaño.

- Tsubasa. –Oí saludar a Natsume. – Que raro tenerte por aquí. –Él chico bajo a Aoi y se adentró. Su cabello era negro y sus ojos azules oscuros.

- Volví por un tiempo, primito. –Y me miró fijamente, en ese momento mi corazón empezó a latir demasiado fuerte y me sonroje demasiado.

¿Qué era este sentimiento tan nuevo?

- Pequeña Mikan –Me sonrió al verme. – Tanto tiempo sin verte. –Sus ojos analizaron todo mi cuerpo de una sola vez. – Como has crecido…

- Tsubasa… me paré y corrí a abrazarlo. Un abrazo que él correspondió fuertemente. Sentí una gran tensión entre nosotros.

¿Cómo no recordar al primo de Natsume?

Natsume me separó de él con agresividad y me puso tras él. – No deberías ser tan cariñoso con alguien que doblas en edad y más cuando tienes una familia, idiota. -Tras decir esto, Natsume me arrastró al sillón y me hizo sentarme.

Él me miró preocupado y yo miré a Tsubasa ¿Él se había casado?

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo.<strong>


	11. Platónico

Conocí a Tsubasa cuando tenía diez años y él dieciocho, recuerdo que automáticamente tuve un flechazo por él. Bueno, me gustaba tanto como podía gustarle alguien mayor a una niña de diez años. Siempre me daba caramelos y jugaba conmigo cuando peleaba con alguno de los chicos.

Con el tiempo deje de ir a la casa de Natsume, comencé a alejarme de los chicos y solo seguía estando con Ruka. Hubo una vez que vi a Tsubasa, en mi primer año de secundaria, él había venido a recoger a Hotaru por lo cual no lo salude y solo lo mire de lejos. Era igual de lindo que años atrás, lo único que un poco más maduro físicamente.

Probablemente, Tsubasa fue algo así como el amor platónico de mi niñez pero poco a poco fui olvidando todo eso y me enamoré enserio por primera vez de Ruka. Pero ver a Tsubasa ahí, tan adulto y recordar mi antigua obsesión con él me producía mucha nostalgia.

Había pasado una hora desde que él había llegado a casa de Natsume y nos encontrábamos en la sala, tomando café y charlando animadamente. Al parecer Tsubasa se había casado con su novia de la adolescencia Misaki – Y su nombre me hizo recordar a la hermana de Koko – y con ella había tenido dos hijos.

Deje la taza de café sobre la mesa y seguí escuchando atentamente su explicación de por qué había vuelto. Al parecer lo transfirieron de la escuela primaria en la cual trabaja para aquí y decidió venir antes que su familia para poder buscar un buen lugar de hospedaje. – Entonces… ¿Te quedaras mucho? –Le cuestiono Natsume algo incómodo. Se noto por su tono de voz que la idea no le emocionaba demasiado.

Su primo simplemente sonrió – Tranquilo, no interrumpiré tus momentos con tu novia. –En su rostro se formo una sonrisa maliciosa tras decir estas palabras. – Solo me quedare a dormir hoy, ya conseguí un buen departamento y mañana iré a terminar los últimos papeleos para el alquiler.

Natsume asintió y un momento de silencio se hizo presente. Creo que había abusado de la hospitalidad, tenía que irme. Aunque había aguantado tanto por dos razones a) Quería ver a Hotaru, b) Me emocionaba la idea de volver a ver a Tsubasa. – Creo que debo irme. –Me levante para buscar mis cosas. – Natsume –Lo llame – Vamos a repasar lo último la semana que viene antes de los exámenes ¿Sí? Creo que ya lo llevó bastante bien.

El asintió y se levanto, seguido por Tsubasa. – Claro, no hay problema. Te acompaño a la puerta. – Los dos me acompañaron a la puerta, salí y Tsubasa también salió. Lo miré divertida y Natsume. – ¿Qué crees que haces?

Tsubasa se encogió de hombros y me abrazó por los hombros. – La llevaré a casa. –Señalo su auto. – Es peligroso para una chica andar sola.

Natsume le dio una mirada a su primo que no pude explicar, como advirtiéndole algo y como si pudiesen comunicarse con tan solo mirarse asintió y cerró la puerta frente a nosotros. Me largué a reír y entre estas logre decir – Son taaaaaan raros.

Tsubasa me miro y sus ojos reflejaban diversión, me revolvió el cabello y me señalo un coche negro que estaba enfrente. Me dirigí hacia el coche y me subí en el co-piloto. Le di mi dirección y él comenzó a conducir. – ¿Qué tal la escuela? –Me preguntó de repente y me dio una mirada rápida para sonreírme.

Me encogí de hombros aunque no pudiese verme. – Bien, supongo. Nada nuevo.

Su respuesta fue un "Mmm" y un par de segundos después volvió a hablar. – ¿Sigues con Ruka? –Paro el coche ya que la luz estaba en rojo y me miro, lo miré con atención. Era igual de lindo que cuando adolescente pero se notaba lo mucho que había cambiado físicamente, incluso la forma de su cara tanto como su cuerpo se notaban más marcados y tenía una barba de días que lo hacía lucir muy bien.

Suspiré ¿Qué contestar? Seguir con Ruka en una relación, no. Seguir enamorada de Ruka, sí. – No. –Respondí después de unos segundo, cuando el volvió la mirada enfrente y la luz se puso verde. – Es muy pendejo para estar con alguien.

Una risita se escapo de sus labios. – Suele pasar, a esta edad… a si son los chicos. –Me respondió con un aire de nostalgia. – ¿Y vos que buscas?

Su pregunta me sorprendió ¿Qué buscaba yo? Lo miré a él en busca de mis propias respuestas y en realidad no lo sabía. Nunca supe que buscaba realmente. A veces pensaba que buscaba alguien que me ame o a quien amar, otras pensaba que necesitaba a Ruka y que eso era la raíz de todos mis males. Suspiré. No sabía que buscaba. – No lo sé. Quiero una relación madura, supongo.

Tsubasa simplemente asintió sin separar su vista del volante y no volvió a hablar hasta llegar a mi casa. Me saqué el cinturón de seguridad y lo miré. – Gracias por traerme. –Podía notar que ya había oscurecido lo suficiente y en mi casa todas las luces estaban apagadas.

- Cuando quieras. –Me respondió con una sonrisa y me sonroje. Estaba dispuesta a bajar del auto cuando una mano me detuvo y me tiro violentamente contra él atrapando mis labios. Al principió estaba sorprendida pero correspondí al instante y de un momento a otro estaba con mis piernas a ambos lados de su regazo contra el volante. Se separó de mi boca para comenzar a besar mi cuello, donde mordió, chupo y lamió todo lo que él quiso arrancándome varios gemidos.

Volvió su mirada a mi boca y volvió a besarme pero de una forma más intensa que antes – Abre la boca –Se separó de mi para decir e hice lo que me ordeno. Introdujo su lengua y comenzó a explorar mi boca y a juguetear con mi lengua. Sentí una presión en mi parte intima y mi cuerpo se puso caliente y él me apretó más contra el volante. Me dio un respiro – Tsu… ba… -Gemí su nombre y él volvió a besarme, esta vez un beso más calmado y saco su mano de mi parte intima.

Lo miré sonrojada, nunca pensé que esto podía pasar con Tsubasa y mucho menos en un auto. – ¿Te gustó? –Me preguntó, con su mano acarició mi pelo y yo cerré los ojos ante su tacto mientras asentía. – ¿Quieres volver a hacerlo? –Lo oí preguntar, aun tenía mis ojos cerrados y asentí.

Su respiración se sintió tan cerca y él dejo un beso leve en la comisura de mis labios. Abrí mis ojos y me senté en el co-piloto algo aturdida por su reciente acción. – Mañana –Comenzó a decir. – ¿Quieres conocer mi nuevo apartamento? –Me preguntó mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi mejilla, acariciándola. Asentí como una niña. – Bien, vendré a buscarte cuando salgas de la escuela a las… ¿tres? –Volví a asentir.

Tsubasa me sonrió y beso mi mejilla, salí de su auto y me dirigí a casa, antes de entrar le dirigí la mirada y lo salude tímidamente. Entré y cerré la puerta, mi espalda choco contra esta y yo caí al piso de rodillas.

¿Había pasado lo que yo creía? ¿Realmente? Toqué mis labios aun incrédula, aun podía sentir la sensación de su lengua explorándome. Saqué mi celular y marqué el número de Koko. - _¿Mikan? ¿Pasó algo?_ –Su voz sonaba preocupada.

Me relamí los labios antes de contestar. – _Te necesito, Koko.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo.<br>**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, chicas.<p>

Guest: Vos me dijiste que me pase algún día por tus historias, amaría hacerlo si supiera cuál es tu usuario o algo xD  
>Gracias a todos los que leen, también los que comentan. Todo. Mmmmm. Sé que todos se preguntaran ¿Estarán juntos Mikan y Natsume alguna vez? Tranquilos, que sí pero no aun.<br>Otra cosa, el Jueves el nombre de la historia será cambiado devuelta a su nombre original **"Carpe Diem"**  
>Creo que eso es todo básicamente. Nunca dejo notas pero bueno, gracias a toodoooos. CHAU<p> 


	12. Maldita friendzone

**Koko  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Un café bien cargado para esta noche y sentarme en a ver TV de forma tranquila. Un rato después me encontré viendo una película que había agarrado por la mitad, por lo cual, mucho no entendía pero solo necesitaba esto. Estar solo, tranquilo… relajado. Aunque mi momento de paz no duro mucho, una chiquilla se lanzo fuertemente contra mí y empezó a hacerme cosquillas.<p>

Reí estruendosamente y me uní a la guerra de cosquillas contra ella. Los dos nos carcajeábamos y Misaki empezó a llorar de la risa – Basta –Escuché que decía entre risas – basta, te odio –Y me propino un golpeé en la cara.

La miré en silencio unos segundos – oh, esto es la guerra enana. –Comencé a hacerle aun más cosquillas hasta el punto de que ella quedo bajo de mí retorciéndose y pidiendo que paré su tortura de risas. Solo cuando la oí decir me rindo la deje en paz.

Me recosté a lo largo del sillón a seguir viendo la película de la cual ahora entendía mucho menos que antes y Misaki se recostó en mi pecho. Era algo normal entre nosotros, siempre fuimos así de unidos. Especialmente porque nuestro padre trabajaba mucho y al no tener una madre en esta casa, a veces, casi sin querer, yo hacia el papel de los dos. – Hermano… puedo… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Asentí, sin bajar mi vista a verla ni nada. Solo esperando su pregunta. – Estas… ¿Estas saliendo con Mikan? –Su pregunta me sorprendió baje mi mirada a ella y enarque una ceja.

Misaki aprovecho el momento para sentarse de mejor manera y yo la imite. Al momento ella se sentó como indio en el sillón y bajo la cabeza antes de seguir hablando – Ella me cae bien. Le tengo cariño y no me molestaría si estuvieses saliendo con ella pero…

- Pero ¿Qué? –Le animé a seguir lo que estaba diciendo.

- Últimamente pasas pendiente de ella. –Esto último me sorprendió bastante ¿Misaki estaba celosa de mi relación con Mikan? Sonreí con ternura. – Y… quizá es porque estaba acostumbrada a que estuvieses siempre pendiente de mí, estoy haciéndome una idea de que tienes una vida aparte de cuidarme pero no sé. –Se empezó a reír de pronto. – Es como que te veo preocupándote por ella y pienso "No, es mi hermano. O sea, aléjate." Yo sé que es egoísta pero…

- Redondea, Misi. –Le pedí sonriendo.

Ella escondió su cara tras su largo pelo castaño – Solo no quiero que te alejes ¿Sí? –Me miro a la cara. – Y se que por ahí no soy lo mejor que te pudo pasar porque… bueno, por todo lo que ya sabemos. Básicamente arruine tu familia y podrías tener a tus padres juntos si no fuese por mí… pero yo… te quiero y mucho y… no quiero que me hagas a un lado ¿Sí?

Ella empezó a derramar lágrimas – Misaki –La abracé. – nunca te voy a dejar sola, nunca. Y para mi sos lo más importante y feliz que me pudo pasar, lo sabes. No me cansó de repetírtelo. Y la culpa… no es de nadie, si hubiese que culpar a alguien… sería a papá. –Me separé un poco y sequé sus lágrimas. – Pero algo me dice que no es lo único que te pasa ¿Verdad? –Vi como empezaba a moquear y a llorar más fuerte mientras asentía. – ¿Qué pasó, linda? –Le pregunté, la volví a abrazar y acariciar su cabello de forma suave.

– Youichi me pasa –Admitió entre llantos. Busqué datos en mi memoria ¿Youichi? ¿Qué Youichi conocía? Recalculando, recalculando. ¡Claro! Este chico, Hijiri.

– ¿Qué te hizo, amor? –Le pregunté cariñosamente. – ¿Necesita entender algo? ¿Te tocó? Porque si te tocó yo lo mato, te juró que lo mato…

Misaki rió en mi pecho y empezó a negar. Se separo un poco de mí antes de responder. – Es que el problema es justamente el contrario. El problema es que ni me toca, ni me ve, ni me pela. Soy como un fantasma.

- Yo transparente no te veo, hermanita. Igual podemos ir al médico y… –Me golpeó mientras reía y me decía que esto era muy serio. – Claro, lo sé. Te escuchó.

- Youichi estuvo conmigo un par de veces – CÓMO. ¿Cómo que estuvo con ella? Lo mato, lo voy a matar. – no en el sentido que estas pensando idiota. –Me aclaró cuando notó mi cara enojada. – Fueron solo besos –Querida hermana, con esto que me estás contando todavía no se me pasan las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza. – pero después de eso, que fue ya hace un tiempo, como que de repente se olvido de mí y empezó a salir con chicas… que son… ay. ¡SON PERFECTAS! Y es una mierda porque, arg. No sé. Es como que me hago la cabeza de que no somos ni fuimos ni seremos nada pero las miro a ellas y me miro en el espejo a mí y digo, claro. Y si ellas son divinas y yo soy menos que estiércol.

Asentí. – Entonces eso te lleva a qué…

- Las únicas que nunca están solas son las chicas lindas. Como Mikan. Mírala, es divina. –Se mordió el labio inferior antes de seguir. – Estuvo con Ruka que es divino ¿Viste lo qué es? pffff, vos estas como idiota atrás de ella, que dicho sea de paso, ni bola te da y así debe tener a un montón más ¿Y yo qué? Nada, acá. Sobreviviendo.

Empecé a reír, solté la carcajada que tenía aguantada desde que ella comenzó a hablar. – Hey, no te rías. –Me golpeó. – Te estoy hablando enserio y te reís, al final no se puede hablar nada con vos. Preferís escuchar a Mikan que escuchar a la pesada de tu hermana ¿no? Es eso. ¿ES ESO?

Negué con la cabeza y le revolví el cabello. – Enana, así es la vida. –Le toqué su mejilla cariñosamente. – A veces te quieren, otras no. No sé si te conté pero a mí me encantaba Sumire hace un par de años, cuando tenía tu edad y a ella le encantaban los chicos más grandes. No sabes como la sufrí, Misa. –Me mordí el labio recordando aquellos momentos donde perseguía a Sumire a todos lados con el fin de que me mirara mejor. – Y al final ¿Quién ganó? –Me golpeé el pecho – Si, al final nos separamos y todo eso pero era obvio porque todavía somos muy chicos y vamos a estar con tantas personas, aunque espero que vos no, y sí, es una advertencia. –Suspire. – Mira, a lo mejor el día de mañana llega la persona que vos estas esperando. A lo mejor no es Youichi sino otro o capaz es él pero hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.

- Claro, vos decís eso. Pero si fuese como Mikan o Luna no tendría estos problemas, seguro que sería al revés. Querer y que no te quieran, es horrible… te juró. Me dan ganas de arrancarles el pelo a todas las niñas lindas que se me crucen por enfrente. –Hizo una mueca aterradora cuando dijo lo último.

- ¿Te pensas que Mikan no sufre? Bueno, te paso a informar que esa chica llora a Ruka todos los días. –Me miró sorprendida. – Sip, y ese chico… 'divino' como vos le decís la hizo mierda y claro, ella lo quiere pero no puede vivir llorando por los rincones entonces trata de seguir y sigue probando. –Me acomodé un poco mejor en el sillón. – Además sos hermosa y JOVÉN. Recién vas a cumplir quince. A esa edad yo pase por lo mismo y no hay una crisis profunda, hermana. Te aseguró que ese chico no va a ser la única persona de la cual te vas a enamorar y van a venir muchos que te van a corresponder y te aseguro de que él se va a arrepentir de no mirarte ahora.

- ¿Decís?

- Digo. –La abracé fuerte. – Así que no te preocupes y viví tranquila. Y si no te gusta la situación, peléala porque no hay de otra. –Le sonreí. – Aunque no te excedas, princesa.

Ella me devolvió el abrazó muy fuertemente. – Gracias hermanito. –Se separó y se dirigió a su habitación, antes de irse se giro y me volvió a hablar. – Mamá llamo y me dijo cosas horribles. –Su mirada se volvió triste de repente. – pero mientras te tenga no importa. También sos lo más importante en mi vida. Gracias, Koko.

Asentí y la observé hasta que se fue. Así que esa mujer había llamado, eso explicaba el quiebre de Misaki. Siempre fue de aguantar todo hasta que una situación la desbordaba y la quebraba, entonces venía a mí buscando consuelo. Suspire. Tenía que decirle a papá sobre esa llamada aunque tampoco creo que eso sirva de algo.

Mi celular sonó de pronto ¿No podía tener un minuto de tranquilidad en esta casa? Lo agarré de encima de la mesa, era Mikan. Era raro que ella llamase y mucho más a esa hora, atendí: _- ¿_Mikan? ¿Pasó algo? –Le pregunté preocupado.

Ella demoró un poco antes de responder _–Te necesito, Koko._

Diez minutos después tratando de calmar a Mikan por teléfono, cosa imposible conociéndola. Era un saco de nervios en este momento y no era para menos. Se había besado con un hombre casado, que tenía hijos y que era el primo de Natsume ¿En qué pensaba esta chica?

- Tranquila, Mikan. Escucha ¿Eso es todo? –Le pregunté para cerciorarme.

Un silencio se escucho tras la línea cosa que me asusto ¿Habrá pasado algo más? _– Bueno, me invito a la casa también..._

_- _¿QUÉ? ¿TE INVITO LA CASA? ¿Y VAS A IR?_ –_Su silencio me lo dijo todo. – NO. Mikan. No podes ir ¿Qué pensas? ¿Qué te va a presentar a la familia y a los dos hijitos? ¿Qué tenes en la cabeza?

_- No, yo sé. Te juró que yo entiendo pero fue como que… en ese momento… el auto, el calor, sus besos. Lo sentí tan hombre ¿Me explicó?_ –Su voz reflejaba admiración hacia este hombre, quizá también con algo de deseo.

- Lo único que entiendo es que le sentiste la erección a fondo, Mikan. –Suspire. – No te conviene. Tiene una familia y te lleva como once años ¿Pedofilia donde? Mikan, te conoce desde que eras una niña y es pariente de un amigo.

_- Bueno, prácticamente Natsume no es mi amigo y la edad no importa pero…_

- Te va a usar, no te conviene. No vas ¿Bueno? No vas. –Sentí como si regañase a mi hija en ese momento ¿Así iba a ser cuando sea padre? Que horrible. Pobre de mis hijos. ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto así? O, mejor dicho, ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto el terapeuta de dos mujeres adolescentes? Suspiré resignado, siempre me llevó el papel de adulto.

_- Pero… Koko, se supone que una amiga en este momento te dice "Anda, nadie se va a enterar y la vas a pasar bien por un rato." –_Oí decirme divertida y suspiré. Esa no sería cualquier amiga, esa sería TÚ AMIGA, Luna.

- Eso te lo diría alguien a quien no le importas ya mí sí me importas. –Le contesté rotundamente. – Y si buscabas ese tipo de respuesta podrías haber llamado a la persona que sabías que sí te la podía dar.

La oí suspirar tras el tubo del teléfono _– En el fondo se que solo vos me dirías lo que es realmente correcto. –_Sonreí al escucharla decir eso. _– Tenes razón. No puedo ir, es una locura total esto. Te quiero, amigo. Nos vemos mañana._

Y me cortó._ – Te quiero, amigo_ –Imite su voz y me recosté violentamente contra el sillón y reí como un loco. – Claro.

**Maldita friendzone.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan<br>**

* * *

><p>El receso comenzó y me senté en unos de los bancos que había frente a la escuela a pensar. Debía de hacerle caso a Koko, esto iba a ser para mal. Tsubasa tenía una familia, era más grande que yo y esta buenísimo… PERO NO. Tengo que resistir la tentación. Hay que resistirla pero – Que difícil que es resistir –Murmure con resignación.<p>

Sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado y me gire a ver quién era – Natsume –Murmure extrañada ¿Desde cuándo este chico me hablaba dentro de la escuela? - ¿Pasó algo? ¿Necesitas más clases motivacionales? –Me burlé un poco de él tratando de olvidarme de lo mío pero volví a recordarlo. ¡LO HABÍA VUELTO A VER AYER Y CASI TENEMOS SEXO EN UN AUTO! Me estoy volviendo loca.

– ¿Qué te hizo? –Me preguntó de pronto y miro para todos lados como buscando algo. Después me miro, paso su mirada de arriba a abajo como buscando pruebas para inculpar a alguien. Solo un casi inaudible 'eh' salió de mis labios. – Mi primo ¿Te hizo algo? –Negué y él suspiro aliviado. – Una carga menos. –Murmuro dándose la vuelta. Aun lo escuchaba ¿Él era consciente? – No te acerques a él –Me advirtió cuando de pronto se giro a verme devuelta.

- ¿Qué? –Pregunté incrédula. ¿Por qué él me advertía aquello?

- Mi primo es… mucho mayor que vos –Comenzó a decir – y te va a lastimar. Lo conozco. Te lo digo porque me caes bien sino ni siquiera te advertiría.

Antes de que pudiese seguir hablando llegó Anna – ¿Interrumpo algo? –Preguntó curiosa. Su mirada vagaba de Natsume a mí como buscando alguna prueba para culparnos de algo ¿Todas las personas que se relacionaban con Natsume eran así? Negué con una sonrisa. – Bien… entonces… me voy a llevar mi novio, con permiso. –Noté como remarco la parte que se refería a que era suyo y reí. Como si yo me fuese a fijar alguna vez en ese chico.

- No olvides lo que te dije, Mikan. –Me gritó cuando ya estaba a lo lejos. Que pesado, parecía la voz de mi consciencia.

Me encogí de hombros y comencé a caminar por el patio, ya había tomado una decisión.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna<br>**

* * *

><p>Cuando encontré hablando a Natsume con Mikan casi me agarra un ataque de pánico ¿Él podía ignorarme y hablar con otras? - ¿Qué hablabas con ella? ¿Eh? –Le pregunté a los gritos, ya estábamos lejos de ella y pude escucharlo gritarle algo de "No olvides lo que te dije" – ¿Qué no puede olvidar? ¿Vas a dejarla embarazada a ella también? ¿Es eso? ¿Qué? ¿Queres formar un equipo de fútbol acaso?<p>

Estaba irritada, nerviosa, enojada, celosa y sobre todo muy embarazada. Estaba sobre todo enojada porque este chico había estado ignorándome desde que le dije que iba a ser padre ¿Tan difícil era de comprender? Una lágrimas casi salen de mis ojos cuando sentí su risa y eso me encendió aun más ¿Se reía de mí? – Tranquila –Intento calmarme, pero no… claro que no funciona así querido. – Es sobre mi primo –Empezó a explicarme un poco más tranquilo y lo miré confundida ¿Su primo? Tsubasa… – Él volvió a la ciudad y al parecer su objetivo es ella. No quiero que la lastimen, en alguna parte de mi vida fue importante y Tsubasa no es bueno para nadie. –Querido Natsume, si pudiera te diría que tu primo es bueno para muchas cosas menos para ser fiel y eso es algo que él y yo teníamos en común.

Me mordí el labio. Estaba algo arrepentida, de todo a decir verdad. Me arrepentía a cada instante, me arrepiento de cada chico con el cual estuve tras espaldas de Natsume, me arrepiento que él sea tan bueno como para perdonarme las cosas que me perdono. Más lamento atarlo a este destino cuando apenas está por cumplir los 17 años pero no hay opción no puedo dejar a mi hijo sin su padre por todas las cosas que yo he hecho.

Me enteré que estaba embarazada hacer muy poco a decir verdad. Al principió pensé que los mareos y el vomito eran por el estrés pero después me di cuenta de que podía caber la opción de que fuese algo más que estrés y fue ahí cuando me hice análisis. Estaba embarazada de casi tres meses.

¿Cómo decirle a tu novio que estas embarazada? Esa era mi duda existencial. Al principió reconsidere no decirle pero me pareció muy cruel ya que él era el padre, después pensé ¿Era él el padre? Y recapacité, sí. Es con el único que no me cuido, siempre que había estado con otros era precavida. Pensé en abortar pero ¿En serio podría ser así de cruel?

La única opción que quedaba era esta, contarle a Natsume la verdad y arruinarle la vida, quizá. La oportunidad de conseguir algo mejor de lo que yo era y ser feliz. Sin engaños, sin problemas, sin embarazos hasta los treinta. - ¿Cómo estás? –Me preguntó, su voz dulce resonó en mis oídos. Acaricio mi cabello y me sentí un gatito mimoso en ese momento.

Le sonreí con los ojos cerrados. – Estoy embarazada ¿Cómo me puedo sentir? –Traté de decir esto en forma de broma. Abrí los ojos y lo miré seriamente. – Natsume… ¿Qué va a pasar con esto? –Toqué me estomago.

Él se encogió de hombros y puso su mano sobre la mía que estaba apoyada en mi estomago y la empezó a frotar. – Aun se me hace raro y no lo puedo creer. Y sé que va a ser una locura pero… una vieja amiga me dijo que yo iba a saber hacer lo correcto.

Mis lágrimas empezaron a salir y de un momento a otro me encontraba llorando. Malditas hormonas. ¿Por qué tenía a mi lado un chico tan bueno como él? No me lo merecía. Definitivamente no me lo merecía. En mis 17 años de vida había conocido a alguien que me quisiera como él lo hacía y que estuviese conmigo en una situación así menos. Me arrepentí a un más de todo el año que le hice. – **Te amo** demasiado, Natsume. –Admití y él me abrazó. – Tanto, tanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan<br>**

* * *

><p>Me encontraba en la puerta de mi casa esperando que llegaban las tres de la tarde y ya eran las dos y cincuenta minutos. Dentro de poco Tsubasa llegaría y tenía que ser firme de decirle lo que ensaye anteriormente "Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer esto." Sí. Eso iba a hacer<p>

Más convencida saqué mi celular y comencé a ver los mensajes de whatsapp, tenía dos de Luna, cinco de Koko y diez de otra amiga que insistía mucho en querer hablar conmigo. Como molestaba.

Busqué un número en especial, un número que no usaba ya hace mucho tiempo y pude notar que su estado decía en línea. – Hay que hacerlo. –Susurre para mí misma y le mande un 'Hola' a Hotaru Imai, me amiga de toda la vida por wpp.

A los pocos minutos ella me respondió. **_"Hola ¿Cómo estás?"_** Bueno, era un gran inició. Me preguntó cómo estaba y antes no me había respondido.

No iba a irme por las ramas, quería ser directa con ella. _"Genial y espero que igual que vos. Ahora, a lo que en verdad te hablé. Necesitamos hablar."_

Me contestó enseguida. _**"¿De qué podemos hablar vos y yo?"**_

Sonreí _"De nosotras."_

**_"Hace mucho que dejo de haber un nosotras, Mikan."_** Me respondió a los pocos segundos.

_" ¿Qué pasó con nosotras, amiga?"_ Traté de razonar con ella.

**_"Lo arruinaste."_ **Me escribió cortante y mi corazón se apretó.

_"Podemos hablarlo, éramos las mejores amigas. Podemos…"_

**_"Éramos. Bien dicho. Me cambiaste y te olvidaste de mí, es lo qué hacen las personas ¿no? Te cambian y luego se sienten solas y vuelven, buscando que estés ahí pero no. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho como para que sepas bien que no doy segundas oportunidades a NADIE."_** Su mensaje terminó con una carita sonriente, algo escalofriante.

_"Podrías dejar el orgullo a un lado una vez en tu vida."_ Le respondí cortante y guardé el móvil cuando vi al frente había un coche estacionado y de él salía un Tsubasa muy guapo.

Me pare rápidamente y me dirigí donde él. Me saludo con un casto beso en los labios, cosa que me dejo sorprendida y algo sonrojada. – ¿Vamos? –Me preguntó con una sonrisa y agarró mi mano. Comencé a caminar con él hasta que reaccioné ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Mi decisión era otra. – ¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo?

Miré hacia abajo buscando las palabras concretas ¿Cómo terminar algo que nunca empezó? Mi mini pelea con Hotaru me había dejado algo aturdida. – No puedo. –Solté su agarré. – No puedo hacer esto.

El rió irónico. – Claro… eres una niña. –Me sonrió de una manera que no supe descifrar. – Lo siento, sabía que no tenías la madurez suficiente para una relación de adultos, Mikan. Aun eres una niña.

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos. – No soy una niña y no tiene que ver con eso. Es que tu… estás casado Tsubasa. Yo no puedo hacer algo así a nadie y no sé como pensabas hacerlo vos.

- A decir verdad, mi mujer y yo estamos pasando por una mala etapa, Mikan. Las cosas no van bien y lo más probable es que nos divorciemos. –Mis ojos se abrieron tras sus palabras. – Y sí, eres una niña. Yo jamás haría algo así si las cosas estuviesen bien.

- Pero… dijiste que te mudabas para acá con ella y tus hijos. –Le expliqué lo que yo había entendido.

- Para ver si funcionaba acá, pero si no funciono allá no creo que acá sea la excepción aunque tu problema es otro. Eres solo una niña, malinterprete tu actitud. Lo siento mucho. –Tsubasa comenzó a acercarse al auto y yo simplemente quede mirándolo. – Adiós, Mikan.

¿Había hecho mal en rechazar su oferta? Bueno, de cualquier forma cuando él arranco el carro yo ya me estaba arrepintiendo pero lo hecho, hecho esta.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo.<strong>

**Gracias por comentar Estelita y Nekomini. Me alegro que les gusté la historia!**  
><strong>PD (Sip, últimamente dejo muchos): Quiero agregar un nuevo personaje creado por alguno de ustedes. Tiene que tener relación con alguno de los chicos y tienen que poner su apariencia física y de personalidad. Gustos, etc. Lo que crean más importante y el que me llame más la atención aparecerá en la historia. Bueno, solo si quieren. Espero que les gusté este capítulo. Hermosos días para ustedes!<strong>


	13. Amigos

Anna y Natsume se encontraban recostados en la cama de este último. Él le acariciaba suavemente el estomago a su novia, que aun era plano, imaginando como sería un futuro con esa nueva vida que venía. La idea aun le asustaba, claro, pero saber que iba a tener un hijo con la mujer que amaba le causaba mucha ilusión.

Natsume lo pensaba todo y buscaba una forma de hacerlo más fácil ¿Cómo lo tomarían sus padres? No lo sabía, pero lo tomen como lo tomen el niño iba a venir al mundo e iba a ser su hijo. Y así como le causaba ilusión y le asustaba a la cabeza se le venían ideas como porque no pudo ocurrir un poco más adelante, cuando sean más maduros y no ahora que tienen tanto por vivir y se sintió egoísta por pensar algo así, porque ese bebe era suyo, al fin de cuentas.

Anna, por otro lado, últimamente solo encontraba paz cuando su novio la abrazaba y le repetía que iba a estar con ella hasta el final. Su familia, por otro lado, no sabía del bebe y esperaba que tampoco se enterarían ¿Realmente les importaría? Un bebe, pensó la pelirosa. Es tan raro pensar que jugaba a ser mamá de niña y ahora tenía la oportunidad de serlo ¿Sería una buena madre? Le causaba ilusión pensar que sí.

Y a la vez tenía miedo, miedo por el que dirán y por cometer errores ¿Qué si le arruinaba la vida a Natsume por esto? Si bien hacia veces que tipo de amor sentía por él su novio fue el más engañado de la relación, quien más sufrió y aun estaba ahí, apoyándola. ¿Qué había hecho para tener a alguien que la amase de esa forma? Seguramente, en su vida anterior, porque en esta fue un desastre.

Sentía el tacto de su novio contra su estomago, lo veía ilusionado y quería ilusionarse ella también pero ¿Qué eran todas estas emociones que la aturdían? Iba a tener un hijo con su novio de toda la vida, lo que soñaban cuando apenas eran una pareja acaramelada se estaba volviendo real y ella solo podía distinguir miedo.

Natsume la miro por primera vez desde que había empezado a acariciar con ternura su estomago y se recostó en el pecho de su novia. – Habría que ir al médico, ya sabes, para ver que todo va bien. –Le dice, y Anna asiente dándole la razón. – ¿Cuántas tiempo? –Preguntó Natsume refiriéndose a hace cuanto estaba embarazada.

Anna rió y negó con la cabeza – No lo sé, me hice un evatest. Para saber eso tendría que sacar fecha para el médico, ya sugerido por tu parte.

Natsume se encogió de hombros – El padre de Ruka es médico, puedo pedirle de favor esto.

Anna asintió. – ¿Ruka lo sabe?

Él sonrió. – ¿Quién en la puta escuela no lo sabe?

Exacto, pensó Anna. ¿Quién en la puta escuela no lo sabía? ¿Cómo era que los rumores se disparaban así de rápido? Jodidos chismosos. Anna comenzó a acariciar el suave y sedoso cabello de su novio que aun se encontraba recostado en su pecho. – Si es niña Akane estaría bien –De repente oyó decir a su novio. Él se levanto un poco para enfrentarse a ella – y si es un niño Goku.

Anna soltó una carcajada ¿Estaba pensando nombres para bebes? ¿Goku? ¿Enserio? – Amor ¿Tan poco lo vas a querer si sale varón? –Le preguntó ella, medio en broma.

Ya podía imaginarse en un futuro llamando a Goku Hyuuga para ir a la escuela. Pobre chico. Si solo de Natsume dispusiera ponerle el nombre seguramente le harían bullying en la escuela. – ¿Qué? A mí me hubiese encantado llamarme así. Hasta le agradecería a mi padre. –Murmuro por lo bajo, con tonó ofendido pero podía ver su leve sonrisa.

Anna se encogió de hombros, bien, pensó. Lo que le hiciera feliz a este chico iba a hacer. – ¿Cómo crees que reaccionen tus padres? –Cuestionó Anna, esta vez fue el turno de Natsume en encogerse de hombros y volvió a recostarse en el pecho de su novia. Un largo silencio se hizo presente y Anna lo pensó mucho, si decir aquello o no, porque por ahí quedaba como una cobarde pero era lo que realmente sentía. – Tengo miedo.

Natsume elevo su rostro para mirarla y se sentó enfrentándola, Anna hizo lo mismo. – También tengo miedo –Confesó el chico. – No sé qué tan preparado estoy para ser padre a los 17 años pero esto es lo correcto.

Él le sonrió para calmarla, la abrazó y espero que ella le correspondiera el abrazo, cosa que ella hizo un poco después. La verdad era que eso no había calmado para nada a Anna y que todavía se sentía inquieta pero al saber que tendría a Natsume cuando todo se pusiera mal hizo que su corazón saltará de la felicidad.

* * *

><p>Una semana había pasado y el día los exámenes era hoy. Mikan fue por última vez a casa de Natsume por última vez un domingo para poder repasar y hoy se definía todo lo que había estado preparando, hoy era el último examen que tenían, el de matemática.<p>

Mikan se adentró a su clase con nervios y se sentó en su asiento usual. Tenía que irle bien en esto porque no quería tener que recursar la materia en verano, eso era lo peor.

– Hola –Una voz la llamo, al levantar la cabeza vio a Natsume frente a ella. Ella asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo y trató de sonreírle pero se notaban sus nervios a diez leguas de distancia. – Escucha, solo recuerda las formulas más importantes. Tú sabes usarlas. –Aconsejó el pelinegro y le sonrió para darle ánimos. – Suerte.

Y se alejó, no le dio el tiempo a Mikan de agradecerle su preocupación y la paciencia que le tuvo al ayudarla a repasar. Cuando el profesor entró y repartió los exámenes comenzó. Pudo hacer todo y estaba casi segura de que la mayor parte de las cosas estaban bien.

Al terminar el examen el profesor le permitió salir y espero que alguno de sus conocidos de otras clases estuviese fuera también. Encontró a Luna recostada bajo un árbol Sakura, sus manos sobre su regazo y con una actitud relajada.

Camino y se sentó junto a ella, en ese momento Luna abrió los ojos y sonrió al verla. – ¿Qué tal el examen? –Le preguntó su amiga. Mikan se encogió de hombros, esperaba que bien. – Bueno, yo reprobé así que da igual realmente.

Mikan soltó una risita, Luna era así a veces, despreocupada. Y es que realmente poco le importaba a la rubia si tenía que repetir el año o lo que sea.

Luna se recostó sobre el regazo de Mikan, y esta comenzó a acariciar su cabello – Sabes –Llamo la atención de la rubia – las personas pueden comenzar a pensar que somos novias o algo así. –Bromeo.

Este comentario hizo a Luna reír. – Oh, dios. Hasta ahora trate de ocultarlo pero siempre te he amado. –Luna comenzó a reír apenas dijo esto – Ven, dame un besito –Y cincho la cabeza de Mikan hacia la suya jugueteando, obviamente jamás llegaron a tocar sus labios por la carcajada que tuvieron las dos en ese instante.

– No se detengan, vamos. Amo ver a dos mujeres besándose en vivo y en directo. –Mikan reconoció aquella voz al instante y Luna se levanto irritada apenas la escucho.

Ruka estaba frente a las dos chicas, muy sonriente. Se sentó frente a ellas y repitió – ¿Y? No se detengan por mí. Amo el amor en todas sus formas. –La castaña puso los ojos en blanco, no tenía muchas ganas de verlo y menos ahora que estaba tratando de superarlo.

Por otra parte, Luna temblaba de los nervios. Desde el día que tuvo sexo con Ruka, este no dejaba de llamarla o mensajearla, todo el tiempo amenazando con revelar el secreto si no hacia lo que él le pedía y hasta ahora lo había podido evitar. Hasta ahora. – Vamos. –Luna estaba a punto de levantarse y pensaba llevarse a Mikan consigo pero Ruka la detuvo por los hombros y la hizo volver a sentarse en su lugar.

Sintió su mirada, estaba llena de complicidad e incluso un poco de malicia – ¿Apurada? –Odiaba cuando ese chico se ponía en plan yo domino todo.

Suspiro ¿Cómo era posible que Mikan hubiese estado tanto tiempo con un chico así? – Claro que no. –Sonrió falsamente.

Mikan que había permanecido callada hasta ese momento volvió a recobrar el sentido común, por fin hablo. – ¿Necesitas algo?

La sonrisa de Ruka se ensancho aun más y miro de reojo a Luna, gesto que no paso desapercibido por la castaña. – Pensaba que podíamos hablar y –Agarró la mano de Mikan con delicadeza. Luna tembló ¿Le iba a contar? ¿Realmente iba a hacerlo? No podía ser un tipo tan malo ¿O sí? Mientras que Luna temblaba del miedo, dentro de Mikan florecían viejos sentimientos – tratar de ser amigos.

Y esos viejos sentimientos que florecían fueron aplastados cruelmente y Luna se sintió aliviada interiormente – Amigos –Mikan probó la palabra desde sus labios.

Realmente… ¿Era posible que él y ella fuesen amigos? Le parecía poco probable. Poco probable porque le rompía el corazón tan solo verlo, le rompía el corazón verlo con otras, le rompía el corazón la actitud que tenía hacia ella y le rompía el corazón Ruka en su totalidad.

Al ver que no recibía una respuesta Ruka apretó su mano. Sí, quería molestar a Luna pero también había pensado esto mucho. No quería tener ese tipo de relación con Mikan, no ella. Podía quedar mal ante millones de mujeres pero Mikan siempre iba a ser diferente. La castaña fue su primer amor, su primer todo. Él la quería y lo sabía muy bien. – Mikan, podemos intentarlo. –Le dice al ver su mirada de duda. – Se bien que… hasta ahora te hice sufrir pero no podemos tirar tanto años a la basura. Probemos y si te hace mal lo dejamos.

Ruka fue dulce en ese momento, claro. Son de esas partes que, quizá, quiso pensar, solo Mikan conocía y le gustaba saber que eso podía pertenecerle solo a ella. Por otro lado no quería que pensará que a ella le afectaba porque desde el momento que dijo 'Si te hace mal' se dio cuenta que a él no le hacía mal y dolió bastante.

Cerró los ojos y asintió. Tomó una decisión. – No me afecta en nada ser tu amiga, Ruka. –Le sonrió de la mejor forma que pudo. – Lo nuestro terminó hace bastante y no te quiero así actualmente.

El rubio la miro confundido. – Pero… el otro día dijiste que…

Empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido. – Se lo que dije –Su voz se notaba segura pero Mikan se rompía por dentro con cada palabra – pero lo necesitaba para poder dejar ir todo y lo hice. Me sirvió de mucho, gracias por escucharme. Ya estoy preparada para que volvamos a hacer amigos.

Él la miro fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos y después sonrió. – ¿De verdad?

Y ella correspondió su sonrisa. – De verdad.

Luna, por otra parte, miro atentamente la escena preguntándose ¿De verdad? ¿Qué clase de intenciones tenía aquel chico? Realmente no lo entendía. A veces era dulce como esta vez y cuando la consoló, y otras podía ser un tipo al cual no le importaba nada ni nadie. Además ¿Su amiga enserio estaba bien siendo amiga del chico que amaba y le rompió el corazón?

Ruka se acercó a Mikan y la abrazó con fuerza. Estaba esperando poder volver a esa relación que tenían antes de que fuesen novios. Añoraba los años en los que solo le interesaba pasar tiempo con Natsume, Mikan y Hotaru.

En ese abrazo Ruka sintió la esperanza de poder volver el tiempo atrás, de poder volver a juntar a la banda otra vez. A su vez, en ese abrazo, Mikan se rompía en mil pedazos por dentro y Luna cargaba una culpa en su corazón que no podía compartir con nadie.

* * *

><p>Misaki caminaba con Youichi a su lado, le había pedido que la acompañase a su casa. Sí, había tomado la iniciativa como le había aconsejado su hermano. Si bien nunca pensó que realmente le haría caso a un consejo de su torpe hermano en su vida, acá estaba.<p>

Miro de reojo al chico, realmente era guapo. Se había puesto tan guapo a través de los años que todo el mundo podía verlo y no solo ella.

Cuando llegaron a su casa los dos se enfrentaron, ninguno de los dos tenía algo que decir o, a lo mejor, querían decir mucho pero las palabras no salían.

Un suspiro salió de la boca de Youichi y se dispuso a irse pero la mano de Misaki lo detuvo y lo volvió hacia ella. El chico quedo en el lugar, pasmado, esperando que le dijese porque lo había detenido y se dio cuenta en el momento que la chica atrapo sus labios contra los de él.

Un beso inocente, ella solo movió sus labios contra los suyos hasta que él supo reaccionar y corresponder su beso. Misaki le gustaba mucho, siempre lo había hecho pero no tenía el valor para estar con ella.

No tenía el valor porque enserio le gustaba y no estaba enamorado pero si hipnotizado por su belleza, y, quizá, algún día llegaría a amarla intensamente.

Ninguno profundizo el beso, se besaron lentamente. Disfrutando el momento, las ansias que tenían por volver a besarse. Ella había dado el primer paso y eso decía, por manual, que él tenía que animarse de una vez por todas a esto.

Cuando se separaron sus frentes quedaron enfrentadas, tocándose y ella se dio que él tenía sus manos cruzadas por su cintura y que ella lo sostenía del cuello dulcemente. Sonrió. Siempre había querido estar así con él – Hey –Sintió su voz ronca – se que… este sería el momento perfecto para pedirte que fueses mi novia y toda la cosa pero… ¿Por qué tu hermano está saliendo con un cuchillo, muy enojado por cierto, y viene hacia nosotros?

Misaki giro y se encontró a su hermano acercándose a paso acelerado. Quedo estática. – ¿Qué le hiciste a mi princesa? –Le gritó Koko a Youichi y este se escondió tras la chica que acababa de besar anteriormente. – Responda, alto y claro.

– NADA, SEÑOR.

– ¿CÓMO QUE NADA? PARESE FRENTE A MÍ Y RESPONDA COMO UN HOMBRE. ¿QUÉ LE HIZO A MI PRINCESA?

Youichi tembló cuando tuvo que ponerse frente a Koko y responder – LA BESE, SEÑOR.

– Y POR QUÉ LA BESO. –Hijiri quedo congelado. – RESPONDA, HIJIRI.

– Porque… ¿me gusta?

– ¿Es una pregunta o es su respuesta? –Le preguntó un Koko más calmado y sonriente.

Youichi se relajo – Mi respuesta.

Koko observó por unos segundos al muchacho y asintió. – Bien, aprobado como novio.

Misaki se sonrojó, ya estaba bastante avergonzada por el trato que su hermano lo ofrecía al chico. – No es mi novio.

– ¿No estabas pensando pedírselo, enano?

– En eso estaba… –Murmuro Hijiri por la bajo.

– Bien. Ahora, ella dice que sí. Son novios. Genial. –Koko tironeo de su hermana. – Si la lastimas este cuchillo va a conocer tus entrañas.

– Hermano…

– ¿Qué? Solo defiendo lo mío. – Se justifico el castaño. Misaki lo miró, lo suyo. Sonrió. Era suya. – Estas advertido.

Youichi sonrió. Los hermanos se fueron hacia adentró juntos y Youichi quedo ahí, simplemente mirando. Vio la mirada que le echaba Misaki a Koko, le pareció extraño pero no podía ser algo de lo cual preocuparse.

Fue la forma más extraña de conseguir novia que alguna vez haya probado, pero ya que. Misaki ahora era su novia. SU JODIDA NOVIA.

**Fin del capítulo.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bueno, van a pasar muchas cosas ahora. Estelita, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también sea de tu agrado.<p> 


	14. No hay retorno

Mikan salía de la escuela cuando vio un auto negro frente a la puerta. Un hombre se recostaba en el esperando a alguien, supuso Mikan y pudo reconocerlo de inmediato. Tsubasa.

Hacía ya unos cuantos días que había decidido no hacer nada con él y que Tsubasa le dijera lo mucho que se equivocaba ¿Realmente era así? Suspiro. Se aseguro de que nadie, que conociese a Tsubasa, estuviese cerca y se decidió a hacerle frente a la situación. Preguntarle si lo que le había dicho la última vez que hablaron era cierto.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente la valentía que había dominado en un principio a nuestra castaña la abandono rápidamente – Hola –Murmuro, como una tonta. ¿Era lo único que le iba a decir después de tanto?

Tsubasa hizo un gesto en forma de saludo mientras que le sonreía ¿Cómo podía actuar así de natural?

– ¿Esperas a Hotaru o Natsume? –Curioseo, quería sacar el tema de alguna manera. Era importante hacerlo.

– Hotaru tiene que quedarse hasta tarde hoy y me pidió si podía alcanzarle algo de dinero. –Le explicó con amabilidad. Mikan asintió ¿Qué más decir? ¿Debería de preguntarle? Estuvo a punto de retirarse lentamente hasta que la mano del pelinegro la detuvo – Sigues pensando en mí como… un aprovechador ¿eh?

La castaña negó rápidamente. Ella nunca pensaría así de él. – Yo no… no pienso eso. Te creo. –Mikan sostuvo su mano y la apretó. – Te creo todo lo que dijiste el otro día.

Tsubasa sonrió. – Y… entonces… ¿Qué?

Mikan lo pensó bien antes de decirlo. Lo había pensado desde ese día que le dijo que no. Le gustaba Tsubasa, y probablemente siempre le ha gustado. Claro. Ella deseaba a Tsubasa, era eso. – Quiero –Se relamió lo labios antes de continuar – quiero estar contigo. –Fue directo al tema, sin dar vueltas porque en casos así no era necesarios. Los dos querían una sola cosa y sabían bien que era.

Tsubasa pasó sus dedos fríos por la mejilla cálida de Mikan, y este contacto la estremeció. – Tus manos están frías. –Dice en un susurro la castaña, tenía sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando del simple contacto de la mano de aquel hombre.

– Escucha –Mikan abrió los ojos y le prestó toda su atención. – tienes que darle esto a Hotaru y después vuelve a aquí. Iremos a mi hogar.

Tsubasa le tendió algunos billetes a Mikan y estas los tomó con inseguridad ¿Estaba realmente segura de esto? Segura o no se encamino a buscar a Hotaru. No había pensado hasta ese momento el hecho de que ellas dos ya no se hablaban y que podría resultar incluso incómodo pero todo pensamiento negativo fue reemplazado por los nervios de lo que vendría después de Hotaru. Tsubasa.

Encontró a su ex amiga caminando apresurada por el patio, seguro para encontrarse con su primo. Cruzo su mirada con la de Mikan pero intento seguir e ignorarla, aunque Mikan la sostuvo del hombro como pudo y la detuvo.

Hotaru se giro hacia ella enarcando una ceja ¿Qué necesitaba esa chica ahora? – Yo… –Comenzó a decir Mikan y extendió la mano con aquellos billetes. – tu primo me dijo que te diera esto.

La pelinegra observo el dinero de la mano de la castaña. – ¿Por qué?

– Se tenía que ir y yo pasaba por ahí y…

Sin más explicación Hotaru tomo el dinero de la mano de Mikan y comenzó a caminar por dirección contraria de la que estaba caminando hasta que Mikan reacciono y la llamo. Hotaru se volteo a verla y murmuro un 'Qué' algo torpe por la sorpresa de escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de Mikan después de tantos años – Algún día… –Paso una mano por su cabello castaño antes de continuar. – ¿podríamos hablar? Tengo muchas cosas que decirte y si en ese momento decidís odiarme lo voy a aceptar pero… escucharme. Tan solo eso te pido.

Hotaru lo pensó. Escucharla. Había considerado escucharla y no hacerlo tantas veces. También reconsidero solo ignorar su miserable existencia y seguir con su vida como había hecho hasta ahora pero parte de ella quería escucharla y lo sabía.

Sonrió, algo que probablemente sorprendió a las dos – Puede ser que algún día lo haga. Algún día.

Y con esto se alejo de su antigua mejor amiga, y ese algún día hizo saltar de esperanza el corazón de Mikan.

* * *

><p>En el auto de Tsubasa abundaba el silencio pero de alguna forma u otra el silencio no le molestaba a Mikan. Por primera vez no lo hacía. Quizá porque en su cabeza ya de por si existía un torbellino de dudas y preguntas que seguían atormentándola por respecto a la situación.<p>

– ¿A dónde vamos? –Le preguntó Mikan.

– A mi departamento. –Respondió, despreocupado, Tsubasa.

– Claro. ¿Y tu mujer?

Pudo oír un bufido por parte de su acompañante. – Todavía no se mudo, creo habértelo dicho. Las cosas no van tan bien entre nosotros, dudo que se quiera mudar realmente. –Su voz mostraba la molestia que le producía hablar del tema por lo que Mikan solo atino a asentir, aun sabiendo que él no la estaba viendo.

Una parte de ella quería creerle, otra le decía que no sea tonta y se largué de ahí pero había otra parte en ella que le decía que no importaba la verdad o la mentira ella necesitaba esto. Ella quería acostarse con Tsubasa y era algo que no quería admitir en el fondo.

Cuando llegaron a su apartamento subieron por el ascensor donde Tsubasa le dio algunos besos y cuando por fin llegaron a su piso él dejo que ella pasase primero.

Todo estaba muy bien ordenado, muy pulcro. Limpio. Mikan dejo su mochila sobre el sillón y observo con detenimiento el lugar. Era muy lindo, un lugar hermoso para "que viviese una familia" la castigo su conciencia y se mordió el labio.

– ¿Quieres algo de beber? –Preguntó, más que nada, por amabilidad Tsubasa. Él no era un hombre al que le gustase jugar a no saber de que venía esto. Y esto venía de una sola cosa.

Desde el momento que la vio en la casa de Natsume aquel día decidió que Mikan iba a ser suya y eso tenía planeado hacer ahora. La castaña negó en respuesta al ofrecimiento de Tsubasa, este sonrió y le pidió que se acercara.

Tsubasa se inclino para poder besarla y Mikan se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo mejor. Él puso las manos en su cintura mientras que Mikan tenía sus dos brazos rodeando su cuello. Él comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la castaña cuando un celular sonó y se separaron de pronto.

Los dos sacaron sus teléfonos rápidamente y era el celular de Mikan el que los había interrumpido. Mikan le hizo un ademan para que esperara y se alejo para contestar. Era Koko.

_–"Mikan ¿No venías a casa hoy?"_ Le preguntó animado, a penas ella atendió. _–" Va a haber una maratón de Star Wars y con Misaki íbamos a…"_

No escucho nada más, escuchar el nombre Misaki le recordó lo que tanto estaba evitando pensar. Su amigo comenzó a llamarla, preguntándole si estaba bien. Ella se forzó a responder. **– "Lo siento, yo… estoy ocupada. Otro día. ¿Bien?"**

No podía contarle a Koko de esto ni con quien estaba ni nada. Este iba a ser su pequeño secreto. _–"Bien" –_Murmuro extrañado tras la otra línea. _–"Adiós." _–Mikan murmuro un adiós también antes de terminar la llamada.

Apagó el celular y volvió a enfrentarse a Tsubasa. – ¿Listo? –Preguntó él, la miro divertido y Mikan asintió. Tsubasa se acercó a ella para volver a besarla pero la castaña se alejo. – ¿Qué pasa? –Indago, le parecía extraño su comportamiento, siendo que hace un par de minutos atrás estaban tan bien.

– No quiero ser pesada con este tema pero… promételo. –Pidió Mikan, la cabeza le explotaba desde la llamada de Koko. No dejaba de pensar en su amigo y lo que le había dicho antes; Tsubasa no le convenía. – Prométeme que no estoy arruinando nada y que esto no le va a hacer mal a nadie.

Tsubasa pasó un cabello castaño tras la oreja de Mikan. – ¿Y si mejor te lo demuestro? –Y la volvió a besar, dejándola sin aliento.

La llevó lentamente hacia su cama y la tiro en ella mientras él se separaba un poco para quitarse su camiseta. Mikan observó atenta cada movimiento que él hacía y cuando él se inclino para besarla nuevamente pensó; Ya no hay retorno.

* * *

><p>Hotaru llegaba a su casa alrededor de las tres de la tarde. Había estado en algunas clases extracurriculares de su colegio. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue ir hasta la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua y desplomarse en el sillón.<p>

Nunca pensó que las clases de matemática avanzada fuesen tan intensas. No era que le costaran sino que eran tres horas seguidas y eso lograba que el entusiasmo sea menor.

Faltaban pocos días para que las clases llegaran a su fin y ella estaba dándolo todo para obtener buenas calificaciones ya que, sin ser el año que viene sino el otro, quería entrar a una buena universidad y eso solo lo iba a lograr con una gran preparación a nivel académica.

Siempre lo había soñado, entrar con las mejores notas y poder librarse de toda la mierda de la escuela secundaria. Dejar a todos atrás de una vez y poder re hacer su vida, crear una nueva Hotaru y mostrarle a todos los que la criticaron lo lejos que podía llegar.

La menor de los Hyuuga bajaba por las escaleras a paso despreocupado. Desde que se entero, a través de rumores, que su hermano iba a tener un hijo con Anna había estado muy emocionada ayudando a la novia de su hermano. Ilusionada con la idea de ser tía tan joven.

Aoi se sentó frente a su prima y empezó a parlotear cosas de la escuela que, a decir verdad, poca atención le puso la pelinegra. Estaba más ocupada pensando en que hacer en el verano, que quizá debería buscarse un trabajo o algo así.

Debería pedirle a Tsubasa que le ayude a conseguir alguno, claro. Él, al ser mayor, debe tener contactos útiles y no se podría negar en ayudar a su linda prima. Por lo menos, hasta hoy día, nunca se había negado. Y eso la hizo recordar que hoy había ido a llevarle dinero, tendría que agradecerle.

Suspiro. Le irritaba pensar que tendría que moverse para poder agradecerle aquel gesto. – Dime ¿Tsubasa está en casa? –Le preguntó con voz suave su prima a Aoi.

La pequeña Hyuuga se encogió de hombros. – Mira, yo volví temprano hoy y él no estaba. Y hasta ahora no ha vuelto.

Hotaru se levanto de un golpe – ¿Segura que no lo viste llegar? –Preguntó con preocupación. No quería pensar lo que estaba pensando. Natsume le había comentado el repentino interés de su primo en Mikan, pero, realmente pensó que no iba a atreverse con alguien tan cercano.

Sí, con alguien tan cercano. Porque sabía de las travesuras de su primo pero decidió no meterse en ese tipo de problemas y dejarlo ser. Era lo mejor ¿Por qué? Tenía una esposa que lo amaba y seguramente estas andanzas de él le romperían el corazón a la dulce Misaki. Y sus dos dablillos son muy pequeños como para pasar estos temas.

Pero… si era con Mikan… ¿Ella podría ser tan estúpida? Se preguntó y la respuesta que encontró en su interior fue un gran sí. Esa chica era así de ingenua pero muy en el fondo espero que esa sea la persona que ella conoció tiempo atrás y no la actual.

La pequeña Aoi negó suavemente y paso su mano por su cabello negro azabache. Iba madurando lentamente y a sus 13 años ya podía encontrar rastros de la mujer hermosa que iba a llegar a ser algún día. – Prima –La llamo Aoi sacándola de sus pensamientos. – ¿Sabes cuándo van a volver papá y mamá? Los extraño. Además de que me gustaría que vayan a la obra de fin de año que se acerca. –Le dice con una sonrisa triste. Los padres de Aoi se habían ido de viaje por trabajo, como otras veces. Ellos casi nunca asistían a cosas así. – Además… esta el tema de Anna y creo que ellos tendrían que saber.

– No creo que vuelvan sino hasta el cumpleaños de Natsume. –La pequeña pelinegra bajo la mirada, el cumpleaños de Natsume era muy pronto pero la obra ya habría sido realizada para cuando ellos volviesen. – Y lo del bebe… hasta que tu hermano no se los diga tu no deberías abrir la boca ¿Está bien? –Aoi asintió y Hotaru le sonrió dulcemente.

Esa pequeña debe ser la única que a estas alturas lograba sacarle sonrisas a la chica y esperaba que a esa niña nunca se le fuese esa dulzura que la caracterizaba.

* * *

><p>Ya que su amiga no podía ir ese día, Koko había decidido llamar su gran amigo Kitsuneme. Estaba emocionado por dos cosas 1) Iban a dar por la televisión una maratón de Star Wars y 2) Al parecer habían unos vecinos nuevos.<p>

Desde que llegó de la escuela habían estado descargando cosas y metiéndolas a la casa ¿Desde cuándo habían puesto en venta la casa? ¿Tan poco salía él como para no enterarse?

Cuando Kitsu llegó él fue a abrirle rápidamente y los dos se pusieron a espiar desde la ventana. Quizá, con algo de suerte, llegaba una chica linda y él podía sacarse ese sentimiento extraño que sentía por Mikan. Eso pensaba Koko.

Estaba claro que la castaña jamás lo iba a ver como otra cosa que no fuese un amigo porque estaba locamente enamorada de Ruka y eso no iba a cambiar hasta… bueno, probablemente esa chica terminé sola y con 30 gatos en su casa.

El caso es que no estaba enamorado, lo sabía. Solo le atraía la personalidad de la chica y además todo el mundo sabía que Mikan era linda. Muy linda.

Cuando estaban aun en primaria, aunque él y Mikan no fuesen tan amigos en aquel entonces, podía recordar las encuestas que hacían entre sus compañeros y Mikan siempre salía segunda de las más lindas del salón ¿Quién era la primera? Pues Anna. Sí. Anna. Pero, joder, que la chica era hermosa incluso en la escuela primaria y ahora mismo sigue estando buenísima.

Koko podía recordarlo como si fuese ayer. Esos momentos donde solo observaba de lejos como Mikan siempre estaba persiguiendo a Ruka y Natsume. Incluso cuando comenzó a gustarle Ruka esa chica era muy obvia, creo que jamás quiso ocultarlo y en cambio, el más avergonzado, era el pobre chico.

Ruka era molestado por los primates de sus amigos en aquel entonces por cosas de niños como 'A Ruka le gusta una chica', esas cosas idiotas que hacíamos los niños en ese entonces ¿Qué hacía el rubio? Trataba de evitar todo lo posible a Mikan pero se le hacía imposible al ver como la niña crecía día a día y cuando Mikan comenzó a llamarlo con apodos como "Ruka-pyon" fue su perdición. Solo faltaba oírla o verla para que él se sonrojara.

Sí. Koko solía burlarse mucho de aquel Ruka en la escuela primaria pero hoy día como lo preferiría a él que a este espécimen poco evolucionado que solo piensa en meter su banana en cualquier hoyo que encuentre.

– Mira, mira, mira –Un auto había estacionado frente a la casa y de él salieron cuatro personas. Una mujer muy bien hecha, un hombre muy alto y con un aura oscura y unos chicos de, probablemente, su edad. Una mujer y otro hombre. – Pero están buenísimas.

– De verdad que sí. –Tanto lo que parecía ser la madre como la hija eran una belleza. Probablemente algo inigualable. De un momento a otro la madre se dio vuelta y agacho para, quizá, recoger algo, lo que le dio vista exclusiva de su trasero a Kitsu y Koko. – Como me gustaría poder meterle mi…

– Meterle qué, hermanito. –Una voz los sorprendió desde atrás. Esto hizo que los dos cayeran. Kitsu cayó encima de Koko, mientras que este se dio la cabeza contra un mueble que tenía al lado. – Espero que no estén acosando a la nueva vecina.

Misaki se acercaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una ceja enarcada. – Para nada, enana. ¿Cómo haríamos eso? Jamás ¿Cierto, Kitsu?

– Eh… sí.

– ¿Necesitabas qué, princesa? –Le preguntó. Koko era muy cariñoso con su hermana, en cualquier momento. Especialmente cuando quería que se olvidase de algunas cosas que lo comprometieran.

– Quiero que le digas a Mikan que ya decidí que vestido quiero y quiero que tú –Señalo a su hermano. – nos acompañes ¿Bien?

Aunque eso había sonado más como una orden que como un favor su hermano asintió y Misaki formo una sonrisa en sus labios. Se despidió de Kitsu y marcho de la sala. Hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que – Koko, pero que bien que creció tu hermana. Eh…

El castaño le proporciono a su amigo un golpe en la cara. Odiaba que sus amigos babearan por su hermana y por eso, desde que su niña había adquirido ese cuerpo, no le gustaba traer mucho a sus amigos por aquí. Al único que había vuelto a traer repetidas veces, y solo porque él entendía el sentimiento de hermano mayor, era a Natsume.

– No vuelvas a mirar a mi hermana así ¿Está bien? –Le regaño enojado Koko. Con su hermana no. Con su hermana sí que no.

Mientras que Koko defendía a su hermana del pervertido de su amigo, un chico de cabello plateado se colaba por la ventana de la habitación de la castaña.

Ella, muy sorprendida, lo ayudo a terminar de entrar y cerró la ventana para que nadie pudiese observar lo que estaba pasando. – ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Misaki sonriente. Ella apenas había vuelto a la habitación y verlo ahí, tratando de colarse le sorprendía mucho.

En respuesta obtuvo un beso. Un beso muy dulce de parte del chico. Cuando se separaron él por fin hablo. – Te extrañaba, amor.

– Yo a ti pero… –Misaki dudo en preguntar. – ¿Por qué no usaste la puerta?

– ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que tu hermano me castre? Ni loco. Quiero que tengamos por lo menos dos hijos. –Bromeo y la volvió a besar dulcemente. A Misaki se le hacía extraño hablar de hijos cuando llevaban apenas un par de días pero supuso que eran esas bromas de parejas, de las cuales, tendría que acostumbrarse.

Poco a poco el chico la fue empujando a la cama hasta que ella quedo encima de él y él recostado en la cama, mientras la tomaba suavemente por la cintura. – Me gustas tanto. –Le susurraba a la chica entre besos. – Muchísimo, Misa. –Y ella sintió una mano bajo su blusa, fue cuando reacciono.

Se separo de él bruscamente y lo dejo tirando en la cama. Él se sorprendió bastante por su actitud. La cosa iba bastante bien – ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó algo preocupado. – ¿Hice algo mal? –Se levanto y acerco a ella. Le acarició la mejilla dulcemente.

Misaki negó. – No, no. Yo… –Misaki tenía vergüenza de explicar lo que le pasaba pero tenía que expresarlo. – No tenemos muchos días juntos y quiero que esto vaya más… despacio ¿Si? –Le pidió con dulzura. Esto le llegó al chico. En su interior admite que se moría de ganas por tocarla pero jamás haría algo contra su voluntad. Supongo que así se sentía cuando querías a alguien realmente.

– No, tienes razón. Discúlpame. –Le dio un casto beso en los labios. – Fue demasiado rápido ¿Cierto? –Ella asintió, sus mejillas hervían ¡Apenas estaba por cumplir los quince años! – Escucha, vine a invitarte a un lugar –le propuso el chico con una sonrisa. – hay un bar donde van adolescentes que abrió recientemente y estaba pensando que tu y yo podríamos ir. Al parecer algunos de nuestros compañeros han ido y esta genial. ¿Qué tal?

Misaki dudo. No creía que su hermano le fuese a dar permiso para eso realmente. – Youichi… la verdad es que yo no creo que mi hermano me…

– Espera, espera. No es necesario que tu hermano se entere ¿Cierto? –Le sonrió con complicidad el chico de quince años a su lado. Ella sonrió y él froto su nariz con la de ella.

Hoy iba a ser una gran noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo.<br>**

* * *

><p>Creo que el capítulo es largo (En Word lo parece, okay? Ah) ¿Saben? No sé porque comencé a ver "Cumbia Ninja" y es la cosa más rara del mundo pero me enamoré de Hache. Creo que veo la novela solo para verlo a él cuando se saca la remera.<p>

**Estelita:** Como veras si estuvo con Tsubasa pero, claro, Mikan se lo piensa mucho antes de hacer este tipo de cosas y más cuando tiene a todo el mundo diciéndole que no es lo correcto pero decide ser impulsiva por una vez y hacer lo que quiera. Tratando de que no haya consecuencias, gran error. Por más que se acueste con Tsubasa, usemos la lógica, él no es más que una simple atracción. Un deseo de demostrarle a él y a todos los que la rodean que ya no es una niña sino una mujer. Por eso el involucrarse con alguien mayor y quiera o no quiera ella, Ruka es la persona a la que ella quiere y no va a ser tan simple sacárselo de la mente. No sé si esto explica algo pero espero que sí. No puedo contar mucho xd

Por otro lado, Hotaru está dolida. No va a escuchar razones porque ¿Por qué crees vos? A) Es demasiado tarde, B) ¿Tiene miedo de lo que pueda confesar? C) Ya no le encuentra sentido a seguir volviendo al pasado. Pensalo. Y sobre Anna, es una pobre victima de las consecuencias y el hijo sí es de Natsume. No hay duda con ello. Anna jamás estuvo con otro tipo sin cuidarse por lo tanto es imposible que no sea de Natsume.  
>Sobre Ruka, bueno, Ruka está tratando de recuperar algo que perdió por su estupidez ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Nostalgia, soledad, recapacito (¿) Supongo que más adelante nos vamos a enterar. Más adelante va a ver más N&amp;M pero todo a su tiempo, am. Una explicación muy larga, eh. Bueno, espero que te guste el capítulo. Besos enormes!<p>

**Ultear Milkovich:** Extrañaba tus comentarios, chica. Si que desapareciste. Bueno. Hay mucho más en los motivos de Mikan pero es mejor esconderlo en la fachada que ella quiere crear realmente, pero se arrepiente seriamente y realmente quiere reiniciar su relación con Hotaru. Efectivamente, Tsubasa es otro idiota más que, probablemente, esta frustrado. ¿Sabes? Yo veo a Koko como la consciencia de Mikan, es como mi favorito de todos los que escribo. Creo q ue el más sorprendidos de todos es él porque de un día para el otro su relación con Mikan comenzó a intensificarse y pasar de solo saludos a que la chica se relacionara con su familia y buscara más apoyo en él que en sus otras amigas. Creo que eso dice mucho de lo que provoca Koko en Mikan. Y sobre Natsume y Mikan; Ellos de niños se llevaban muy bien pero ellos fueron creciendo y se fueron distanciando (Cosa común) y dejaron de ser niño, el caso es que se conocen desde pequeños y por eso mismo tienen un tipo de relación que por más distancia que haya de por medio siempre va a existir ese voto de confianza en las pequeñas cosas. Y sí, eso mismo siente Ruka. Querer revivir a la banda. Honestamente yo a Koko le haría un altar pero como eso es imposible voy a ver que hago de su personaje. Al principió no pensé hacerlo tan importante, a decir verdad, pero como que poco a poco lo fui escribiendo como el amigo ideal que a todo mundo le gustaría tener. Por favor, no te golpees contra nada por el capítulo de hoy. Sip, ojalá Natsy lo haga. Anna me gusta mucho. Es una chica sufre mucho y quizá por eso se comporta así pero con esto de su embarazo enserio esta ilusionada y se arrepiente a cada segundo por todos los engaños que le hizo pasar a nuestro pelinegro pero él es lo único que tiene en el mundo que todavía no se fue y la dejo sola, por eso mismo, independientemente si lo ama o no o si lo engaña o no, ella jamás lo va a soltar. El amor te hace ciego ¿no? Pobre, Natsume. Mikan ya no sabe como acercarse a Hotaru. Esta bastante desesperada por su atención y Hotaru no quiere verle la cara ni por figurita.

Bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo. Besos enormes, tengo sueño. Bya.


	15. Viejos amigos son hoy nuevos amigos

Era media noche cuando Youichi y Misaki llegaron al club. El club se llamaba "Sepeers" Habían esperado a que todos en la casa de Misaki durmieran para poder escapar a ese lugar y para la chica fue emocionante. La primera vez que se escapaba de casa. Y después de hacer fila por diez minutos pudieron entrar.

Había muchísimas personas, algunas con aspectos no muy buenos pero qué más daba. Habían ido a divertirse. Misaki pudo sentir el olor a alcohol por todos lados, como el de tabaco y estuvo a punto de retractarse de la idea de que fuese bueno estar en ese lugar pero ya no podía dar el brazo a torcer.

Ella sostuvo con fuerza la mano de su novio, quien se veía deslumbrado por el lugar. – Youichi, dijiste que habían gente de nuestra edad. Yo lo veo un poco… variado. –Le comento al oído.

Youichi se encogió de hombros. Quizá, solo quizá, había mentido un poco con esa información. Pero, realmente quería asistir a ese lugar. Todo mundo hablaba de él y era de fácil acceso ya que no se pedía ningún requisito para estar ahí. – Relájate.

Misaki no respondió ¿Qué se relajara? ¿Enserio? ¿Era lo mejor que se le ocurría decir? Sin embargo, no siguió replicado. A lo mejor la noche no iba a ser tan mala.

Comenzaron a bailar a los pocos minutos y eso la hizo olvidarse de todo. La música la transportaba a otro lugar donde solo existían ellos dos y ese lugar sacaba lo más salvaje de ella misma. Se besaron un par de veces en esos momentos y después de un largo rato Youichi dijo que iba a buscar algunas bebidas y se alejo.

Misaki lo espero sentada en una esquina, algo impaciente e insegura ya que no le gustaba ese lugar para estar sola. Y confirmo ese sentimiento cuando un chico algo mayor que su hermano se le acerco. Él se había sentado con libertad a su lado y había comenzado a hablarle con toda la confianza. – ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? –Tembló cuando sintió su aliento chocando contra su oído.

¿Por qué Youichi demoraba tanto? Iba a seguir ignorándolo hasta que ese tipo agarro su mano y trato de sacarla de aquel lugar. – No. –Exclamo Misaki, con sorpresa. – Aléjate.

Pero el tipo no hizo más que forcejear aun más y nadie parecía percatarse de la situación. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir cuando sintió que el chico soltó su mano y lo vio tirado en el suelo y Youichi frente a ella. – ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó él mientras se acercaba y el otro chico se levantaba. Ella asintió y lo abrazo fuertemente.

– Que chiquillo problemático. –Murmuro el chico que, anteriormente, había golpeado.

– Es mi novia, enfermo.

– Te voy a enseñar como golpear como un hombre, niño. –Y con decir eso agarró de la remera al pobre Youichi y lo tiro contra el duro suelo. Al recibir el impacto le costó levantarse pero lo hizo, aun así el otro chico le propino un golpe aun más fuerte de lo que él pudiese soportar. Aun más fuerte de lo que le pudo haber pegado Youichi anteriormente.

Ese golpe dejo al chico de quince años tirado, casi inconsciente y sangrando. Al parecer eso dejo satisfecho al chico quien se retiro del lugar sin perder tiempo. Misaki, aun el shock, se acercó a su novio llorando. – Youichi, youichi ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntaba entre murmullos y le dejaba suave besos en los labios.

Nadie había tratado de detener la pelea o de ayudarlos en ningún momento ¿Qué tipo de lugar era ese? ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía llamar a su hermano a la una de la mañana y decirle que se había escapado de casa y que, por eso, ahora la situación era así.

Ellos dos estaban en serios problemas.

* * *

><p>Mikan despertó. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que pudo distinguir era al cuerpo caliente de Tsubasa aprisionándola en un abrazo. Sonrió. Ese hombre era genial en cualquier aspecto.<p>

De soltó de su agarré y volteó para encontrar su celular encima de la mesa de luz de al lado. Lo prendió para fijarse la hora. – Mierda –Murmuro al ver que eran la una de la mañana. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado…? Dios.

Busco su uniforme y se lo puso apurada. Tenía que llegar a casa antes de que su madre supiese de que no había dormido allí. Cuando terminó de ponerse su calzado su celular comenzó a sonar y ella rezó para que no fuese su madre. Atendió, casi sin ver el nombre. – ¿Hola? –Murmuro para no despertar al hombre que dormía a su lado.

– _**"Mikan"** _–Oyó una voz asustada al otro lado de la línea y la reconoció al instante. ¿Misaki? ¿Qué hacía Misaki llamándola a esa hora de la madrugada?

-_" ¿Qué pasó? "_–Le preguntó con preocupación.

– **"Es que… me escape de casa con Youichi y…"**

–" ¿Y qué? ¿Qué pasó? "–Le exigió Mikan sin mucha paciencia. Estaba muy preocupada con lo poco que ya le había dicho.

– **"Fuimos a un club y un hombre se me acercó y…"**–Pudo notar el llanto de la chica al otro lado – **"Youichi me quiso defender y él le pego y ahora está casi inconsciente y sangra. Y tengo miedo, Mikan."**

–" _Está bien. Calma._ –¿Cómo podía pedirle que se calmara cuando ella estaba igual de nerviosa que la chica? – _Llamare a tu hermano y…"_

– _**"No, a Koko no. Por favor, Mikan. No."**_

La castaña no supo decir que no a las suplicas desesperadas de su pequeña amiga. –_" Está bien… iré y… vemos. ¿Dónde es el club?"_

– **_"No sé muy bien donde es… pero se llama "Sepeers" ¿Lo conoces?"_**

¿Cómo no iba a conocer aquel club? Era de lo peor. Dejaban entrar a cualquier persona si pagaba, no importaba edad ni nada, y la gente que iba era horrible además de peligrosa. – _"Voy para ahí."_

Con esto último Mikan cortó la llamada, salió del apartamento y se dirigió a aquel lugar lo más rápido que pudo. Necesitaba saber cómo estaría aquel chico, podía ser peligroso. Mensajeo a Misaki apenas se subió a un micro diciéndole que la esperase fuera del club, que ella ya iba en camino.

Demoro por lo menos unos veinte minutos y cuando llegó encontró a la niña aun llorando y al chico todavía inconsciente en la acera del club. Se acercó rápidamente al niño sin saber que hacer y empezó a sacudirlo. – ¿Hace cuánto que esta inconsciente? –Le preguntó por preocupación.

– Media hora, creo. No lo sé… –Misaki se secó las lagrimas un poco más tranquila ya que Mikan se encontraba a su lado. – Youichi trato de defenderme y…

– Esta bien. Veamos si puedo… –Mikan intento cargarlo pero no pudo. Ese chico pensaba mucho más que ella, era casi imposible. – Mierda. –Murmuro. Lo peor era que a esas horas ya no pasaban taxis y llevarlo en el micro no era una opción ¿Tenía que llamar a Koko? Observó a Misaki, no. Definitivamente no. La chica se iba a llevar el regaño de su vida y ya bastante había pasado con esto. Tomó una decisión, la única persona que tenía auto y podría ayudarlos era Natsume. – Espera un momento… voy… voy a llamar a alguien.

– Mikan, a mi hermano no. Por favor. –Suplico la chica y Mikan le hizo un ademán de que esperara.

Saco su móvil y marco un número que pocas veces había usado en el año, el número del pelinegro. El timbre sonó unas cuantas veces y él no respondía. – Mierda… –Murmuro Mikan algo preocupada ¿Qué podía hacer ella con dos adolescentes, y más con uno inconsciente, sin transporte? Volvió a marcar y fue en el tercer tonó que alguien contestó por fin.

–**"¿Hola?** –Una voz molesta y adormilada respondió. – **A quien se le ocurre llamar a las… ¿dos y media de la mañana? ¿Es broma?"**

**– **_"Natsume… soy yo, Mikan"_

–**"¿Qué? Mikan… ¿Haces llamadas de broma en la madrugada?" –**Se notaba la diversión en su voz pero a Mikan no le hizo una pizca de gracia.

¡Tenía a un puberto inconsciente en sus manos! – _"Escucha, Natsume… no hay tiempo para bromas. Necesito que vengas a buscarme… es importante."_

–** "¿Qué pasó?"** –Preguntó algo más despierto y preocupado. No era normal que Mikan lo llamase para pedirle ayuda a las dos y media de la mañana. Considerando que hace años que no se llaman.

– _"La hermana de Koko y el novio se escaparon a un club, al parecer algún tipo se quiso pasar con ella y él quiso defenderla pero no salió tan bien._ –Hubo un silencio de parte de los dos. – Esta inconsciente, Natsume. Estoy asustada, no se que hacer, hace frío y… y… es el club Sepeers y… hay… hay un tipo en la otra esquina y nos está mirando raro… yo…"

– **"Voy para allá. No se muevan de ahí, llegaré en diez minutos."**

Y con eso cortó. Mikan se miró a Misaki – Natsume vendrá… –Le aviso mientras suspiraba y se acercó a Youichi y lo movió una vez más. – Mierda… reacciona. –Le pegó un cachetazo y oyó como el chico se quejaba. Fue un sonido casi inaudible pero que ella supo distinguir muy bien. Mikan sonrió con emoción. – Misaki, mira…

– You-chan –Ella se abalanzo hacia su novio abrazándolo. – ¿Cómo estás?

– Hmmm –El chico se encontraba algo descolocado por el golpe aún y solo asintió con la cabeza. Hizo el ademán de querer pararse pero Mikan fue más rápida y lo inmovilizo en su lugar.

– Vendrá alguien a buscarnos. –Le aviso al chico que la miraba sin entender ¿Quién era esa chica? – Y la próxima vez que quieran salir, traten de que sea un lugar más… –Miro hacia atrás, donde todavía estaba el chico que la observaba desde lejos. – decente ¿bien? Este lugar es… –dirigió su mirada a Misaki – detestable. –murmuro.

Ella asintió como si su madre la estuviese regañando mientras que el chico solo se quejaba del dolor y lo mareado que estaba. – Crees… –Empezó la chica – que Natsume le diga a mi hermano… ¿Lo crees?

Mikan miró hacia el cielo. Dios. Cuantas escapadas había tenido ella hace un par de años que tampoco quería que nadie se enterase porque podrían perjudicarla. Bajo la mirada al joven de quince años seguía descolocado. – Lo voy a convencer de que no diga nada ¿Bien? Sera un secreto de los cuatro. –Ella aseguro y miro a Youichi. – Y tú… donde sigas dirigiendo a la niña por mal camino le voy a decir a Koko que te ponga días de visitas como el tiempo de nuestros abuelos.

El chico solo hizo un sonido parecido al "Tch" al parecer le molestaba que hablásemos. Mikan no podía dejar de perseguirse con el tipo que los miraba desde lejos y rezaba por todos los santos que Natsume llegase rápido ¿Cómo había pasado de estar durmiendo en la misma cama de un tipo que da un sexo increíble a tirada frente a un club de mala muerte?

Unos tres minutos después Natsume llegó y Mikan estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima y besarle los pies. Él se bajo del auto y al ver la situación enseguida se dirigió a cargar al chico hasta el asiento trasero de su auto y señalo a las chicas que se sentaran. Misaki iba en el asiento trasero con Youichi mientras Mikan en el co-piloto con Natsume.

– Natsume… deja a Misaki en su casa y no hagas mucho ruido.

Él la miro, normalmente preguntaría pero la situación era un poco obvia; La chica no quería que Koko se enterase de la travesura de su hermanita y no se iba a enterar por su boca. La primera parada fue la casa de Misaki y ella entró de forma sigilosa. Buena suerte Misi, pensó Mikan cuando la vio escabullirse por su casa. – ¿Y ahora? –Le preguntó ella a Natsume. – ¿Qué hacemos con eso? –Señalo al niño como si estuviesen hablando de un cadáver.

Natsume no contestó al momento y comenzó a manejar. – Vayamos a mi casa… y… vemos si se despierta con algo de alcohol. –Mikan asintió. Recordaba que cuando eran niños Natsume siempre la ayudaba cuando se raspaba las rodillas o se lastimaba y empezaba a llorar. Incluso la consolaba cuando Ruka parecía no darse cuenta de lo mucho que ella lo quería o cuando su padre murió y ella no quería hablar con nadie, su amigo lo logró. Natsume lograba calmar a Mikan en situaciones extremas.

Al llegar a la casa de Natsume el cargó al niño hasta la sala de estar y lo posiciono en el sillón. Mandó a buscar a Mikan el alcohol que se encontraba en el baño y un poco de algodón. Cuando el alcohol estuvo cerca del chico, este dio una respuesta más activa casi que repeliéndolo. – Está vivo… –Bromeo Mikan.

– Claro que estoy vivo, idiota. –Soltó una risa fugaz. – ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Su sonrisa desapareció y reaccionó por completo. – Misaki ¿Dónde está Misaki? Ella…

– Está en su casa, durmiendo plácidamente y tú… –Mikan lo señalo – recibiste un golpe y te dejo inconsciente.

Natsume le pasó el algodón y ella comenzó a limpiar la sangre del chico. – Youichi ¿Cierto? –Le preguntó ella un poco más tranquila y él asintió. – Soy Mikan. Amiga de Koko y Misaki, y él es Natsume mi… –Natsume ¿Podría llamarlo amigo en ese momento? – amigo. –Respondió finalmente con una sonrisa.

– Yo soy el nov…

– Lo sé. –Ella le sonrió suavemente y se dirigió a Natsume. – ¿Tienes algo para darle de comer o beber? Debe estar cansado.

Natsume asintió – Que se dé una ducha y después coma ¿bien? –El chico asintió. – La ducha de mi cuarto es mejor, es arriba al fondo la última puerta. –Le indico. El chico asintió. – Hay ropa en mi armario pero no toques nada más ¿Bien?

El chico rodó los ojos y asintió ¿Qué pensaban que era? ¿Un ladrón? Se fue caminando donde el chico pelinegro le había indicado y solo quedaron Natsume y Mikan en la sala. Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que Mikan dijo: – Bueno… yo me voy yendo…

– No… espera… ¿Yo qué hago con el nene? No es mi hijo.

– Tampoco el mío.

– Me pediste ayuda, Mikan.

Ella suspiro. – No lo sé ¿Bien? Ni siquiera lo conozco.

– Quédate por esta noche y cuídalo. Es tu responsabilidad, Mikan. –Ella suspiro y asintió. Le mandaría un mensaje a su madre diciéndole que se había quedado dormida en lo de una amiga. Pero… vamos ¿Quién le avisa a su madre eso a las tres de la mañana? Cuando terminó sintió la intensa mirada de Natsume en ella. – ¿Dónde estabas? –Le cuestionó.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Respondió algo nerviosa. Sabía a lo que se refería.

– Digo, todavía tienes el uniforme y la mochila de… ¿Jamás volviste a tu casa? –Él entrecerró los ojos. Hotaru le había comentado que Mikan le había dado el dinero que le había pedido a su primo pero que después ella se había ido muy nerviosa. No podía ser que…

– Porque… estaba… ay, no tengo ni una excusa buena. Espera… déjame pensar en algo. –Ella volteo y se hizo bolita. No podía encontrar una excusa. Sabía que Natsume lo sabía y no había otra opción más que esconderse en su barrera.

Él suspiro. – Mikan… por última vez; No confíes en él. Ese chico… no es de confiar la mayoría del tiempo. –Él se acercó a ella, la hizo pararse y girar hacia él. Puso la mano en su hombro – Te lo digo porque te quiero y te quiero cuidar ¿Bueno? –Sus dedos acariciaron la mejilla helada de Mikan suavemente. Cariñosamente. Ella asintió como si fuese una niña de siete años. Como en aquellos tiempos. – Entonces ve y báñate tú también. –Se acercó a su oído y le susurro – hueles a alguien que acaba de tener sexo

Mikan se sonrojo ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan directo? Él se separó y le señalo arriba – La habitación de Hotaru ya sabes donde es, ella te prestará ropa.

Mikan negó de forma frenética. – No… Natsume, Hota… Hotaru y yo…

– Ve.

A Mikan no le quedo otra que asentir como si fuese una niña y hacerle caso a Natsume. Se dirigió hacia arriba y encontró el cuarto de Hotaru fácilmente. Había estado mucho tiempo en esa habitación como para no recordar el camino de ida. Ella golpeó la puerta suavemente unas cuantas veces hasta que sintió un gran ruido dentro de la habitación y de pronto esta se abrió mostrando a una pelinegra despeinada, molesta y sorprendida por ver quién era la persona que la molestaba a las tres de la mañana.

– ¿Qué haces…?

– Natsume me pidió que me dejarás bañarme y que me prestaras ropa… ¿Por favor? –Le pidió la castaña amablemente y con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué pasó?

– Es largo…

– Tengo tiempo.

Veinte minutos después Mikan se había aseado y contado todo lo de Misaki y Youichi a Hotaru, aunque no lo de Tsubasa. Eso no se lo contaría nunca. La pelinegra la había escuchado con atención y en ningún momento la interrumpió.

– Bien… –Llegó un momento incómodo en el que Hotaru se quería ir a dormir devuelta. – Creo que es hora de que… volvamos a dormir.

Mikan asintió y se acomodó en el sillón de la habitación de Hotaru con una colcha que ella le había dado. Era raro encontrarse de nuevo aquí, durmiendo en la misma habitación con Hotaru después de tantos años. Aquí habían pasado tantos momentos increíblemente buenos y que quedarían grabados en su memoria por siempre.

Se sentó en el sillón y miró a Hotaru por un tiempo, analizando si ella estaba dormida o no hasta que se decidió probar suerte. – Hotaru…

– ¿Qué?

Mikan sonrió emocionada. – ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Como cuando éramos niñas.

Hotaru dudo en responder. Sabía que esa respuesta podía determinar su relación de ahora en adelante. Su respuesta podía cambiar todo lo que había estado evitando hasta ahora, había estado evitando volver a querer a alguien que luego se alejaría y la dejaría sola pero… realmente quería a Mikan. Ella fue su mejor amiga, en algún momento de la vida. – Bien. –Respondió por fin.

A los pocos segundos sintió otro cuerpo caer en el colchón. Mikan le dio la espalda, tal como Hotaru lo estaba haciendo y la pelinegra trato de volver a dormir. – Hotaru…

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó un poco más irritada.

– Lo siento… – Soltó la castaña de repente. Hotaru abrió los ojos repentinamente. Sabía a qué se refería. – Yo…

– No quiero excusas tontas. –Le respondió la pelinegra con frialdad. – No quiero excusas.

Hubo otro silencio repentino. Mikan se volteó y enfrento la espalda de Hotaru. Pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la abrazó con fuerza. – Lo siento. Realmente lo siento. –Repitió con la voz quebrada. –Perdón.  
>– Mikan… yo…<p>

– Se que no hay excusas ni vuelta atrás pero… quiero que volvamos a ser las de antes o al menos lo intentemos. –Se notaba que estaba llorando. Su voz la delataba. Mikan siempre fue una gran llorona. – Te quiero, Hotaru. Muchísimo y siempre vas a ser mi mejor amiga.

Y ese fue el detonante para Hotaru. Se volteó y la abrazó fuertemente. Mikan lloró abrazada a su amiga hasta caer dormida y su abrazó duro hasta la mañana siguiente. Las dos prometieron no soltarse nunca más.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo.<strong>

* * *

><p>NECESITABA ESTO. Basta.<p>

¿Qué tal? IBA A ACTUALIZAR EL FIN DE SEMANA PERO ME DIO PEREZA ASÍ QUE NAH.

**Daark Nekoo**: Me alegro de recibir tu comentario y saber que te gusta la historia! Respeto tu odio hacia Anna. Y aquí tienes momentos N&M, espero que te gusten!

**estelita-chan:** JAJAJAJA TU PRIMER COMENTARIO ME DIO GRACIA "NO LO PUEDO CREER" Cree. De nada, cuando quieras chica xD Mikan es inmadura sep. Para algunas cosas más que otras, como toda persona. Ella está tratando de crecer pero es una buena chica. Ruka quiere solo amor y paz, y volver al pasado. El bebe es de Natsume y Anna, y ellos dos están muy felices. Realmente felices. Especialmente Natsume, aunque fue al que más de sorpresa lo agarró. YO TAMBIÉN AMO A KOKO. Le voy a conseguir una novia o un novio… bueno, no. GRACIAS Y AQUÍ TIENES MÁS DE NATSUME Y MIKAN. Espero y te guste :3

**Ultear Milkovich:** TE JURÓ QUE CADA VEZ QUE SUBO CAPÍTULO TENGO MIEDO DE QUE TE DES CONTRA ALGO Y MUERAS. Por eso subo una vez por semana xD CADA VEZ QUE ESCRIBÓ PIENSO "JODER, ES LA PUTA COSA MÁS LARGA QUE HE ESCRIBIDO" DESPUÉS CUANDO LO VEO EN FANFICTION ESTOY COMO "ME CAGÓ EN TODO." Koko es la consciencia de Mikan, en este caso, porque ella lo busca para las decisiones importantes que tomar. Y en realidad no es la única. Todos piensan en él como, a pesar de ser el que más tonterías hace, es el más maduro. Es más analítico y no se deja llevar por pasiones momentáneas. Anna no quiso atarlo, ellos dos son parejas; Las parejas a veces desestiman el uso del preservativo como diciendo "NO PUEDE PASAR NADA" y pudo haber sido Natsume o Anna. No tienen un momento exacto para saber cuándo lo crearon. Ella era cuidadosa con los otros porque siempre supo que engañarlo estaba mal pero pensaba que, al menos, cuidándose, podía no ser tan hija de puta de algún día pasarle alguna enfermedad. Y desde que está embarazada no se acostó con nadie más, está muy ilusionada con el tema y cree que realmente puede ser feliz. AQUÍ TIENES A MIKAN Y HOTARU XD Y UN POCO DE MISA, MISA. Intento integrarla de a poco. ¿TE DAS CUENTA QUE ES UN PERSONAJE QUE NO TUVO CAPÍTULO PROPIO? Fue presentada a través de Koko porque entre ellos dos hay una conexión única e inigualable. Para Koko ella es su hermanita adorada, su princesa y para ella… ¿Qué es Koko para ella?

**GUEST:** MUCHAS GRACIAS, ESPERO QUE LA SIGAS LEYENDO Y TE GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO.


	16. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Natsume! 1-2

Una semana después para Mikan y sus amigos se habían librado de sus exámenes y hoy: 27 de Noviembre era el día en que irían a buscar las notas para poder saber cómo les fue. Natsume llegó alrededor de las once de la mañana al instituto y se sentó en un banco que había en los jardines de la institución.

Suspiro, hoy era su cumpleaños y tendría que comentarles a sus padres que Anna estaba embarazada. Que iba a ser papá. Y, realmente, no tenía idea de cómo se lo tomarían sus padres. Ellos apreciaban bastante a Anna pero están y siempre estuvieron en desacuerdo con los embarazos adolescentes. Probablemente estén bien con su novia pero a él le empezarían a dar un sermón sobre lo bueno que es cuidarse al mantener relaciones sexuales y le preguntarían _"¿PERO DÓNDE TENÍAS LA CABEZA?"_ y él estaba seguro que sus padres no querían saber donde tenía la cabeza en esos momentos tan privados con su novia.

Él se había hecho la idea de a poco que iba a ser padre y no estaba tan mal, había pensado. Además, el pobre niño o niña no iba a tener la culpa de un descuido de ellos dos y por eso lo iban a aceptar y amar todo lo que fuese necesario. Sí. Natsume había pensado en el futuro con su hijo o hija mientras que una tarde charlaba con Ruka sobre la situación.

Su amigo rubio le había dicho que si bien la madre no le caía bien –Cosa que a Natsume le desagrado que agregara –estaba muy emocionado por ser tío y que nunca se hubiese imaginado serlo tan joven y guapo, según él. Esos comentarios desestrezaba un poco a Natsume de lo mal que la estaba pasando pensando en cómo decirle a sus padres. Aunque la peor parte iba para Anna. Sus padres. Eran las personas más desinteresadas por sus hijos que podrían haber pero estaba seguro que no iban a apoyar a su hija en esta decisión de tener al bebe.

Todo se va a tonar más complicado de ahora en adelante y él lo sabía. Lo sabía muy bien. Un par de manos taparon sus ojos sorprendiéndolo y él poso sus manos sobre las de esa persona al instante y esta dijo – Feliz cumpleaños, superman. –Y la reconoció al instante. La dueña de esa voz solo podía ser…

- Mikan… -La chica lo abrazó por detrás fuertemente y beso su mejilla. Después se paso a sentar a su lado y revolvió en su mochila un poco hasta sacar un paquete azul y entregárselo a su amigo. – Gracias. –Natsume lo tomó sonriendo y comenzó a abrirlo. Era un perfume para hombres de su marca favorita.

- Espero que siga siendo tu marca favorita porque le pregunté a tu prima y ni ella sabe que te gusta hoy en día. –Natsume asintió sonriendo. – Genial, algunas cosas nunca cambian. Y para que lo sepas, es una indirecta para que te bañes más seguido. Bueno, mentira. Pero podrías.

- ¿Bañarse dos veces al año no alcanza? –Preguntó él en broma.

- Bueno, si quieres vivir en abstinencia al sexo es una buena opción porque si solo te bañaras dos veces al año tu novia no te tocaría ni con un palo.

- Hablando de abstinencia al sexo –Comenzó a decir Natsume - ¿Qué tal con Ruka?

Mikan se revolvió incómoda en su lugar. – Oh, bueno… ya sabes –Empezó a balbucear. – somos "amigos" –Hizo comillas con sus dedos. – Aunque, en lo personal… no me la creo ni yo. A veces no sé si él es tan tonto como para pensar que todo está bien o si está jugando conmigo.

- Creo que le sale el idiota natural.

- Si, yo igual. –La oyó decir por lo bajo pero de pronto animadamente ella subió la cabeza. – Pero ahora que me amigue con Hotaru creo que no necesito nada más, estoy bien como estoy. Sin amigovios, novios, o… Ruka o…

- ¿Tsubasa?

Mikan suspiro. – Eso es un secreto que no pienso discutir con nadie ni contigo. –Ella le advirtió. - ¿Y qué tal la perra? –Recordó de pronto preguntarle Mikan.

- ¿Qué perra? –Indago Natsume confundido.

Mikan abrió la boca formando una 'O' y la cerró y abrió varias veces. – Claro… lo siento. Así llamamos a tu… -Ella comenzó a hacer gestos con la manos tratando de ubicar la palabra que tenía que usar – mujer cuando no estás. –Vio fruncir el ceño a Natsume. – Pero con todo el respeto del mundo le decimos así. Las… los perros son lindos ¿No? Esponjosos y pequeños… lindos… perritos ¿No me vas a callar? No sé que más decir.

- Prefiero que no agregues más nada, Mikan.

- Está bien. –Ella se sentó a su lado en silencio por un minuto como a un niño que acaban de regañar. – Bueno –Se levantó. – Yo venía a ver mis notas y supongo que estas esperando a la pe… Anna. Esperas a Anna ¿No? –Él asintió y una sonrisa se le escapo. – Genial... me voy antes de que me vea hablando contigo y me haga un interrogatorio. –Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al instituto pero se detuvo y se giro una vez más – Y, por cierto, me alegro que estés tan emocionado con lo del bebe. Koko me lo dijo. –Mikan pudo ver como un rubor invadió el rostro de su amigo pelinegro. – Eres un buen chico, Natsume. De esos de los que ya no hay.

Mikan camino dentro hasta dentro del edificio del instituto y se dirigió a la sala de profesores donde estaban todas las notas finales, cuando las vio casi cae muerta de la emoción ¡HABÍA APROBADO TODAS! Incluso matemáticas, por los pelos, pero aprobada. Dios. Le besaría los pies a su amigo por ser tan bueno explicando esta materia hecha por Satanás. Cuando decidió irse por fin distinguió una cabellera rubia caminando por el pasillo y la siguió. Reconocería esa cabellera donde sea – ¡LUNA! –Exclamo mientras se tiraba sobre la espalda de su amiga emocionada. – ¡Aprobé todas! –Comentó cuando se bajo de ella y enfrento a su amiga.

La rubia sonrió. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Mikan tan alegre. – Genial ¿Qué crees? Adivina quien aprobó todas menos biología. –Mikan la señalo con el dedo mientras hacía un gesto gracioso con su rostro. – Sí, yo. Soy la puta ama. ¿Qué otro idiota en el mundo se puede llevar biología solo por no asistir? Yo.

Mikan levanto sus dos manos a la altura de sus hombros – No tengo nada que decir contra eso.

– Lo más probable seamos el profesor de biología, que es bastante sexy, un examen caliente y yo ese día. No debe haber otra persona tan idiota como –Se señalo – Yo.

- Hablando de idiotas; No entiendo que le pasa a Ruka últimamente. –Comentó la morena. – La semana pasada me llamo para que lo acompañase a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Natsume y trate de evitarlo como pude diciéndole que no podía porque tenía que ayudar a Koko con los preparativos para el cumpleaños de su hermanita y me dijo que por lo menos, ya que era mujer, le dijera que color le quedaría mejor a Natsume por su color de piel.

Luna comenzó a reír. – ¿Y qué le piensa comprar? –Curioseo su amiga.

– Cuando le pregunté me respondió que condones. –Mikan sonrió recordándolo. – Dijo que no quería otro mini Natsume-y-la-perra cuando naciera este.

Luna enarco las cejas confundida – ¿Y para qué quería que le dijeses un color que le quedará a Natsume? –La morena se encogió de hombros. – Bueno, en todo caso espero que le hayas dicho rojo porque amo como le queda ese color a mi Natsy

Mikan se rasco la cara con su dedo. – A decir verdad le dije que amarillo.

– ¿AMARILLO? –Exclamo Luna. – Mikan ¿Cuándo has visto usar a ese chico ropa amarilla?

– Siempre viene bien un cambio y además no sabemos qué le va a comprar. –Se justifico. – Y la verdad es que cuando éramos pequeños su madre solía vestirlo con vest… –Y antes de seguir se tapo la boca. Cuando cumplieron doce años Natsume le había hecho jurar que jamás le diría a nadie las maldades que hacía su madre de pequeños.

– ¿Con qué lo vestía? –Pregunto Luna interesada.

Mikan negó con la cabeza. No se lo podía decir. Luna suspiro. Como odiaba cuando alguien comenzaba a contar algo y al final no lo continuaba – Bien… no me lo cuentes. ¿Qué tal si hoy hacemos noche de cine? Palomitas, coca cola, dulces…

Mikan se mordió el labio inferior con pena. – Lo siento… hoy es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Natsume y me invitaron.

Luna asintió. – ¿Y mañana? ¿Qué tal te queda? –Intento encontrar un espacio en la apretada agenda de su amiga.

La morena volvió a negar – Lo siento. Le prometí a Koko ir al centro comercial con él y Misaki-chan. –La rubia suspiro y le preguntó si al otro día podía. – Lo siento. –Se volvió a disculpar su amiga castaña a lo que la rubia ya estaba bastante indignada. – Le prometí a Hotaru que la acompañaría a su librería favorita.

– Pero… ¡A ti ni siquiera te gusta leer! Creo que el único libro que agarraste en tu vida fue la biblia y fue cuando tenías doce y tomaste la comunión. Ni siquiera lo abriste. –Le reclamo Luna algo incrédula.

– Es que… se lo prometí. –Chillo Mikan.

La rubia asintió. – Claro. Tienes tiempo para todos menos tu mejor amiga ¿No es así? –Y antes que la castaña pudiese decir algo, siguió – Al principió peleábamos como el infierno, mantuvimos la paz, genial ¿Y qué? Apareció Koko, con el cual no tengo idea de cómo te volviste su amiga fue como que de un día para el otro era Koko esto, Koko lo otro y me volviste a hacer a un lado y ahora entre Natsume, que es el chico que a MÍ me gusta, Koko y… Hotaru no tenes tiempo para tu mejor amiga.

– No es eso, Luna. Las dos son mis mejores amigas. Me encantaría poder estar con las dos pero no se llevan especialmente bien y no sé porque… –Admitió Mikan desconcertada y preocupada por el enojó de su amiga.

– ¿No sabes por qué? –Exclamó incrédula Luna. – Por el amor de dios, Mikan. Esa chica es un asco ¿Cómo puedes ser amiga de alguien así? Tan… tan…

– Lesbiana. –Mikan dijo con frialdad. – Esa es la palabra que te resume todo lo que me estás diciendo pero eso no es lo que te enoja. –Ella se cruzo de brazos. – No tengo idea de que te sucede Luna pero Hotaru no tiene que ver en esto. Si estas celosa de que mi relación con ella este mejor, lo puedo comprender pero no que hables mal de ella frente a mí ¿Entendido?

Luna apretó los labios con furia. – La única que no entiende eres tú. –Le respondió entre dientes.

La morena negó algo decepcionada y levanto una mano en forma de despedida murmurando algo así como que iba a ir al baño y que cuando se calmase volviese a buscarla.

La rubia se quedo ahí, parada y frustrada. Mikan no la entendía. No entendía lo mal y lo mierda que se sentía todo este tiempo y que ahora le venga a agregar que se amigo con su antigua mejor amiga. Le hervía la sangre de solo pensarlo. – Maldita Imai. –Murmuro por lo bajo.

– ¿Por qué tan sola, bonita? –Preguntó una voz desde atrás. Ella se giro para encontrarse a Ruka apoyado en la pared a su lado. "Lo que me faltaba" Pensó. Rodo los ojos y se dispuso a ignorarlo. – Yo quería ver una pelea de gatas.

Luna lo miro con indiferencia. – ¿Qué ganas con venir a molestarme? Enserio. Me caías bien Ruka. Antes.

– ¿Y cuándo deje de caerte bien, rubia? –Él se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla suavemente por lo que ella retrocedió un poco. – Cuando te consolé después de que mi amigo te dijese cosas tan horribles, cuando te besé o cuando te recorrí entera.

– Das asco. –Le respondió Luna.

Él paso una mano por su cuello. – Esa noche no decías lo mismo. –Luna sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Él se poso detrás de ella y acarició cada rincón de su cuerpo con sus manos. – Puedo hacer que tu cuerpo reaccioné con solo acariciarte ¿Cierto?

Luna pudo reaccionar y separarse de él. – No reacciona es… porque… dios –Se froto los brazos con sus manos. – hace frío. –Ruka enarco una ceja. – A mi no me provocas ni ganas mirarte, ru-bio. Sos poca cosa comparado a un buen tipo como lo es tu amigo.

Ruka sonrió con malicia. – ¿Ha sí? –Se acercó a ella, posiciono una mano en su cuello y la atrajo hacia él. – Vamos a ver qué pasa. –Y la besó. Un beso salvaje, pasional, fogoso… de esos que caracterizaban a Ruka. Su lengua entro cruelmente en la boca de Luna, explorándola y jugando con la de ella y esta no se pudo resistir. No había besado tanto a Ruka pero lo poco que había pasado entre ellos le demostraba que era un amante excepcional.

De pronto él se separo de ella y la comenzó a arrastrar por el pasillo. – Ruka… ¡RUKA! –Comenzó a llamarle pero él no reaccionaba. Cuando paro fue enfrente de una puerta que pudo distinguir como el armario del conserje y tiro de ella hacia dentro. Él también entró y comenzó a desprenderse los botones de su camiseta de colegio. – Ruka… yo no creo que… –Comenzó a decir nerviosa cuando él comenzó a acercarse. – alguien nos puede ver y... –pero no pudo reaccionar más cuando el volvió a besarla, fue ahí cuando Luna se perdió. Él comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de la chica mientras que esta se encargaba de profundizar el beso. Unos cuantos gemidos se escapaban de la boca de los chicos, gemidos que trataban de ahogar para no ser descubiertos.

Ruka comenzó a masajear los senos de Luna, pellizcar sus pezones y de pronto se vio bajando por su cuello repartiendo besos y dejando marcas en su camino hasta que llegó a sus senos los cuales mordió y lamió, mientras que sus dedos comenzaban a explotar la parte intima de la rubia y esta solo podía gozar de lo que su compañero le estaba haciendo sin pensar en nada más. El rubio se agacho de pronto y se posiciono entre las piernas de su amiga donde comenzó a lamer sus muslos y sobre su braguita comenzar a hacer círculos que estremecieron a la chica rubia. De a poco le fue bajando sus bragas hasta que la parte intima quedo al descubierto y el pudo notar que ya estaba húmeda por lo que sonrió. Repartió beso por aquella zona, besándola y chupándola, especialmente tocando su punto débil mientras que la chica se tapaba la boca para no gritar excitada por todo lo que estaba diciendo. Un poco de tiempo ella se vino y él lamió sus jugos internos como si fuese lo más delicioso del mundo, fue entonces cuando se dirigió de vuelta a sus labios dejándola probar su propio sabor. No sintió cuando fue que la levanto del suelo apretando sus nalgas y posicionando su erección sobre su zona intima. Ella no aguantaba más. Y hasta ella misma se sorprendió cuando se vio desprendiéndole el pantalón y bajándole la única prenda que les impedía que volviesen a ser uno.

Y de un momento a otro él la penetro y callo su gemido besándola. Comenzó a embestirla con furia y casi no noto cuando un celular comenzó a sonar. Ella si llegó a ver quién era la que la llamaba –"Llamada entrante: Mikan Yukihira" – Y en ese momento no quiso pensar más en lo que estaba bien o estaba mal, se apretó más a Ruka arqueando su cuerpo y aceptándolo para que siga esparciendo besos sobre su cuerpo mientras la hacía suya.

De verdad lo siento, Mikan.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo.<br>**

* * *

><p>Creo que es el primer lemmon de la historia. No estoy muy acostumbrada a escribirlos así que lo siento si fue tan malo xD La segunda parte es todavía del cumpleaños de Natsume así que bueno ¡ESPERO QUE ESTÉN BIEN! En Word esto son seis o siete páginas, así que esta mierda no me mienta y de verdad halla escribido bastante. Los amo. Comenten!<p> 


	17. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Natsume! 2-2

La noche cayó y con ella la fiesta de cumpleaños de Natsume. Si bien a él jamás le agrado la idea de hacer fiestas y simplemente las hacía porque sus padres le obligaban le encantaba recibir regalos. Era, oficialmente, su parte favorita pero cuando su mejor amigo, Ruka, se presentó a la fiesta con una caja de condones y una tanga para hombre amarilla envuelta en un papel de regalo plateado.

– Esto es – Comenzó él a decir mientras sostenía incrédulo los regalos de su amigo. –¿Es enserio?

Ruka sonrió y palmeo su hombro. – Claro que sí, amigo. No me lo agradezcas. Feliz cumpleaños. –Lo miro una última vez hasta que se adentró a la fiesta y Natsume seguía algo incrédulo ante el regalo que le había hecho su amigo.

Lo de los condones podía entenderlo pero… ¿Una tanga para hombres? ¿AMARILLA? No sabía porque indignarse más si por el objeto recibido o por el color. ¿Cuándo lo había visto usar ropa amarilla? Por lo general él se vestía siempre de negro o alguna remera blanca o roja, pero nada más.

– oh por dios. –Miro de nuevo al frente para encontrarse a Mikan, que tenía un vestido blanco que resaltaba sus curvas, y a Koko que la abrazaba por su cintura desde atrás mientras ella rodeaba, a su vez, los brazos de Koko envueltos en su cintura. Koko aun lo miraba, algo sonriente y pícaro; – No sabía de estos gustos tuyos tan… peculiares, amigo. –Su sonrisa se ensancho más y subió y alzo las cejas un par de veces.

Mikan, por otra parte, se reía tímidamente. – Fue… un regalo de Ruka. –La expresión de Mikan cambió al instante, primero a sorpresa y después estallo en una risa. – ¿Qué? – Preguntó Natsume algo molesto ya. No tenía la culpa que el regalo de su mejor amigo fuese tan patético.

– Lo siento. Es que… –Ella paro su carcajada para poder hablar mejor. Tomo aire y lo soltó cuando empezó a hablar; – Ruka me preguntó qué color te venía mejor.

Mire la caja de condones una vez y después pase a la tanga amarilla. – Le dijiste que me comprara una tanga amarilla ¿Verdad? –Ella asintió y se tapo la boca aguantando la risa que se le estaba por aproximar. El peli-castaño que aun seguía abrazando se mordió el labio tratando de no reírse de su amigo y escondió su cara en el cuello de su amiga. – ¿Cuándo me has visto con algo amarillo? No, mejor que eso; ¿CÓMO VAS Y PERMITES QUE ME COMPRÉ ESTO? –Alcé la tanga amarilla y la bajé rápidamente al darme cuenta de que no quería que nadie viera esto.

– En mi defensa cuando éramos niños ya sabes… usabas – Natsume la miró de forma amenazadora y ella calló. – Bueno, no importa. Lo segundo ¡NO LO SABÍA! Yo también me preguntaba que te iría a comprar, bueno… ¡MISTERIO ACLARADO!

– No creo que sea algo tan malo. –Le calmó Koko sacando su cara del cuello de su amiga, salió de la posición en la que estaban y se acercó a Natsume poniendo una mano en su hombro. – Puede darle una sorpresita a tu novia este día tan lindo para ti.

El pelinegro rodo los ojos y suspiro. Su mirada se dirigió a Mikan quien se dirigía a él con una mirada de disculpa – Lleva estas cosas a mi cuarto ¿Si?

– Pero… me da vergüenza pasar por toda la fiesta con esto en la mano –Le dice señalando los dos objetos en sus manos.

– Yo soy el chico del cumpleaños ¡A MÍ ME DA MUCHA MÁS PENA! Además están mis padres, amigos de ellos y todo el mundo va a estar pendiente de que el chico del cumpleaños lleve esto a su habitación, dirían cosas así como; Dios, este chico tiene fiesta privado hoy a la noche o cosas así.

La castaña hizo un puchero pero no se negó. Es lo menos que podía hacer por su amigo hoy, arrebato la tanga y la caja de condones de la mano de su amigo y arrastró a Koko al cuarto de Natsume lo más rápido que pudo.

El pelinegro suspiro, se había sacado un peso de encima ahora le faltaba el más grande; Anna, el bebe y sus padres. No quería pensar cómo reaccionarían. Sus padres no eran unas malas personas, estrictos o de esos padres del siglo 20 pero eran padres al final del día y ¿A qué padre le gusta que su hijo vaya a ser padre a los 17 años? Ninguno en su estado normal. Y para ser honesto Natsume sólo podía pensar en todo lo que incumbe ser uno. Significaba dedicar su vida a ese hijo o hija. Ponerse en segundo plano y vivir por esa nueva vida que llegaba al mundo y al final del día, realmente no sabía si estaba preparado pero ya no podía huir o echarse para atrás.

Se adentró en la casa buscando a su amigo rubio para regañarlo por el regalo. Los mejores amigos por lo general te regalarían, no sé, un perfume, desodorante y te dirían que te bañes más seguido pero no; A Ruka le encantaba romper esquemas.  
>Cuando encontró al chico de cabello rubio se acercó a él y apenas lo vio venir Ruka comenzó a hablar; – ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de qué asesine a Koko está noche? –Le preguntó mientras veía bajar a los dos castaños muy abrazados y divertidos por la escalera.<p>

– Déjala. –Suspiro irritado por su comportamiento. – Tú la dejaste. Si quisiera estar con Koko o no, estaría bien y ni siquiera es tu problema.

– ¿Qué? ¿Están juntos? –Le preguntó sorprendido, y Natsume pudo notar la molestia en su voz.

– Dije que si quisieran; No lo sé. Quizá lo estén, o no. Quién sabe.

– Pregúntale –Respondió él.

– ¿Qué? –Exclamó el pelinegro – Para nada. ¿Por qué yo? Ve tú.

– Si le preguntó yo va a quedar como que estoy celoso, confundirá a Mikan y no es así.

– Claro. No es así. –El pelinegro rodo los ojos.

– Y como no es así lo harás tú. Además… –Prosiguió. – no soportó a Koko y probablemente sea un problema si me lanzó sobre él en plena fiesta dejándote mal a ti con tus padres e invitados. –El pelinegro lo miró con rencor. – Vamos, Nat, nunca te pido nada. Hazlo por mis fantásticos regalos.

Natsume alzo las cejas. – No me digas Nat y si fuese por tus regalos ya te estaría echando de aquí.

– Es para cuidar a nuestra preciada amiga de la infancia. –El rubio movió sus ojos en dirección amiga. – ¿Por favor? –Y lo miró con cara de cachorrito abandonado. Natsume suspiro y asintió. – Genial. Pero, pregúntale como cosa tuya y luego me cuentas ¿Bien? Vi a una chica por allí que necesita ser atacada, nos vemos más tarde Nat.

El rubio se alejo en dirección a una chica de cabello azabache, tendría unos 18 años y lo más probable es que sea hija de alguno de los amigos de sus padres. Natsume suspiro, iría a hacer algo de lo que no estaba orgulloso; Recaudar información para su amigo. Se acerco a la pareja de castaños que charlaba animadamente. Mikan se había sentado en el regazo de Koko y exactamente sí, parecían novios.

– ¡Hey! –Los llamó Natsume y la sonrisa de Mikan se dirigió a él en forma de saludo. – ¿Qué hacían? –Les preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de estos dos.

– Le estaba contando a Koko de que cuando pequeños solíamos jugar a que el piso era de lava y saltábamos por los sofases. Después, recuerdo que Kaoru siempre nos retaba porque ensuciábamos todo y siempre terminabas rompiendo algo. –Hablo ella rápidamente.

– Como el jarrón que mi madre amaba y tiraste cuando te empujé hacia la "Lava" –Le recordé sonriendo.

– Sí. Después de eso tu madre no me hablo por una semana. –Recordó con tristeza. – Dios, ella realmente quería ese jarrón.

– Pero todo se resolvió con…

– chips, chips. –Terminó Mikan por él y se volvió a Koko. – Eran unas galletitas que no se conseguía por ningún lado y la tía Kaoru amaba. Le pedí a mamá que las trajera especialmente para que ella me perdonara. – Koko rió junto con Natsume. – Creo que lo más raro de eso es que cuando pisábamos la lava no moríamos o nos hundíamos no, era como que teníamos un resorte que nos impulsaba hacia arriba. Creo que lo jugábamos mal, Natsume.

– Sí… –Estuvieron un largo rato conversando sobre el pasado y juegos hasta que recordó porque estaba allí. – Oigan, una duda –Sus dos amigos lo miraron atentos. – Ustedes dos están juntos o…

– Es mi mejor amigo. –Mikan abrazó a Koko fuertemente desde el cuello.

– ¿Soy tu mejor amigo? –Preguntó Koko enternecido.

– Claro, idiota. ¿Quién sino? –Le respondió Mikan y a su vez Koko le devolvía el abrazo. – Ay, como te adoro, idiota. –Mikan se separó un poco de él. – ¿Acaso yo no soy tu mejor amiga?

Koko rió y la forzó a abrazarlo de vuelta. – Claro que sí, boba. ¿Quién sino?

Natsume tosió tratando de que notaran su presencia. – Bueno, es que parecen… más que amigos. Pero, bueno… no importa –Mikan se levanto del regazo de Koko y dijo algo de ir a buscar a Hotaru dejándolos solos. – Pensé que te gustaba. –Indagó el pelinegro.

– No lo sé. A veces creo que sí, otras veces que no. –Confesó Koko. – Creo que me confunde el ser tan cercano con una chica que no sea mi novia, ya que es la primera vez pero lo estuve pensando y no es como si quisiera besarla o algo; No me mires así, es preciosa pero… no me gusta de esa manera. –Asintió el pelinegro comprendiéndolo. – Pero la que si me llama la atención es mi nueva vecina. No sabes lo que es… es… –Hizo un gesto de curvas con las manos. – hermosa.

– ¿Qué edad tiene? –Le preguntó Natsume con una sonrisa. – Nuestra edad, menos, un par de años más. –Koko inflo los cachetes y desvió la mirada. Natsume borró su sonrisa. – ¿Qué? ¿Es muy joven?

El castaño negó. – Es exactamente lo contrario. Tiene como 36 o quizá un poco más. –El pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendido. – Sí, sé que me vas a decir pero… es preciosa. No parece de la edad que tiene sólo existe un pequeño problema.

– No me digas que… –Koko asintió y Natsume paro de hablar y comenzó a negar. – No puede ser que… ¿Es enserio?

– Sí. Está casada. –Koko comenzó a reírse. – Tengo una suerte para las mujeres; Si no me quieren como amigo, no les gusto y si no les gusto; Están casadas. Voy a terminar haciéndome cura a ver si ahí si me arrimo a alguna monjita.

Natsume le pegó en el hombro fuertemente. – Más respeto que mi tía abuela es monja –Y señaló a una señora algo anciana con el hábito que al ver que la miraban los saludo animada.

– Oh… bueno, eso fue algo extraño. –Natsume asintió dándole la razón y Mikan llegó algo cansada y murmurando que no había encontrado a su amiga, se sentó en el regazo de Natsume quien estaba algo sorprendido por su acción. – Oh, así que me cambias por Natsume. –De pronto Mikan mira a Koko y voltea para ver en quien está sentada, se levanta como un rayó, algo avergonzada y se sienta donde Koko.

– Lo siento… me confundí. –La oyó murmurar avergonzada.

– Que va, por mi confúndete todos los días… –Bromeo Natsume haciéndola sonrojar aun más. Koko y el pelinegro se rieron de ella.

– Ya ves, Mikan. Ahora tienes de donde elegir y todo. –Siguió molestándola Koko. – Oh… Kitsuname. Iré, a hablar con él. Vengo más tarde, Mikan. –Beso su mejilla y se despidió de Natsume – Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto. – le dijo para ir donde su otro amigo.

Mikan lo miro de reojo y Natsume la miro a ella. Estaba muy linda arreglada de esa forma. Realmente linda. – ¿Y Anna? –Rompió ella el silencio y él se encogió de hombros. – Vamos… el cumpleaños de su novio ¿Qué no va a venir?

– La llamé hace un rato pero no me respondió. Espero que llegué hoy íbamos a decirle a mis padres sobre ESO –Le comentó algo nervioso.

Mikan le sonrió. – Va a salir todo bien. –Acaricio su mejilla. Y se separó mostrándole una sonrisa divertida. – ¿Quieres bailar?

– No… gracias. Estoy muy nervioso y tengo dos pies izquierdos.

– Vamos… – Ella se paró y le ofreció una mano. – Yo te guió. Como en los viejos tiempos. –Hizo un puchero – ¿Sí? No conté lo de los vestidos de princesa a nadie jamás. Me lo debes.

Él tomó su mano y ella lo arrastró a la pista de baile cuando una canción lenta comenzó a sonar. – Si Anna nos viera…

– Si Anna estuviese aquí no me hubiese ni dejado darte el feliz cumpleaños ¿Sabes? –Natsume rió ante ese comentario y la acercó más a él. Pudo inhalar el perfume de su amiga, era un perfume frutal, muy refrescante. Mikan se abrazó más a él. – Y feliz cumpleaños, no te lo dije ahorita pero si hoy temprano.

– Gracias, tonta.

– Idiota.

– Fea.

– Insecto.

– Popo de dinosaurio.

– ¿Cómo es el popo de dinosaurio?

– No lo sé. Simplemente no sabía que decir ya. –Los dos rieron.

Mikan se separó un poco de él y lo miró frente a frente. – ¿Y Tsubasa? –Mordió su labio después de hacer la pregunta.

– Un ¿Cómo estás, Natsume? No, eso jamás. Pero para averiguar cosas sobre familiares siempre existo. –Bromeo él y ella lo golpeó suavemente. – No lo sé. Iba a venir con su esposa e hijos más tarde, según me dijeron mis padres.

Mikan paró en seco y se separo un poco más de él. – ¿Esposa e hijos? Según se, él y su esposa estaban pasando por un mal momento y lo más probable era que todo resultara en una separación.

Natsume abrió la boca y la cerró un par de veces. – ¿Quién te dijo eso?

– él…

Natsume negó. – Lo siento, Mikan. Pensé que lo sabías… cuando… bueno, ya sabes. Él no tiene problemas en su matrimonio, ya sabes, Misaki esta ciegamente enamorada de él y… es más… ella está embarazada de cinco meses.

– ¿Qué?

– Tsubasa va a tener otro hijo con su esposa. –Natsume tomó aire. – Mi primo te mintió, Mikan.

La castaña abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, se llevó un dedo a ella intentando decir algo pero no pudo y sin decir una palabra se marcho de donde ella y Natsume bailaban hasta hace un momento. _"Creo que lo mejor era no abrir la boca." _Se lamentó el pelinegro y casi no sintió cuando su amigo rubio se acercó a él.

– ¿Qué averiguaste? –Le preguntó Ruka sonriente. Podía ver como su vestimenta estaba más arrugada que cuando lo vio por última vez.

– Ella no sale con Koko. Es su mejor amigo. –Le aclaró y Ruka sonrió satisfecho.

– Genial… –Ruka lo miro como para querer decirle algo más pero cuando vio su cara de preocupación su cara fue un enigma. – ¿Pasa algo más?

Natsume lamió sus labios ¿Debería contarle? Sabía cómo era Ruka de impulsivo y celoso pero… a la vez era uno de los pocos que podía defender o entender a Mikan con estas cosas. – Escucha esto… pero no se lo digas a nadie ni enloquezcas ¿Bien? –Ruka asintió. – Bueno… mi primo… Tsubasa, ya sabes como es y bueno… engaño a Mikan para que durmieran juntos.

Y el rostro de Ruka fue un poema. Paso de la confusión a la sorpresa y seguido al enojó. – Lo voy a matar.

– No, Ruka… escucha… –Y su celular sonó, le hizo una seña a Ruka de que esperase. Atendió y una voz temblorosa le hablo;

–_"Natsume… soy la madre de Anni, ella… ella está en el hospital… te lo juro… nosotros no sabíamos que estaba embarazada y… lo siento, Natsume. Ven. Por favor, ven."_

Y el mundo de _**Natsume** _se destruyó en ese momento.


	18. Nunca más

_Natsume de unos cinco años esperaba alegremente en el pasillo del hospital a madre y padre. Él estaba junto a su abuela quien le decía que sus padres le habían ido a buscar un regalo muy especial. Natsume estaba impaciente por el regalo, sólo quería entrar por esa puerta a buscarlo ya, pero, como decía su abuela lo bueno hay que esperarlo._

_Él cayó dormido y un par de horas después su abuela lo despertó explicando que su regalo ya estaba aquí. El pequeño pelinegro se paro impaciente y sostuvo la mano de su abuela pidiéndole con impaciencia que lo llevase ya donde su regalo lo esperaba. Recorrieron un par de puertas y Natsume se dio cuenta que ya no iban a entrar donde sus padres estaban ¿Por qué? Pero, se dejo guiar por su abuela aún más._

_Llegaron a una puerta donde su abuela hizo parar su marchar y cuando lo miró sonrió; y abrió la puerta. Tras la puerta estaban sus padres y él sin detenerse mucho a ver la escena corrió a abrazar a su padre._

_– Papaitoooooo –Gritó con emoción. – Natsume vino a ver su re-regalo… –Su padre sonrió y aun teniéndolo en brazos señalo hacia su madre. Natsume giro un poco su cabeza para verla._

_Su madre sostenía una muñeca entre sus brazos como si fuese la porcelana más frágil del mundo. – Natsume, ven… –Le pidió su madre y su padre lo dejó en el suelo para que él avanzara hacia ella. Él se sentó en la silla que yacía al lado de su madre. – Te presentó a tu pequeño tesoro, tu regalo. –Sonrió._

_Natsume miró a la muñeca con curiosidad, está hacía gestos raros con la boca y su ojitos estaban entre abiertos. Él negó después de un rato de observarla. – Noo, mami. Natsume no quería una munieca, Natsume quería una pelota de fútbol. –Le explicó el niño confundido mientras hacía gestos de pelota con sus pequeñas manos. (Aclaro, Natsume habla así pq es chiquito)_

_Su padre rió y se acercó a él. – No es una muñequita de juguete, Natsume. Es tu hermanita. –Le explicó su padre. – ¿Ves? Las muñecas no se mueven, esta sí. Mírala. –Hizo que su hijo tomará la pequeña mano de la bebe para que se diera cuenta como la movía._

_– ¿Hermanita? –Susurro para sí mismo el niño confundido mientras sostenía en sus manos la aún más pequeña mano de esa niña. Empezó a frotar la mano de la bebe y está comenzó a sonreír (o lo que le parece un niño que es ver sonreír a un bebe) lo que lo hizo sonreír a él. – Una hermanita… –Volvió a susurrar algo más emocionado. – ¿Mi hermanita? –Miró a su padre para preguntar y este asintió._

_– Sí, Natsume. Tu hermanita._

_Su madre lo miró con dulzura – ¿Quieres cargarla? –Él asintió y ella le pidió a su marido que lo ayudase a hacerlo bien. Cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos su madre volvió a hablar; – Se llama Aoi._

_La mirada de Natsume se volvió a su madre. – ¿Aoi? –Preguntó y ella asintió. Miró hacia abajo y la vio, sonrió. – Aoi…  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 18<span>  
><em>

* * *

><p>Natsume demoró una hora en llegar al hospital y Ruka, obviamente, lo acompaño; por más enojado que estuviese con el patán de su primo no podía dejar que su amigo estuviese solo el día de su cumpleaños y menos si algo malo había pasado.<p>

Cuando llegó el pelinegro notó que sólo estaban los hermanos de su novia y su madre en aquel pasillo; Ni rastros de su padre. Se acercó a ellos, quería saber que había pasado allí, que había pasado con Anna y con su bebe…

Apenas se acercó la madre de Anna lo abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a sollozar. Él la abrazó sin comprender mucho pero al instante la separó. – Señora ¿Qué sucedió? –La mujer lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero no pudo decir una palabra. Natsume suspiro.

– Papá estaba peleando con mamá. –Giro de donde provenía la voz. Era uno de los hermanos de Anna, tendría unos 12, quizá. – Y esta vez vino muy borracho, demasiado el caso es que la estaba matando, literalmente, a golpes y mi hermana no soportó más los gritos de mamá. Salió de su habitación para ayudarla, papá se las tomó con ella. –El chico se mordió el labio, casi incapaz de continuar. – La golpeó. Y en ese golpeé ella rodo por las escaleras.

Natsume miró a la madre de los chicos por primera vez desde que empezó a hablar y pudo percatarse de algo que antes no; Si estaba muy malherida. – Nosotros no sabíamos que estaba embarazada. –Comenzó a ella a decir. – Si lo hubiese sabido no habría dejado que ella se metiera a defenderme pero… lo siento…

De los ojos de Natsume comenzaron a caer lágrimas y Ruka lo miro con lastima; se imaginaba a donde llevaba todo esto. – Usted… quiere decir que… Anna… –Ruka no pudo ni continuar de hablar.

– ¿Lo… lo perdió? –Murmuro Natsume y todos en el pasillo lo miraron. Su voz era temblorosa y llena de dolor. – Anna… perdió al bebe ¿Es eso? –Sus lágrimas no paraban de salir. La madre asintió y Natsume cayó de rodillas al piso.

Eso que había pasado sin previo aviso pero que estaba empezando a aceptar y amar ya no estaba. Eso que estaba esperando compartir esa noche con sus padres se había esfumado como si nunca hubiese existido. Esa vida formándose en el estomago de Anna que era tanto de ella como suya ya no latía. Su tiempo fue tan cortó y ni siquiera había llegado a este mundo.

– Natsume… –Oyó decir a su amigo pero nada más. ¿Cómo tomar algo así? ¿Cómo se supone que podes sentirte en un momento así? ¿Cómo poder contener a Anna en un momento así? Explicar con palabras lo que Natsume sentía en aquel momento era imposible. Natsume se sentía un inútil, se sentía de lo peor, se sentía defraudado de sí mismo por no haberla cuidado mejor aun sabiendo de su familia, se sentía responsable por esa vida que ya no estaba; Natsume se sentía vació, sentía que él había muerto junto a su hijo. – Todo va a estar bien. –Escucho a decir Ruka y eso lo molesto. Él sabía que Ruka sólo quería ayudarlo pero esa frase tan patética no iba a salvarlo.

– ¿Y Anna? –Preguntó, miró hacia la madre de su novia ignorando a todo aquel que le había preguntado si estaba bien.

– En su cuarto. Ella está bien pero destruida. –Respondió la madre relamiéndose los labios. Desvió la mirada. – Está en shock, Natsume. Desde que llegó no dice nada. No quiere comer nada.

El pelinegro se paró y como pudo se limpió las lágrimas. – Voy a… voy a verla…

– No. –Lo detuvo Ruka. –Lo mejor es que esperes, Natsume… también estas muy mal y…

– ¡CÁLLATE! –Le gritó con furia su mejor amigo. – No te metas en esto. –Se soltó bruscamente de él y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación de Anna, suspiro y entró; Allí estaba. Con la vista clavada en la pared, se veía perdida, vacía. Sin vida. Estaba pálida y sus labios resecos. Él se acercó a ella temblando, miró su estomago y quiso creer que todavía habían alguien ahí. – Anna… –No respondió. – Anna… mírame. –No lo hizo. Él se sentó en su cama y acarició su mejilla pero ella simplemente lo alejo. – Anna…

– Un mes y medio. –Natsume no había entendido lo dicho hasta que ella rodeo su estomago con sus manos y comenzó a sollozar. – Un mes y medio…

– Anna… –Susurro él destrozado. Pero no podía largarse a llorar el también. Tenía que ser fuerte, aunque no quisiera. – todo va a estar bien. –Ella siguió repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez. – Anna… ¿Me escuchas? Todo va a estar bien. –Ella siguió meciéndose y murmurando lo mismo. – ANNA. –La llamó en un tonó de voz más fuerte y ella lo miró por primera vez desde que él había llegado allí.

Su mirada reflejaba dolor, mostraba lo frágil que ella podía llegar a ser y fue en ese momento cuando Natsume recordó porque la cuidaba tanto. Anna siempre fue como un cristal, frágil y delicado; Se rompía de nada, y cuando el golpeé era tan fuerte como este… ¿Podía ser reparado? Salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra y miró a la familia de Anna y a Ruka mirándolo; Expectantes de lo que iba a decir pero él no tenía nada para decir. Se giró contra la puerta por la que recién había salido y comenzó a golpearla con su puño y su cabeza. Se preguntaba por qué. Y Ruka comenzó a decirle que no se lastime. Pero, él no sentía que se estuviese lastimando.

Ese día Natsume ya no pudo sentir nada.

_Nunca más._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ruka:<br>**

* * *

><p>Me dolía ver a mi mejor amigo así. Realmente me dolía. Dolía no tener el poder necesario para revertir la situación; Por más que no se llevará bien con la chica… no le deseaba tal mal a nadie. Cuando entendí que era imposible calmar a Natsume caminé hacia la cafetería del hospital, necesitaba un café bien cargado y sabía que Natsume también.<p>

Cuando pidió los dos cafés se recostó sobre la mesada a esperar y su celular comenzó a sonar. Miró quien era; Luna. No pensaba contestar. No hoy. No pensaba seguir siendo un idiota el día que su mejor amigo más lo necesitaba. Natsume siempre fue alguien independiente. Nunca le pedía ayuda, incluso cuando Anna lo engañó lo quiso enfrentar solo; Aunque se notaba muchísimo que estaba destrozado.

¿Cómo apoyar a alguien que no quiere ser apoyado? Que dilema. Marcó el número de Mikan para avisarle y pedirle que le avisase a su prima o padres; a quien sea que pueda ayudarlo un poco.

_–"Hola" –_Contestó una voz temblorosa, sonaba a que había estado llorando. Corrección. Mikan había estado llorando.

– Mikan… –La llamé por su nombre necesitándola, después de tanto tiempo. Como desearía que estuviese allí en ese momento para poder abrazarla. – ¿Estás bien? –Le pregunté. La preocupación se hacía evidente en mi voz. Hoy no quería disimularla.

Su respuesta tardó en llegar. _–"Sí… –_La oí decir –_ ¿Qué sucede Ruka?"_

Me mordí el labio. – Anna… perdió el bebe. –Le conté. – Natsume esta… irreconocible. Nunca lo había visto así. Totalmente desbastado… destruido.

_–"¿Qué? –_Su voz tembló una vez más y la pude imaginar tapando su boca sin poder creerlo. Pude escuchar que una voz le preguntaba por detrás que había pasado, supuse que era Koko. _–"¿Es en serio?" –_Me preguntó ignorando a su amigo.

– Por desgracia. Necesito que… llames a Hotaru o a sus padres… a quien creas más de confianza; Él necesita apoyo de algún familiar. –La oí decir que sí. – Gracias, Mikan.

_–"No es nada… mantenme al tanto y… ahora llamare a Hotaru. Es la mejor opción."_ –Me dice y puedo suponer que ya está llorando una vez más.

– Gracias y… Mikan…

–_"¿Qué?"_

– Cuando todo esto acabé quiero que hablemos sobre Tsubasa.

Hubo un largo silencio de por medio. –_"Natsume te lo dijo. "_–Asimilo.

– Él… estaba preocupado y no es momento de echar culpas ¿Bien? –No la escuché decir nada por lo que tomé su silencio como un sí. – Mikan, eres mi amiga y te quiero ver bien ¿Está bien?

_–"Gracias…"_

– Te quiero, Mikan. –Me despedí de ella.

_–"Y yo te amo, Ruka."_–Fue lo último que oí y al instante ella cortó. Y nunca un te amo que salga de sus labios me dolió tanto como hasta ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo.<br>**

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste, comenten y besos enormes!<p>

**estelita-chan**: Sipis, pobres todos. ¿Soy la única que amo a Ruka en este capítulo? Espero que no. Ahre, Aquí tienes tu continuación, mi niña. Espero que te guste.

**Isa-chan1114:** Gracias, espero que no haya hecho esperar mucho por este es que hubieron tantos acontecimientos importantes el día anterior que no supe como redactar algo bien este e hice lo mejor que pude. Espero que te guste!

**an1nobara-chan**: Efectivamente, Anna perdió al bebe. Aquí tienes este capítulo, espero que te guste.

**cristal**: Es que estoy enamorada de los finales intensos, dramáticos que te hacen pensar qué paso o por qué. Espero que te guste este capítulo y por cierto, me gusta tu nombre es muy bonito :3


	19. Amistad - nota

**Quiero aclarar algunas dudas que siempre andan por ahí, primero que nada; El BEBE SI ES DE NATSUME. SÍ. NO HAY ENGAÑO DE POR MEDIO EN ESA CUESTIÓN. Creo que es algo que le puede pasar a una pareja cuando lleva tantos años juntos como Natsume y Anna. Ella no es una mala persona, se equivoca; Engaña, lastima pero… ¿Quién no? Son jóvenes y están aprendiendo a vivir. Con respecto a los engaños de Anna; a veces aunque ames o no quieras lastimar a una persona necesitas conocer otras cosas pero por miedo a que todo eso terminé y quedarte sólo por lo general no lo haces y quedas en la rutina, en la costumbre. Por lo general es el hombre el que engaña en la ficción, el que hace de imbécil, de mujeriego; Quiero señalar que las mujeres también pueden ser experimentadas y no es precisamente malo. Uno no se casa con su primer novio o la primera persona con la que mantuvo relaciones sexuales (al menos que tenga mucha suerte). Necesito que con Anna el personaje de Natsume mantenga una especie de ingenuidad. De amor incondicional. De ceguedad. ¿Por qué? Porque no siempre tiene que ser el malo de la película. Incluso Anna, no tiene porque ser la mala. Son gente equivocada en la vida; Inclusive Mikan, una chica que evita la realidad constantemente y cuando comete un error solo sabe llorar y refugiarse en los demás.**

**Natsume y Mikan si van a terminar juntos; Amo la pareja ¿Bien? Es la finalidad del fic pero desde que entre a fanfiction las relaciones de los protagonistas se desarrollan en cuatro o seis capítulos por las ansias del escritor; Yo soy así y estoy tratando de tomarme mi tiempo para imaginar una verdadera relación de amistad, de apoyo incondicional entre estos dos antes de que ellos mismos se den cuenta que es amor. Quiero explotar otras partes como que a veces ese amor que buscaste tanto tiempo está en la persona en la cual nunca te fijaste. Porque pasa, y demasiado. Quiero un fic donde puedan ver, además del desarrollo de una sola relación, el crecimiento de cada persona; Sus experiencias. Como se van distanciando y acercando, continuamente. Conociendo gente nueva. Y se van a seguir equivocando, el resto de su vida; pero eso los hace estar vivos.**  
><strong>Ahora, para aclarar, sí. Natsume y Mikan van a terminar juntos, es más; Está historia va a ser larga; imagínense que quiero alargarla hasta que ellos sean adultos y tengan hijos y después de viejitos. Quiero hacer algo distinto. Quizá no a todos les guste pero es algo que siempre quise. Una historia más apegada a la realidad que yo conozco, con mis fantasías. No lo sé. Cuando escribo me siento en la historia así que, tranquilos; Nuestra no-pareja favorita va a estar junta aunque todavía no. De a poco. Gracias por leer. Amo leer los comentarios y ver todas sus dudas en plan; PERO CUANDO SE VAN A BESAR ESTOS DOS DESGRACIAS, HACE 18 CAPÍTULOS ESTOY LEYENDO ESTO Y CERO ENTRE ELLOS Y ANNA ES UNA PERRA. Pero todo va a pasar. El capítulo 18 va a ser muy importante en la historia, lo van a notar más adelante. Bueno, eso básicamente.<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 19<strong><br>**_

* * *

><p><strong>Koko:<strong>

Recuerdo estar con Kitsuname cuando Mikan llegó corriendo a mis brazos. Llorando. Le pregunté mil veces que le pasaba pero ni una quiso responder. Le pregunté si quería ir a casa y me dijo que prefería quedarse en la mía. Que este día no quería ver a su madre y está era una mejor forma de estar bien despierta para acompañar a Misaki de compras mañana. Me pregunté si realmente estaba emocionalmente bien para salir. No saber que le pasaba a mi mejor amiga era realmente malo. Demasiado. Y la cosa empeoro cuando ella recibió un llamado. Era Ruka que nos llamaba para contarle que Natsume estaba muy mal, que Anna había perdido al bebe y que estaba destrozado. Vi a Mikan marcar un número en su celular y hablar con la que me pareció era Hotaru, después de eso se acercó para contarme mejor. Cuando le pregunté si debíamos ir a apoyar a nuestro amigo ella simplemente respondió que Natsume cada vez que tenía un problema en vez de hablarlo solía quedarse en silencio en algún rincón mirando a la nada. Y que de nada servía ir a echarle un sermón. Que había que esperar a que asimilara mejor todo. Le dije: Mikan, las personas cambian pero ella simplemente negó y alego que lo conocía demasiado. No quise replicar.

Un día después del cumpleaños de Natsume, de la desgracia ocurrida y sin saber que le sucedía a Mikan ella acompaño a Misaki a comprarse un vestido. Mi hermana y ella, se decidieron por un vestido azul turquesa que realmente resaltaba su belleza. Mikan sonrió expresando que estaba hermosa y pagó el vestido. Pero su sonrisa no era la misma de siempre. Era una sonrisa artificial. No parecía típica de ella.

Cuando la invite a volver a mí casa ella se disculpo alegando que tenía que volver a casa por su madre. La madre de Mikan… que incógnita. Sabía que su padre había muerto cuando era una niña pero su madre, en los años que conocía a Mikan y después de la muerte de su padre, casi no se había presentado al colegio. Más bien, a todas las actividades escolares iba su abuelo. Y ella parecía feliz con su simple presencia, sin necesitar nada más pero cuando hablaba de su madre pareciera que vivía inmersa en una gran soledad. Y resultaba abrumante. ¿Cómo una chica que sonríe tanto puede ser tan escalofriante?

Y así era Mikan, cuando apenas la conocías algo enigmática; Se podría decir que tímida. Cuando la conocías te dabas cuenta que era pura alegría e ingenuidad, pero que si buscabas un poco más profundo podrías darte cuenta que hay una chica rota por dentro, necesitada de amor y atención. Y, quizá, por eso se había vuelto de tal forma con ella. Le recordaba a su hermana; quien también necesitaba atención y cariño pero solo podía recibirlo de su parte.

Ya en casa Misaki le aviso que Youichi vendría a ver unas películas y eso paso. Cuando llegó hicieron palomitas y se sentaron a ver una película que él no conocía en la sala. Y me quede mirándolos, abrazados, amorosos. Me pregunté si ese chico podía ser lo suficientemente responsable para cuidar a su hermana y que ella no terminase tan rota como su amiga. Se preguntaba si él estaría haciendo un mejor trabajo, que si a pesar que a la niña le faltase el amor de su madre y que su padre ni siquiera la nota notaba lo mucho que él la amaba.

Su hermana giro la cabeza y lo miró. Sonrió. – ¿Nos vas a mirar por cuánto tiempo más? Pervertido… –Se burló de mí y sacó la lengua. Escucho a su novio reírse con disimulo, claro. Disimulo. Ella volvió su atención a la película ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría protegerla?

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y agarre un abrigo para después volver a la sala. – No hagan nada raro. Iré al hospital. –Advirtió a los niños.

– ¿Te vas a internar? Por fin una buena decisión en esta casa. –Se burló Youichi y se abrazó más a Misaki.

Misaki lo miró, también queriendo saber a dónde iba. – Tonto, un amigo está en una mala situación e iré a darle apoyo moral; El cual no quiero que le des a mi hermana en el tiempo que no esté. Así que te me alejas.

Misaki suspiro. – ¿Qué amigo? –Me preguntó preocupada.

– Natsume. Su novia perdió el bebé.

– ¿Natsume? –Me preguntó algo sorprendido Youichi y asentí.

– ¿De qué lo conoces? –Misaki y Youichi se miraron.

– Yo le he contado que tenías un amigo realmente guapo. Le he mostrado fotos y toda la cosa. –Asentí. Preferí creer eso por hoy, después indagaría la verdad.

Después de advertirles unas treinta veces más que no tocara a mí hermana y que pronto llegaría padre a casa por lo que mantuvieran cuidado me dirigí al hospital. Eran las siete de la tarde cuando llegué. Me adentré para encontrarme un montón de gente; algunos hacían fila para trámites y otros simplemente lloraban o esperaban su turno para que los atendieran. Me dirigí a la parte donde Natsume se encontraba y lo encontré tal cual me lo había descrito Mikan: Sentado en un rincón mirando a la nada.

Parecía perdido. Su mirada en blanco. Al parecer él no había cambiado para nada. – Natsume… –Me acerqué a él y puse una mano en su hombro y él me miró por un momento como si no me reconociera. No quería preguntarle cómo estaba; ya lo sabía. Ni tampoco como paso, que interesaba. Menos como estaba Anna emocionalmente porque aunque no me cayese bien me imagino su situación. Cuando el volvió a mirar al punto en blanco que estaba mirando escuché a una voz.

– Esta así desde ayer. –Me comentó Ruka. Podía notar sus ojeras. Ese chico no había dormido nada. Sentí pena. Quizá no era tan mal chico como aparentaba. – Apenas tomó agua y comió una barra de cereal. –Se sentó en uno de los asientos de espera. – Le ofrecí a la familia que fuera a descansar un poco ya que hace demasiado que estaban aquí.

– Tú también… pareces cansado. Si quieres puedo quedarme y tú te vas a descansar un rato.

El rubio negó y su pelo se movió con ese gesto. Se paso una mano por la cara. – Te agradezco, pero quiero quedarme con él. –Lo miro por un momento. – Nunca lo había visto de tal forma.

– ¿Qué tal Anna? –Pregunté.

Se relamió los labios. – Igual. No lo sé. Quizá peor. No he entrado a verla. Sólo lo hizo Natsume y al parecer fue para peor. Los médicos al parecer le dieron un medicamento para que pueda dormir esta noche y la anterior porque si no era imposible. –Asentí y me senté a su lado en silencio. – No entiendo porque le pasa esto a las buenas personas. Estoy seguro que si Natsume se hubiese comportado como un mal tipo y abandonado todo, todo estaría bien y en cambió se portó bien. Hizo las cosas de la manera correcta y… pasa esto. Al final ser buena persona o no serlo… no te salva de las desgracias.

– Natsume… él… va a salir adelante. Es fuerte. –Traté de animarlo. Creo que en años había visto así de serio a Ruka. En años había hablado con él. – Mientras siga respirando va a tener que encontrar la manera de seguir adelante. De seguir viviendo.

Ruka miró a Natsume por otro momento en el que no supe que estaba pensando. Una mano que se poso suavemente en mi hombro me hizo sobresaltar del susto y pude ver a Mikan; Su ropa era distinta y me sonrió. Pero sólo su boca fue la participe de este acto porque sus ojos estaban tristes. – Tranquilo. –Me dice y Ruka voltea a verla. Ella le sonríe. – Hotaru me llamó, me pidió que te suplantará y la acompañase. Ella está en la cafetería. –Ruka negó. – Vamos… –Ella se acercó a él y se agacho frente a él. Sostuvo sus mejillas entre las manos – tienes que estar despierto y fuerte para cuando Natsume más te necesite y eso va a ser cuando caiga en cuenta de lo que está pasando.

– No… –Lo oí murmurar. – no quiero dejarlo solo, Mikan. Y tu madre…

– Ya pedí permiso. No estará solo. Estamos Hotaru y yo, tú pasaste toda la noche aquí y el día. Ve a descansar. Promételo, Ruka. –Le hablo ella con seriedad. Él la miro fijamente y asintió como un niño. Mikan se giro hacia mí – Koko… si no es mucha molestia ¿Puedes encargarte de que vaya a su casa, coma y descanse lo suficiente? –Asentí y como pude agarré a Ruka y me despedí de Mikan. Cuando iba caminando por el pasillo gire un par de veces; en la primera pude notar como Mikan se acercaba a Natsume y se sentaba a su lado. Como pasaba su brazo por sus hombros. En la segunda noté como lo abrazaba fuertemente, y lentamente Natsume correspondió su abrazo mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Eso me había sorprendido bastante. Nunca había visto a Natsume aferrarse a alguien de tal forma.

Seguí encaminando a Ruka quien estaba muy débil por el pasillo. Supongo que Mikan es de las pocas personas que conoce a Natsume mejor que nadie y que quizá por eso Imai la llamo porque es la única que sabe a ciencia cierta y que Mikan lo ayuda a liberarse. Cuando iba saliendo del hospital pude ver a Imai recostada en una columna, mirando hacia el cielo que ya estaba estrellado. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia y de lo que estaba haciendo asintió con la cabeza como un agradecimiento y yo se lo devolví para terminar de salir. Busqué un taxi y me encamine a la casa de Ruka junto a él. En mi vida pensé que iba a terminar ayudándolo de tal forma pero la gente a veces hace cosas sorprendentes ¿Cierto? Bueno, hoy descubrí una parte de Ruka, de mi mejor amiga, Imai y de Natsume que jamás había conocido. Descubrí lo unido que había estado alguna vez. De cómo se necesitaban mutuamente para aguantar un angustia como está a pesar de los mil problemas que haya entre ellos. Había algo en el mundo de Mikan en el que yo no entraba y me hizo sentir algo celoso pero… bastante orgulloso de poder ser uno de los pocos privilegiados en conocerlos.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Si les gusto el capítulo comenten y así voy a subir capítulos más seguidos pq tengo tiempo libre. Wiii<strong>

**Melygr94: **Respondí varias cosas ahí arriba pero sí, el bebe es de Natsume y ahora en más pasarán muchas cosas. Hace meses vengo planeando esto. xD Espero que te guste el capítulo, besos enormes.

**Isa-chan1114: **Siento recordarte cosas tristes :c bueno, la vida de Anna es muy triste. Por eso es que Natsume la cuida tanto y le perdonó su engaño (el único que se entero) POR FIN ALGUIEN QUE ENTIENDE! TE DEDICO EL CAPÍTULO POR ESTA GRAN HAZAÑA. Enserio. Todos dicen que Anna es una perra pero cada uno lleva las situaciones como se pueden. Y existen personas que las evitan siendo perras y no por eso son malas personas, simplemente están errando.

**an1nobara-chan: **Yo no estoy feliz, estoy triste pero está perdida es fundamental para la historia. Por cierto, ellos lo estarán sólo que tomará su tiempo. Pero de a poco se verá su acercamiento. Espero que te guste el capitulo, besos enormes.

**Daark Nekoo: **Shi, pobre

anni. TERMINARAN JUNTOS SÍP. Lo expliqué arriba igual, quiero que vaya de a poco. Yo sé que son 19 capítulos y todavía cero pero ya se empezará a ver cuándo (en unos capítulos más se vayan de vacaciones juntos para despejarse por todo lo vivido, bueno, no empezarán a estar juntos pero para algo crucial) Espero que este capítulo te guste, besos enormes.


	20. La vida sigue

**¡HOLA AMIGUITOS MÍOS! Siento que les debo una explicación por no haber actualizado este par de semanas cuando yo misma había dicho que actualizaría más seguido, el caso es que ¡NO TENGO EXCUSA! YEEEEEEEEI! La verdad tenía mucho tiempo libre y demasiadas ganas de escribir pero adivinen qué? Tenía un libro que terminar. Cuando lo terminé entre en un estado depresivo porque no tenía más libros y entre a ver series y series, películas también; Todo eso mientras comía y tomaba coca cola y despreciaba al mundo por tener pareja y sufrir por ellas mientras yo sufro por el final de un libro. Y que por cierto, fue la chica del tren (y me gusto muchísimo). Después me paso que mi mami (mi hermosa, tierna y preciosa mami) me compró dos libros nuevos. Con esa situación no podía escribir tenía que leer. Me compró "MEMORIAS DE UN AMIGO IMAGINARIO" y "¿Y SI QUEDAMOS COMO AMIGOS?" comencé a leer el primero y me enamoré. Creo que el nene tiene algún tipo de autismo o algo x, no sé. Me encanta Budo. Me encanta como narra la escritora. Todo eso y apenas lo empecé, no me quiero imaginar cuando lo terminé (NADA DE SPOILERS).Para ser honesta no pensaba actualizar hoy, es más, estaba planeando pasar la noche leyendo manga o viendo alguna película deprimente. El caso es que aquí me encontraba, leyendo una historia de wattpad (que me encaaaaaaaaaaanta, y leer en wattpad es una de mis grandes opciones) cuando me dije; "Hey ¿Por qué no dejamos la historia de Anel y Marcel a un lado y continuas la tuya?" y me dolió dejarla, pero lo hice y acá estoy escribiendo este testamento que seguro que cuando vean que el cosito para bajar es más chiquito van a decir "wow, se lucio" y no, la verdad estoy acá contándoles mi vida. Bueeeeeeno, ahora, una pregunta ¿Alguna leyó "Hielo negro"? Si lo leyó, soy la única a la cual le pareció que el epilogo fue para dejar contento al lector que shippeo la pareja? FUE COMO QUE NOOOOOOOOOOO, YO YA HABÍA LLORADO Y ASUMIDO EL FINAL. NO PODES AGREGAR ESE EPILOGO. NO. Para mí ese epilogo caso la magia de ese libro, ojo, está bien pero… hubiese preferido algo así como que después de eso tomaran caminos distintos, onda; Chau, todo muy lindo, gran aventura pero nos vimo' en Disney wachoooooooo, ahr, re turra. POR CIERTO, ALGUNO TIENE IDEA DE QUE SIGNIFICA "CARPE DIEM"? PORQUE NUNCA EXPLIQUÉ EL TITULO NI QUE TIENE QUE VER CON LA HISTORIA; BÁSICAMENTE, SIGNIFICA **_"APROVECHA EL TIEMPO"_ **EL CASO ES QUE APROVECHAR EL TIEMPO LO QUIERO RELACIONAR CON LA JUVENTUD, CON LA VIDA. APROVECHAR EL TIEMPO A VIVIR, APROVECHAR CADA MOMENTO QUE NOS DAN. TODO ESO. SIN MIEDO. SIN NADA. COMETIENDO ERRORES, ETC.**** BUENO, Basta, ahora la historia empieza; Laaaaaaa s AMOOOOO (por si hay alguien del sexo masculino, cosa que no creo pero bueno)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 20<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Desde aquel día la vida siguió ¿asombroso, no? Como después de que cosas así pasan la vida sigue y a uno no le queda más elección que seguir viviendo. Enfrentar la situación. Salir a la calle y encarar la realidad con lo mejor que puedas dar. A Ruka le tocó ver a su pobre amigo abatido por un par de días, aunque por lo menos ahora parecía más vivo.<p>

Recuerda que ese día Mikan y Hotaru le pidieron a Koko que lo llevasen a casa e incluso en contra de su voluntad. El castaño, con quien no tenía nada de relación lo llevó e incluso cuido de él hasta que sus padres, que habían salido, volviesen. Le sorprendió su actitud dada la relación que llevaban por tantos años.  
>Él no sabe que paso exactamente esa noche cuando se fue pero cuando volvió al hospital al día siguiente su amigo ya estaba algo mejor, hablaba con él e incluso expresó el dolor que sentía en ese instante con él. Recuerda a la perfección las palabras de su amigo; de todas las cosas que le han pasado, ninguna se compara con esta. Que cuando se enteró de esto quiso dejarse ir ahí mismo. Ruka sólo atino a abrazarlo fuertemente. Prestarle su hombro. Natsume no se negó.<p>

Ese mismo día dieron a Anna de alta, ella aun no había salido de su estado de shock pero estaba bien de salud fuera de la fractura que tenía en el brazo. Recuerda que los acompaño a casa de Natsume para poder ayudarlos o motivarlos un poco; Anna no emitió palabra en todo el camino y al pelinegro se le veía angustiado por eso y mucho más. Sabía que él no estaba bien pero suponía que trataba de ser fuerte por Anna. Cuando dejó a Anna en su cuarto, ya dormida, Natsume volvió a bajar con él; no quiso mencionar el tema, no quiso mencionar que iban a hacer con el feto, que no había llegado a nacer pero para él ya era un bebe. No quería saberlo. No.

Ruka siguió yendo a la casa de Natsume por el resto de la semana; escucho que Mikan también iba a verlo dos por tres. También que la madre de Anna había decidido separarse de su marido y denunciar a la policía el maltrato de aquel hombre.

– Por lo menos tanta mierda sirvió para algo. –Dijo, sin medir sus palabras. En ese momento Natsume lo miró con mala cara y claro; para eso él no valía nada. No valía la pena y perdía algo así. Si perdía a alguien con el cual se había encariñado.

¿Los padres de Natsume? Se enteraron. Estaban algo molestos por no haber sabido nada antes pero prefirieron no molestarse con su hijo por el mal momento que estaba pasando. Ruka no quería imaginarse lo que era para ellos enterarse que pudieron haber sido abuelos pero… bueno, pero esto. Aoi, por otro lado, fue una de las que peor se lo tomó. Lloró mucho. Lo sabía. Lo escuchó de Natsume. Después de eso su actitud cambió un poco, si bien seguía siendo la misma niña de siempre se le veía un poco más madura y seria; había tomado consciencia de lo inconsistente que era la vida y lo rápido que se iba. Que se acababa. De lo frágil que era el ser humano.

En uno de esos tantos días se encontró con Tsubasa, este lo saludo amistosamente, como siempre hacía, y el rubio se mordió el labio enfurecido, recordando. Se abalanzo contra él y sin importarle nada, lo golpeó fuertemente hasta que Natsume lo detuvo pidiéndole por favor que parase; que no quería líos en estos momentos.

Se tranquilizo, sólo porque su mejor amigo se lo pedía pero aun así le amenazo;

– La próxima vez que te acerques a Mikan no te la perdono ni porque Natsume lo pida. –Lo vio limpiar un rastro de sangre y sonreír con burla. – ¿Qué te reís?

Y aunque hizo el ademán de volver a encararlo su amigo lo volvió a parar. – Tu amiguita me busco a mí, no al revés. Y, para que sepas, no la paso nada mal.  
>– ¡Le mentiste, basura! –Le gritó enfurecido Ruka. – Y sabías que ella se iba a sentir mal si se daba cuenta que tu matrimonio no peligraba, que… que… ¡Ibas a tener otro niño!<p>

– No le mentí. Discuto con mi esposa… –sonrió – bastante. Omitir detalles no es mentir; bien lo sabes… ¿Verdad, Ruka? Además, es bastante mayorcita para saber que hacer y que no ¿Cierto? No pienses que es tan tonta. Sólo no quiere darse cuenta de las cosas que la rodean y después juega el papel de niña buena a la cual engañaron.

El rubio escucho cada palabra de aquel hombre con rabia; conocía a Mikan y ella no era una chica que jugara a ser buena… ella era buena. Por eso se enamoró de ella. Por eso la quiso tanto. Por eso. Quiso volver a golpearlo pero se vio inmovilizado aún por su amigo. Vio a aquel anciano sonreír con burla. Murmuro el nombre de su amigo en busca de auxilio.

– Vete, primo. –Le pidió el pelinegro. – Quiero que te vayas y no te acerques más a nadie. Ni a Mikan ni a nosotros.

La cara de Tsubasa fue un poema en ese momento. – De… ¿Qué estás hablando? Somos familia. No puedes simplemente sacarme de mi vida como si nada.

Natsume soltó a Ruka y se acercó a su primo, lo subió desde su camiseta y le dijo: – Tienes una familia hermosa. Tus hijos te adoran y tu mujer también, además de que esperas otro. –Relamió sus labios. – No veo porque… quieres arruinar tanto la vida de otros teniéndolo todo.

– Natsume… a ti no te hice nada… Yo…

Natsume negó y lo cortó – Te acostaste con Anna. –Tsubasa abrió la boca con sorpresa y Natsume lo bajo. Él comenzó a negar aunque nuestro pelinegro no lo dejo hablar. – Y… lo aguanté. Porque… se supone que somos familia y quería creer que nunca pasó. Y ahora esto con Mikan… –Se mordió el labio. – no puedo perdonar a todos para siempre.

– Natsume… te juró que yo no… no lo hice con Anna.

– ¡No quiero que me jures! No quiero que nadie me juré nada. –Natsume revolvió su pelo. – Me lo dijo la misma Anna. –Admitió. Tsubasa bajo sus ojos. – Fue la primera vez que terminamos. Ella lo admitió porque se moría de la culpa. E intente dejarlo atrás pero no… veté.

Ruka no dijo nada más ese día. Recuerda a Tsubasa marcharse sin mirar atrás y a Natsume entrar como bala a la casa, sin decir ni una palabra más. Un hecho más del pasado que sólo les dejo la opción de seguir viviendo.

Días después de aquel sucedo llamó a Luna y siguió siendo un patán con ella y todo el mundo; como siempre lo había sido. Pudo notar en la mirada de Luna que ya no oponía resistencia; quizá le había empezado a gustar y eso sería un problema para él. Aunque placentero… ya no la escuchaba hablar todo el día de Natsume. Sus besos eran para él y el calor de su mirada también. Según le había contado Luna antes de que todo lo de Natsume pasará ella había peleado con Mikan pero a penas todos terminó la castaña fue a contarle lo sucedido, olvidándose completamente de que alguna vez había estado peleadas. Luna decía querer demasiado a Mikan. Luna decía que jamás encontraría una amiga con ella y podía oír en su voz arrepentimiento cada vez que ella venía al tema.

En aquel diciembre tan frío y triste se enteró, gracias a Hotaru, de que la hermanita de Koko cumplía años y Mikan estaba muy emocionada por su fiesta. Al parecer quiso dejar atrás lo de Tsubasa y se centró en la fiesta. Natsume fue invitado a asistir pero no quiso ir. Mikan… ¿Hace cuánto que no veía a Mikan? Y hablando de si la vida sigue o no sigue, una vez vio a Anna. Él estaba en un bar con un par de amigos y la vio pasar con dos tipos que la sostenían de la cintura y manoseaban. Sus miradas se encontraron y la suya se miraba solitaria. Sintió pena por ella. También sintió asco. Sintió pena por Natsume. Mientras él seguía sufriendo en silencio así saciaba el dolor su querida novia. Sintió pena por el asco de mundo en el que vivían y después de eso se emborracho hasta las patas y al día siguiente despertó en la cama de una chica cualquiera.

Era la víspera de navidad cuando decidió ir a ver a Natsume, saber cómo seguía y esas cosas; sabía bien que no podía hacer mucho más por él y eso le frustraba. Natsume hablo de muchas cosas con él a excepción de lo que paso, hasta que en determinado momento; quizá fue a las dos de la mañana cuando dejó sus sentimientos salir a flote.

– Anna está más rara que nunca. –Ruka mordió el interior de sus mejillas. Sin querer decir nada. – Estoy tratando de estar bien pero… siento que todo quedo paralizado en ese momento. –Él asintió. Lo sabía. Lo había visto.

– Creo que vos mismo quedaste paralizado. El mundo sigue moviéndose a tu alrededor sólo que… es lo mismo que siempre y para ti ya no es lo mismo de siempre. Algo cambió.

Natsume asintió dándole la razón. – Con Anna hicimos algo así como una tumba con sus cenizas. Cerca del parque ese en el que nos llevaban los maestros cuando teníamos doce y ahí jugábamos ¿Recuerdas? –El rubio asintió. – Voy a diario. –Suspiro. Refregó las manos contra su cara. – Siento que me estoy muriendo en vida.

Quiso decirle tantas cosas: Que todo estaba bien. Que él mejoraría. Que siempre iba a estar a su lado apoyándolo. Pero no. Era hasta algo cruel que decir en un momento así. "Almas muertas en cuerpos vivos" Una vez escucho una frase así. Y no la entendió. No entendía como, por más mal que pueda sentirse alguien, podía dejar de vivir y en este momento su amigo le demostraba como. Natsume era la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Uno sonido interrumpo la conversación, sus pensamientos y su no respuesta. Los dos sacaron su celular a la vez. Ruka notó que alguien lo había agregado a un grupo de Whatsapp; Mikan. El grupo tenía de participantes a: Luna, Hotaru, Natsume, él y Mikan. Y se llamaba **"Plan verano"**  
>Pudo ver como el estado del grupo avisaba que Mikan estaba escribiendo, miró a Natsume quien le devolvió la mirada algo confundido. Mikan mandó el mensaje y lo leyó.<p>

_" ¡Chicos! El caso es que con Hotaru pensamos que, dado a la situación actual, sería bueno un poco de relajación. Nos haría bien a todos ¿Cierto? La idea es irnos todos a una casa de vacaciones en Enero. Distraernos, tratar de estar un poco mejor… aunque sea difícil. Sería sólo una semana. Obviamente que Anna también ira, el caso es que no tengo su número para agregarla, ahora después te hago administrador y la agregas tu Natsume. Había invitado a Koko pero él no puede ya que debe hacerse cargo de la casa y su hermana porque su padre trabaja mucho. Por favor. Sumense. Hagámoslo. ¡Los quiero!_

_Pd: Ya alquile la casa junto con Hotaru. Ustedes llevan el dinero para las compras y esas cosas."_

La idea no sonaba mal. Su amigo podría intentar relajarse y el podría tener una charla con Anna y su comportamiento. Mandó un genial al grupo y dijo que ahí estarían. Natsume lo miró y Ruka le sonrió. Iba a sacar a su amigo de ese pozo depresivo aunque se lleve todo por delante.

* * *

><p><em>Fin del capítulo.<strong><br>**_

* * *

><p><strong>Isa-chan1114<strong>  
>Me alegro que te haya gustado. Si, esos reviews son tristes :c Bueno, se va acercando a su punto lindo la historia. Ahr. Casi. Espero que te guste este capítulo, besos enormes.<br>**  
>estelita-chan<strong>  
>Natsume está muy mal y es cierto. Ser buena persona no te salva de que las cosas salgan mal. Es horrible. Más porque todo el tiempo te dicen que si eres bueno, te vuelven cosas buenas. Quizá, fue algo así como el karma de Anna. Quién sabe. Me alegro que te vuelva loca y que te identifiques. Es la idea. Amo leer ese tipo de cosas de las personas que me leen. Voy a seguir subiendo muchos fics ¡Por lo menos hasta que me cansé de escribir! Gracias por leer *corazón*<p>

**cristal *18-19***  
>Mal, Cristal me suena super delicado. No sé. Me parece un lindo nombre para una señorita. (Ahora sueno como mi abuela) Me alegro que te haya gustado; Yo también me sentí mal por Anna. Me alegro que te gusten las dos historias; aquí ando actualizando una sola, ya vendrá la otra. Me alegro de que no sea un cuento de hadas, realmente. Aunque los amo pero también me gustan las historias tristes con finales impredecibles. Me alegro que te guste que la historia vaya a ser larga y espero la sigas hasta el final. Los personajes no son perfectos porque nadie es perfecto. (ALIADOS69, ACCIÓN POÉTICA; DICIEMBRE 20 15) Disfruta el capítulo!<p>

**an1nobara-chan  
><strong>¡Es lindo contar con el apoyo de todas! ¡Gracias! Espero que les guste este capítulo y el transcurso de la historia. Ya veremos a esos dos juntos (algún día? MUAJAJAJAJAJ, MENTIRA. Basta.) Gracias por leer, espero y disfrutes este.


	21. Nunca volvió

_Era el verano de mis ocho años. Mamá y Papá, como muchas otras veces, peleaban. Mami le pedía a papá que buscase un trabajo pronto y no se quedará de vago en casa, papá le contestaba que quería ir en busca de sus sueños y por eso había abandonado su empleo. Que si algún día iba a desaparecer, no quería arrepentirse de nada. Ahí es cuando mami estallaba y le gritaba que ya era demasiado tarde para alcanzar sus sueños, que antes que él tenía una familia que mantener, y su salud no era un juego y corría riesgo. Que tenía que tomarnos como prioridad._

Yo no entendía ¿Qué tiene de malo que papá se quede en casa y quiera seguir sus sueños? ¿Por qué su salud estaba en riesgo? Siempre se lo veía de buen humor. No lo entiendo. Le pregunté muchas veces a mamá, pero jamás me lo quiso decir. La maestra solía decirnos que eso teníamos que hacer nosotros también, que lo importante es ser feliz y si alcanzábamos lo que queríamos lo seríamos; Así terminaban los cuentos de hadas. Felices. Exitosos.

Además, estando aquí papá tenía alguien con quien jugar. Él siempre jugaba conmigo a cualquier cosa que yo propusiera y a veces tocaba música exclusivamente para mí. Solía decirme que iba a ser muy exitoso. Solía decirme que saldría en revistas con él, tendríamos muchísimo dinero, y mamá le daría la razón. Que es bueno perseguir su sueño. Siempre me decía que cuando ese día llegase yo estaría muy orgullosa de él (aunque aquí, un pequeño secreto, ya lo estaba). Mi padre iba a cantar y ser reconocido. Ese era su sueño. Era.

_Porque jamás fue._

_Sus sueños murieron con él._

_Mi padre murió, según mi mamá, de algo llamado cáncer cuando yo tenía 9 años._

_Sin querer creerlo espere y espere en casa hasta que volviera._

_Nunca volvió.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 21<strong><br>**_

* * *

><p>La nieve caía, lo podía ver a través de mi ventana. Mire mi reloj, era temprano. Solía despertarme temprano los primeros de enero, el día de mi cumpleaños. Primero de Enero. Solía amar festejar mi cumpleaños de niña. Solía invitar a todos mis compañeros de clase, mamá contrataba algún payaso o alguien quien nos entretuviese y me divertía. Solía hacerlo.<p>

Me senté en la cama. Pero, desde la muerte de mi padre, jamás volví a festejar un cumpleaños con amigos ni nada. Simplemente, solía quedarme al lado de mi abuelo y mi madre mientras "festejábamos". ¿Por qué festejábamos? Pensaba. Yo no sentía que hubiese realmente algo que festejar. ¿Cómo festejar cuando alguien tan importante no está a tu lado? Más que festejar, en este tipo de días, sólo quería gritarle al mundo que me dejase en paz. Y eso no era normal en mí.

Me levanté y encamine hacia la cocina. Mi abuelo estaba levantado, claro, para mí las ocho de la mañana era temprano pero para mi abuelo ya era demasiado tarde: Él me sonrió con cariño mientras ponía un plato en la mesa y se acercaba.

– Feliz cumpleaños, Mikan. –Me abrazó, fuertemente. Le devolví el abrazo, agradeciéndole. Mi abuelo. Debe ser la única persona que me queda a la cual le importo de verdad. – Tú madre tuvo que salir a trabajar temprano pero dijo que saldría temprano para festejar. –Me explicó cuando se separo y me hizo un ademán para que me sentará.

Asentí. Estaba acostumbrada. Mamá pasaba todo el día trabajando, ya lo hacía antes de que papá muriese pero después de eso fue peor; casi no la veía. Pasaba todo el día con mi abuelo, y no me quejaba, pero… a veces realmente la quería cerca. Aunque… ¿Para qué? No es que ella aportase realmente algo en su vida. Sólo le daba de comer y le compraba cosas. ¿El titulo de madre? No se lo había ganado, más bien, se lo había apropiado.

– No importa realmente. No quiero festejar. –Le sonreí, con timidez. Mientras agarraba una tostada y le ponía mermelada para después comérmela. – Sabes que…–Proseguí con la boca llena. – no me emocionan mis cumpleaños.

Mi abuelo se levanto y comenzó a prepararme un café. – No deberías hacer como si no importara por siempre. –Me dice de espaldas, puedo ver que puso a calentar el agua. Se volteó a verme. – ¿Crees qué él estaría feliz?

Parpadeé un par de veces. No quería tener esta conversación. No hoy. Estaba bien tenerla cualquier día pero mi cumpleaños y el de mi padre eran días en los que me comportaba de esta forma. Aunque no quisiera.

Recuerdo a la perfección como pasé el cumpleaños de mi padre: Fui al Mc y compré comida por…realmente no lo sé. Simplemente buscaba algo que me distrajera. Ya había ido al cine sola, jugado sola, evitado todas las llamadas de Luna: quería estar SOLA. El caso es que al final del día… no era bueno y ahí me encontré con Koko y su hermana. Digamos que él simplemente se sentó allí, robo mi hamburguesa y con eso mejoró un poco mi día. Koko era de ese tipo de personas, pero, claro, ya ni lo recordaba. Había cortado todas las conexiones con cualquier conocido u amigo que tuve en el pasado: Koko era simplemente un conocido y lo máximo que hacía en ese tiempo era saludarlo con un movimiento de cabezas. De esos que haces con gente que no tenes nada por lo cual detenerte a hablar.

Ese día estaba débil, probablemente con cualquiera hubiese estado bien; No lo pensé mucho. Me divertí. Ayude a su hermana e incluso le di un casto beso que poco significo para alguno de los dos. Pero, al parecer, ese encuentro, ese día; lo cambio todo. Y de una semana a otra no nos separábamos nunca. Koko se había convertido en mi consejo y mi mano derecha. Él me cambió. Cambió esa frívola manera de vivir que tenía. Lleno, aunque sea un poco, aquel vació que tenía. Probablemente, si no hubiese conocido a Koko; jamás ocurriese el hecho de volver a hablar con Natsume o incluso Hotaru. De esta posibilidad de salir juntos, una vez más. De arreglarlo todo. Koko es, de mis pocos amigos, al que más admiro. Su fortaleza. Su madurez. Su simpatía. Él era mucho para mí en tan poco tiempo. ¿Raro, no? Sonreí recordando todo lo que pasamos juntos sin percatarme de que mi abuelo seguía llamándome.

– ¿eh? –Murmure cuando desperté de mi ensoñación.

– Tú café. –Me sonrió risueño. Asentí y le di las gracias, tomando el café que él me tendía. Abrió la boca un par de veces con intención de decir algo pero lo vi cerrarla arrepintiéndose al instante.

Suspiré: – ¿Qué pasa, abue? –Le pregunté, preocupada.

– Tú madre dejó dinero: Dice que quiere que te compres lo que quieras y que invites algunos amiguitos para hoy pero supongo que no…

– Pues dile a mamá que hace mucho deje de tener "amiguitos" –Dije, mientras lo interrumpía. Lo último imitando unas comillas. – Por lo menos debería saber eso. Se supone que soy su hija.

– Ella te adora, Mikan. Sólo que necesita trabajar para mantenerte a ti y a esté viejo inútil.

Negué. – Si no estuvieses aquí, probablemente, ya me hubiese marchado: Por lo tanto, no eres inútil. –Le di un sorbo a mi café. – Eres lo más preciado de esta casa. –Le sonreí animada.

Él no volvió a repetir nada sobre mi madre después de mi respuesta y me dejó desayunar tranquila. Cuando terminé se acercó a mí: – ¿No quieres ir a comprarte algo? Como regalo de mi parte… lo que quieras. Enserio. Y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Sonreí. – No iba a decir que no. –Admití. – Unos nuevos auriculares me harían muy bien.

– Sabía que ibas a pedir eso. Todos los años pides lo mismo. –Se quejó mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abría. – No sé. Pide ropa, mínimo. ¿Vamos?

Me reí. – Abuelo ¿Quieres que salga en pijama a la calle? –Mi abuelo me miro entendiendo y soltó una risa. – Okay, voy a marcar tendencia. Después seré noticia en las revistas "Sal como una pordiosera a la calle, es la onda" –Hice una posé graciosa haciéndole estallar de la risa. – Ya. Me voy a cambiar.

Y eso hice. Me arreglé, de forma sencilla y me dirigí con mi abuelo a comprar auriculares. Conversábamos animadamente, y yo rezaba interiormente no cruzarme con nadie. No tenía ganas de que personas de afuera salieran a decirme "Feliz cumpleaños", a ellos sí que no podría ponerles buena cara. Pero, claro. Debemos ser las únicas dos personas que un día después de año nuevo salgan a la calle tan temprano por lo que era entendible el por qué no habían ni tiendas abiertas ni gente en la calle.

– Parece que hoy no va a ser el día en el que compré auriculares.

– No lo creo. –Aseguro mi abuelo. Se volteó hacia mí. – Pero, tenemos pastel.

– ¿Pastel? –Repetí como pregunta. Él asintió. – Pastel… ¿Con frutillas? –Volvió a asentir. – Que rico… ¿Ves por qué te amo? Siempre al tanto de mis gustos. –Volvió a abrir la boca pero inmediatamente la cerró. Tenía una impresión de lo que iba a decir. La torta la compró mi madre. Pero, aún así, prefería mantener en secreto el hecho que lo sabía.

Dos de la tarde. Tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Luna y dos mensajes de Hotaru. Recién me levantaba de mi siesta. Revise los mensajes de Hotaru, después llamaría a Luna: _"Feliz cumpleaños, idiota."_ Ese era uno de los mensajes de mi amada mejor amiga. Ella siempre tan linda y cariñosa. _"No te deprimas." _Era el segundo. Corto pero seguro. Ella lo sabía. Sabía que no me gustaban estas fechas y por eso trataba de no hacer gran cosa tampoco. Así no me afectaría a mí.

Le mandé un mensaje a Luna, diciéndole que disculpara que no haya atendido sus llamadas pero que estaba durmiendo y casi al instante mi celular sonó y atendí:

– _"Feliz nacimiento_! –Luna solía tener esa costumbre. – _ahora que tienes 17 años es momento de que comiences a tomarte nuestra relación enserio y abandones a tus otros amantes."_

Me abordo con eso al instante. Sonreí. – "Sabes que los amo a todos por igual."

– _"No lo sé._ –La escuche murmurar por lo bajo. Aunque después de volvió a animar. – _Tengo un regalo ¿No quieres hacer algo? Ya sabes. No es bueno quedarse sola todo el día en un día tan importante."_

Luna también sabía mi desagrado por estas fechas pero trataba de que quisiese salir y aprovechar una noche como esta. Que desperdicio.

– "Mi madre quiere pasar algo así como mi cumpleaños en familia… ya la conoces. Esos ataques de amor que le dan. –Me excuse. – No tengo muchas ganas de hacer nada realmente. Lo siento." –¿Cuántas veces me había disculpado por Luna por rechazar alguna oferta que me hacía? Ya hasta podía contarlas.

Por primera vez mi amiga no se quejo; comprendiéndolo. Sabía que no era ni por Koko o Hotaru sino por el hecho de que no podía poner ser la Mikan de siempre estos días. Terminé de hablar con ella e hice el móvil a un lado.

Me tiré en la cama una vez más. La nieve seguía cayendo. ¿Cómo el mundo seguía dando vueltas cómo si nada? De pronto recordé a Natsume y Anna ¿Cómo estarán? Digo, después de lo que les paso seguro era difícil recomponerse, aunque, según me enteré por ahí Anna se recompuso a tal punto de que ya volvió a las andadas. ¿Es bueno o malo? Cerré los ojos, tratando de pensar. Pobre bebe. Pobre Natsume.

¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que superase algo así? Muy pocas. Supongo que, a nuestra edad, es un trauma que queda de por vida. Perder a alguien amado, incluso aunque no lo hayas conocido como en su caso… duele.

Recuerdo cuando papá murió. Me senté a esperarlo. No quería creer que él había muerto, para mí era imposible, digo, sólo morían los perritos viejos y los abuelitos muy viejitos en mi cabeza. La gente, para morir, sólo tenía que tener arrugas y mientras no las tuvieran iban a vivir muchísimo.  
>Pero, no fue así. Él murió. Se fue y nunca volvió. Y, casi sin querer, como quien no quiere la cosa los días pasaron y yo seguía esperándolo. Incrédula.<p>

Hasta que un día un amigo me lo dijo, fríamente y sin una mezcla de simpatía: _"Él no va a volver, así que en vez de sentarte a dar lastima haz algo con tu vida. Ya."_ Y reaccioné. Ese amigo fue Natsume. De niño era muy directo y fuerte. Supongo que el tiempo lo hizo débil. Y aunque su manera de pedirme que siga adelante fue brusca, y de una manera en la que nunca me había hablado, funcionó. Ese día yo seguí con mi vida como si nada. Como si todo fuese igual pero la verdad es que no. Él se había marchado y aunque lo esperase mil años no iba a volver.

Los años pasaron y crecí. Viví. Comprendí. Me sentía cada vez más sola. Sentía que gritaba hacia la nada. Pero, al final, nadie me oía. Al pasar los años dejé de recordar a mi padre, no lo mucho que me dolía su muerte sino como él era; su rostro, su risa, su voz. Todo. Sentía que se me iba. Siento que se me va. Hasta el día de hoy siento esto. Es como si tuviese un montón de recuerdos sin rostro en mi cabeza. Y no quiero dejarlos ir. Tengo miedo de llegar a un punto en el que no pueda recordar nunca más nada sobre él. Le tengo miedo al olvido. Y, quizá, mi padre también lo tenía. Y por eso quería cumplir sus sueños: Para no ser olvidado, aunque eso le costó la vida y la única que jamás lo olvido fui yo. Yo, que lo sigo llorando todas las noches. Tengo miedo a olvidarlo.

Un mensaje me sacó de mis pensamientos. _"Feliz cumpleaños. Gracias. Estoy aquí para ti."_ Era Natsume. Lo sabía. Sabía que significaba ese gracias y estoy aquí para ti.  
>Casi al instante recibió uno de Ruka "Nos divertiremos mucho mañana. Te quiero, Mikan. Felicidades." Sonreí. Hoy era un día que un simple te quiero de Ruka no me dolía. No. Porque pensaba en algo que dolía mucho y más y consumía mi dolor.<p>

Recibí otros mensajes que no quise contestar.

Bajé a la sala donde estaba mi abuelo ordenando el lugar. Mi querido abuelo. ¿Él también se iría? Temblé ante la idea. No me imaginaba mi vida sin él. Para mi él era mi pilar. El padre que me falto. Todo. Pero lo que me atemorizo aún más ¿También terminaría olvidando su rostro como me paso con el de papá? ¿Necesitaría también una foto para poder recordarlo?

A veces me sucedía que, simplemente, podía ver sus fotos y calmar mi corazón "Así era", pensar. Pero… ¿Cómo habría sido? Nueve años después ¿Tendría canas? ¿Todavía seguiría persiguiendo sus sueños? ¿Mamá y él, seguirían peleando por qué papá era un soñador? ¿Cómo habría sido si papá siguiese vivo? Y no hay forma de saberlo. Y de pronto me siento ajena a su imagen. ¿De verdad me voy a sentir así con mi abuelo también? Le miré. Él se percato de mi presencia y me sonrió. – ¿Sucede algo? –Me preguntó. Negué y me acerqué a abrazarlo. – ¿Segura? –Volvió a preguntar mientras correspondía mi abrazo y asentí.

Comencé a llorar. Él se dio cuenta que no era un "nada". Tenía miedo. Miedo de que él también me dejara sola. No soportaría ninguna pérdida más. Me tranquilizo, diciéndome que todo estaría bien. Pero en mi cabeza sólo existían pensamientos cómo ¿Por qué teníamos que morir? ¿Y si era obligatorio, por qué no podíamos elegir: cuándo y dónde? ¿Por qué éramos olvidados? A nadie le gustaba serlo. A nadie. Papá… ¿Tenías miedo de eso también? ¿De qué creciera y te olvidase? Lo siento, papá. Perdí tu rostro en mi memoria pero aún te amo en mi corazón.

Papá…

El timbre sonó. Me separé de mi abuelo, él me miro y fue a abrir la puerta. Yo me senté en una silla que tenía en frente. De pronto, vi entrar a mi mejor amigo a aquel lugar: – Koko… –Murmure. Estaba sorprendida de verlo ahí, aun cuando le pedí que me dejase sola este día. A él y a todos.

Él me sonrió. Se notaba que yo había llorado pero él no quiso preguntar, sólo alegrarme el día. – Feliz año nuevo, Mikan. –Corrí a abrazarlo.

– Feliz año nuevo, Koko.

La única persona en este mundo que podía entenderme.

Mi mejor amigo.

**Koko**.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo.<br>**

* * *

><p>EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO VA A SER SOBRE PLAN VERANO, OIE. En el próximo capítulo voy a responder comentarios. Por cierto, POR FAVOR, pásenme algún libro interesante para comprarme para navidad se los pido con todo el Kokoro. LOS AMO, PAZ.<p> 


	22. Plan verano: El viaje

_Capítulo 22_

* * *

><p>El paisaje, amigos y <em>"Teenage Dream"<em> de fondo tendría que ser una buena forma de empezar un viaje. Claro. Si no fuese por este silencio incómodo que abundaba en el auto. Luna iba sentada en la parte trasera del auto, mirando por la ventana, a su lado había una Mikan adormilada sobre el hombro de Hotaru que iba a su lado. También una peli rosa, muy molesta, viajaba al lado de la pelinegra sin emitir palabra y mirando a la ventana. Al frente iban un Ruka y Natsume muy callados. El pelinegro manejaba el auto mientras que el rubio iba de co-piloto.

– Tengo hambre. –Se quejo Anna rompiendo aquel silencio. – Quiero ir al baño. Natsume, regresemos a casa. No quiero estar con… –Miró a Mikan, su baba salía de su boca mientras dormía en el hombro de Hotaru. – estos salvajes. –Terminó con asco.

Natsume, suspiro sin contestar. Sabía bien que no era una buena idea. – Cállate, bruja. Hace una hora que paramos por si alguien quería ir al baño o comprar algo para comer y decidiste no salir del maldito auto así que ahora tendrás que resignarte a pasar hambre y aguantarte tu urgencia o siempre hay botellas vacías para que uses. –Regaño molesto Ruka. La princesita ya le tenía harto con sus quejas. Cada vez que abría la boca era para quejarse sobre algo.

Por otro lado, Natsume ya se había persignado a proteger a nadie. Estaba harto del tipo de discusión de sus mejores amigos. – Pero… ¿Qué? –Exclamo, ofendida Anna. – Quién te crees que eres. Maldito rubio oxigenado. Descerebrado.

– Hueca.

– Estúpido.

– Tonto.

– "Tonta" –Dijo burlón.

– Natsume, tu amigo me está diciendo hueca y tonta. –Le reclamó a su novio.

– Natsume, tu… mujer me llamo rubio oxigenado y estúpido. –Se quejó con su mejor amigo.

– Natsume, ese rubio idiota esta difamándome, di algo.

– Natsume, esa flacucha sin carne me está diciendo rubio idiota. Defiende a los humanos rubios y a tu mejor amigo.

– ¿Por qué no te vuelves al país de donde te trajeron de contrabando? –Le pidió Anna, mientras él se daba vuelta hacia atrás para mirarla. Natsume suspiro "Contar hasta 3" Repitió, una vez más, en su mente.

Ruka le sonrió burlón. – Para que te enteres soy mitad japonés, mitad francés y nací aquí. Soy mucho más interesante que una japonesa peli rosa tan aburrida como tú. –Chasqueo la lengua. – Ya te gustaría ir a París, pero, adivina qué? Sí ¡Nunca irás! Con suerte terminarás bajo un puente con viejos depravados pidiéndote que le hagas algún favorcito o teniendo sexo con algún vagabundo.

– Oh, no te has atrevido a…

– Sí, lo he hecho.

– Natsume ¡TU ESTÚPIDO AMIGO ME HA LLAMADO PUTA Y HA PROPUESTO UN FUTURO HORRIBLE PARA MÍ! Exijo la retirada a casa. Ya. –Exigió su novia mientras se alzaba al asiento del conductor. "Uno" Volvió a repetir, mentalmente, Natsume. – ¿No me vas a prestar atención? – "Dos" – Bien. Escucha, patán. Yo podré no ir nunca a París pero… pero…

– ¿Pero, qué? Vamos princesa. Sabía que eras idiota pero jamás que serías tan inútil al punto de no poder seguirme una disputa. – "tres"

Anna abrió la boca indignada. – Natsume, Ruka me está llamando inútil. –Volvió a quejarse.

– Natsume, dile a tú novia que se calle o la tiro del auto. – "Uno"

– Natsume, tu amigo me está amenazando con tirarme del auto. ¡Quiero irme a casa! – "Dos"

– Natsume, no es broma. Haz callar a esta mujer.

– Natsume, defiéndeme.

– ¡Natsume! –Se quejaron los dos a la vez. "Tres"

El pelinegro paro la camioneta de una, haciendo que todo aquel dentro del auto casi se cayese. Mikan despertó de su ensoñación preguntando qué pasaba. Natsume bajó de la camioneta y se recostó en ella frustrado. ¿Era mucho pedir que se callarán un poco? Oyó como alguien se bajaba del auto, era Anna. – Iré… ya sabes. Espérame. –Y se perdió entre la nada en la que estaban buscando algún árbol decente.

Mientras, dentro de la camioneta Mikan le cuestionaba a Luna lo que había ocurrido. – Así que Ruka y Anna pelearon. –Volvió a repetir. Hotaru asintió. Ella tenía al lado a Anna y por poco no fue ella la que paraba la situación. La castaña se giro hacia Ruka y cincho un mechón de su cabello, y el rubio soltó un quejido – No la molestes.

– Ella es molesta. Se queja todo el tiempo. Desde que empezó el viaje no para de decir que quiere irse a casa, o tiene hambre o ganas de ir al baño.

– Touché. –Coincidieron Luna y Hotaru. Las dos se miraron en ese momento y se rieron.

– Está pasando por un momento difícil. –Intento hacerlo razonar, Mikan. – Deberías ser más comprensible.

– Lo soy ¿bien? Sólo… no me termina de gustar, esa chica…

– Esa chica… –Natsume apareció desde la ventanilla. – es mi novia. Con errores y sin errores. Está pasando por un mal momento y por eso está un poco…

– Histérica. –Dijo Ruka.

– Malhumorada. –Murmuro Hotaru.

– Nunca me cayó bien. –Admitió Luna.

– Ni a mí. –Coincidió Mikan. Todo el mundo la miró. Esperaban una respuesta distinta de su parte. – ¿Qué? Lo siento ¿Bien?  
>– Iba a decir susceptible, pero gracias por ser tan comprensivos. –Murmuro irónico Natsume mientras se metía en el auto. – Si no te cae bien ¿Por qué la invitaste, Mikan?<p>

La castaña suspiro. – Al principió quería hacerlo por lastima, pero después me di cuenta que no iba a funcionar. Pero, Hotaru me recordó algo importante; Esa chica es obsesivamente celosa. Es probable que si no la hubiésemos invitado se habría negado a que te salieras a despejar o te seguiría desde cerca y eso daría bien.

– Buen punto.

– Lo sé. Por cierto ¿Dónde está? –Preguntó, mientras la buscaba.

– Fue a buscar un "baño" –Comentó el pelinegro.

– Tengo una idea ¿Y si arrancamos la camioneta y la abandonamos en medio de la nada? –Propuso Ruka con una enorme sonrisa. – Él que esté de acuerdo levante la mano. –Entonces el rubio, la castaña y Luna levantaron sus manos.

Hotaru miró la escena y estuvo a punto de elevar su mano hasta que su mirada se topo con la de su primo. – No dejaremos a Anna a su suerte por aquí ¿Qué se les pasa por la cabeza? –Los regaño el pelinegro. – Faltan dos horas y media para llegar a destino, tendrán que aguantar esto hasta allí.

Natsume salió de la camioneta para tomar aire una vez más. Ruka se giro hacia las chicas. – Tranquilas, con suerte la ataca un animal salvaje mientras esta meando. –Las tres rieron al imaginarse a Anna corriendo con los pantalones por debajo de sus rodillas para salvarse de un animal horrible.

El rubio salió de la camioneta y las tres chicas hicieron lo mismo. Necesitaban estirar un poco. – ¿Crees qué necesite ayuda? –Preguntó Hotaru al ver que la novia de su primo demoraba. – Quizá enserio se encontró con un animal salvaje o algo así.

– ¿Tú crees? –Preguntó Ruka con preocupación.

Mikan abrió los ojos sorprendida. – Estas… ¿Preocupado por esa bru… –Miró a Natsume – chica? ¿Enserio?

Ruka negó mientras se rascaba la cabeza. – Que va. Si el que me preocupa es el pobre animal que se la pudo haber encontrado. –Luna rió por debajo.

Natsume se paso las manos por su cara. – Está bien. Organizaremos grupos de búsqueda. Mikan, tú por ese lado. Ruka por ese. Hotaru por aquel, yo por esté y tú… –Señaló a Luna. Se notaba que no le caía nada bien esa chica. – quédate a cuidar las cosas. –Luna asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando todos estaban a punto de marcharse Mikan los detuvo – ¡ESPEREN! –Todos la miraron. – Me da miedito ir sola. Odio la oscuridad. –Se rió de ella misma. Natsume suspiro y le ofreció acompañarla.

Ruka, por otro lado, desobedeció la petición de su mejor amigo y se quedó en el auto. Junto a Luna.

– Deberías hacer lo que Natsume pidió. –Aconsejó.

– Deberías cerrar tu jodida boquita, bonita. –Y la besó.

Mikan y Natsume atravesaban algunos de los matorrales buscando alguna señal de la peli rosa. – Anna –Llamaba Mikan a gritos. – Anna. Aparece que me muero de miedo aquí. –Pidió temerosa.

– No puedo creer que aún temas a la oscuridad. –Se burló Natsume.

Mikan frunció el ceño. – Sí. Aún. Y, por eso mismo propuse hacer el viaje de día pero noooo, el señorito quería hacer el viaje de noche porque hay menos transito y aquí estamos. En medio de la nada de la noche buscando a la idiota de tu novia que… Dios… ¿Qué hace la idiota de tu novia arriba de ese árbol? –Señaló la copa de un árbol donde vieron a una Anna muy sujeta a una rama.

– Oh por dios. –Murmuro Natsume y se acercó al árbol. – ¿Qué haces ahí, Anna? –Le gritó para que lo oyese.

– Sí, Anna. Cuando dicen que puedes hacer pis en un árbol se refieren a bajo no en la copa de los arboles, linda. –Mikan se burló.

– ¡CÁLLATE! –Demando Anna molesta. – NATSUME, HAY ALGO HORRIBLE QUE ME HA ESTADO VIENDO DESDE LA MISMA POSICIÓN DESDE QUE… YA SABES. NATSUME, HAZ ALGO. –Anna señalaba en una dirección.

Natsume miró por donde señalaba Anna pero nada se veía. – Tendré que acercarme. –Le murmuro a Mikan. Ella asintió y fue acercándose lentamente con él hacia el lugar que tanto miedo le producía a Anna.

– ¡POR AHÍ, NO INUTILES! –Les gritó Anna. – DE TU LADO, MIKAN.

La castaña miró para su lado. Trago saliva y lentamente se hizo espacio entre los matorrales hasta que… – KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –Gritó, desesperada. – Natsume, un abusador. ¡AYUDA! ¡NATSUME! –Lloraba desesperada, pero vio como su amigo no se movía. – ¿No me vas rescatar, idiota? Mira a ese hombre altísimo que esta frente a mí con un gorro de pervertido.

– Es un espantapájaros, Mikan. –Explicó, riéndose.

– Oh. –Eso tenía sentido. Por eso no se había inmutado cuando había gritado y retrocedido llamando a Natsume. – ¡ANNA, ÁREA ASEGURADA! FALSA ALARMA. SÓLO ERA UN… ESPANTAPAJAROS. –Aviso.

– Tengo dos idiotas en mi vida. –Oyó decir a Natsume. – Una es mi novia y la otra mi amiga. Con gente así no puedo esperar mucho para mi futuro.

Mikan lo golpeó. – Idiota. –Retrocedió un par de pasos, acercándose al espantapájaros. – Claro que no me dio miedo. Siempre supe que era un espantapájaros sólo quería probar si le habías agarrado miedo a este tipo de cosas. –Se recostó en el espantapájaros. – ¿Ves? No hay miedo alguno. –Palmeo al espantapájaros, pero en realidad se sentía blando. – Natsume… ¿Los espantapájaros son blanditos? –Escucho un gruñido. Miró a Natsume que la miraba con atención. Ella levantó la cabeza y vio a un señor de mediana edad. Si él no era el espantapájaros eso tan blandito era… – KYAAAAAAAAAAAA, NATSUME. –Saltó sobre él envolviendo sus piernas por su cadera. – Natsume. –Se escondió en su pecho.

– Por fin pude bajarme. Por cierto ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR AYUDARME! –Oyeron a Anna acercarse mientras se quejaba, cuando los vio ella frunció el ceño. – ¿Qué haces encima de mi novio? –Exigió la respuesta entre dientes. Mikan trago saliva y señalo al señor frente a ellos.

– Es sólo una excusa. Salté. Miré, es sólo un buen hombre. –Anna se acercó. – Escuché, señor nosotros…–Calló cuando el hombre la apunto con un arma. – Señor… eso no es lindo, para nada.

– Anna… no creo que al señor le importe si te parece lindo o no. –Murmuro Natsume. Mikan asintió. La noche apenas comenzaba.

* * *

><p><em>Fin del capítulo.<em>

_* Para los que no hayan entendido, Mikan tocó la cosita del señor. *  
><span>_

* * *

><p><strong>Isa-chan1114:<strong> ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado! Espero te guste este. La historia recién comienza a tomar forma.

**Dayaan:** *-* ¡Gracias! Me alegro muchísimo que te guste la historia. Siempre es bueno saber las opiniones de los que leen la historia. Pienso igual, lo que va despacio es emocionante ¿Cierto? ¡Gracias por convertirte en lectora de esta historia! Me hace feliz. Ahr. Am, trataré. Probablemente en Enero no actualicé los primeros días porque me iré de vacaciones pero después del 10 seguro estaré muchísimo! Tomaré tu petición en cuenta, lo prometo. Lo haré obsesivamente celoso. xD

**an1nobara-chan:** Ruka es un amor cuando quiere ¿A qué sí? Disculpa la demora en contestar XD Muchas series y películas hermosas que yo tenía que ver ¡QUE HORRIBLE Y PESADO QUE ES SER FAN! Bueno, espero te gusté este capítulo. Besos enormes. Felices fiestas!

**cristal:** Gracias Cris *-* Les daré muchos celos, lo prometo. Lo juró xD

**estelita-chan:** #TeamKoko #TeamNatsume #TeamRuka Yo los amo a todos, no podría decidirme. Que decir. Pero, enserio, que Koko es divino. Es todo lo que cualquiera podría desear tener. ¡Está bien! Comprendo que duela, a mí igual :c ahr. Gracias por los libros recomendados, pero ya leí todos; Demasiado tiempo libre me hace mal, creo yo xD Espero, disfrutes este capítulo.

**Daark Nekoo:** Siento que sea triste :c Yo secaré tus lagrimas :3 ahr, espero disfrutes el capítulo.


	23. Plan verano: El secuestro

*Este capítulo es algo pervertido. Con Yaoi, así que… ojo*

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 23. Plan verano: El secuestro<br>_

* * *

><p>Cuando uno piensa en vacaciones se imagina verano, playa, sol, chicas en bikini, chicos musculosos y poder broncearse, jamás piensa que pueda ocurrir lo siguiente. Y, lo siguiente, en la situación de tres amigos aquí. Natsume, Anna y Mikan. Están atados en una casa abandonada, con un tipo extraño y ninguno de sus amigos los ha buscado.<p>

Aquel hombre tan extraño había atado las manos y los pies de estos chicos. Anna miraba constantemente hacia Natsume, lanzándole una mirada que pedía, claramente, que le dijese que todo esto era una broma. Natsume, por otro lado, intentaba ignorarla mientras recordaba los buenos momentos de su vida. Se había resignado. Por otro lado, la castaña estaba en una extraña fase de negación. Internamente se repetía que todo esto debía ser un mal sueño o una alucinación y trataba de hacerse daño para despertarse.

– No aguanto más. –Murmuro, la peli rosa a su novio. – ¿El imbécil de tu amigo no nota que es extraño demorar tanto? –Cuestionó. Nunca en su vida había deseado tanto ver a Ruka. Nunca. Su novio siguió ignorándola por lo que ella suspiro y miró hacia Mikan. Está miraba hacía bajo mientras murmuraba cosas y soltaba quejidos. Se volvió hacia Natsume. – Tú amiga esta enloqueciendo, Natsume. –Nada. – ¿Me puedes prestar atención? –Llamó en un fuerte susurro.  
>El volteó a verla. – Anna, soy consciente de la situación en la que estamos. Pero, lo siento. Estoy atado. No tengo telepatía para comunicarme con Ruka o avisarle al 911 que estamos secuestrados acá. –Miró hacia el hombre para saber si los estaba escuchando o no. – Hay pocas opciones: O nos mata de una vez, o nos deja aquí y morimos de hipotermia y hambre, y no hay más opciones. Así que te pido que te sientes a rezar porque aquel hombre dentro de cinco minutos se levante, se ría, nos desate y nos diga que esto es un reality show. Porque, de otra forma, te convendría resignarte a morir.<p>

– La del reality show es buena, no la había pensado. –Hablo por primera vez Mikan. Su voz no era tan cautelosa como la de los otros dos chicos. Natsume hizo un gesto de que haga menos ruido. – Estuve analizando otras posibilidades y recolecte estas: Esto es un delirio compartido. –Anna alzo una ceja. Si pudiese golpearse la cara de lo incrédula que estaba ante lo que propuso la castaña, lo hubiese hecho. – Esa es muy buena. Estamos todos dormidos en el auto, imaginando esta situación porque necesitamos algo de acción en nuestras vidas. La segunda, esté hombre es un extraterrestre y nos quiere examinar. Piénsenlo, un hombre, solitario en el campo que se lleva a humanos. Seguro está esperando a los suyos para comenzar la exanimación.

– ¿Crees qué le podamos pedir a los extraterrestres que le brinden un nuevo cerebro? –Le dice Anna a su novio, después de escuchar la teoría de la castaña. – Por dios, Mikan… –Susurro. – Esto es una situación real y los extraterrestres no existen. –Trato de hacerla entrar en razón.

– Hay teorías que existe vida en otros planetas. –Natsume intervino.

– Amor ¿Piensas que me interesa eso en esta situación? –Anna señalo el lugar con los ojos. – No vengas con tus teorías en estos momentos, por favor.

– Espera, es un buen punto. –Mikan asintió a Natsume dándole la razón. Anna trato de darse la cara contra el piso. – Entonces, mi otra teoría es que es un alma en pena.

– Ya.

– Pero… me convenció mucho más lo del reality show, en estos momentos…

– ¿Qué tanto hablan? –Preguntó, con enfado el hombre. Mientras apuntaba su revólver hacia los chicos. Se acercó a Mikan y sostuvo con una mano su mandíbula, apretándola. – ¿Sobre qué charlaban, eh? Vamos.

– Am, sobre extraterrestres. –Admitió Mikan. El hombre la miró confundido. – ¿Sabe usted que hay teorías que afirman la vida extraterrestre? Él –Señaló a Natsume. – nos comentaba eso. Nos parece muy interesante. Sería genial saber que existen seres como los de Star Wars ¿A qué sí? ¿Usted qué opina? ¿Le gusta? –Anna miraba todo el tiempo como Mikan parloteaba sin parar. En un momento indefinido miró hacia Natsume y supo que la idiota de Mikan los había salvado con su idiotez.

El hombre se paró y dirigió hacia su mochila. – Yo sí creo en la vida extraterrestre. Creo que una vez vi algo así como una nave espacial. –Mencionó sacando una cámara de fotos y otros dos objetos. – Mira. –Se acercó a Mikan y le enseño la cámara. – Esta cosa que brilla aquí. Paso por encima de mío. Fue increíble. Pero, no me dio el tiempo de capturarla justo en ese momento de no shockeado que estaba.

– Wow, es increíble. –Murmuro Mikan, asombrada. – Debe ser increíble ser elegido para ver algo así ¿A qué sí?

Aquel hombre se sonrojo por su cumplido. – Supongo. Y adoro Star Wars. –Admitió.

Mikan abrió la boca. – ¿Es cierto? –El hombre asintió. – Oh, por dios. ¡Por fin a alguien que le gusta tanto como a mí! Siempre tengo que obligar ver esas películas a todos. El único que comparte, más o menos, mi afición es Koko. Pero, no es de coleccionar y… oh por dios –Exclamo ella cuando él le enseño las figuras que escondía en su mano. ¡Tenía a Darth Vader y el maestro Yoda! – No puede ser. Darth Vader es mi favorito. La tenía antes, pero mi abuelo no entiendo el término de "No toques mis cosas"

– Sí. Es irritante que las personas no entiendan ese tipo de cosas. –Coincidió el hombre. – Mira, como me caíste bien te la regalo. –Se la dejo a su lado.

– ¿En serio? –Mikan sonrió. – Muchísimas gracias. Ay, mira: Natsume, mira que lindo. Él me regalo a Darth Vader. –Llamo a su amigo. Natsume la miró. –"Esto no puede estar pasando" –Pensaba. – Bueno, algún día podríamos ir a alguna convención o ir a ver la nueva película juntos ¿Qué tal? –El hombre asintió. – ¿Tienes número?

– ¡MIKAN, TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESTAMOS SECUESTRADOS! –Explotó, la rabia contenida, Anna. – Este hombre es malo, nos quiere hacer daño. Mikan, no seas tonta.

– ¿Sabes? Que un hombre te ate y te tenga retenida no siempre significa que sea un mal tipo. Quizá sólo está pasando por un mal momento y tú… –Oh no. – No, no llores. ¿Ves, Anna? Ya lo heriste. Discúlpate.

– ¿Qué? No. ¿Estás loca?

– Anna. –Murmuro, el pelinegro, apoyando a su amiga.

– Sí. Anna. Discúlpate con el señor. –Mikan sonrió triunfal, ante el apoyo de Natsume.

Anna bufo. – Siento herir sus sentimientos, señor. –Esté asintió y volvió a sentarse en su silla, mientras se secaba las lagrimas. –"Esto es increíble." –Pensaba Anna.

– Chicos –Alguien entro torpemente por la puerta y con un palo. El hombre que los retenía se paro rápidamente y apunto con un arma a la persona que había entrado. Un rubio. El rubio de ojos azules tiro el palo y alzo las manos. – Vengo en son de paz.

Una rubia y una peli negra esperaban fuera del auto impacientes. Ya había sido un par de horas que Anna, Mikan y Natsume habían desaparecido y como media hora desde que Ruka fue a buscarlos.

– ¿No crees qué tardan demasiado? Me empiezan a preocupar. –Admitió Luna mientras miraba la hora. – Ya son las dos de la madrugada. Tampoco creo que sea bueno quedarnos aquí.

Hotaru asintió. Había algo que estaba muy raro de todo esto. – Creo que lo mejor sería ir a investigar.

– ¿Nosotras? –Señalo Luna a sí misma y ella, repetidas veces. Hotaru entro al auto y saco su bolso. – Dices que hay que ir a buscarlos y lo primero que sacas del auto es tu bolso ¿eh? Pensé que iba a ser algo más asombroso… –Y, de pronto, de su bolso Hotaru saca un revolver. – No puede ser… ¿Desde cuándo las personas normales llevan eso en su bolso?

Hotaru la recargo. – Tranquila. Dispara tranquilizantes. O sea, la persona que reciba su disparo sólo dormirá un tiempo largo. –Ella le sonrió a Luna. – Dada la situación, todas deberíamos llevar una ¿Cierto? –Luna asintió. – Genial, supongo fue la mejor compra que hice en Amazón.

Y se encaminaron a buscar a los chicos.

* * *

><p>– No lo puedo creer. –Susurraba Anna hacia Ruka. – NUNCA NADIE TE PIDE NADA. JAMÁS. JAMÁS. Y, SIEMPRE AHÍ, ENTROMETIDO. UNA VEZ QUE TE NECESITAMOS. UNA VEZ. "Vengo en son de paz" –Imito la voz del rubio, de forma baja.<p>

Ruka estaba sentado al lado de Mikan. Le hubiese gustado taparse los oídos, pero, como no podía, se escondía en el hombro de Mikan. – Tranquila, Anna. Parece un buen tipo. –Mikan, había pasado a la etapa de aceptación. – Es hasta simpático.

– Claro, Mikan. Es más, si nos hubiese conocido antes de navidad hasta habría reconsiderado pasar navidad con él mientras cantábamos villancicos. –Murmuro irónico el pelinegro.

– ¿Pueden calmarse? –Sugirió, Ruka. – Quizá Mikan tenga razón y nos deje ir pronto. –Justo en ese momento otros tres hombres entraron a la casa abandonada. – O, puede que no.

– Eh, Konan. –Saludo el más alto de ellos. Los hombres hicieron un choque de manos. El hombre miro a los chicos atados que estaban en el otro rincón de la casa. – ¿Qué es eso? –Señaló.

– Niños. –Konan se encogió de hombros.

– Ya, pero qué vas a hacer con ellos. Eso quiero saber. –El hombre se sentó en una silla y los otros siguieron su acción.

– Probablemente los mate. –Se encogió de hombros. – Excepto a la castaña. Iré al cine con ella. ¿Cómo te llamabas, bonita?

– Mikan –Respondió animada.

– Ya. Iremos a ver Star Wars.

Los otros tres hombres se miraron y asintieron, sin querer contestar. –Encontramos una camioneta cerca de aquí. Por lo que debe ser de ellos ¿No? –Natsume asintió. _"Si encontraron la camioneta, que hay de Koizumi y Hotaru"_ Se preguntó. – Genial. Nos la llevaremos. Kei se quedo allí para cuando salgamos. ¿Tienes las bolsas? –Konan asintió y señaló a un rincón. – Genial. Chicos, ha cargarlas. –Los hombres agarraron una bolsa cada uno y salieron del lugar.

Konan recargo el arma y se dirigió a los chicos. – Bien… ¿Quién quiere empezar? –Preguntó, sonriente.

– Mi meta en la vida siempre fue ver morir a Anna primero. –Pidió Ruka.

– Imbécil.

– Ruka…

– Te odio, maldito estúpido

– ¿Sabe qué? Mejor mateme a mí primero, no la soporto más. ¿Me hace el favor?

– Pues, sí. Es la más chillona de todos. Incluso hirió mis sentimientos–Coincidió el hombre. – Ella debería morir primero. –Apunto.

– ¡NO! –Exclamaron Mikan y Natsume a la vez. Konan miró a Mikan, interesado. – Debe de haber otra forma. Otra forma de solucionar esto. Eres un buen tipo, Konan ¿Puedo llamarte así? –Pidió Mikan. Él asintió. – Genial. Me caes bien. Sé que debe haber otra forma de solucionar esto, dinero, algo…

Konan suspiro– Bueno, no suelo hacer esto pero como me caes bien, quizá si alguien me brinda un favorcito… –Señaló indirectamente su pene. – Ya sabes.

Mikan asintió. Ruka y Natsume se miraron. – Anna o Mikan –Llamaron a la vez.

– Sabía que llegaría el momento en el cual nos serías increíblemente útil, princesa. –Animo Ruka. – Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo.

– ¿Qué? Jamás. Que lo haga Mikan.

– ¿Disculpa? Yo no moriré. Iré a ver una película con él y todo, estoy salvando tú apestoso culo, idiota. No lo haré.

– Natsume –Anna llamó a su novio y esté la miro con cara de _'Lo siento, pero no quiero morir.'_ – No lo puedo creer. –Chillo. – Está bien. Lo haré. Pero, desátame, eh.

– Eso es sacrificarse por el equipo. –Felicito Ruka. – El trabajo en grupo es genial.

Konan negó. – Tengo un gusto un poco distinto. –Los cuatros chicos lo miraron confundidos. – Prefiero la compañía del rubio y el pelinegro. Compañía masculina. Ya sabes. –Y le guiño el ojo a Natsume, mientras que Ruka tenía arcadas.

Y, esta vez, fueron Mikan y Anna las que se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. – Bueno, chicos. Elijan cuál de los dos se sacrificara por el equipo. –Sonrió maliciosa Anna. – ¿Ruka? –Este chico estaba pálido. – ¿Natsume? –Mientras que esté seguía en shock.

– O, tal vez prefiera un trío. Con los dos. ¿A qué sí, Konan? Los dos están muy guapos, sería un desperdicio sino. –Señaló Mikan.

– Tienes razón. ¿Ves? Por eso eres mi favorita. –Señaló a Mikan. Tironeo a Ruka para que se sentara al lado de Natsume. Cuando esto paso él se sentó frente a ellos – Haremos esto rápido, chicos. Primero quiero que se besen. Me va todo ese morbo de que estén atados y después cada uno me demostrará cuanto quieren salvarse. Tiene que ser rápido. Espero y sean buenos en esto. –Comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón y saco su miembro fuera. Mikan y Anna abrieron los ojos como platos. Se miraron y sus labios se formaron en una línea. – Bueno, ya pueden besarse. ¡Vamos! –Apuro.

– Sí, chicos. No nos hagan esperar. ¡Es por el equipo! –Apunto Anna, mirando maliciosa a su novio y al mejor amigo de esté.

– Nunca hablaremos de esto. Jamás. –Apunto Ruka y beso a Natsume. Fue sólo un suave beso.

– Más fuerte, un beso más apasionado. Vamos. O, los mataré a todos. –Pedía, con furia, Konan mientras empezaba a masturbar su miembro lentamente. Ruka, trato de imaginarse que estaba besando a una chica cualquiera e hizo presión para introducir la lengua dentro de la boca de su amigo, haciendo que esté la abra por completo, dándole paso. – Sí. Sigan así. –Pedía el hombre mientras se masturbaba.

Mikan se sentía algo culpable pero, bueno, ellos pensaban hacer lo mismo con ellas ¿no? Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Cuando Konan llegó a su clímax desato una mano de Ruka. – Tú tiene iniciativa, chico. Mira esto. –Señaló su miembro aún duro. – Empieza tú.

Ruka se le quedó mirando con repulsión, mientras que Natsume seguía en shock. – ¿Estás bien, amor? –Le preguntó Anna con inocencia.

– ¿Y? –Pidió el hombre. – No tengo todo el dí… –Y de pronto, cayó dormido. Pero… ¿Qué? Por la puerta entraron Luna y Hotaru, partiéndose de risa.

– Un gran show, chicos. Pero, vinimos a rescatarlos. –Se burlo Luna, mientras que Hotaru recargaba su arma. Los desataron, Mikan se estiro y acerco a Natsume.

– ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó, preocupada.

– Siento como si me hubiesen violado la boca. –Murmuro, mientras miraba hacia la nada.

– Yo te vi disfrutarlo bastante, primo. –Sonrió Hotaru.

– ¿Te burlas? ¡Fue espantoso! –La retó Ruka.

– ¿Natsume besa espantoso o besarlo en esta situación? –Cuestionó Luna.

– Besar a tu mejor amigo es espantoso, y mucho más cuando un viejo asqueroso se toca por la situación. –Explicó el rubio con molestia.

– O sea, que Natsume besa bien ¿Eh? Nunca lo negaste.–Se burló, Mikan.

– No quise decir eso. Déjenme en paz. –Ruka comenzó a llorar. – Las odio.

– Ahora llora. –Mencionó Anna. – Y tres minutos atrás lo veías bien motivado. Es más. Estaba a punto de probar una gran experiencia para su vida.

Las chicas rieron. Es probable que jamás se llevaran bien pero… ver humillados a estos dos chicos fue… increíblemente gracioso.

– Es mejor irnos, antes que se despierte. –Hotaru señaló al hombre. Todos asintieron. – Y alguien que ayude a mi primo, por favor. Está… muy mal. –Todos los giramos a mirar a Natsume. Se pronto comenzó a hacer arqueadas. – Creo que… diu –Natsume vomito encima de Konan. Específicamente, encima de su miembro.

– Pobre hombre… –Murmuro Mikan y todo el mundo quedo mirándola. – Deberíamos irnos. –Volvió a proponer y todos se lo tomaron enserio esta vez.

Mikan, antes de salir, recogió una manta y la figura de acción de Star Wars, una hoja y un papel y escribió. _"Fue lindo conocerte, gracias por la figura. Lo de los chicos fue un gran show. Con cariño, Mikan. PD: Lo de la película sigue en pie si nos volvemos a encontrar"_ Se la dejó sobre la mesa. Y puso la manta sobre Konan. – Adiós, señor. –Murmuro antes de correr hacia sus amigos.

– ¿Y esa muñeca? –Le preguntó, ignorante, Luna.

– Me la regaló, Konan. –Comentó, refiriéndose al tipo del secuestro.

– ¿El tipo qué los secuestro? –Preguntó, una vez más, la rubia. Mikan asintió y todo el mundo suspiro. ¿En serio? Después de que traumara psicológicamente a Natsume y Ruka, después de que los secuestrara y estuviera a punto de matarlos ¡ELLA SE LLEVABA UN REGALO DE ÉL! –Estás loca, Mikan. –Murmuro Luna.

Todo el mundo estuvo, interiormente, de acuerdo. _"Creo que mejor no les cuento sobre la nota y la manta."_ Pensó, para sus adentros, Mikan. Iba distraída de su camino. – Oigan, y los tipos esos que tenían nuestra camioneta ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó, recordando.

– Los desmaye. –Admitió la pelinegra.

– Oh.

– ¡ESPEREN! –Grito Ruka de pronto. – Había otro. Cuidando la camioneta. –Comenzó a recordar y todo el mundo corrió donde habían dejado la camioneta, la cual, ahora, claramente no estaba. – Genial. Esto es horrible.

– Mi celular… –Se lamentó Anna.

– Mi dinero… –Murmuro Natsume, enfadado.

– Mi tinte y agua oxigenada… –Soltó una lagrima Ruka. Todo el mundo lo miró. – ¿Qué? Uno tiene que tener sus cuidados.

– Mí… nah, mentira. Yo saqué mi bolso.

– Y yo… ammm, ñe. –Mikan se dirigió a Hotaru. – ¿Dónde compraste esa pistola? Me interesa.

– Amazón. Estaban de oferta y…

– ¡A NADIE LE INTERESA! –Gritó Natsume. – A NADIE. HAY QUE CAMINAR Y ENCONTRAR ALGUIEN QUE LOS AUXILIE Y LA PRÓXIMA PERSONA A LA CUÁL SE LE OCURRÁ IR A MEAR, O, SIMPLEMENTE SE LE OCURRÁ QUEJARSE LA DESMAYAMOS CON ESA MIERDA Y LA DEJAMOS TIRADA EN ALGÚN MATORRAL ¿ENTENDIDO, ANNA? –La peli rosa asintió, asustada. – Bien, marchen. –Y comenzó a caminar.

Todos lo siguieron. Nadie replico. – Creo que se enojó. –Le comento Mikan a Hotaru. Está asintió. La castaña de pronto paro. – ¡Oh no!

– ¿Qué sucede, Mikan? –Suspiro, con cansancio, Ruka.

– ¡Mi alcohol! Yo había guardado mi alcohol en la camioneta.

Todo el mundo suspiro. Ahora todo el mundo sabía porque Mikan estaba tan perdida todo este tiempo: Estaba sumida en una total nube de pedo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo.<br>**

* * *

><p>Acá, en mi país, cuando nos referimos a una nube de pedo, nos referimos a que está borracha, que no sabe ni donde esta parado o como manejar una situación; Por si no se entendió. ¡SIENTO SI EL CAPÍTULO FUE MUY FUERTE! Pero, necesitaba hacerlo así. . Ah, ya.<p>

**Isa:** Me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero, este también.  
><strong>Cristal:<strong> Todos amamos a Ruka. Es nuestro rubio beio con iniciativa . ya, pobre Ruka. Pobre Natsume. ¡POBRES! Ni idea cuál es esa película, si la encuentras me la pasas xD Espero te guste el cap.  
><strong>Dayaan:<strong> ¡Me alegro y te gusté! Espero también te guste esté capítulo. Besos enormes! No es nada. Toda petición será tomada. Siempre.  
><strong>Nobara-chan:<strong> Procura no comer cuando leas este pq no quiero que mueras. Amo demasiado tus reviews, siempre rió xD Espero te guste el capítulo y felices fiesta a ti.  
><strong>Estelita-chan<strong>: ¡UN CUARTETO! Poligamia, era así (¿) no me acuerdo. xD Pobre Anna xD Ruka detesta a Anna. Demasiado. Celos de mejor amigo, ya sabes. Koko no va por problemas personales, está de vacaciones (¿) ahr. Él va a tener una gran historia que contar sobre lo que fueron esas vacaciones solo. Tranquila. Espero te guste el cap, beso.  
>¿Saben creo que es el cap más largo que he escrito xD ¡FELICES FIESTAS!<p> 


	24. El secreto de N & M

_Capítulo 24: El secreto de N & M  
><em>

* * *

><p>Después de lo ocurrido los chicos caminaron hasta que se hizo de día. Claro, tuvieron varias quejas por parte de Mikan, quien no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, y Anna quien se encontraba muy cansada. Por todo lo que había ocurrido. Necesitaban a alguien que los auxiliará. O, algún lugar donde descansar. Y lo encontraron. Una casa que parecía abandonada.<p>

– Por fin –La peli rosa suspiro. Miró a su novio quien se veía cansado, demacrado y con ganas de tirarse a dormir y no despertarse nunca. – ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó con culpa. Anna era consciente de que parte del cansancio de su novio era su culpa. Había estado, desde que salieron, haciendo berrinches y peleando. Y, la verdad, era que no le gustaban demasiado los amigos de Natsume. Sólo le caía bien Hotaru. Pero, no quería verlo así. No después de todo lo que había pasado. Habían pasado.

Natsume negó. – Está todo muy mal, Anna. La camioneta, el dinero, los celulares, la ropa. Todo. –Murmuro. Quizá más para recordárselo a él mismo que para ella.

– Todo va a salir bien. –Trato de animarle.

– No. No va a salir bien, Anna ¿Te das cuenta qué casi nos matan? ¿Qué Ruka y yo…–No pudo ni proseguir. – Y, por si no te queda claro lo mal que estamos, mírala a Mikan. –Señalo a la castaña. Ella estaba dando vueltas y vueltas, inconsciente de la situación actual. – No entiendo cómo puede seguir borracha cuando robaron la camioneta donde guardaba el alcohol. Se supone que una persona normal tendría que estar sobria.

– Eso tiene una explicación, cariño. –Natsume la miró con atención. – Tu prima tenía una botella de reserva en su bolso y se la regaló a Mikan. –Explicó.

– ¿Cuándo pasó eso? –Preguntó confundido.

Anna se encogió de hombros. – Ruka quiso avisarte pero estabas en tú mundo y lo ignoraste.

Natsume asintió y quedo un rato en silencio. Cuando despertó de su ensoñación se dirigió a sus amigos. – Bien. Entraremos a esta casa, descansaremos y seguiremos buscando ayuda. Y, por favor, que nadie le dé más alcohol a Mikan o lo abandonamos aquí mismo junto a ella. –Señaló a su amiga. Todos asintieron.

– Que cruel, Natsy. –Rió Mikan, y se lanzo sobre Anna. – Tú cabello es tan esponjosito ¿Qué jabón usas? –Balbuceo.

Anna suspiro. Calmarse. Había que calmarse. No podía pasar todo el día quejándose lo peor ya había pasado. – Natsume, no quiero sonar irritante pero, por favor ¿Me la sacas de encima? –Pidió cuando la castaña comenzó a morder sus hombros.

– Claro. –Y eso hizo. La subió a su hombro y se adentró con ella a la casa. La casa, aunque por fuera luciera abandonada, por dentro no estaba tan mal. Por lo cual suponían que venían de vez en cuando a esté lugar. – No es tan malo como esperaba. –Murmuro. Y en cuando vio un sillón dejo a Mikan en el.

– Claro, podría ser peor… –Empezó a hablar Luna. – En vez de arañas podrían ser ratones. –Trató de convencerse.

– También es probable que hayan ratones. –Se burló la pelinegra. En ese momento Luna dio un salto y se sostuvo con fuerza de Ruka.

Ruka rió. – Vamos, no la asustes. –Y palmeo la espalda de Luna, tratando de calmarla. – Pasaron cosas peores en el camino. –Recordó, y un escalofrío lo recorrió.

– Traumas que uno no superará… –Canturreó Anna, burlándose.

– Cállate bruja.

– Cállate tú, inepto.

– ¿Y si mejor se callan los dos? –Se metió molesto Natsume. – No es tiempo para sus peleas absurdas. Ya sabemos que eso nos lleva al baño y no pienso pasar por algo así devuelta.

– Ahhhhhh –Gritó Mikan, sentándose repentinamente en el sillón.

– ¿Pasa algo, Mikan? –Preguntó con preocupación Luna.

– Pa…pá. –Llamó, y se volvió a recostar para dormir.

Natsume sonrió con ternura. – Al parecer todavía lo extraña. –Murmuro, más para sí mismo.

– Todos los días de su vida. –Agregó Hotaru. – Es algo que jamás superas.

– Si lo sabré. –Murmuro con tristeza. Claro. Recordaba porque hacían esté viaje. Era un viaje para olvidar. Para olvidar que él también había perdido a alguien. Él y Anna. De pronto todo lo que paso en el camino parecía insignificante. Insignificante comparado con lo que había pasado casi un mes y medio atrás. Pero, tenía que seguir. Aunque a veces pensaba de qué valía seguir. ¿De qué? Miró un momento a Anna. La veía y notaba como se perdía hacia dentro. Como hacía poco tiempo atrás. – Bueno –Comenzó a cambiar de tema. – Lo mejor será que descansemos un poco y… Hotaru, dame tu bolso.

– ¿Qué? No. Jamás.

– Le diré a mis padres que compraste un revolver por Amazón. Otra vez. –Amenazo.

Hotaru tendió su bolso. – Cuidado con lo que tocas. –Advirtió.

Natsume comenzó a revisar el bolso y encontró lo que creía. – ¡Aja! –Sacó tres paquetes de snacks y uno de galletitas. – Sabía que no habías venido a la ligera. Sí te conoceré.

– Eso es mío. Devuélvelo a su lugar.

– Compartirás. –Ordenó Natsume. – Lo harás quieras o no.

– Pero yo…

– Debido a la situación es lo mejor, Imai. –Concedió la razón a su amigo el rubio.

– Pero…

– Hotaru –Habló Luna. – Los chicos tienen razón.

La pelinegra suspiro, rindiéndose. – Genial, los comeremos cuando despertemos. Y esto –Señaló a Mikan. – Esté despierto.

Todos asintieron. Limpiaron un poco y buscaron un lugar cómodo donde dormir. Y así estuvieron unas cuantas horas. Varias. Menos Mikan qué despertó a las cinco horas algo confundida por donde estaba. El efecto del alcohol había pasado. Al mirar para abajo vio a todos sus amigos dormidos, desparramados por el piso. Rió, aunque pronto ceso su risa por la jaqueca. – Maldita resaca – murmuro.

Se paró, sigilosamente, y se acercó a la puerta. La abrió y salió. Se sentó en el piso de cerámica que había fuera y miró el paisaje. Debían ser como la una o dos de la tarde, más o menos. Poco recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior, sólo que caminaron demasiado y Hotaru, bondadosamente, le había dado algo de beber que le hizo mucho efecto.

Jamás creyó que algún día sucedería esto. Salir todos juntos. Incluso con Luna y Anna. Era un sueño de los cuatro de niños, viajar juntos y vivir una aventura. Y, realmente, pensó que jamás se cumpliría. Pero, aquí estaban. A pesar de tantas cosas. Aquí estaban. Respirando el mismo aire. Quizá eso era los que se llamaban verdaderos amigos, con los que vivías verdaderas aventuras. Con los cuales vivías los mejores momentos de tú vida y esos serían las anécdotas que le contarían a sus hijos algún día. Algún día. Sí. Algún día tendría hijos. Le gustarían por lo menos dos. Un niño y una niña.

Que hermoso sería si fuesen de Ruka, pensó. Sí. Solía imaginarse a ella, a él y a sus hijos. Como sería una vida con él. Como serían sus hijos. Si cada vez que él saliese a trabajar se despedirían con un beso como en las películas que veía de niña. Bueno, aún se sentía una niña. Veía tan lejano ese futuro aunque puede ser en tan sólo cinco años, seis o quién sabe. Nadie sabe lo que va a pasar. Quizá, ni siquiera ocurra. Ni con Ruka, ni con nadie. Podría ocurrir un accidente, el día de mañana, y sus sueños se irían.

Pero… quería creer. Creer en ella, sobre todas las cosas.

– ¿En qué pensabas? –Preguntó una voz conocida, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

– En el futuro. –Contestó tranquila. Volteando a ver al pelinegro. Su amigo. – ¿No te da curiosidad?

– Bastante. –Le sonrió. – ¿Te encuentras mejor? –Natsume pasó un dedo por la mejilla de su amiga, acariciándola.

– Bueno, estoy muy buena. –Bromeó. El pelinegro la miró con cara de que hablaba enserio y le apretó la mejilla. – Auch. –Se quejó, sacando la mano de Natsume de su mejilla. – Genial. Me siento como si me hubiese pasado una manada de elefantes por la cabeza diez veces.

– Por lo menos no son doce veces.

– Eso no fue nada gracioso.

– No intentaba serlo.

– Genial.

– Lo sé. Lo soy.

– Tú no. –Rió.

– ¿Quién si no?

– Yo. –Mikan sacó la lengua.

– Claro que sí. –Se rindió Natsume. Y, miró al frente. – Es hermoso ¿Cierto? –Disfruto el paisaje. – Conozco a un chico al cual le encantaría esté lugar.

– Koko ya estaría tomando fotografías. –Coincidió Mikan.

– No lo creo. El hubiese perdido su celular y su cámara, por lo cual, estaría muy frustrado y enojado.

– No hay nadie que lo aguante enojado. –Agregó Mikan. – Menos mal que no vinó.

– Lo sé.

La castaña trago saliva y entrelazo sus dedos. – ¿Qué tal vez a Luna y Ruka? –Preguntó con nerviosismo y él la volteó a ver con interés. – Es que… en el viaje. Todo el viaje. Antes incluso. Tenía la sensación de que algo pasaba entre ellos y estoy buscando de todas las formas que no. Porque, vamos, paso toda una vida diciéndome que le gustabas tú y es mi mejor amiga. Pero… no lo sé. Cuando los veo… yo…

– ¿Duele? –La castaña asintió. – No creo que ellos dos tengan algo. Por lo menos, Ruka no me comentó nada. –él sonrió. – Además, olvidarse de mí es muy difícil. Debe seguir coladita por mí. –Bromeó, haciéndola reír. – Ya, enserio Mikan. No tienes que tomar para olvidarte de algo de lo cual no estás segura. Quizá, es sólo imaginación tuya.

Ella negó. – No. No. A ver… conozco a Luna y sé cuando alguien le mueve el piso, le interesa. –Comentó y lo enfrento. – Lo mira de la misma forma que te miraba hace unos meses.

Natsume quedó en silencio, hasta que hablo. – Ruka golpeó a Tsubasa. Por ti. –Le dice. – Yo creo que… todavía le importas. Ya sabes. –Él no era bueno con las palabras. No hablando de sentimientos. No de esas cosas. – Anna se acostó con él. –Soltó de repente.

Mikan abrió los ojos como platos. – ¿CON RUKA? –Exclamó sorprendida y algo enfadada. Bastante celosa, a su parecer.

Natsume negó riendo. – No. Con Tsubasa. Mi primo.

– Oh. –Fue la primera reacción de Mikan. – ¿Qué? Dios. ¿Es enserio? –Él asintió. – Dios, ese hombre es… horrible. –Murmuro. – Y ella también. –Agregó. – Y si lo sabes ¿Por qué no la dejas?

– Ya la dejé por eso. –Admitió. – Fue una del par de veces que nos separamos. –Mikan hizo una seña de cuernos y él asintió. – No quise contarle a nadie en el momento. Prefería que no supieran con quién. –Sonrió de lado. – Me sentía un idiota. –Por primera vez, admitió. – No me gusta hablar demasiado de lo que siento. Pero, necesito sacarlo. –Mikan asintió, mientras lo escuchaba atentamente. – Ella lo confesó. Por eso la perdoné. –Admitió.

– ¿Por qué lo hizo? –Preguntó Mikan.

Él se encogió de hombros. – Preferí no oír esa parte. Ella estaba arrepentida, pensé que con eso bastaría.

– Y… ¿Jamás se lo recriminaste a tú primo? –Preguntó, mientras se mordía el labio.

Natsume negó. – Iba a hacerlo. Realmente lo deseaba pero… no quería arruinar su familia. Sus hijos. Su mujer. Lo adoran. No puedo hacerles eso. Y, es mi primo. Lo quiero, ya sabes. Traté de ignorarlo. Hasta que… se metió contigo y todo explotó.

– Y por eso me insistías en que no hiciera nada con él. –Recordó ella.

– Sí. Pero, aquí la cabeza dura no escucho. –Golpeó la cabeza de la castaña. – Y terminó lastimada. Por no escucharme.

– Duele ¿Verdad? –Soltó ella de repente. – Duele que te traicionen. –Reconoció. Él simplemente asintió. – Es una mierda.

– Lo es.

– ¿Por qué la perdonaste? –Preguntó, de repente. – ¿Por qué volviste con ella? ¿Por qué confías en ella? –Cuestionó, aún más. – Yo no podría volver a confiar después de tanto.

– ¿Por qué volvías una y otra vez con Ruka, aunque te hiciese tanto mal? –Preguntó él, sonriendo. Su sonrisa reflejaba tristeza.

– Porque lo amaba. Le amo.

– Ahí tiene tú respuesta. El amor nos hace masoquistas. –Respondió.

Ella asintió. Pensando su respuesta. Si el amor era masoquismo, era un masoquismo hermoso pero acuchillaba su corazón a cada momento. Y, aún así, sólo podía recordar los buenos momentos junto a él. El primer beso, la primera salida juntos, el primer regalo, los primeros celos, la primera vez… todas las primeras veces que fueron para los dos. Y, claro. Ella tenía un privilegió que otras no. Ella fue su primer amor y él fue el de ella. Y eso es algo que jamás rompería alguien. Jamás.

– ¿Cómo vuelves a confiar en ella sin más? –Cuestionó, una vez más.

Él chasqueó la lengua. – No sé si es confianza. –Admitió. – No sé si confió en ella.

– Pero, siempre que te decíamos lo que ella hacía tú…

– Tiene una vida difícil. –Le justifico.

Mikan carcajeo. – ¿Ves? Ahí va tu error. Deja de justificarla. Cuando quieres a alguien no lo justificas, le lloras y le lloras hasta que puedas pensar que hacer con todo eso que sentimos y no podemos decir.

Él trato de decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió. – Además ¿Realmente la quieres? –Cuestionó, le hizo girar su cabeza para que la mirase. – Piénsalo, Natsume ¿La quieres o es costumbre?

Él sacudió la cabeza. – No lo sé, Mikan. Querer la quiero…

– No hablo de quererla por tantos años. Hablo de quererla como mujer. Como tú novia. –Recalco ella. – ¿Y?

– No lo sé. –Admitió. – Realmente, no lo sé.

– En el caso que fuese costumbre y seas consciente de todo hasta ahora ¿Qué te detiene? –Él la miró, y con esa mirada le dijo todo. – El bebe. –No contestó. – Tienes que superar eso. No puedes vivir toda tú vida atormentado y con esa chica sólo porque hayan perdido un bebe. Hay que superar esto… y…

– ¡Lo sé! –Exclamo, exasperado. – Pero, no lo entiendes. Además, jamás dije que fuese costumbre. Sacaste tus conclusiones. Sólo dije que no lo sabía.

Ella asintió, calmándose. – Entonces deberías empezar a pensar que sientes realmente, amigo mío. O, acabarás mal.

Un silenció se interpuso entre los dos. ¿Qué era esa fina capa de hielo qué los cubría? Hablar de un tema tan delicado ¿Les hacía esto? ¿Dividirse sin más? Mikan suspiro y miró hacia atrás. No sentía ruido alguno. Todos dormían aún. Miró de reojo a Natsume.

– ¿Recuerdas en sexto grado? Te pedí que me besaras de práctica para cuando lo hiciera con Ruka. –Le recordó ella.

Él asintió, sin comprender. Era un secreto, sólo de ellos dos. Nadie más sabía de él. Nadie. Ni siquiera Ruka.

– Bueno ¿Recuerdas qué te dije qué era mi primer beso? –Él asintió. – Bueno, fue mentira.

– ¿Qué? –Exclamó él. – Maldita embustera. Ese sí fue mi primer beso. –Ella rió divertida. – ¿Y con quién fue? Mejor que eso ¿Por qué mentiste?

Ella sonrió y lo miró de forma pícara. – Bueno, si te preguntas con quien fue… ¿Recuerdas a Mochu?

– Él que buscaba ser amigo mío y de Ruka a toda costa ¿Cierto?

Ella asintió. – Bueno, él.

– ¿Con él? –Repitió sorprendido. – Pero, ni siquiera te gustaba.

Ella se encogió de hombros. – Estábamos en un inflable, creo que fue en tu cumpleaños. Sólo quedábamos él y yo allí porque todos habían ido a romper la piñata y de pronto me pregunté cómo se sentiría besar a un chico. Me acerqué a él, y lo besé. –Apretó los labios. – Y, al parecer, había besado otras chicas antes por lo que me sirvió bastante.

– No puedo creerlo. Toda una vida engañado. –Murmuro él, por lo bajo. – ¿Y por qué me pediste ese favor?

Ella se rió, como si hubiese hecho una travesura y le miró. – Por lo menos fuiste mi primer beso con lengua. Fue traumante. Recuerdo que ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo seguir con eso y sólo hicimos, diu. De sólo recordarlo. Fue horrible.

– Tenía doce años ¿Qué esperabas? Fue mi primer beso. –Comentó él, ofendido.

– No lo sé, quizá que no metieras tu lengua hasta mi garganta. –Respondió irónica.

Suspiro. – Bien, pero dime ¿Por qué me pediste aquello? –Preguntó, una vez más. Y está vez, la castaña no ignoraría su pregunta.

Ella sonrió maliciosa. – Te estabas volviendo muy guapo, Natsume. –Admitió. – Ya lo eras, pero aún más. Y a mí me gustaba Ruka, pero las hormonas y esas cosas. No quería perder la oportunidad de probar.

– Oh –Pronunció, sorprendido.

– Tenía como un leve flechazo por ti. –Admitió, para después sonrojarse. – Igual, tranquilo. Después de ese beso se me pasó por completo. –Bromeó.

Natsume sonrió de lado. De forma maliciosa. – ¿Quieres saber cómo beso ahora? –Amenazó. No lo iba a hacer. Tenía novia. Pero un buen susto a esa chica le vendría bien en estos momentos. – Te podrías llevar una sorpresa. Ya no tengo doce años. –Musito, acariciando su barbilla.

Mikan pasó del sonrojo a la sorpresa, de la sorpresa al sonrojo y de pronto sonrió. Lo abrazo por el cuello y cuando lo separó un poco, entrelazo sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza. Pudo ver que, ahora, el sorprendido era él. – Veamos que puedes hacer. –Murmuro, mientras se acercaba a él. Y, lo notó. Mikan no bromeaba como él. Ella iba en serio. Pudo sentir como froto sus narices al cerrar los ojos. Su respiración contra su boca cerrada. Por un momento, se dejó llevar. Olvidando todo. A todos. Ella rozo sus labios con los de él, y fue ahí cuando él pudo decidirse. Y cuando estaba a punto de atacar sus labios…

– Disculpen ¿Interrumpo algo? –Indago un chico castaño, quien iba al lado de una chica del mismo color de pelo. Natsume y Mikan se separaron de inmediato y ella negó. – Genial. ¿Necesitan algo, o puedo pasar a mí propiedad tranquilo? –Preguntó, pidiendo que lo dejasen pasar ya que estaban en la entrada.

– En realidad, estamos perdidos. –Comenzó Natsume. – Nos robaron la camioneta con todo lo que teníamos y no tenemos como regresar. Estábamos buscando ayuda y encontramos esté lugar para descansar. Disculpen.

El chico asintió, comprendiendo la situación.

– Y ¿Cómo se llaman? –Preguntó la chica.

– Él es Natsume y yo Mikan. –Presentó a los dos la castaña.

Ella asintió y le sonrió a Mikan. – Él es mi hermano, Kairi y yo soy Uni, este lugar era antes de mis abuelos pero ellos murieron. Pueden quedarse descansando y después los podemos llevar a alguna cabina o algo así. –Ofreció.

– Uni –Regaño su hermano, en un tonó no muy bajo. – No los conocemos. No seas imprudente.

– Bueno, los conoceremos. –Fue a la contraria de su hermano. – Y, por cierto, se llama amabilidad. No imprudencia. –Agarró el brazo de Mikan. – Ven, vamos. Preséntame a los demás. –Y la arrastró hacia dentro.

– Siento eso de recién –Se disculpo Kairi – pero, ya sabes, no es bueno confiar el cualquier últimamente.

– No hay problema. Lo entiendo. No sabes por las que he pasado últimamente.

– Bueno, ya me contarás pronto. –Le sonrió. – Disculpa que mi hermana se haya llevado a tú novia así es que es muy… impulsiva.

Natsume negó rápidamente. – No es mi novia. Mi novia está dentro. –Kairi abrió la boca para preguntar, lo que suponía Natsume, sería el casi beso. – Te agradecería que no preguntes y tampoco lo menciones. –Pidió y el chico asintió.

Al parecer, era de lo más simpático. – Bueno, mi hermanita quedará contenta.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó Natsume. – Dije que tenía novia.

Kairi negó rápidamente. – No hablaba por ti. Sino por Mikan. –Sonrió. – Mi hermana prefiere personas sin pene. Ya me entiendes. –Natsume también sonrió. Bueno, por lo menos, podría vengarse de 1 de 2 por lo que le hicieron.

– Estoy seguro que Mikan quedará encantada. –Y lo acompaño dentro de la casa. Esto recién comenzaba.

* * *

><p><em>Fin del capítulo.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>an1nobara-chan:<strong> Tú mensaje sin cuenta me llegó mucho después que tu mensaje con cuenta, cosa que me pareció extraña xD ¡Me alegro no te haya decepcionado! Me pasa que cuando escribo, escribo muy loco. Además, siempre quise que en alguna historia mía hubiera un besito entre estos dos. Y el señor era un pervertido total. Mikan estaba totalmente ida, no entendía nada. Por eso se tomó la situación tan a la ligera. La primera ola está en marcha, pronto verán que depara el futuro para Anna y Natsume.

**estelita-chan:** ¡Holo! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Cierto ¿A quién no le gusta? Bueno, yo formó parte del 1% de los cuales no vio las películas. Sí. Pero las estuve investigando y quiero verlas, por eso quise que el capítulo tuviera algo de esas pelis. Quede enamorada. Las veré pronto. El especial de Koko se hará, ya verán. Espero te guste el capítulo.

**Isa-chan1114: **Mikan estaba delirando. Pobre. No tenía idea de la gravedad de la situación, pero, oye, eso los salvó. La verdad, no sé cuál quedo peor después de eso: si Ruka o Natsume ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿A Ruka le habrá gustado? ¿O no? No lo sé. Preguntémosle a él.

**_*Escritora: – Ruka. Mi querido y adorado Ruka. ¿Qué sentiste al besar a tu mejor amigo de toda la vida en este fanfic?_**

**_Ruka me mira con lágrimas en los ojos y me señala. – Eres como el diablo en persona. Mucho peor que Tachibana cuando nos dejó en un final abierto. Demasiado cruel. –Me recrimino._**

**_– Vamos. No fue para tanto. Pudo haber sido peor. –Traté de animarlo._**

**_– Me hiciste besar a mi mejor amigo y casi haces que se la chupe a un… –Y rompió en llanto._**

**_Y de un momento a otro, tenía a Natsume a mí lado. – ¿Cómo apareciste? ¿De dónde saliste? –Pregunté, espantada._**

**_Él se encogió de hombros. – Esto es ficción, idiota._**

**_– No me llames idiota. O en el próximo capítulo haré que se la chupes a Ruka. –Los sollozos se hicieron más profundos. – Oh, vamos. No es tan malo. Publico que shippea a Ruka y Natsume, por favor, díganle que no es tan malo._**

**_"Yo quería que Natsume se quedará con Ruka en el manga" Gritó una. " Por un manga yaoi donde lo protagonicen ellos dos." Oyó por otro lado. "A Ruka le gustó mucho, puede que él sea el macho dominante. ¿Quién lo hubiese esperado, Natsume?"_**

**_– No ayudan. –Murmure, enfadada. – Bien ¿Ves? A las niñas le gustó bastante su beso._**

**_El rubio no dejaba de llorar. – Heriste sus sentimientos. –Murmuro Natsume y se acercó a consolar a su amigo quien lo abrazó de repente. El publico imaginario gimió un "oh" o "aww" de la emoción y aplaudió. Lo que irrito más a Natsume. – Corta esto o te quemo el cabello._**

**_ -Okay, okay. *_**

Bueno, eso fue todo, Isa. Nunca más habrá Yaoi. Ahre.

**Cristal**: ¡no despiertes a tus padres de carcajadas o te censuraran mi historia por no dejarlos dormir a la noche! ¡Vamos, yo se que puedes! Ahre. Espero te gusté el capítulo. Like si quieres más besos entre Ruka y Natsume.

**Guest**: ¡Gracias!

**Dayaan**: Mikan sobria capaz no le cuenta nada personal a nadie, pero borracha es un desmadre. Yo también quería un trío con ellos. Bueno, Natsume, Ruka y yo. xD Sin el secuestrador. Ahq. Que se le de vuelta el paraguas, ajjajajajajajajajajaja ¡espero te gusté este capítulo!  
><em><br>__**¿QUÉ LES REGALARON PARA NAVIDAD? A MÍ LA QUINTA OLA. LA AMO. **_**  
><strong>


	25. Cuestión de amor

**Bueno, hoy me voy de campamento como por una semana y quise, por lo menos, dejar algo corto por el tiempo en ausencia. Cuando vuelva actualizare "Always" y también "Un mundo feliz", por ahora, mi prioridad es este fic.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 25: Cuestión de amor.<br>_

* * *

><p>Un par de horas después de que todos conocieran a los hermanos: Uni y Kairi Naka, se dispusieron a darle una información más detallada de los acontecimientos. Todos parecían felices, pero, había alguien que no estaba tan feliz con la llegada de los hermanos: Mikan.<p>

Mikan oía y observaba a Uni reír tan escandalosamente y tomarse tales confianzas con ella al punto de pasar el brazo por su hombro y le irritaba. Fruncía el ceño y trataba de apartarse. Nunca fue buena con los primeros encuentros, odiaba la gente que se tomaba confianza que ella no brindaba. Le fastidiaba demasiado.

Fueron varias las veces que la castaña trato de acercársele a la chica de ojos avellana y las mismas veces que está le esquivo con éxito. – No puedo creer todo lo que les paso. –Chillo al terminar de reír. Miró a Mikan; – Así que… ¿Eres buena con delincuentes? –Trató de iniciar una conversación y tomar su mano, pero Mikan fue más rápida y la aparto.

– Tan buena como se puede ser con alguien cuando estás borracho. –Respondió, de forma seca.

Y se levantó de su lugar para acercarse donde Anna quien se encontraba sentada sola en un sillón para dos. Estaba tan cansada de evadir las confianzas de la chica que hasta estar con Anna le parecía más cómodo. Imagínense. No entendía que pasaba con aquella chica. Era tan molesta.

– Lo bueno es que no sucedió nada grave. –Apunto Kairi. En lo poco que llevaban charlando se había notado que era una persona que trataba de verle el lado bueno a todo y, sobre todo, muy honesto. Al punto de decirles que no le gustaba eso de hospedar extraños pero como Uni le había insistido tanto no le quedaba de otra que aceptar.

– Claro, nada grave. –Soltó, con ironía, un rubio que estaba sentado en una silla volteada, al lado de su mejor amigo. – Casi fui violado. –Exagero.

Natsume puso los ojos en blanco. – Claro, tuviste la peor parte. Que tu amigo te agarré y te obligué a besarlo no es tan horrible. Tampoco que te meta la lengua hasta el fondo de una forma asquerosa.

El rubio volteó a mirar al pelinegro; – Casi le hago un… eso… a alguien ¿Quién sufrió más? –Compitió.

– Deprime saber que lo ibas a hacer enserio, Ruka. –Se burló la pelinegra. – Realmente no me los esperaba de miss macho francés.

Ruka fulmino con la mirada a Hotaru y está le sacó la lengua. – Tampoco fue tan malo, Ruka. –Oyeron decir a Anna y todos giraron hacia ella. – Piensa que puedes considerarlo como una experiencia o confirmación hacia tu sexualidad si algún día dudaste de ella. –Rió.

– O, quizá, ya la confirmó y se dio cuenta que toda su vida estuvo enamorado de su mejor amigo y ahora te lo va a robar. –Bromeó Luna.

El rubio alzo una ceja. – ¿Quieres qué te demuestre si dudo o no dudo? –Y sonrió de lado.

Ruka y Luna se quedaron mirando un largo periodo de segundos. Ella con los ojos bien abiertos y él con esa mirada de "¿O ya lo sabes?". Y, a la vez, todo el mundo se quedo mirando a los dos chicos. Especialmente una. Mikan. Que había abierto la boca confundida. Los celos la estaban consumiendo. Apretó los labios y pensó _"Ya no son nada. No puedes reclamarle nada. Luna jamás se metería con él, es tú amiga."_ Se tranquilizo cuando la rubia se levantó y le tiró un cojín a Ruka molesta para después irse de la habitación.

– ¿Creen qué se enojó? –Preguntó el rubio con diversión.

La castaña agarró su vaso con agua, se levanto y camino hasta Ruka para luego tirárselo encima. – Eres un imbécil, Ruka. –Y con eso salió de la casa a tomar aire. No aguantaba más estar en la misma habitación que él.

El rubio, aún sorprendido por la acción de su ex, comenzó a remover el agua de su cara y cabello. – Era simplemente una broma… no entiendo porque…

– Por lo que vi, ella es tu novia…

Medio confirmo el castaño, Kairi. Pero, Ruka negó.

– Es mi ex. Ahora somos amigos. Sólo amigos.

– ¿Y la rubia? –Cuestionó.

– Su mejor amiga. –Respondió el pelinegro.

– Lo soy yo. –Añadió Hotaru, como si el dato importara.

– Bien. La otra mejor amiga. –Le resto importancia Natsume.

Kairi asintió y volvió a mirar a Ruka. – Si que eres imbécil. –Re afirmo lo que antes había afirmado Mikan.

Ruka abrió la boca, sorprendido y con el afán de defenderse. – No les hice nada. –Se excuso. Vio como Anna alzaba una ceja, divertida por la situación. – ¿Qué? ¿Algo qué añadir, bruja? –Preguntó con molestia hacia su actitud.

Ella sonrió. Eso no significaba nada bueno. – Para nada.

Pero, no sonaba a eso. Sonaba a que pasaba todo. A que lo sabía todo y por primera vez en esos meses, Ruka tuvo miedo de que se descubriera su relación clandestina con la mejor amiga de Mikan. La castaña no podía enterarse. No. Arruinaría todo entre ellos dos, más de lo que ya estaba arruinado y no podía darse ese lujo. Él la quería. Quería a Mikan.

Kairi observó la situación divertido. – ¿Algo de lo cual ponerse nervioso, rubio? –Cuestionó.

– No, castaño. –Murmuro, enfadado. Casi escupiendo el 'castaño'.

Y de pronto la puerta se abrió y observo como la castaña entraba devuelta a la habitación y se sentaba lo más lejano que podía de todos. Natsume la observo. Tenía la cabeza gacha y se frotaba los ojos. El típico comportamiento de Mikan cuando llora. Sonrió. _"Nunca cambia."_ Pensó.

Se levanto del lado de Ruka y se acercó a ella, para sentarse a su lado y abrazarla por los hombros. Algo que podría haber molestado a Anna pero, para sorpresa de muchos, no replico.

– Y ¿Qué vienen a hacer por aquí? –Le preguntó Anna a los hermanos, claramente, mayormente dirigido hacia Kairi, pero, para su mala suerte fue Uni la que respondió.

– Queríamos comenzar a alquilar esté lugar o hacerlo nuestra guarida para salidas o fiestas. Para cualquiera de esas opciones debíamos limpiar el lugar. –Comentó, mientras señalaba el interior de la casa. – Está muy sucio. Hace mucho no hay gente. –Añadió.

– Por eso, fue una sorpresa encontrarlos aquí. –Volvió a repetir Kairi.

– Pensábamos que estaba abandonada, a decir verdad. Ni cerrada con llave estaba.

Hablo la pelinegra y Uni asintió.

– No solemos cerrarla porque nunca nadie se mete.

– Oh.

Anna miró hacia fuera y volteó para dirigirse a Kairi. – Está oscureciendo ¿Nos indicarías habitaciones disponibles? Así podríamos limpiarlas y dormir. De paso ayudamos. –Mencionó sonriéndole.

Algo que, para todos los de la habitación tomaron como un gesto amable a excepción de Mikan. Ella lo sabía. Lo había visto en la mirada de Anna cuando vio entrar a Kairi por aquella puerta. Parecía que sus ojos dieran aviso a que tenía un nuevo objetivo por alcanzar y ella no lo iba a permitir.

Kairi asintió y mencionó que antes sería bueno activar la electricidad para lo cual, le pidió ayuda a Natsume. Por otro lado, Uni le enseñaría las habitaciones a las chicas: Aunque antes de ir Mikan detuvo a Anna, pidiéndole un tiempo para charlar.

– Adelántense. –Le dijo Anna para prestarle atención a Mikan. Una vez que Hotaru desapareció junto con Uni, abrió la boca. – Y… ¿Necesitas?

La castaña miró al piso, buscando las palabras correctas y cuando las tuvo, habló. – Deja de mirar a Kairi así.

– ¿Así cómo?

– Como si estuvieses a punto de comértelo, Anna. –La vio alzar una ceja. – Te conozco. Quizá no tanto pero lo suficiente.

– Estoy siendo amable. –Quiso excusarse, pero no iba a persuadir a Mikan tan fácilmente.

La castaña le sonrió sin gracia. – No nací ayer. –En su voz se notaba la molestia al hablar.

Y la chica pelirosa puso los ojos en blanco. – En caso de que así fuese, agradecería que no te metieras. Gracias. –Y, cuando intento irse, la castaña la agarró del brazo estampándola contra la pared. – ¿Qué mierda te pasa? –Chillo.

Apretó los labios con furia ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? – Él te quiere. –Comenzó. – Y por él, las dos sabemos que nos referimos a Natsume. –Mikan abrió la boca buscando las palabras. – Te apoyo cuando perdiste el bebé. –Enumero. – Te perdonó el par de engaños que te conoció, y te los justificó, encima. –Era su punto número dos. – Te trata… te trata como cualquier chica quisiera que un chico la tratase y tú ¿Qué? Miras a otro con esas ganas de… dios. Y por encima, te das el lujo de ponerte celosa por cualquier cosa. Al punto de que el chico no pueda tener ni amigas.

– Mira, no soy tan terrible. Él te abrazó y no dije nada. Yo… –Pero, la castaña la volvió a interrumpir.

Alzo un dedo y lo apunto hacia ella. – Te admiré por un tiempo. –Admitió. – Admiré que quisieras tener al bebé. No lo esperaba de ti. –Se sinceró. – Cualquiera pensaría que eras sólo una perra sin corazón que no iba a dudar en abortar. –Anna bajo la cabeza. Acordándose de su bebé y un dolor terrible la invadió. – Pero, me estás empezando a enojar. –La castaña suspiro y se paso las manos por su cara. – Te han visto Anna… –Murmuro. – Ruka te ha visto por ahí con tipos. Y ya ni siquiera se lo trata de decir porque… sabe que no causa efecto. Quise invitarte para que, no sé, te sintieras mejor después de tu perdida pero…

– Ruka no es completamente honesto siempre… –Le advirtió.

– Lo sé. –Admitió la castaña. – Lo sé. Sé que es un patán con las mujeres. Pero, es un buen amigo. Y lo adora. Adora a su mejor amigo y daría todo por verlo feliz. No mentiría con eso. Lo sé. Lo conozco. –Chasqueo la lengua. – ¿Has visto a Natsume? Lo mucho que se esfuerza últimamente. –Se mordió el labio. – Hace poco tiempo atrás ni siquiera salía porque estaba sufriendo en silencio, aparentado ser fuerte por ti mientras tú salías por ahí y… argggggg –Golpeó la pared.

– Mikan… –Trató de calmarla Anna.

– ¿Lo quieres? –Preguntó de pronto.

Anna la miró confundida. – ¿Qué si lo quiero? Es obvio. Es mi novio. –Respondió, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Mikan asintió. – Claro. Estuve mal yo. –Suspiro. – Más que querer ¿Lo amas? –Anna abrió los ojos. – Como hombre. Lo amas como hombre o lo queres por el tiempo que llevan juntos. Anna –Volvió a pronunciar su nombre. – ¿Estás acostumbrada a estar con él o lo amas?

Anna negó, confundida con las palabras de la castaña. – No tiene sentido lo que me estás preguntando. Estoy con Natsume yo lo quiero. Es mi novio.

– Es tú novio, pero no te lo mereces, para serte honesta. –he hizo una mueca. – Yo creo que… estuviste tanto tiempo buscando algo bueno para tu vida que cuando llegó, seguiste escarvando y encontraste lo malo. Y te conformaste con eso y si eso queres para tú vida, genial, pero no te vas a llevar a él contigo. O, A) Te comportas mejor. O, B) Lo dejas y terminas con todo su sufrimiento. –Mikan se separó un poco de Anna. – Yo que vos lo pienso. La próxima vez que te vea en esto, no dudes que te voy a destruir ¿Entendiste? –La pelirosa jamás había pensado oír a Mikan hablar así. – ¿Sorprendida? –Ella asintió. – Genial. Me cansé de jugar a la chica buena contigo. Ten cuidado.

Y con esto dejó a Anna sola, para subir con las chicas a las habitaciones. La peli rosa quedo pensando ¿Ella amaba a Natsume? Ella creía que sí. Realmente pensaba que sí. Todavía lo cree y trata de aferrarse a ello para seguir. Pero, si el caso no fuese así ¿Qué le queda por hacer? ¿Dejarlo? ¿Dejar a la única persona que la quiso bien? ¿Y qué si nadie la vuelve a amar jamás? Cerró los ojos, pensando.

Pensó en Natsume. En todo lo que habían pasado juntos. En toda su historia. Ella lo amaba, lo re afirmo en su cabeza. Lo único que hacía, de vez en cuando, era aliviar el dolor y el vació que sentía. Lo engañaba físicamente pero no emocionalmente.

Y, la respuesta era: No. No lo iba a dejar ir. Natsume había sido su todo, todo esté tiempo. Ella lo necesitaba y él la quería. No. Él la amaba. Y eso era lo que ella necesitaba tan desesperadamente. Amor.

Sí. Amor.

Y _él_…

_Él la amaba._

_La ama._

* * *

><p><em>Fin del capítulo.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>¡FELIZ 2016, CHICOS! ¿CÓMO LA PASARON? ESPERO QUE SUPER BIEN ¿QUIÉN RECIBIO SU MENSAJITO? EH? EH? OTRO DÍA RESPONDO COMENTARIOS. SI NO LEYERON MÁS ARRIBA ME VOY DE VACACIONES EN UNAS HORAS Y CAPAZ NO ACTUALIZO. Bueno, espero la pasen lindo. Dejen sus reviews, así yo sé si les gusto, y, de paso, me motivan a escribir más, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.<strong>


	26. Confesiones mojadas

_Capítulo 26: Confesiones mojadas  
><em>

* * *

><p>– Y entonces lo golpeé en la cara y le dije: "Oye, la próxima vez que me toques te arranco las bolas." Y desde ese día no volvió a molestarme. –Mikan puso los ojos en blanco tras oír la historia de Uni. Eran las cinco de la mañana y ella apenas se había despertado. Y no es que ella fuese antipática. Era simple ¡Uni no le caía bien! No es que fuese mala o algo así, pero… Dios. – Mikan… ¿Me estás escuchando? –La castaña volteó a verla. Al parecer ella seguía hablando mientras la castaña se perdía en sus pensamientos. Volteó a ver a Hotaru quien dormía lo más tranquila a dos camas de la suya y después volteó a ver a Anna que la miraba con discreción hasta que esta le devolvió la mirada. Tras eso, volvió a mirar a la castaña Uni.<p>

– Es que… tengo sueño. –Mikan bostezo falsamente. No tenía sueño. Después de todo lo que tomó fue la que más durmió. – Deberíamos ir a dormir…

– ¿Juntas? –Preguntó Uni a lo que Mikan abrió los ojos como platos, casi espantada.

– No. No. –Miro hacia abajo y para arriba mientras agitaba las manos. – Tú allí y yo acá. –Y señalo una cama cerca de la de Hotaru y después señalo la suya. – Bueno… ¡Me voy a acostar!–Y se acostó rápidamente, sin esperar respuesta y cerrando los ojos.

Oyó como Uni la llamaba varias veces hasta que se canso y se dirigió a su cama. Espero 30 minutos hasta que decidió que no iba a poder dormir y se levanto. Fue a la cocina para tomar algo, pero ¿Adivinen qué? Claro. No había nada. Con cansancio suspiro y se dirigió hacia fuera para poder tomar aire.

Estaba cansada, necesitaba algo de tomar: Aunque fuese alcohol ¡Algo! Lo peor era que extrañaba a Koko, a Misaki, a su Abuelo. Especialmente a Koko y claro ¿Cómo no? Si pasaba casi todo el día con él y en su casa. Básicamente podrían darle una llave para entrar y salir de esa casa porque ahí era donde ella pasaba más tiempo últimamente. _"Nota mental: Pedirle una réplica de la llave a Koko e ir dejando mis cosas allí de a poco."_ Pensó. ¿Qué tenía de bueno vivir con Koko? ¡Él le cocinaba! Además lavaba y limpiaba. ¡No lo podían haber hecho más perfecto! Y, además de eso, en la casa estaba Misaki y a veces venían Youichi o Kitsuname por lo que siempre había movimiento y risas, cosa que en su casa faltaba bastante.

Una de las veces que se había quedado a dormir allí había conocido al padre de Koko. Un hombre muy simpático que trabajaba mucho para mantener con todos los lujos posibles a sus hijos. Koko y Misaki eran hijos del mismo padre pero no de la misma madre. La madre de Koko abandono al padre de esté al enterarse de la existencia de Misaki y la está última fue dejada a cargo por su madre quien decía que si no lo podía tener a él también no la quería a ella. Mikan suspiro mientras recordaba todos los problemas de su amigo. Él la había pasado mal en su vida, pero se había convertido en una persona admirable a pesar de todo.

Él era el padre que Misaki no pudo tener en su infancia y el que a veces le hace falta por el exceso de trabajo que tiene el real y trataba de ser como una Madre, hablándole de cosas y temas que sólo una madre hablaría con su hija y, para colmo, también cumplía el papel de hermano mayor celoso. Koko tuvo que madurar muy deprisa para poder convertirse en todo lo que Misaki necesitaba y, por eso mismo, a veces uno olvida que tiene simplemente 17, como todos. ¡Como le hubiese encantado tener un hermano mayor así! Suele pensar. Misaki es muy feliz con él, como si no necesitará nada más aunque a veces la mira y se pregunta si sentirá algo más por ese chico. Por su hermano. Pero, trata de quitarse esas ideas locas ya que ¡Es imposible que eso fuese más que su imaginación!

Volviendo al tema, un hermano así, pensó mientras miraba las estrellas; Hubiese sido precioso tener a alguien que se preocupara o tener una hermana menor por la cual preocuparte y que te ayude a combatir la soledad. Y, quizá, si su padre no se hubiera muerto tan pronto ella tendría algún hermano o hermana con el cual jugar. Quizá, en vez de gastar dinero comprándole cosas lindas a Misaki, lo haría con su hermana. Podría enseñarle un montón de cosas.

– Hola –Volteó para saber quien la saludaba, claro, no reconocía tanto su voz como la de sus amigos de siempre. Ella le sonrió mientras Kairi se le acercaba y se sentaba a su lado. – ¿Qué tal? –Le preguntó, sin dirigirle ninguna mirada.

– Bien ¿Tú? –Le preguntó, educadamente, Mikan.

– Bien. –Un silencio inundo a los dos chicos. Mikan no iba a soltar palabra, poco le importaba entablar una conversación o no. Pero, al parecer, el chico quería algo más que sólo un bien de su parte. – Me contaron que… eras novia del rubio.

La castaña se removió incómoda ¿Por qué tenía que saltar con ese tema? – Solíamos salir. –Respondió cortante.

Kairi asintió y se paso la lengua por los labios, con nerviosismo. – Mira, voy a ser directo. –Comenzó. – No fue la intención incomodarte, sólo quería mantener una charla contigo. Conocerte.

Mikan volteó a mirarlo, enarcando una ceja. – ¿Y por qué el interés en conocerme? No hay nada fuera de lo común en mí como para que tengas interés en conocerte. –Respondió, mientras rodaba los ojos con lo último.

El castaño se relamió los labios, buscando las palabras correctas. – Si te vieras con mis ojos sabrías lo interesado que estoy en ti. –Admitió. – Si te vieras a ti misma desde mi perspectiva sabrías lo desesperado que estoy de que me dirijas más de una palabra a mí. Lo desesperado que estoy por tu atención.

Ella sonrió y ladeo la cabeza mirándolo. – Te estoy mirando. A ti. Y esto es más que una sola palabra. –Bajo la mirada para después volver a encontrarla con la de él. – Y si tanto quieres conmigo hablar, dime. Estoy esperando con ansias a que me digas todo lo que me quieras decir.

Kairi asintió y miro hacia atrás un momento. – Hay un lugar cerca de aquí… una cascada. –Susurro, como si estuviese contando un secreto. – Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. –La miró. – Bueno, o eso creía hasta ahora. –Mikan rió después de recibir ese cumplido y golpeó su hombro. – Podría llevarte. A esta hora es genial. –Se levantó y le ofreció una mano para levantarla. – ¿Vamos?

Mikan se mojo los labios y lo miro de arriba abajo. – Puede que esté sea sólo un truco para llevarme lejos, abusar de mí y luego asesinarme. Y después le dirías a mis amigos que me caí de un precipicio o algo así. –Kairi enarco una ceja ante la imaginación de la chica. – Así que dime una buena razón por la cual confiar en ti. ¿Por qué debería ir contigo, Kairi? –Preguntó, mirando su mano.

El chico se encogió de hombros y miró en la dirección a la cual tenían que ir para después volver a mirarla a ella. – ¿Y por qué no deberías ir? –Preguntó, aunque más como pregunta a Mikan le sonó como a un reto y fue por eso que ella tomo el reto y con el reto me refiero a su mano y se dejo guiar a la cascada.

Todavía rondaba oscuridad cuando llegaron. Y claro, no les habrá tomado más de cinco minutos llegar. – Es precioso. –Admitió Mikan mientras admiraba el lugar con brillo en sus ojos. Había un par de arboles y entre unas piedras caía una cascada y había como un pequeño lago rodeado por piedras. Realmente precioso.

Kairi la miró y comenzó a sacarse la camiseta y después empezó a bajarse los pantalones. Mikan los miró, subiendo las cejas mientras sonreía y él la miró, mientras terminaba de desprenderse de toda la ropa y zapatos, quedando sólo en calzoncillos. – ¿Qué? –Abrió los brazos. – Esta es la parte en la que exclamas "Dios ¿Por qué te estás desnudando? Apenas nos conocemos, no puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas con un extraño." – Chillo, imitando la voz de una chica. – Mientras te tapas los ojos y me miras discretamente y yo te digo "Pervertida, no era eso. Metete. El agua esta buena." Pero, como tú no te quieres desnudar frente a mí y yo te lanzo de sorpresa al río.

Hablaba rápido y le sacó una sonrisa a la chica. – No me molesta verte desnudo. –Admitió Mikan. Y con eso comenzó a desprenderse de su ropa. Su blusa, sus shorts y sandalias. – Sólo estaba pensando que me caes mejor que tu hermana a decir verdad. –Mencionó mientras soltaba su cabello y Kairi la miraba. – ¿Listo? –Lo reto.

Kairi achino los ojos y enarco la ceja izquierda. – Yo nací listo. –Y sonrió. La tomó de la mano y la hizo retroceder. – Vamos a tomar impulso. –Ella asintió y contaron uno, dos y tres… ¡Los dos corrieron directo al agua! Pero, ella paro a medio camino y él no llegó darse cuenta que no le seguía por que cayó al agua y ella se largo a reír enseguida.

Se tomó el estomago mientras carcajeaba. – Imbécil.

Kairi chapotio agua para intentar mojarla – ¿Y? Ya me engañaste. Ven, Mikan.

– Bien… ahí voy. –Volvió a tomar impulso y cuando salto se agarro las piernas mientras caía con fuerza dentro del agua. – Es… genial. –Grito exaltada cuando salió a la superficie.

– Lo sé. Lo es. –Coincidió Kairi mientras flotaba por ahí. – Cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que eras antipática. –Admitió.

Mikan abrió la boca y se rió, mientras que haciéndose la furiosa comenzó a lanzarle agua. – ¡No lo soy! –Exclamo. – Sólo me agarraron en una situación algo…

– Ibas a besarte con el novio de una de tus amigas. Me imagino. No tienes ni que decir la palabra. –Le interrumpió el castaño.

Mikan negó. – Anna no es mi amiga.

Él se encogió de hombros. – Da igual. Es el novio de otra chica. ¡Eso es de zorra! –Medio bromeo.

Mikan se lanzó a él y comenzó a golpearlo en la cabeza. – No seas tonto. Ay, hazme caballito. –Pidió. Comenzaba a tomar confianza con el chico. Kairi la puso sobre sus hombros y comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas mientras ella reía como loca. – Ella –Comenzó a decir cuando él empezaba a parar. – tengo frío, bájame. –Pidió ahora y eso hizo. – Bueno, ella es una zorra. No yo. ¿La has visto mirarte? Parece que te quisiera comer con la mirada.

– Lo sé. Esa chica da miedo. Antes de irse a dormir fue a hablarme y todo, me tiro algunas indirectas pero la ignore.

– ¿¡Enserio!? –Exclamó sorprendida la castaña y esté asintió. "Y eso que se lo advertí." Pensó Mikan, mientras frotaba sus dientes.

– De igual forma –Prosiguió Kairi. – Iban a besarse. –Volvió a sacar el tema a la luz y acarició la mejilla de Mikan. – Y, si no estoy mal enterado, eres la ex novia del mejor amigo de él, de Natsume.

La castaña alejó la mano de él, que acariciaba su mejilla. – No lo entiendes. Natsume y yo… somos muy amigos.

Kairi apretó los labios, ocultando una sonrisa mientras asentía. – Me imagino que tanto.

– ¡No! No esa clase. No soy su tipo y él no es el mío. Es que…

– Pero iban a besarse

– ¿Puedes dejar de interrumpirme? ¡Gracias! –Más que preguntar, pidió Mikan y Kairi le hizo un ademán de proseguir. – Por lo general soy yo la que comienza la situación. –Admitió, mordiéndose el labio. – Él no me gusta ni nada de esa forma. Es… ¿Atracción? No lo sé. Sólo que hay situaciones en las cuales lo veo y me preguntó ¿Por qué no me enamoré de alguien como él o de él? –Ella se encogió de hombros mientras se escarbaba las uñas. – Entonces cuando lo tengo cerca, en momentos… íntimos… no puedo evitarlo. –Puso las manos en su cara y comenzó a agitarse. – Es como que una parte de mí me dice que lo agarré y le planté un beso… y le haga, bueno, otras cosas.

– Y son amigos. –Preguntó, burlón Kairi.

Mikan asintió, seria. – Yo quiero a Natsume. Y físicamente me atrae. –Admitió. – Pero, somos muy opuestos. Y él es… ¿Débil? Sí. En un sentido que no te puedo explicar porque es privado pero… ¡Y no es lo que te estás imaginando ahora, así que deja de reírte! Bueno, además, por más que no quiera y trate una y otra vez de olvidarme de él yo… sigo estúpida y perdidamente enamorada de Ruka. –Kairi le miro confundido. – El rubio. –Especifico Mikan a lo que él asintió. – Lo amo y al parecer va a ser así por un largo tiempo. Y duele muchísimo. –Dijo con sinceridad.

Kairi asintió y se acercó a abrazarla al ver que su voz comenzaba a romperse. Ya sabía lo que quería saber de la chica, de su historia y quien era. Al parecer, ella sacó algo que tenía guardado y él era especialista en saber esas cosas. Se separó un poco de ella y quedo a centímetros de sus labios, comenzó a acariciar su mejilla. – ¿Quieres saber qué opino de tú situación? –Mikan asintió y cerró los ojos al sentir su aliento cálido chocar contra sus labios. Esperaba que la besara. Realmente lo esperaba. Aunque, internamente se preguntaba ¿Cómo pasó de no querer que él le hablase a querer que la besase? – Eres una idiota y hasta que no madurez no vas a poder olvidarte del idiota de tu ex. –Mikan abrió los ojos, mirándolo confundida ¡Claro! ¿Qué fue lo primero qué había notado de aquel chico? Honestidad brutal. Pero… ¿Era tan necesario en este caso? Aún shockeada permaneció en sus brazos. – Y, después de haber dicho esto ¿Aún puedo besarte o…?

Mikan lo empujo, tirándolo más profundo en el agua y nado a la orilla. Donde se dispuso a recoger su ropa. – ¡Voy a tomar eso como un no! –Le oyó decir y esta se enojo aún más. Recogió la remera del chico y se la puso. Le quedaba gigante. – Vamos ¿En serio te enojas? Es la verdad. ¡Siento si no te gusta que sean honestos contigo! Tendrías que valorarte un poco más en vez de seguir tras un imbécil que, probablemente se esté cogiendo a tus mejores amigas a tus espaldas.

La castaña giro a verlo, indignado. – ¡VETE A LA MIERDA, KAIRI! –Le gritó, mientras le mostraba el dedito del medio. Recogió todo, incluso la ropa y los zapatos del chico y se marchó dejándolo sólo allí mientras que él le gritaba que le dejase al menos los zapatos.

¡Nunca más iba a confiar en un chico guapo! ¡Jamás! Trato de sacarse a Kairi y sus palabras de la cabeza y se ocupo de algo más importante aún: Anna ¿Cómo terminar con la farsa de Anna de una vez? El plan debía abrirle los ojos a Natsume. Su relación tenía que terminar.

* * *

><p><em>Fin del capítulo.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Si les gustó dejen su review para que yo sepa si les gusto y opinen qué piensan de Kairi y lo que le dijo a Mikan! ¡Espero estén disfrutando de su 2016, yo recién volví ayer, byaaaaa!<strong>

**estelita-chan:** _¡Algún día dejarán de interrumpir, lo sé! Para lo de Ruka y Luna falta tiempo. Koko está ahora en hawaii, en unas vacaciones. Ahno, decía. Koko se quedo cuidando de su hermanita ¡Cuando los chicos regresen te enteraras! Espero te gusté el capítulo, besos mil._

**Guest:** _Gracias!_

**Dayaan: **_Mikan gana, bitches. Ahre, no. Natsume es un pan de dios en esta novela ¿Te diste cuenta? Es un poco frío pero a la vez dulce y se nota que se preocupa por sus amigos. Oye, Luna no es tan mala. Ella se preocupa mucho más que Ruka por Mikan. Siempre es la que se siente peor por estar con él mientras que Ruka opta por ignorarlo. ¿Quién sabe? Anna lo saben. Algún día dejarán de interrumpir sus besos. ¡Gracias! Ya volví y estoy aquí. Capaz que más adelante, si logró escribir tres capítulos más de esto lo subo. Es que yo no tengo los capítulos guardados, escribo en el momento. Espero te gusté el cap, voy a hacer todo lo posible para un maratón o lo más parecido que pueda._


	27. Mía

_Este capítulo quiero dedicárselo a Dayaan, Sakura e Isa. ¡No me sale eso de hacer maratones pero logré escribir dos capítulos seguidos, oie!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 27: Mía.<em>

* * *

><p>Cuando Ruka se despertó dudo de donde estaba ¡Claro! En su imaginación estaba en su casa, calentito y sin traumas por superar pero ¡No! Estaba en una casa abandonada que se caía a pedazos con su amigo (el causante del trauma), la perra (su novia), su ex (Mikan), su amante (Luna), y… bueno, y Hotaru ¿Qué podía ser peor qué esto? Nada.<p>

Absolutamente nada.

Se levanto de forma perezosa, fue hasta el baño donde encontró pasta de diente y se metió un poco a la boca ¡Si no iba a poder cepillarse por lo menos sentir la menta! Hizo sus necesidades y bajo, se fijo en su reloj la hora, ya que no había nadie en la sala y eran las seis y cuarto ¡Genial! Estaría solo ahí hasta que todos los vagos se levantasen.

– Tengo hambre. –Murmuro para sí mismo mientras su estómago gruñía. Se dirigió hacia la cocina a buscar algo de comida pero ¿Adivinen qué? ¡No había nada! – Maldita casa abandonada. –Murmuro enojado ¿Qué haría ahora? Volvió al comedor y se tiro en el sucio sillón. Dormir una pequeña siesta allí no le haría mal a nadie…

La puerta se abrió, repentinamente, de forma estruendosa dejando ver a una Mikan vestida en camiseta y algo mojada con mucha ropa entre sus brazos. – Mikan –Musito, más para sí mismo. – ¿Qué te pasó? –Preguntó preocupado. – ¿Te hicieron algo? –La castaña negó mientras temblaba del frío y se sentaba en la esquina del sillón donde Ruka se encontraba. El rubio la miro con atención: Esa ropa… no era de ella. Esa camiseta le quedaba grande como para ser de ella y tenía ropa su ropa y el short y los zapatos de un chico en sus manos eso significaba que… – ¿Con quién estuviste? –Exigió saber. Mikan lo miró, interrogativa. – Esto es ropa de hombre, Mikan ¿Quién estaba contigo? Dime. –Ordeno.

La muchacha abrió la boca indignada ¿Ruka le estaba montando una escenita de celos? ¿En serio? – A ver, a ver… quiero que me cuentes quien eres tú para venir a exigirme a mí que te reporte con quien estoy o no. O de quien uso la ropa o no ¿Qué te comiste, Ruka?

– No. ¿A quién te comiste vos? –Devolvió la pregunta con el mismo tono autoritario que antes. – A ver, evaluemos las opciones Natsume o esté tipo nuevo: Kairi. –Mikan frunció los labios. – ¿Con Kairi, no? –Mikan bajo la mirada y él se rió irónico. – No puedo creer lo rápida que te estás volviendo. Lo juro. No lo esperaba de ti.

Esta vez la chica no se iba a quedar callada ¿Rápida? ¿Le había llamado rápida a ella? – Mira, fui a nadar sola y le pedí al chico ropa prestada, nada más ¿Bien? –Mintió, descaradamente. – Y, en el caso de que hubiese ido con Kairi ¿Qué mierda te importa? Yo puedo estar con el tipo que se me de la regalada gana y eso no me hace rápida.

– Hace poco te paso lo mismo con Tsubasa, te creíste que podías, te engaño o quisiste que lo hiciera, terminaste llorando y ¿Quién tuvo qué ir a defenderte? Yo. No podes andar picando de flor en flor y después quejarte.

– ¿Te escuchas? Si tuviesen que golpear a alguien por todas las veces que me ha hecho llorar quiero decirte que serías tú y no sé si siguieras vivo incluso. Y, tengo 17 años y estoy sola. No necesito la aprobación de NADIE para estar con un chico. Si yo quiero acostarme con 20, me acuesto con 20 chicos y eso a ti no te tendría que importar porque tú sí que te acuestas con 20 por semana y yo no te llamo "Rápido" o lo que fuese. Te respeto, así que tú deberías comenzar a respetarme. –Crítico, usando comillas al final.

– ¡No es lo mismo, Mikan! ¡No es lo mismo! –Exclamo Ruka. Para ese entonces ya estaban los dos de pie, discutiendo en la sala sin importarle a ninguno de los dos que eran las seis de la mañana y había gente durmiendo en ese lugar.

– ¿Por qué no es lo mismo? –Exigió saber Mikan. – ¿Qué nos hace tan diferentes? Que tengas pene y yo vagina ¿Eso? Porque si es así te digo que estamos en el siglo XXI ¿Bien? Deberías comenzar a saber que una mujer tiene el mismo derecho a tener tantas parejas sexuales o emocionales como les plazca, igual que un hombre y eso no la transforma en puta.

– ¿Ves? Ya saltaste con tu discursito feminista ¡A nadie le importa, Mikan! ¡Ni siquiera lo vas a entender! Mejor dejemos esto aquí y…

– No. ¡Ahora me dices! Dímelo, Ruka. ¿Qué no voy a entender?

El rubio negaba mientras hablaba. – Jamás lo entenderías… Mikan tú…

– ¡Dímelo, Ruka! –Exigió ella en un tonó de voz más fuerte. Más potente. – No soy idiota como para no entenderlo. ¡Dime! Ruka. ¡Dímelo! ¡Dí…

– ¡ERES MÍA! POR ESO ES DISTINTO. POR ESO NO PUEDES ESTAR CON OTRO. No puedes. –Exclamó y repitió varias veces la frase del final.

Mikan negó con la cabeza y se llevo el segundo dedo a la cabeza – Estas enfermo –Dijo señalándose la cabeza y después a él. – Estás enfermo ¡No soy tuya! ¡Me dejaste, Ruka! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Me dejaste! ¿Y te acordás por qué me dejaste?

– Mikan… basta…

– ¡Me dejaste porque querías cogerte a cualquiera sin culpa!

– No fue así…

– ¡Sí! ¡Lo fue! ¡Lo sabemos! Por eso no quiero que me digas nunca más que soy tuya –Los ojos de Mikan se llenaron de lagrimas. – porque estoy harta de llorarte. Al final todo el mundo tiene razón, soy sólo una idiota que mantiene la esperanza de que vuelva a ella, pero ¡Tranquilo! Esta idiota algún día va a cambiar de dirección y ahí vas a comenzar a arrepentirte.

– Yo te quiero, Mikan… ¡De verdad! Te quiero y no quiero hacerte daño…

– Que forma tan dolorosa tienes de querer, Ruka. –Comentó, irónica, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con la cara y hacía ruido con su nariz.

– Yo…

– Deberías callarte. –Una voz interrumpió a Ruka, los dos miraron hacia arriba y vieron a un Natsume viéndolos de forma severa. – Mikan, ven conmigo un momento. –Pidió. – Ruka, cálmate. –Le advirtió.

La castaña asintió y subió en silencio las escaleras, cuando llegó donde Mikan le dirigió una última mirada a Ruka para después irse junto con el pelinegro.

Mientras, el rubio quedo allí, en blanco. Siempre que estaban solos la cosa entre Mikan y él iban mal. A veces prefería no pensar que pasaría sí se enterará de él y Luna. Se volvió a recostar en el sillón tratando de dormir y olvidando su discusión con Mikan hasta que alguien volvió a abrir la puerta. Cuando se volvió para verlo vio a un Kairi casi congelado entrando en calzoncillos. Cuando entró de detuvo al verlo.

– ¿Dónde y por qué estabas fuera? –Cuestionó Ruka, aunque, muy dentro de sí mismo ya sabía la respuesta pero ¡Como costaba admitirla!

– ¿Quieres qué te sea completamente honesto? –Preguntó Kairi, frotándose los brazos. – Bueno, para empezar quiero comentarte que me caes espantoso, pero eso es aparte. Tu ex está buenísima y me decidí a llevármela y así conocerla un poco mejor, ver si además de una cara bonita tiene cerebro. Nos desnudamos, jugamos en el río y, cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos, comenzamos a hablar de ti: Le dije que era una idiota por quererte y hasta que no madurara iba a estar colgada de un idiota como tú y entonces se enojo, recogió toda la ropa, incluyendo la mía, y me dejo allí. Ahora estoy muerto de frío y con un posible síntoma de hipotermia, si me permites, adiós. –Y se tomó el palo, o sea, se marcho.

Después de escuchar la larga explicación del chico se volvió a recostar en el sillón cerrando los ojos. Mikan le había mentido y, para mejorar la situación, ella aún seguía enamorada de él. Bueno, en teoría, eso no era del todo malo.

– Siempre lo mismo. Siempre hace lo mismo ¡No cambia más! –Se quejaba, sin cesar, la castaña de ojos ámbar. Sus ojos se veían lagrimosos. Natsume la había llevado a una habitación que había descubierto en su periodo de investigación por la casa: Y era muy probable que fuese la alcoba de los abuelos de los hermanos que habían conocido. – Lo peor soy yo, creo. No entiendo más ¿eh? Parezco masoquista.

– No es tú culpa… –Trato de consolarla Natsume, pero ¡Vamos! Tenía sueño aún.

– ¡Lo es! Kairi tenía razón… yo…

– Espera ¿Kairi? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto? –Mikan se sonrojo al oír su pregunta, recordando lo que le había contado anteriormente a Kairi sobre Natsume.

– Le conté sobre Ruka y sobre mí. –Admitió, mientras caminaba hacia la cama matrimonial. – Él me dijo que era una idiota inmadura por querer a un idiota y que debería madurar para así olvidarlo.

– Y no es muy distinto a lo que pensamos todos en esta casa. –Mencionó Natsume, sentándose a su lado en la cama matrimonial.

– Es más difícil de lo que la mayoría piensa. Lo sabes Natsume… Anna es… – ¡Anna! ¡El plan! –Una perra. –Murmuro furiosa.

– Mikan…

– ¡Por favor, Natsume! ¡No me censures a esta hora de la mañana!

– Está bien. –Cedió esté y terminó tendido en la cama matrimonial, con un brazo bajo su cabeza, mirando al techo. – ¿Crees qué podamos irnos hoy? –Preguntó él.

Mikan lo pensó. No le convenía irse hoy mismo. Necesitaba desenmascarar a Anna pero para eso necesitaba a alguien que estaba allí y era la única persona, completamente honesta, que la ayudaría para que todos sepan la verdad. Tendría que tragarse su orgullo y pedir perdón.

Se tiro sobre Natsume y se acurruco en el pecho de esté, dejándolo muy sorprendido. – Si Anna me viese en estos momentos me dejaría sin ovarios. –Bromeó.

– Y sin cabello.

– Y te arrancaría el clítoris.

– Dios… ¿No te parece horrible la cultura qué hace eso? ¿Por qué el hombre puede recibir placer y la mujer no? ¿Por qué…?

– Mikan ¿Te parece si otro día tenemos está discusión? No tengo mucho ánimo para hablar sobre el clítoris y la desigualdad entre los sexos.

Mikan asintió sobre su pecho y se acurruco aún más. – ¿Sabes? Koko me estaría abrazando en estos momentos. –Le tiro una indirecta y él la miro de reojo, divertido. – Sólo digo… si quieres y puedes.

– Estás toda mojada…

La castaña hizo un puchero. – Vamos, tengo frío…

– Ahhh… –Él se levanto y se dirigió al armario del frente.

– ¿Qué buscas? –Preguntó Mikan.

– Una manta.

Ella asintió y cuando él volvió con la manta la esparció para los dos. Se volvió a acostar y le agarro del cuello, acomodándola en su pecho como antes, pero, esta vez, la abrazaba. – A esto me refería… –Murmuro Mikan en su pecho.

– No deberíamos contarle esto ni Ruka ni a Anna. –Mencionó Natsume.

La castaña volvió a asentir en su pecho, coincidiendo. – A nadie. –Musito. Y le miro con reojo. La charla que había mantenido con Kai unos cuantos minutos atrás. Sus labios. La atracción ¿Qué pasaría si en vez de atacarlo ella se lo pidiese amablemente? – Nats

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Puedo besarte? –Natsume se levantó de la cama, llevándose consigo a Mikan y largando un 'qué' que la hizo reír. – Si puedo besarte.

– ¿Por qué? –Ella se encogió de hombros. – No puedes pedirle a alguien eso y cuando te preguntan el por qué encogerte de hombros, Mikan. Además, Anna…

– ¡Un pico, Nat! Sólo un roce. Nadie se va a enterar. ¡Va a ser nuestro segundo secreto! Además, dentro de 20 años esto no va a significar nada. Es sólo una prueba. ¿Sí?

Natsume la miro durante unos minutos. – Está bien. Un roce no le haría mal a nadie.

– Claro. –Mikan se sentó un poco más derecha y puso sus manos en los hombros de Natsume. – Cierra los ojos.

– No.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Es raro.

– Ya, pero cuando me acerqué…

– ¿Y si lo hago yo?

– No. Natsume, lo haré yo.

Se acercó a él despacio y, automáticamente, los dos se relamieron los labios. – ¿Listo? –Musito, antes de colocar sus labios contra los de él. Duraron unos segundos así. Sus bocas estaban cerradas pero sus labios unidos en un suave y casto beso. Al separarse abrieron los ojos y Mikan lo abrazo, escondiéndose en el hueco de su cuello. – Juro que si tuviese un cepillo de dientes en estos momentos mi beso no hubiese sido tan inocente.

Natsume no dijo nada, se recostó con ella, una vez más, escondiéndola en su pecho. – Natsume…

– ¿Sí?

– Lo que acaba de ocurrir tampoco podemos contárselo a nadie ¿Entendido?

– Entendido, Mikan. –Musito sonriendo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y él comenzaba a sumergirse en su mundo de sueños, una vez más.

* * *

><p><em>Fin del capítulo.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Si les gusto y quieren ver qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo dejen review! Subí dos capítulos dos días seguidos, wiwiwiwi. En el próximo capítulo ¿Se le caerá la careta a Anna?<strong>

**Nivi Shina:** _¡Me alegro que te gusté! Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Yo también quiero que lo dejen. Pero, eso no está tan lejos como creen._

**Dayaan:** ¡_Las pase bien! Se me rompió el celular y me quería morir, pero es un trauma superable, creo. xD ¡Me encanta Kairi! Siempre quise crear un personaje así ¡Yo también quería que él la besase! Ojalá lo haga. No lo sé. xD ¡Espero te gusté el capítulo! Besos millll_

**CristalFlores:** _¡Yo también te amo! ¡Me alegro que te gusten! ¡Enserio! Es muy lindo saber que gustan. ¡No despiertes a nadie! Dormir es importante, ahre. A mí también me gusta Kairi y también me cae bien Anna. Hice a Natsume tan lindo que hasta a mí me sorprende, te juro! Jajajajaja "Destrózala Mikan" Esa es mi Mikan ;3 ¡Espero te gusté el cap!_

**Isa-chan1114:** _La verdad. Pensé en sacarle los calzoncillos, pero dije: nah, demasiado. Yo creo que es bueno ser directo. Además, no le dijo nada que nadie no supiese ya: Sólo que todos sabían que Mikan reaccionaría de mala manera si se lo decían. ¡Me alegro que te gusté y yo también de adoro! Acá tenes el capítulo, apenas terminas el otro. Besossssss_


	28. Los sentimientos de Hotaru

_Capítulo 28: Los sentimientos de Hotaru  
><em>

* * *

><p>– ¿Qué? No pienso ayudarte con eso y mucho menos después de lo que me hiciste de madrugada. –Respondió Kairi.<p>

Mikan hizo un puchero. – Vamos, un error lo comete cualquiera y es una buena causa. Para que la verdad salté a la luz.

Kairi movía la cabeza de forma reprobatoria. – ¿Sabes? No veo bien esto de sacar a relucir la verdad de otros, prefiero decir mi verdad y dejar que los demás sigan viviendo de la forma hipócrita que les gusta ¡No me interesa! No me interesa si ella lo engaña con diez, él no es mi amigo, tú no eres mi amiga y no me interesan ¡Estoy esperando a que se marchen rápido de aquí!

– Para eso tendrías que prestarnos o llevarnos a algún teléfono para pedir ayuda. O, la opción que nos queda es que nos lleves en esa camioneta tuya hasta casa pero no quieres así que… ¡Ayúdame en esto!

Kairi suspiro. – ¿Qué gano? –Preguntó. – Si te ayudo en esto ¿Qué estaría ganando? –Lo último lo pregunto enarcando una ceja. – Vete enterando que yo no hago nada gratis.

Mikan frunció el ceño. – Lo sé. –Obvio frente a él, mientras se acercaba despacio. – Si tú ayudas yo… te voy a besar. –Ofreció, mientras arreglaba la camisa que se había puesto nueva, después de que ella robará la suya. – ¿No es lo que querías hoy temprano? –Le susurro al oído.

El castaño rió, sínico. – Cariño –Le susurro él esta vez, imitando los movimientos de la castaña. – chicas que me quieran besar tengo de acá a tu pueblo así que mejor apostaría algo más grande.

¿Algo más grande? La castaña quedo pensando… ¿Algo más grande? ¿A qué se refería con ello? Ah… ¡Algo más grande! – No te pases. –Pidió, empujándolo. Kairi gimió de dolor al darse con una escoba tras él.– Cuando te digo que te daré algo eso es lo único que te puedo ofrecer, además de empezar a llamarte Kai, porque Kairi parece nombre de niña…–Kairi frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la castaña. – ¡Es claramente una broma! ¡Por favor, Kai! Es… ¡Es por una buena causa! Dime, en un futuro, cuando pienses en nosotros no te hará feliz saber que ayudaste a terminar una relación que iba mal.

– Es probable que no. Es más, es probable que después de dos días que ustedes se vayan ya ni me acuerde de ustedes o lo que sea que hice.

Mikan se puso roja de la furia ¿Qué tan difícil iba a ser convencer a esté chico? Si fuese Koko no tendría problema en contribuir con la causa. Se golpeó mentalmente, debería comenzar a entender que no todos los hombres son como Koko y que él no estaba allí para ayudarla en ese instante. – Bien… –Murmuro, mentalizándose a sí misma. Miró a Kai que la miraba confundido, mientras se preguntaba ¿Ahora habla sola? Contó hasta tres y de pronto un calor rodeo los labios de Kairi que quedo paralizado al instante.

Los labios que encerraban prisioneros los del castaño se movían con lentitud y poco a poco se abría paso en la boca del chico honesto ¡Esa boca que lanzaba todo sin más! Y, cuando el castaño pudo reaccionar ella se alejó. – ¿Por qué…?

– Si quieres seguir, tienes que ayudarme. –Le ordenó. Y no hubo que decir más, Kairi ya estaba cien por ciento comprometido con la causa por lo que acepto sin más. – Ay ¡Gracias!

Chilló la castaña, mientras se lanzaba a él para abrazarlo. – No es nada, pero… ¿Podemos salir del armario? Estoy un poco sofocado. De niño Uni me encerró aquí y no es mi lugar favorito en el mundo para tratar con una chica.

– Claro.

* * *

><p>A Hotaru jamás le había gustado la vida campestre, prefería quedarse en casa jugando video juegos que salir a acampar pero debía admitir que la tranquilidad del campo le gustaba y mucho. Por eso, apenas había descubierto el patio trasero de la casa abandonada, se había quedado allí.<p>

Ese lugar era hermoso, lleno de flores de distintos colores; con una vista envidiable a una gran arboleada. Saco de su bolso una cámara. Era la única a los que esos idiotas no habían podido robarle nada ¿Qué nos enseño eso? Uno: Jamás trates de salvar a tus amigos sin armas, si no las tienes: Huye. Dos: Siempre es bueno sacar tú bolso por si algún idiota te secuestra y amenaza con matarles. Tres: Comprar armas en Amazon nunca esta demás.

Suspiro ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Después de tantos años, de tantas peleas, de tantas idas y vueltas, después de tantos golpes ella volvía a tener amigos. Volvía a tener a Mikan. Los cuatro: Natsume, Mikan, Ruka y ella; estaban juntos aquí y ahora. Como antes. Claro, no mencionamos a Anna y Luna porque no importan tanto. Aunque, últimamente, a Hotaru no le desagradaba tanto Luna como era habitual. Suponemos que es porque comparten un odio hacia la chica pelirosa que los acompañó todo el viaje quejándose.

– Es hermoso ¿No? –Uni se acercó despacio. Hotaru asintió, sin omitir palabra. – Oye ¿Sabes si Mikan tiene gustos especiales?

Una risita se escapo de los labios de la pelinegra. – Bueno, está enamorada de Ruka y ese chico puede considerarse especial de una manera asquerosa. –Bromeó y puso los ojos en blanco. – Hablando enserio; No. No le gustan las chicas.

– Bueno… podría probar ¿No? Hacerla pisar el palito y…

– Tranquila, lo comprobé yo misma hace un tiempo. Mikan no es lesbiana, no le gusta la empanada ¡Prefiere el pepino! ¡Como quieras tomarlo!

Una carcajada se hizo presente entre las dos ¿Empanada? ¿Pepino? – Que lastima, mi empanada reclamaba su atención. –Bromeó, la castaña. De un segundo a otro se encontraba mirando de reojo a Hotaru. – Y tú…

Hotaru cerró los ojos ¿Era bueno hablar de esto con alguien que ni conocía? – Yo soy… algo así… ¿Del equipo contrario?

– ¡Oh, genial! Yo igual. –Se señaló, felizmente comentándolo.

La pelinegra rodo los ojos – ¿Enserio? Wow, no lo había notado. –Mencionó irónica. – Será por el gran empeño que pusiste por meterte en la cama de Mikan anoche o por la pregunta tan discreta que me hiciste recién ¿Qué crees?

– Eres graciosa. –Gimió, entre risas, la castaña. – Admito que soy muy ¿abierta? Pero es algo bueno. No es como si fuese algo malo decir abiertamente que te gusta alguien. Ya sea de hombre o mujer, heterosexual o no.

– Creo que deberías considerar los sentimientos ajenos cuando te lanzas a ellos.

Uni negó. – ¿Por qué? Si fuese hombre, realmente no importaría tanto: Es hasta normal, pero una mujer cortejando a otra ¿Mmmm? Creo que es aún peor visto. Así que, me porte bien o me porte mal con la persona que me interesa, va a seguir pensando que soy 'asquerosa' –Dijo, entre comillas.

– No… ¿No te da miedo?

– ¿Miedo de qué?

– De salir a decir abiertamente ese tipo de cosas. Yo descubrí esto… cuando tenía 12, más o menos. Sentía algo muy fuerte por mi mejor amiga…

– Mikan. –Sentenció Uni.

– Exacto… ¡Al caso! Estuve meses tratando de convencerme de que estaba bien y que no era nada malo ¡Quizá estaba confundida! Que a lo mejor Mikan lo iba a entender o sentía lo mismo que yo. A lo mejor el problema no era yo. Quizá no estaba enferma. Un día se lo confesé y ella me dijo que todo iba a estar bien, que lo íbamos a superar juntas y… Dios, no debería estar hablando de esto ¡Se supone que es un tema terminado!

– Está bien, sigue…

– Gracias. –Tomó aire antes de continuar – Poco tiempo después ella me dejo de hablar. Completamente. –Se notaba algo de sorpresa en la mirada de la castaña ¿Mikan había hecho tal cosa? – Paso el tiempo y… no sé cómo, pero… poco a poco se filtro la información de que me había confesado a Mikan y todo dio un vuelco en mi vida; por así decirlo. Si antes ya no tenía amigos después de eso mucho menos. No es que me importará tanto pero la única persona que quería que me apoyara en esto me dejó sola. Sin más.

– Eso no lo haría una buena amiga. –Murmuró Uni. – ¿Piensas que fue Mikan quién se lo dijo a todos? Digo… la que filtro la información. –Hotaru asintió. – Pero… ¿Por qué?

– No lo sé… ¿Estaba asustada? Conozco a Mikan, sé que no lo haría para hacerme daño. Probablemente se lo habrá comentado a alguien, al no saber qué hacer y fue esa persona la que decidió expandir el rumor. Ahora no importa tanto. Estamos bien.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Uni antes de recibir otra pregunta. – Y… ¿Cuál fue su excusa? –Preguntó. – ¿Por qué te dejó tan sola?

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros. – Ella dice que tenía miedo. Que temía hacerme daño porque en ese tiempo ella estaba con el rubio teñido y yo siempre estaba ahí; Admito que algún daño me hacía pero nada que no se pudiese superar, creo. Y, esa fue su excusa de porque se alejo.

– Pero, tú no crees en eso. –Sacó conclusiones Uni. Hotaru negó, mientras ocultaba una sonrisa. – ¿Cuál es tu teoría?

– Es fácil. –Articuló. – Asustada de lo que digan los demás sobre ella cuando esté junto a mí. Asustada de mí. Asqueada. Como cualquiera puede estar después de que tu mejor amiga de toda la vida te confiese algo así.

– Si lo sabes ¿Por qué la perdonaste?

– Por un largo tiempo… esa niña… me acosaba por todas las redes pidiéndome disculpas y solicitándome un tiempo para charlar sobre lo que paso. Para volver a estar juntas. Hablé con ella y me di cuenta que estar enojada, vivir así con ella; evitándonos y sin intentarlo una vez más iba a ser difícil. Al menos, todo esto me sirvió para darme cuenta de lo que quería… sigo luchando contra ello pero…

– No es algo por lo que tengas que luchar. El amor es amor, en todas sus formas. No hay un tipo de amor correcto o incorrecto. Es… normal. –Interrumpió Uni. Se levantó de su lado y le ofreció una mano. – Conozco un lugar hermoso ¿Te atreves a venir?

Y la pelinegra tomó su mano.

* * *

><p>– ¿Entendido? –Volvió a repetir Mikan, después de indicarle a Kairi lo que tenía que hacer; Cosa que era muy fácil. Seducir a Anna; Primero, decirle que ya no puede resistirse a ella y todas sus 'indirectas, llevársela al cuarto de sus fallecidos abuelos, allí se besarán y tocarán ¡Como él prefiriese! Y ella entraría con Natsume y punto.<p>

Todo acabaría. Era tan fácil como eso.

– Que sí, mujer. –Repitió Kai, por decima vez. – Lo único que espero que entiendas que esto que me estás pidiendo no tiene vuelta atrás y no hay tiempo para arrepentimientos después ¿Entendido?

– Lo sé. –Articulo Mikan, mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta. – Ve, tienes trabajo ¡INÚTIL!

Al marcharse Kairi, Mikan partió en busca de su amigo. A muchos les parecería cruel lo que íban a hacer pero a veces las cosas se tenían que ver para creer. Encontró a su amigo durmiendo bajo un árbol, se acercó a él y comenzó a estirarle la oreja. – Despierta, niño odioso.

– ¿Qué hay con eso? –Preguntó, despertándose. – ¿Por qué me agredes cuando duermo? Niña idiota.

Mikan abrió la boca y la cerró, ofendida. – Yo que quería mostrarte algo genial en la habitación que estuvimos temprano.

– No me interesa. –Y se posicionó para volverse a dormir.

– Escucha Nats, quería hacer esto por las buenas pero, genial; Vas a acompañarme o le diré a tu novia y a tu mejor amigo que me atacaste cuando dormía.

Natsume se levantó de un golpeé. – No serías capaz… –Amenazó.

– ¿Necesitas probarme? –Le reto Mikan. – Nos conocemos hace mucho, Natsume.

Un campo de batalla los rodeó y un fuego arrasador los arrastro hacia dentro ¡Mikan había ganado la primera ronda! – No sé porque siempre te sigo en tus estupideces. –Murmuró, Natsume. – Yo, en estos momentos podría estar en mi casa jugando video juegos y no en una casa de mala muerte. –Decía, mientras subían las escaleras. – O, podría haber evitado el hecho de asistir a un robo en primera fila.

– Vamos… no fue tan malo.

Lo ánimo Mikan, mientras cruzaban el pasillo.

– ¡Besé a mi mejor amigo! –Murmuró, entre dientes.

– Piensa en eso como una confirmación de tu sexualidad. Además, prácticamente, Ruka te beso y tú quedaste en plan piedra.

– No me lo recuerdes. Asqueroso.

Mikan rió hasta que llegó a la puerta y se preparó mentalmente para abrirla. – Ábrela tú, estoy cansada. –Se excuso, pero de aquí en adelante el destino de Natsume iba a tomarlo él por las riendas. Y, abrió la puerta.

Me hubiese gustado decir que justo en ese momento ellos se separaron y Natsume no pudo ver nada. Que Anna no había caído y que no estaba en ese momento en los brazos de Kairi mirándolo con culpa. A Mikan le hubiese gustado decir que no vio la expresión de shock y de tristeza en la cara de Natsume y que tampoco vio la única lagrima que derramo.

– Natsume yo… esto no es…–Anna pensó ¿Había una forma de explicarle esto a su novio? Se separó de Kairi de forma brusca y se acercó a él. Cuando estuvo a punto de tocarle la mejilla cerró el puño y se dio cuenta. Ya no había más escape, hoy debería hacerse cargo de su mochila: Hoy tendría que hablar con Natsume con la verdad. Cabía una posibilidad de que todo lo bueno que Anna tenía se terminará hoy o de que él la perdonará, una vez más. – Lo siento, Natsume. De verdad lo siento.

* * *

><p><em>Fin del capítulo.<br>_

* * *

><p>¿Natsume la perdonará? ¿La dejará? ¿Qué pasa con Hotaru y Uni? ¿Mikan le dará su premio a Kai? ¡Todo en el próximo capítulo! Dejen su review si les gusto, y ¡Subiré capítulo en dos días! Shi<p>

**Nivi Shina**: Bueno, no fue del todo un beso. Fue como un tranquilizante para la hormonada Mikan, que no podía dejar de acercarse a su amigo cada vez que lo tenía cerca ¡A mí también me encanta Kairi! Besitos, espero te gusté el cap.

**Dayaan**: ¡Yo también te amo! Te respondo lo mismo que arriba en lo del beso. ¡No despiertes bebes! Pobres bebes, amo los bebes xD ¡No quería hacer a Ruka tan maldito! Pero, siempre hacen a Natsume así y a Ruka buenito entonces me dije ¡Ya, invierto papeles! Y quedó así. Natsume es un trocito de azúcar ¡Me alegro que te guste! A mí esté es el que más me gusta escribir y al que más tiempo le dedico, aunque, le tengo un cariño especial a "Un mundo feliz" por razones x. xD¡Espero te guste el cap! Besoo.

**Usuii-san:** Gracias! Acá esta, besoo

**pame14833:** Gracias por comentar! Lo subí hoy, wiwiw. Espero te gusté el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

><p>¡CHICAS, NO OLVIDEN QUE HAY UN GRUPO EN FB DE GAKUEN ALICE DONDE AUTORAS PUBLICAN SUS FANFICS Y ESO, PUEDEN ENCONTRARLO EN MI PERFIL! BESOOOOS.<p> 


	29. Plan verano: Despedida

_Capítulo 29: Plan verano: Despedida.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Anna se acercó lentamente hacia Natsume, buscando en su mirada la aprobación para hablar sobre esto. Sobre todo hasta ahora. Ya no podía seguir huyendo de algo que era obvio que iba a tener que enfrentar tarde o temprano.<p>

– Natsume… – Articulo el nombre de su novio, su dolido novio. – Creo que… deberíamos charlar sobre esto. En privado. –Agregó, mirando a Mikan.

La castaña frunció el ceño y se posiciono frente a Natsume, abriendo los brazos. – No es el momento de tus falsas excusas, Anna.

Con brutalidad la peli rosa bajo las dos manos de Mikan; Le parecía infantil su actitud, además del hecho de que esto era entre ella y Natsume. Nadie más pertenecía a este drama formado. – Esto es entre mi novio y yo, Mikan. Te agradecería que comprendieras la situación de una vez.

– Él no quiere hablar y menos contigo. –Defendió a un Natsume paralizado aún. – Lo mejor sería que lo dejases solo y…

– Déjanos solos. –Pidió, en un susurro, Natsume.

– ¿Ves? Vete Anna.

– Te lo pedía a ti, Mikan. –La miró. – Hazlo. –Ordenó, con un tonó de voz más fuerte. – Pídele a ese tipo que te lleve al teléfono más cercano y llama a alguien para que nos venga a buscar: Quien sea. Ve.

Por más en contra que estuviese la castaña en lo que le había pedido su amigo, lo hizo. Se alejo de la pareja junto a Kairi que la tiraba del brazo. Cuando estuvieron lejos de aquel lugar Kairi habló por fin: – Eso no se sintió bien. –Se reprendió a sí mismo. A los dos.

– Que algunas cosas que hagas no estén bien, no quiere decir que no sea lo correcto. Y lo correcto, por lo general, duele. –Reflexiono Mikan.

Kai negó con la cabeza y cruzo los brazos. – ¿No viste a tú amigo? Si antes tenía una mirada sombría, ahora está peor. Te felicito Mikan, lo destruiste.

– ¡No! ¡No digas eso! Sabes bien que estaba mal, todo eso estaba mal… Había que hacer algo de una vez por todas.

– ¿Quieres saber qué creo? –Mikan negó. – Genial, te lo iba a decir de todas formas; Como no puedes resolver tus propios problemas te dedicas a meterte en los ajenos. Las personas a veces son más felices dentro de mentiras Mikan.

– Me sorprende que Miss honestidad piense de una forma tan cruda. –Contraataco Mikan. En ese instante Luna entró a la sala somnolienta y pregunta si algo había sucedido pero los dos la ignoraron.

– No te equivoques: Soy honesto con lo que pienso, no ando por la vida arruinando la pareja de mis amigos, por más farsa que sea. –Mikan apretó los labios ante las palabras de Kairi ¿Por qué en el fondo sabía que tenía razón? ¿Por qué era tan estúpida cómo para razonar todo lo que él decía? Y en el fondo aún creía haber hecho lo correcto. – ¿Te doy un consejo? Ocúpate de tu obsesión con Ruka y… –Miró a Luna por un momento, está lo observó confundida. – No importa. –Se paso las manos por la cara y después suspiro. – Te voy a llevar al pueblo más cercano y allí llamaras a alguien que los venga a buscar lo más rápido posible. Los quiero fuera de aquí. A todos. Especialmente a ti. Y, por cierto, ya no necesito ningún premio. No me siento orgulloso de esto.

Y agregado lo último marcho hacia fuera, Mikan miró a Luna que le devolvía la mirada con confusión, sin saber que estaba pasando y pidiendo respuestas. – ¿Has visto a Hotaru? –Preguntó la rubia, al darse cuenta que Mikan no tenía mucho ánimo para charlar. La castaña negó y Luna se acercó a su amiga, paso sus dedos por las mejillas de esta; – ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó, con preocupación.

Mikan forzó una sonrisa y asintió. No podía arrepentirse por lo hecho. – Vamos al pueblo a llamar a alguien que nos ayude y acabar con eso. Llama a Ruka para que nos acompañe, le agradará si lo sacamos un rato a pasear.

– Lo dices como si fuese nuestra mascota. –Rió Luna.

Mikan se encogió de hombros. – Es lo más parecido que tenemos a una. –Aunque en el fondo, sólo quería hacer las paces con él.

* * *

><p>Kai caminaba con nerviosismo de un lado para el otro, de tanto seguirlo con sus ojos Mikan se había cansado ¿Qué había provocado ese sentimiento? Al llegar al pueblo más cercano, al teléfono más cercano; Se dieron cuenta que ni Luna ni Ruka sabían un número que los ayudase y Mikan sólo sabía dos: El de Koko y el de su casa.<p>

Y, su primera opción fue llamar a Koko pero como esté no atendió la castaña se negó rotundamente a pedirle auxilió a su madre ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás! – Mikan… ¡Vamos! Es importante. Sé bien que no tienen la mejor relación del mundo pero no deja de ser tu madre al final del día.

Mikan ignoró lo que su amiga le había dicho – Probaré llamar a Koko devuelta. –Anunció, metió otra moneda y marcó el número. Después de muchos tonos, atendió el contestador. – Te juró que cuando regrese allí te golpearé hasta que mueras ¡Infeliz!

Después de dejar un mensaje encantador a su amigo, volteó hacia Ruka y Luna, que la miraban de forma desaprobatoria; Mientras que Kai se había parado sólo a mirarla. – No la voy a llamar. –Volvió a decir, cuando se vio bajo la mirada de los tres chicos. – No lo haré. Es fácil; Yo no la molesto y ella tampoco a mí.

– Genial, no lo haces; Pero duermes en la calle hoy. Es más, te quedas aquí; Vamos princeso y hueca.

– ¿Princeso? –Murmuró, con enfado, Ruka.

– ¿Hueca? –Musito, confundida, Luna.

– Idiotas. –Mikan palmeo su cara y se dio fuerzas a sí misma ¿Qué tan malo podría ser llamar a su madre? Quiso convencerse. – Lo haré. Trataré. No prometo nada.

Kai le sonrió, mostrándole apoyo; Pero, a Mikan poco le importaba eso. A la mierda con Kairi, después de todo lo que le había dicho ya sabe el por donde podía meterse esa sonrisita. Mikan metió otra moneda en la maquina y marcó el número de su madre lentamente, para ella fue una tortura ¿Cómo es qué ELLA no teniendo la mejor relación con su madre sabía su número mientras que Ruka no lo sabía y Luna no sabía el de su padre? Eran dos inútiles.

Después del tercer tonó una voz contesto. –_"¿Hola?_ –Saludo, dudosa Yuka. –_ ¿Quién habla?_ –Preguntó, al no recibir respuesta a su saludo. Espero unos segundos. _– Si no responde ya mismo voy a terminar la llamada."_

– Espera… ¡Mamá! Soy Mikan.

_–"¿Mikan? ¿No deberías estar disfrutando con tus amigos? Es raro que me llames. "_–Preguntó su madre, con suavidad. _–" Estoy trabajando ¿Es importante o podemos charlarlo después?_"

Mikan ignoró su pregunta. – ¿Te acordás qué te dije que íbamos en la camioneta de Natsume, súper seguros? –Preguntó, en la otra línea se oyó un sí. – Genial, porque nos robaron; Casi nos matan, bueno, a los otros; a mí me invitaron al cine. Era simpático el hombre que nos secuestro ¡Se llamaba Konnan! ¿Lindo nombre, eh? –Mikan oyó a su mamá soltar un gritito de sorpresa cuando les dijo que casi los habían matado. Ruka y Luna le gritaban desde atrás que dejará de contar la historia del secuestro y se ocupará de decirle a su madre que los rescatase. – Bueno, el problema es que nos robaron todo: La camioneta, la ropa, el dinero, los celulares; ¡No tenemos nada! Bueno, Hotaru tiene su bolso, pero su celular está apagado. Resumiendo esto, necesito ayuda. Por favor.

¿Hacía cuántos años que Mikan no le pedía ayuda a su madre? Muchísimos. Más de los que ella puede recordar o no. Después de un minuto de silencio Yuka le pidió a Mikan la dirección y Mikan se la dio.

* * *

><p>Anna y Natsume se sentaron en silencio fuera del porche de la casa. Anna le preparó un café a los dos antes de comenzar su charla. – No sé… por dónde empezar. –Balbuceo Anna.<p>

– Sé el principió, dime el final. –Natsume suspiro y la miró. – Supongo que siempre lo supe y no me preguntes por qué seguía contigo. Demasiado obvio. Lo que no entiendo es por qué.

La peli rosa se relamió los labios y aguanto las lágrimas, veía a un Natsume estoico y frío. Natsume podía ser así por lo general, pero jamás con ella. Con ella era cálido y amable. – Ni siquiera yo sé el por qué. –Admitió.

– ¿Es por mí? –Indagó Natsume.

Anna negó. – El problema está conmigo. Tú… siempre fuiste bueno, más que bueno; Genial. Por eso te amo. –Anna mordió su labio, mientras bajaba y subía la mirada con nerviosismo. – Soy yo ¿Sabes? Mi familia, mi forma de crecer… mi personalidad y ahora con lo del bebé.

– Siempre supe que tenías una vida complicada. Aún así, pensé que… no sé, conmigo era distinto… supongo.

– Lo es. Siempre lo fue. –Anna sostuvo las manos de Natsume. – Jamás quise lastimarte, Natsume. Solo… me volví así y ya no supe cómo parar. Y… no quería perderte. Siempre fuiste lo único. Lo único que me mantenía andando.

Natsume no contestó, se concentro en mirar el suelo. Como si fuese lo más entretenido del mundo. – Vi al bebé. Cuando… ya sabes. –El pelinegro volteó a verla. – Todavía no era un bebé… a penas… se estaba formando. –Anna cubrió su boca, aguantando el sollozo que quería escapar de su interior. – Por eso no te dejé verlo, lo siento. Una vez más. Pensé que era lo correcto. –Natsume asintió, comprendiéndola en ese aspecto. – Antes me sentía vacía, pero después de que esa pequeña criaturita muriese… fue peor. Buscaba algo que me llenase.

Natsume rió con dolor. – Me imagino, que difícil debe haber sido para ti.

– Sé bien que para ti no fue nada fácil, Natsume. –Anna lo obligó a mirarla fijamente. – No quiero que me odies, pero comprendería si lo haces.

El chico negó. – No podría odiarte. Nunca. Te amo demasiado y eso no me deja odiarte. –Confesó, con la voz rota.

– Entonces deja de amarme y ódiame como mereces hacerlo. Insúltame, llámame zorra, perra y todos los adjetivos con los que merezco ser llamada. –Natsume negó, Anna vio unas lágrimas escapar de sus ojos por lo que no pudo aguantar más y ella también rompió a llorar. – Y después, algún día, necesito que me perdones. Pero de verdad.

– Ya te perdoné, Anna.

La peli rosa movió la cabeza de forma reprobatoria. Él no podía perdonarla sin más. – No. No te permito que me perdones.

Natsume tomó aire y acarició su mejilla, se acercó a besarla pero Anna retrocedió. – ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó él, confundido.

– Tenemos que terminar con esto, Natsume. –Mientras le decía estas crueles palabras, le daba una sonrisa reconfortante. – No te hago bien. Siempre lo supe pero como me querías tanto, pensaba que tú amor bastaba para los dos.

– ¿No me amas más?

– Te amo. –Afirmo Anna. – Lo que… lo que pasa es que ya no sé en qué forma. Sospecho que te pasa igual ¿Cierto? –Curioseó de forma cariñosa.

– Estoy seguro que…

– Te conozco. Quizá no lo notes, pero yo sé y veo.

– Eso… Eso significa que… ¿Me estás dejando? –Pidió una confirmación Natsume. Él podría mostrarse fuerte pero estaba destruido y ya poco le importaba compartir ese dolor con la causante.

Anna negó, y, por última vez, lo acarició con dulzura. – Te estoy liberando. Para que puedas ser feliz con alguien que te merezca.

– Tú me mereces.

– No. La yo de ahora no te merece. Perdí mi oportunidad y es hora de que tome las riendas de mi vida y haga algo útil por fin. Algo por la única persona que me quiere, tú.

– No quiero que me dejes…

Anna murmuro un lo siento, una y otra vez. Como petición, Natsume le pidió un último beso. La peli rosa dudo en dárselo, pero lo hizo. Ella también necesitaba una despedida. Ese beso marco el principió de su relación, todo el dolor en ella, y su fin. Ese beso marco el final de una etapa que había durado más tiempo del que cualquiera podría imaginar. Y, marcó un nuevo comienzo para los dos. Anna quería convertirse en una mejor persona; Por ella, por Natsume. Y… Natsume sólo quería que Anna fuera feliz así que lo acepto.

Los chicos volvieron del pueblo y la noche se apresuro en llegar. Con ella la madre de Mikan llegó. Hotaru volvió de su aventura en el río junto con Uni y después de eso todos se despidieron. Mikan se mostró algo reacia al despedirse de Kairi, pero, era lo menos que podía hacer. Se abrazaron fuertemente: – Hazte cargo de tus acciones, Mikan. –La castaña puso los ojos en blanco ¿Otra vez con sus lecciones de vida? – Eres preciosa, no llores más por idiotas como Ruka. –Le murmuró, con esto Mikan sonrió y se apretó más contra él. – Sé que podrás madurar y ser feliz, pero para eso tienes que proponértelo y abrir los ojos. Los traidores suelen ser las personas menos esperadas.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Mikan, separándose un poco de él y rodeándolo con los brazos por el cuello.

Kai sonrió, éste iba a ser la única verdad que iba a estar dispuesto a guardar. – Lo sabrás en un futuro. Adiós, Mikan. –Sus labios presionaron los de ella suave y cariñosamente, con la misma rapidez se separaron y la volvió a apretar en un abrazo.

– Adiós, Kai. Gracias. – Le susurro antes de separarse. Pudo ver a Ruka mirándola de forma desaprobatoria y a Hotaru despidiéndose de Uni. – Llegó la hora de irnos. – Exclamó. Miró hacia Anna, esta le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. Mikan no la entendía ¿Ella arruinaba la relación entre ella y Natsume, pero ahora la peli rosa le sonreía? Le dirigió una mirada a Natsume que miraba de forma sombría al piso. Se sintió culpable. Corrió hasta el auto y se sentó junto con Luna que ya estaba allí. – Gracias mamá. – Murmuró, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

– Te quiero, Mikan.

Poco a poco los chicos subieron al auto y el desastroso viaje terminó. Sólo sabían una cosa, después de esto: Jamás saldrían de vacaciones juntos otra vez, eso no traería nada bueno.

* * *

><p><em>Fin del capítulo.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong><br>¡Espero les haya gustado el capítulo! Si les gusto dejen review y esas cositas lindas de Fanfiction ¡No se olviden que tenemos un grupo en FB de Gakuen Alice con un montón de chicas de fanfiction! Besosss**

**Isa-chan1114: **_Natsume la perdonó sí, pero no volvieron a estar juntos. Oie zi, por fin. Ahre. Un peso menos de encima ¡Esos dos ya no están juntos! ¡Espero te haya gustado el cap! Besos.  
><em>**  
>Guest<strong>_: No mueras, al final fue menos. Aquí tienes el cap, besosssssssssssss *Corazón insertado aquí* ¿En qué página lo leíste? No entendí._

Dayaan

_: Natsume es un terroncito de azúcar, ven con mami, ouieaaa aajajajajaja basta. ¡Espero te guste el cap! Besos mil, mi niña. Al final Kai no recibió su premio pero sí una linda amistad, el viaje no llegó a su lugar prometido pero a cambio tuvieron una aventura incomparable junto con dos hermanos geniales._

**Nivi Shina: **_Con este capítulo ya dije todo, lo único que puedo responder es: Sí. Aún queda el gran beso de Mikan y Natsume ¿Cuándo será? Wowowowow, espero te gusté el capítulo, besoo.  
><em>**  
>¡EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ES DE KOKO! ¿QUÉ HIZO KOKO CUANDO MIKAN ESTUVO FUERA? ¿POR QUÉ NO ATENDÍA EL TELEFONO? AQUÍ, EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.<br>**


	30. En un nuevo año todo cambia

_Capítulo 30: En un nuevo año todo cambia.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue ir a comprar un móvil ¡No podía seguir viviendo sin uno! Su madre la obligó a contar todo lo sucedido y le prohibió cualquier otra salida con sus amigos hasta que tenga 48. Y, aunque parezca raro viniendo de alguien joven a Mikan le gusto que su madre la retara, e incluso le gusto que se preocupara. Hacía muchos años que no la veía preocupándose por ella o más de tres horas en la casa.<p>

Bueno, volviendo al tema: Natsume no le hablo en todo el viaje, supuso que se encontraría enojado y decidió no molestarlo por un tiempo. Así, además, podría explicarle bien las cosas… aunque las cosas eran como fueron. Y, al no tener más que hacer Mikan decidió molestar a la única persona que jamás se enojaría con ella: Koko.

Al llegar a la casa golpeó una y otra vez pero su amigo no respondía. Lo llamo por su nombre e incluso espero unos cinco minutos por si había salido o algo así, pero nada. Al aburrirse decidió seguir esperando, sí. Pero dentro. Saco la horquilla para el pelo de su cabello y con ella abrió la puerta de la casa de su amigo. Entro y se recostó en el sillón: Solía hacer mucho esto cuando se olvidaba las llaves de su casa y su abuelo no estaba.

Cuando sintió hambre se levanto del sillón perezosamente mientras se rascaba la barriga, abrió la heladera: – ¿No hay nada para comer? –Susurro indignada. Tendría que obligar a Koko a hacer las compras ¿Con qué estaba alimentando a su hermana? Decidió a esperar a Koko en su habitación por lo que subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta sin más.

Aunque, no se encontró la habitación vacía precisamente: Un castaño descansaba en aquella cama. Mikan se acerco despacio, su amigo se encontraba sudoroso y por el gesto en su rostro se notaba que también molesto. – Koko… –Se sentó a su lado y poso su mano en la frente del chico. Al notar la fiebre tan alta que tenía el chico comenzó a agitarlo para que se despertara ¡Estaba muy enfermo! – Koko ¡Koko! ¿Estás bien? –Pedía una respuesta asustada. Nunca había tenido que cuidar de alguien, ella no tenía hermanos pequeños ni nada parecido.

¿Dónde se encontraba Misaki en los momentos qué su hermano la necesitaba? Tomó el teléfono de línea directa, busco en el celular de su amigo el número de Natsume y lo marcó. El timbre se hizo presente y al poco tiempo una voz ronca contesto con un simple 'Hola'. – Natsume, soy yo: Mikan.

Del otro lado Natsume no quería contestar, estaba algo cansado y molesto con Mikan por lo sucedido un par de días atrás. Cuando estuvo a punto de colgar ella volvió a hablar: – Él, Koko… ¡Esta muy enfermo! Y no hay nadie. No sé qué hacer. –Comenzó a decir, nerviosa. Miraba de reojo a su amigo que se agitaba en sus sueños. – No le tome la fiebre pero al tocarlo hierve, Natsume. Me preocupa mucho. Enserio.

Su voz temblaba, por más enojado que estuviese no podía negarle a su amiga ayuda cuando en eso tenía que ver Koko y mucho menos al oírla tan angustiada. – "Iré para ahí pero antes paso a comprar medicina y ¿Tiene algo en su casa para comer? Y con algo me refiero a ALGO Saludable."

– Nada. No hay nada, ya estuve investigando.

– Bien, llevaré algo. Tómale la fiebre y trata de despertarlo. En veinte minutos estoy ahí.

Con esto último corto. Mikan hizo exactamente lo que el pelinegro le había recomendado le tomó la fiebre ¿Cuarenta grados de fiebre? ¿Cómo podía estar solo y encerrado en esta casa sin nada qué comer con cuarenta grados de fiebre? Intentó despertarlo varias veces pero el castaño sólo podía divagar. – Koko, inútil… despiértate. Me estas comenzando a asustar. –Murmuraba por lo bajo. Jamás había visto a su amigo de tal forma.

Veinticinco minutos después, ahí estaba Natsume. Ni siquiera tuvo que abrirle la puerta, paso directo y se dirigió a la habitación del castaño. – Tiene cuarenta de fiebre. –Comentó la chica de ojos ámbar. – Y no sé por dónde estará Misaki. –Añadió, angustiada.

Natsume asintió, sin contestarle. Tomó la fiebre a su amigo una vez más. Sí. Tenía cuarenta de fiebre y era seguro. – Trae unos paños y agua fría de la cocina. Las compras están abajo ¿Sabes preparar sopa? –Preguntó.

Mikan negó. – Koko es el que cocina cuando vengo, yo no sé hacer nada. En mi casa cocina el abuelo.

Mientras asentía, ordeno a Mikan traer lo que le había pedido anteriormente mientras él se quedo cuidando a su amigo. Desde el día que volvieron de vacaciones Natsume no había hablado con Mikan ni con nadie. Se había internado en su cuarto a ver películas de terror y jugando videojuegos.

Cuando la castaña regreso con un recipiente de agua fría y unos paños, comenzó a pasárselos por cara a Koko, haciendo que este tiemble un poco. Lo remojo y se lo puso en la frente por fin. – Va a estar bien. –Le dijo de pronto el pelinegro al ver la angustia de la chica. – Cuando éramos pequeños le paso algo parecido. Le pasa, por lo general al pasar mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia es… muy sensible. –Comentó.

Mikan asintió, mientras lo observaba de reojo. – Y… ¿Tú sabes cómo hacer sopa? –Preguntó ella, tratando de sacar algún tema de conversación y no quedar en silencio. Natsume negó. La castaña pensó en aprovechar la situación y reírse del hecho de que no supiera hacer una simple sopa: Lo hubiese hecho si ella tampoco supiera cómo y si él no estuviese enojado con ella. – ¿Estás enojado? –El pelinegro volvió a negar, sin mirarla y se sentó de espaldas a la cama.

La castaña que se encontraba en el otro lado de la cama también se sentó de espaldas a esta: – Tampoco te notó muy feliz. Bueno, no es como si antes estuvieses con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero… ya sabes, lo siento.

El silencio inundo la habitación: Natsume no parecía querer contestar y hasta que Koko despertará o alguien apareciera, se iba a dedicar a mirar al suelo y contar las rayas que halla. – No entiendo qué necesidad tenías de arruinarme eso. –Cuando lo oyó hablar, volteó un poco a verlo pero él no la miraba: Él seguía mirando a la nada. Por eso volvió a su estado anterior, dispuesta a escucharlo. – ¿No se supone que los problemas de pareja son de a dos? No entiendo porque tuviste que meter mano ahí. Donde nadie te llamaba.

Los ojos de Mikan comenzaron a luchar con unas lágrimas, se arrepentía un poco de la forma pero ¡Tenía que hacerlo! No podía seguir viendo como lastimaban a su amigo. – Te estaba haciendo mal, esa chica te hacía mal. Quizá no lo entiendas ahora pero en un futuro a lo mejor, no sé, hasta me lo agradeces. –Se relamió los labios antes de seguir. – No podía seguir viendo cómo te humillaban, los amigos harían lo que fuera por otros amigos.

– Los amigos harían lo que fueran por otros amigos pero no te lastiman en el intento, por lo menos no de la forma en la que lo hiciste ¿No pensaste qué a lo mejor la necesitaba a pesar de todo? En vez de meterte en tus propios problemas y resolverlos de una vez prefieres ir y arruinar la felicidad ajena.

Mikan volteó hacia Koko, para remojar su paño en agua fría y volvérselo a poner. Pero, esta vez no se giro para contestar. Miró su espalda pero le hablo directo. – Si necesitas a alguien que te engaña para ser feliz, significa que eres más patético que yo. Por lo menos de mí parte sé que quiero y también lo que no quiero: Y quiero querer a alguien que me quiera y me respete de la misma forma que yo a él, y no quiero uno persona que me engañe y no respete que yo estoy ahí con él al final del día. –Se encogió de hombros. – Siento si no piensas lo mismo, a lo mejor es que somos muy distintos. Para todo mundo yo soy la patética por llorar por un tipo que me dejó, a lo mejor suene similar a lo tuyo pero ¿Sabes la diferencia entre tú y yo? Yo SÍ estoy dispuesta a encontrar algo mejor en mi vida, yo sí quise abrir los ojos. Siento si arruine tú burbuja, tú zona de confort. –Ironizó. – Pero, por general cuando veo a alguien así no lo puedo evitar.

Natsume volteó a verla, se encontró a una chica derramando lágrimas a un costado de Koko, mientras tomaba su mano y fijaba sus ojos en él. – No estaba engañado, sólo quería hacerme el ciego.

– Que triste. –Murmuró, se sentía culpable, no lo podía negar. Y además de eso, había recordado a Ruka y todo lo que sentía por él una vez más. Sintió un cuerpo sentarse a su lado y encontró a su amigo pelinegro mirándola fijamente. – Perdón por no notar que eras feliz siendo cornudo. Pensé que te haría bien ver la verdad de una vez.

– No era la forma.

– ¿Y cuál sí la era? ¿Eh? –Él no respondió. – Y en todo caso, lo hecho ya está hecho.

Natsume pasó un brazo por el hombro de su amiga, atrayéndola a él sorpresivamente. – Con esa forma de excusarte vas a sufrir mucho. –Le murmuró al oído.

– Perdón. –Pidió, por primera vez, con honestidad. – Lo siento. De verdad, siento que haya terminado de esa forma. – Natsume asintió. – Pero, no me arrepiento de que lo sepas. Ahora tienes que ser feliz, olvidarte de todo lo que paso el año pasado y a principios de este y por fin hacer las cosas bien.

– Hay cosas que no van a ser posibles olvidar. –Dijo, refiriéndose al bebé. – Nunca. –Remarco.

La castaña lo abrazo por la cintura, aferrándose a él. – Pero al menos podrías dejarlas un poco de lado, por lo menos un tiempo y así poder por fin… No sé, ver las cosas de distinta manera. Aclarar tu vida y preguntarte ¿Estaba viviendo cómo me merecía vivir? Y sí la respuesta es NO, es probable que sea hora de vivir como te lo mereces.

– ¿cómo lo merezco?

– Siempre todos me dicen: Buscar alguien que te merezca y te quiera, de verdad. Porque alguien que te engaña no te quiere, eso es seguro.

– La gente se equivoca, Mikan.

– Con esa teoría la gente mataría pero cuando vayan a dar la sentencia el juez diría "Uy, no sean tan rudos. La gente se equivoca" Vamos, Nats. No servirías para abogado en ese caso.

El silencio da la razón, Natsume le dio la razón a Mikan al no responder. – Yo te voy a demostrar que hay mucho más fuera de lo que podías ver encerrado con Anna en todo su dolor. Te lo prometó, Nat. –Estiro su meñique para que él lo tomará junto al suyo e hicieran una promesa. Él la miró un poco y al poco tiempo lo hizo. La promesa fue jurada como cuando eran niños, bueno aún lo eran… a penas estaban comenzando a vivir.

– Yo también. –Una voz somnolienta hablo desde atrás, los dos voltearon para encontrarse a un Koko un poco más recuperado. – Lamento interrumpir su momento pero ¿Qué pasa con ese llanto y cómo entraron a mi casa cuándo la puerta estaba cerrada? –Mikan le sonrió ampliamente. – Oh… ¿Forzaste la cerradura de casa? ¡Prometiste que sólo hacías en la tuya!

Los chicos decidieron dejar de perseguir el pasado. Este sería un nuevo año. Un año en el que todo cambiaría.

* * *

><p><em>Fin del capítulo<em>

* * *

><p><strong>El capítulo iba a ser de Koko pero al final fue como que ñaaaj bueno, los comentarios los respondo después ¡Besos! Pronto subiré capítulo, allí aparecerán Misaki, Youichi y una fiesta en la casa de Koko, wiii.<strong>


	31. Hagamos una fiesta

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí, tratando de escribir algo para ustedes. Voy a comenzar a poner chistes al principió y al final por aburrimiento así que aquí les va el del principió:**  
><strong>"– Amor estoy embarazada de ti.<strong>  
><strong>– No mames, ¿Es en serio?<strong>  
><strong>– Sí, amor.<strong>  
><strong>– ¡No puede ser, pero… yo ya nací hace mucho tiempo!"<strong>  
><strong>CHISTE MALO, TSPA.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 31: Hagamos una fiesta<br>_

* * *

><p>Todos tenemos algo que ocultar a los demás: Para Mikan siempre fue su inseguridad y debilidad más ese anhelo desesperado por que la quieran, para Natsume era el sentimiento de que jamás iba a encontrar algo mejor de lo que ya poseía y para Koko era esa profunda tristeza que lo consumía pero que debía aceptar para seguir adelante.<p>

Para él cada día era un nuevo comienzo, se despertaba a sí mismo combatiendo esa tristeza que nadie sabía que existiese en él y decía a sí mismo que tenía cosas por las cuales luchar. Tenía que luchar por su hermanita. De esos pensamientos sacaba valor para olvidarse de cualquier pensamiento trivial puesto en su mente para acabarlo.

Pero, había veces que esos sentimientos se filtraban y él terminaba haciendo locuras como salir un día de lluvia hacia la casa de su madre y observar desde fuera como tomaba chocolate con su nuevo esposo y cuidaba de forma amorosa a su bebe. Y en esos momentos pensaba ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me miró así? ¿Cuál fue la última vez en la que hablamos?

* * *

><p>– No puedo creer que ninguno de los dos sepa cocinar. Son dos inútiles. –Reprendió el castaño a sus amigos una vez más. El pelinegro sólo lo ignoró mientras que Mikan se encogió de hombros avergonzada. Su hermana entró a la habitación con un plato de sopa para Koko y le ofreció uno a los chicos que rápidamente dijeron que sí. – Lo peor es que ni siquiera una sopa ¿Saben lo fácil qué es prepararla? Y tú… –Señaló a su hermana que estaba a punto de irse discretamente de la habitación. – pareces sospechosa ¿Qué sucede?<p>

Misaki agito la cabeza, negando lo que su hermano sospechaba. – Eres tú. Estas maniático, enfermo e insoportable. Deberías comer y dormir. Yo iré a traerles comida a los chicos.

Y sin más nada que agregar salió de la habitación. – ¿Y qué hicieron en sus vacaciones? Además de discutir con tú ex pareja y realizar una exitosa operación para separar a tú amigo de su novia.

En su voz resonaba la recriminación para Mikan. Desde que se había despertado habían estado contándole lo que paso, el porqué de la pelea que tuvieron en su cuarto y todo lo que con ello convenía. Koko tomó con su cuchara algo de sopa para llevársela a la boca. – Bueno, Natsume se agarró a Ruka.

Y en ese momento le escupió la sopa que tenía en su boca a la linda cara de Mikan que exclamo un 'Oyee'. Natsume volteó a verla a ella frunciendo el ceño y después a Koko, sacudiendo las manos. – No es lo que pensas, tiene toda una historia detrás. –Volteó hacia Mikan. – Prometimos no hablarlo con nadie otra vez ¡JAMÁS! –Recalco.

Misaki volvió con dos platos de sopa y se los entregó a los chicos para después salir con prisa de la habitación. – Que chica tan rara… –Susurró Koko para después volver al tema. – ¿Cuál es la historia? –Preguntó.

A punto de darle una detallada información, el pelinegro se adelanto a la castaña para simplemente decir. – Un loco nos obligó o nos mataba, básicamente. Y ni siquiera fui yo, la culpa recae en Ruka él fue quien hizo todo el trabajo yo quedé allí, traumatizado.

Una risa se le escapo a Koko imaginándose la escena, le gustaría algo más de información aunque… miró hacia Mikan que le decía algo con los labios, al poder leérselos se dio cuenta: "Después te lo detallaré". Sonrió y asintió. – Al menos si tenías sentimientos de dudas con respecto a tu sexualidad ahora están aclarados ¿Cierto? –Trató de animarlo Koko pero eso sólo hundió más al pelinegro ¡TODO EL MUNDO LE DECÍA AQUELLO ÚLTIMAMENTE!

– Yo les dije lo mismo. –Coincidió la castaña. – Pero ellos siguen pensando que es terrible.

– Bien ¿Y algo más?

– Nos robaron todo, tuvimos que quedarnos en un lugar y después la madre de Mikan nos rescató, FIN. –Concluyó Natsume, fulminando a los dos castaños.

– El viaje fue horriblemente incomodo y gracioso. Imagínate todos en el mismo auto, y que tu madre de pronto pregunté _"¿Y cómo va su relación, chicos? Ya hace cinco años que estás con Ruka, Mikan. Me sorprende que una pareja creada en primaria durase tanto." _Imagínate mi cara en ese momento fue… épica. Dije bueno, si sospechaba que de por si jamás me prestaba atención con eso lo remato.

Natsume sonrió al recordar la cara de Mikan en ese momento y como Ruka abrió los ojos como platos. Tomó un sorbo de su sopa. – Lo peor fue que seguía hablando de nosotros dos ¿Cómo explicarle que habíamos terminado hace dos años? –La castaña suspiro, mientras que Koko se reía. – Y entonces me arme de valor y le dije: "Mamá, nosotros terminamos hace bastante tiempo." Y ella quedó impactada, tosió falsamente y cambió de tema. Fue horrible.

– En mi opinión fue muy gracioso. –Se burló Natsume.

– ¡Eres malo! –Mikan lo golpeó en el brazo. – Fue incómodo al llegar a casa me preguntó hace cuanto y cuando le dije que hace dos años. Después me preguntó por qué no se lo había dicho. –La castaña rodó los ojos. – Y yo estaba como que ¡MAMÁ, QUERIDA, ESTÁS TODO EL DÍA TRABAJANDO!

– Pero se tomo la molestia de ir a buscarte a un lugar que quedaba bastante lejos. –Le hizo ver Koko, el pelinegro asintió aprobando el comentario de su amigo.

– Bueno, soy su obligación hasta que cumpla los 18.

– No me digas que vas a empezar con tu eslogan rebelde de _'Mi madre me odia'_ porque no te lo soporto hoy. Estoy cansado. –Tras decir esto Koko tomó toda la sopa de una e hizo el plato a un lado. – Además, que alguien te vaya a buscar hasta allí y significa que algo le importas. De otra forma te dice hace lo que puedas y volve para el inicio escolar. –Agregó.

– Pero…

– Pero nada.

– ¡Hey, hey! Existo ¿eh? Estoy acá. Si quieren me pinto de blanco y hago puerta para que sigan con su discusión. –Al oír intervenir a Natsume, ella rió. – Dejen de ignorarme.

Después de un abrazo de consolación de Mikan hacia Natsume esta se dispuso a llevar los platos. Tomo los tres cuando todos habían terminado y bajo hacia la cocina. "Ay, necesito ir al baño." Pensó para sí misma una vez que dejo los platos arriba de la mesa de la cocina.

Salió de allí, adentrándose a la sala donde se encontró a Misaki con su novio y era claro que esos dos no estaban ahí cuando entró. Bueno, su pipi iba a tener que aguantar. – ¿Hace cuánto que está aquí el señorito? –Preguntó con los brazos cruzados, acercándose a los dos jóvenes que voltearon a verla.

– ¿Qué tal la señorita? –Le saludo Youichi, sonriéndole. Pero era una sonrisa nerviosa. Casi insospechable, casi.

Pero su sonrisa no fue devuelta, Mikan miró a los dos con seriedad. – ¿Qué traman?

– ¿Qué? ¿Nosotros? Nada. Jamás. –Algo que no sabía Misaki de ella misma era que siempre fue muy mala mintiendo. Incluyendo este momento.

– Claro, y yo nací ayer. –Respondió con ironía. – Vamos. Digan que les pasa.

– Nosotros no…

– ¡Organizamos una fiesta! –Explotó Misaki, interrumpiendo la mentira de su novio. – Queríamos hacerla aquí, planeamos sacar a Koko de la casa de alguna forma pero ahora está enfermo y… me siento culpable.

La joven de 15 años se mordía los labios de los nervios. – Yo no soy buena mintiendo. Se lo dije. –Volteó a ver a Youichi. – Te lo dije.

Los ojos de Mikan se abrieron de par en par ¿Una fiesta? Bueno, no sonaba tan mal. Siempre y cuando Koko no se enterará. Sonrió ¿Quién no se había mandado alguna travesura antes? Había que dejarlos ser. – Bien. Hagamos las reglas: Nada de gente extraña en la casa, nada de alcohol. –Youichi gimió ante su negativa. – NADA. –Volvió a recalcar. El chico asintió. – No quiero que pase lo mismo de la otra vez. Agradezcan que los cubrí.

– Cierto, gracias por eso.

Mikan asintió ante las palabras del chico y se dirigió a Misaki. – ¿Tú padre?

– Viaje de negocios. –Respondió encogiéndose de hombros, aún nerviosa. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Koko? –Preguntó.

La castaña se encogió de hombros y murmuro que algo se le iba a ocurrir. Youichi se fue a los cinco minutos, diciendo que necesitaba ir trayendo las cosas importantes para la fiesta de a poco. – ¿Te parece buena idea? –Preguntó Misaki, a lo que Mikan se volvió a encoger de hombros. – Al ser la mayor se supone que tendrías que estar en contra de esto.

– Hey, sólo tengo un par de añitos más que ustedes. No soy un anciana gruñona aún.

– Aún. –Bromeó Misaki, y las dos rieron. De pronto un silencio inundo el lugar. – ¿Puedo hacerte… una pregunta? –La castaña simplemente asintió, acomodándose en el lugar donde ahora se encontraban sentadas. – Cómo… Qué… ¿Cómo te aseguras de qué estás preparada? –Titubeo.

Mikan frunció el ceño ¿Preparada? – ¿Preparada para qué?

Con una pregunta con tan poca información podía decirle cualquier cosa. – Para hacerlo. –Le susurro.

Hacerlo, pensó Mikan. Hacerlo… ¡HACERLO! – Cuando hablas de hacer, hablas de –Mikan le hizo un gesto que no es digno de escribir. – o sea, de punchi, punchi. –Aclaró con 'palabras'.

Misaki asintió, mordiéndose el labio. – Me gustaría hablarlo con mamá pero ya sabes que… –Agito la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos. – bueno, no importa. Es que ya ha habido ocasiones en las que parece que sí, pero no.

– ¿Por qué no?

Ante la atenta pregunta de Mikan, la hermana de Koko comenzó a mirarse las uñas mientras se encogía de hombros. – Miedo, quizá… No sé. Por un lado, me siento chiquita. Es como que no me hago la idea de que estoy creciendo. Por el otro quiero, pero no me siento preparada. –Mikan asentía sin saber que decir. – ¿Cuándo fue tu… primera vez? Y ¿Con quién? Porque me imagino que ya… –Curioseó.

Mikan abrió la boca sin saber que contestar. – Bueno… –Balbuceó. – ¿Tenía tú edad? Sí. Creo que sí. Am, y fue con… bueno, es esperable: Con Ruka. –Confesó, rondando los ojos con su respuesta.

– Quien pudiera. –Respondió Misaki mordiéndose el labio a lo que la castaña contestó con una risa. – ¿Duele? ¿Fue lindo? ¿Te gustó? ¿Qué sentís en ese momento? ¿Te sentías preparada? ¿Cómo sabes cuándo sentís eso? –Preguntó rápidamente.

Mikan sacudió las manos frente a ella. – Hey, hey. Tranquila. Calmada, a ver, primero: Doler, no me dolió. A mí. –Se señaló. – Para cada mujer es diferente, depende que cada una. Sí, fue lindo y me gusto. Él fue muy dulce, nos queríamos y… fue natural. Y sentís todo… no sé, es muy personal, es otra cosa que depende de cada mujer. Sobre si me sentía preparada o no, no sé… el miedo siempre está pero una vez que lo haces es como… ya está. –La castaña se rió tontamente. – No sé como explicártelo. No es que tenga un manual referente al sexo escondido debajo de mi cama y lo lea todas las noches. Lo hice y ya. Si sentís que es la persona con la que deseas… empezar esa etapa en tú vida lo haces.

– ¿Y no te arrepentís? Porque las cosas con Ruka no terminaron tan bien… y

–No me arrepiento Misaki. –Respondió interrumpiéndola. – Es más, si pudiese elegir hacerlo o no hacerlo, lo haría todavía. Porque fue un momento inolvidable y precioso. Y lo hice con alguien a quien quería. –Misaki la escuchaba atentamente, como si le estuviese revelando los secretos del universo.

– ¿Y si yo sí me arrepiento? No sé. A lo mejor aún somos pequeños y…

– A ver ¿Lo amas? –Preguntó.

Misaki se encogió de hombros. – Supongo.

Mikan imito su respuesta para después golpearla suavemente en la cabeza. – Esa no es una respuesta, tonta. –La confundida hermanita de Koko la miró, esperando más de ella. – A lo mejor es porque llevan poco tiempo. A veces se tiene que vivir mucho más con alguien para sentir eso ¿Alguna vez amaste a alguien? –Le preguntó, Misaki asintió. – Bueno, compara eso por lo que sentís por Youichi ¿Se iguala? –Misaki negó. – Bien. Entonces hay pocas opciones: O no lo queres ni un poquito y estás con él porque bueno… porque estás, o todavía ese sentimiento que están creando los dos no está completamente formado.

– Entonces… decís que no lo haga. –Mikan asintió. – Pero, no sé… es que yo quiero pero…

– No. No queres. Tenes curiosidad. Yo la tuve también pero no es lo mismo curiosidad que querer, realmente, estar con alguien. –Mikan pasó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja de Misaki. – A lo mejor sería bueno que hables con él y le digas que todavía no están listos para ese paso. Digo ¿Hace cuánto qué están juntos? ¿Tres, Cuatro meses? Eso no es nada, te lo aseguro.

Misaki asintió y cogió la mano de la chica que tenía frente a ella. – Gracias, Miki.

– Cuando quieras, princesa. –Respondió. – Lo que no entiendo es porque no lo hablaste con Koko.

Koko. Su hermana. Abrió los ojos como platos al recordarlo y se imagino una escena probable donde ella le contase esto a él. – ¿Estás tratando de matar a mi novio? Contarle esto a Koko solo nos llevaría a dos cosas: El funeral de Youichi y a Koko en la cárcel por asesinato.

Carcajadas estallaron en el lugar ¿Cómo podía olvidarse de eso? Koko teniendo esta charla con su hermanita, su princesa, a la que ama más que cualquier otra cosa. – Tienes razón. ¿Me acompañas a la farmacia? –Preguntó Mikan, tras parar de reír.

– ¿Para? –Preguntó Misaki con duda, parándose al lado de Mikan.

– ¿Cómo para qué? Comprarle somníferos a tu hermano ¡No nos puede arruinar la fiesta! –Y le hizo un guiñado.

* * *

><p><em>Fin del capítulo.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>- ¿Qué fue eso?<br>- Un iceberg, Capitán. ¡Nos hundimos!  
>- Al bote salvavidas ¡Ahora!<br>- Pero hay mujeres, Capitán.  
>- No podemos pensar en coger ahora ¡AL BOTE! <em>**

PERDÓN POR DEMORARR. EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP RESPONDÓ COMENTARIOS. DEJEN REVIEW, LOS AMO.


	32. La fiesta 1-2

**_- Hijo ¿Ves esas tierras?  
>- Sí.<br>- Pues algún día serán tuyas.  
>- Pero papá, es la caja donde caga el gato...<br>- Shhh, hijo no arruines el momento. _**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 32: La fiesta 1?  
><em>

* * *

><p>El móvil sonó deteniendo la tranquilidad de los jóvenes que tras una hora de sexo se mantenían en paz, mirando al techo y pensando en todo y en nada. La primera en levantarse fue Luna, al mirar el móvil se dio cuenta que era un mensaje y de la persona que menos le gustaba recordar en esos momentos: Mikan. – ¿Quién es? –Preguntó un Ruka que aún se mantenía en su posición original. Dejando un brazo libre para cuando la chica volviese a dormir a su lado. Cuando la rubia volteó a verlo con esa mirada llena de culpa que se le presentaba al recordar a una sola persona, él ya sabía la respuesta. – No puedes ponerte así siempre. –Contestó, rodando los ojos.<p>

– Claro, porque es tan fácil. –Ironizo Luna, mientras se tiraba en la cama con el celular en sus manos. – No sé como haces para que todo te dé igual. –Agregó.

– Sólo lo ignora, Luna. –Respondió él, como si fuese la cosa más fácil del mundo.

Luna negó con la cabeza y releyó el mensaje en su móvil. – Una fiesta en la casa de Kokoro Yome. –Comento. – Es raro… ese chico no suele hacer fiestas.

– No suele salir, no suele vivir. –Se burló.

La rubia rodo los ojos mientras le murmuraba que no se comporte como un patán, que quizá sólo era un chico diferente pero eso no cambiaba la opinión de Ruka hacia Koko: ERA UN CHICO ABURRIDO. – Vamos.

Y de pronto comenzó a caminar completamente desnudo hacia su ropero y comenzó a sacar ropa para ponerse después de una ducha. – Yo no quiero ir, ve tú. Me siento mal.

Ante la negativa de la chica Ruka puso sus ojos en blanco. – No quieres ver a Mikan después de esto. Te sientes culpable, lo que sea. Pero aunque te sientas culpable ¿Adivina qué? No cambian las cosas. Así que te vistes y vas conmigo. –Ordeno.

– Va a ser raro que aparezcamos juntos cuando ni siquiera te invitaron a ti.

– Natsume me va a cubrir, todo está bien. Tranquila. –Trato de tranquilizarla, mientras se colgaba una toalla en su hombro.

Pero su respuesta sólo causo más terror aún en la rubia – ¿Natsume sabe sobre nosotros? DIJIMOS QUE NADIE, NADIE LO IBA A SABER. –Reprendió, aún sin saber la respuesta.

– Aclaremos las cosas, Luna. No hay un NOSOTROS. No lo hubo, no lo hay ni lo va a haber. Es sólo sexo. –Le aclaró. –Por otro lado, no, no lo sabe pero algo sospecha.

Tras admitir la sospecha de su amigo entró al baño lo más tranquilo. – ¿Y te quedas así de tranquilo? –Le gritó mientras lo perseguía, y se envolvía en una sabana. – Para ti quizá no signifique nada pero para mí sería perder a una amiga. Además ¿Cómo es eso de qué sospecha? Fuimos que éramos cuidadosos. Bueno, eso creía.

– Al parecer, personas que hablan de más o que son buenos sacándole la ficha a la gente lo notaron. –Dijo, mientras se metía en la ducha y abría la canilla. – Ya sabes ¿Qué otra que su ex novia? Anna…

– ¿Y qué le dijiste? –Curioseó Luna.

Después de oír una carcajada agria por parte de Ruka, la rubia sé encogió en su lugar. – Está claro que la verdad: No hay un nosotros. – ¿Por qué cada vez qué Luna escuchaba esas palabras de la boca de Ruka algo se rompía? – Claro que no está completamente seguro, pero sirve para calmarlo un poco ¿No lo sabías? Fue un poco antes de irnos de vacaciones. Pensé que te lo había comentado.

– Que extraño. Olvidaste ese insignificante detalle. –Y con esto último salió de la habitación ¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida? ¿Cómo podía estar acostándose con la persona que amaba su amiga y quién más la había lastimado? No podía contar las tardes y las noches que vio llorar a Mikan por ese idiota con el que ahora se revolcaba.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué seguía haciendo algo que sabía qué estaba mal? A ella podían decirle zorra, puta o lo que sea, pero jamás le habría hecho eso a una amiga. A una amiga de verdad no. Al ver salir a Ruka completamente vestido del baño, al ver que él le dedicaba una sonrisa y le pedía que se cambiara una vez más. Al ver esa escena se dio cuenta del porque de su error. Ella se había enamorado de Ruka. Luna se había enamorado del idiota al que tanto critico por hacer sufrir a su amiga. Luna había caído ante el demonio en persona.

* * *

><p>Koko dormía como un tronco ya hacía como una hora, mientras que él se encontraba desorbitado al ver chicos y más chicos entrando por la puerta principal. Quería una respuesta pero ni la hermana de Koko, ni el novio de está ni Mikan estaban dispuestos a darle la respuesta al pobre del pelinegro que se moría de los nervios.<p>

– ¿Por qué una fiesta? –Volvió a preguntar, no era idiota, sabía de qué iba el tema. Pero ¿Por qué ahora que Koko se encontraba débil? ¿Qué pasaba con Mikan y esa manía de cubrir a los chicos? – Se supone que eres la mejor amiga o algo así, deberías ayudarlo, no hundirlo. –Regaño, mientras la seguía hasta la cocina.

De allí saco un par de bebidas para después voltearse con cara de 'sabía lo que me ibas a decir' – No lo estoy hundiendo, estoy ayudando a su linda hermanita a divertirse ¡Vamos, Nat! ¿Nunca hiciste alguna locura a su edad? –Trató de hacerle ver que no era tan malo como él se lo imaginaba.

– No tiene nada que ver y sólo tenemos un par de años más que ellos, Mikan. No es 'a su edad'.

– Suenas como un padre rezongón y gruñón. –Se burló, haciendo un puchero. Camino hasta la sala de estar, llena de jóvenes de 15 hasta 17 años. Algunos le lanzaban piropos a Mikan que les sonreía gustosa. Una vez llegó al lugar donde pondría la bebida recostó su espalda en la mesa. – Trata de relajarte, Koko lo está.

Youichi se acercó rápidamente a los dos chicos y le pidió a Mikan que le diera los cinco. – Esa idea de darle somníferos a Koko fue increíble ¡Esta completamente dormido! Eres genial, niña.

Tras exclamar aquello saludo a Natsume, recordando haberlo visto anteriormente en algún lugar y se marcho del lugar. – ¿Somníferos? –Repitió, esperando una explicación. Una explicación que nunca llegó. – A ver, bajas a dejar platos y tiempo después uno se entera de que planeaste una fiesta y le diste somníferos a Koko. ¿Es en serio?

Mikan agito las manos frente a él. – Hey, tranquilo. No es tan malo. ¡Es más! Si te sirve de consuelo, no conseguimos somníferos así que usamos una sustancia rara que nos vendió Yoru ¿Lo recuerdas? Un chico simpatiquísimo ¿A qué sí? A mí siempre me cayó bien y…

– ¿DROGASTE A KOKO? –Gritó, exasperado .Todo el mundo giro a verlo y él los fulmino con la mirada, haciendo que todos volvieran a sus cosas. Se paso una mano por el pelo, cinchándolo. – ¿En qué cabeza cabe, Mikan? –Volvió a regañar, pero esta vez sin gritar. – No lo puedo creer… ¿Cómo se te ocurre drogarlo?

– Diciéndolo así suena feo y todo…

– ¡Es horrible! Saca a toda esa gente de aquí. Ya.

– Perdón que interrumpa. –Una castaña se interpuso entre Mikan y Natsume para aclarar algunos términos. – Primero que nada, la fiesta no se puede terminar ¡De esto depende mi reputación y la de You! Este año entramos a la prepa y QUIERO popularidad, gracias. Por otra parte, consulte con Yoru que clase de droga era, tranquilo, no es mala. Sólo adormece mucho a alguien y hay veces que lo hace tener alucinaciones ¡Nada que lo pueda matar a volverse adicto!

– ¿Ves? Te lo dije. Todo bien.

– ¿Estás apoyando qué una chica de quince años drogué a su hermano y organice una fiesta a su espalda con un montón de adolescentes púbertos que traen alcohol y manoseándose por ahí?

– Dicho así suena feo. –Revolvió esas ideas en su cabeza. – ¡Pero no traen alcohol, fue una regla! La regla para que yo los ayudara, lo sé. Pienso en todo. –Dijo, mientras se servía un poco de ponche en un vaso y se lo tomaba de una. – Que rico que está… –Susurro para sí misma.

Misaki se mordió el labio nerviosa, al ver como Mikan se tomaba otro vaso de ponche entero. – Ay, Miki… en realidad ¡Lo siento!

– ¿Por qué lo sientes? –Preguntó una Mikan confundida, mientras se servía su tercer vaso de ponche.

– Todos trajeron alcohol, eso que estás tomando –Señalo el ponche, mientras que Mikan volvía a tomar el vaso. – también lo tiene. Es más, creo que es donde mezclamos varias cosas y…

– ¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije! – ¡Como odiaba cuando Natsume decía te lo dije!

– Pues… pásenme que le pusieron a esto porque esta riquísimo. –Respondió, tomándose el quinto vaso de ponche. Y así comenzó a seguir.

Misaki se volvió hacia Natsume juntando sus manos en forma de suplica: – Por favor, Nats ¡Solo cúbrenos!

– No me digas Nats –Pidió, el puchero de Misaki se intensifico. – Oh, dios. Está bien. No puedo contra las mujeres y sus suplicas.

Después de dar un par de saltitos, Misaki abrazo a Natsume para después besarle su mejilla y correr hacia Youichi.

– "No puedo contra las mujeres y sus suplicas" –Imito burlona Mikan mientras tomaba su… bueno, otro vaso de ponche. – Que blandito te volviste, Natsume. De niños no eras así.

– Ya cállate.

Pero Mikan no se iba a callar, la noche recién comenzaba.

* * *

><p><em>Fin del capítulo.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>- ¿Qué le dice un fideo al otro? <strong>  
><strong>"OYEEEE, MI CUERPO PIDE SALSAAAA"<br>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CristalFlores<strong>: ¿Ves? Te lo dije, nadie iba a estar feliz aunque terminasen. Pobre Nats. Yo también lloré por Koko. #ForPrayKoko ¡Gracias por comentar!_

_**Dayaan**: Anna los puede sorprender a todos, lo dije antes, no es mala. xD ¿Qué paso con Hotaru? Lo sabremos más adelante :3 Voy a extrañar a Kai :c Capaz lo haga regresar más adelante, quien sabe._

_**Isa-chan1114**: ISUUUS,GRACIAS POR SIEMPRE COMENTAR. Al final no hubo especial de Kokis, lo siento. Misaki estaba en la casa de una de sus amigas, X. Normal. ¡A mí igual! Fue mi preferido, aunque también me gustan los chistes malos pq son tan malos que rió a carcajadas. Sep. A mí no me matarían. Mis padres, mi familia entera: Incluso mis abuelos, son muy abiertos en ese tema. ¡Espero que te guste y ya me pondré a buscar los chistes!_

_**Jejeje: **Tu nombre es muy original xD ¡Gracias por leer tan rápido! Yo se que parece mucho sin nada, pero pronto. Cada vez falta menos, lo prometo. Ya estarán juntos. Los chicos irán apareciendo de a poco (como ya te habrás dado cuenta) ¡Espero te gusté el cap, besos mil!_  
><em><strong><br>an1nobara-chan: **No importa. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer cuando pudiste hacerlo ¡Extrañaba tus reviews! Siempre son super largos y me entretengo pila leyéndolos. Quería hacerlos reír ya que por lo general los capítulos tienen mucho drama, agregarle un poco de humor a la historia no está mal. Ruka no sabe lo que quiereeeeee, es una porquería pero esta re bueno, ahr. Mikan es otra idiota. Natsume es un caramelito 3 Lo amo. Y Anna dejó ir a Natsume para probarse a ella misma, creo que eso vale mucho; Aún teniendo la posibilidad de volver con Natsume. A lo mejor la amenaza que Mikan le hizo no la asusto tanto, quizá necesitaba ese empujón y decidió dejar que Mikan se lo diese. A lo mejor Anna no es tan tonta como todos pensamos. ¡COMO VAS A OLVIDAR A KOKO! Perra sin sentimientos. Cabe destacar que es mi personaje favorito de la historia, seguido por Natsume. Yo también espero que mi pelinegro pueda superar a Annis. ¿QUERES QUÉ MIKAN ESTÉ CON KOKO? Ke. No sabía que les gustaba esa posible pareja. Recién me entero la verdad. Koko admitió en el cumpleaños de Natsume que no estaba enamorado de Mikan sino que fue una simple atracción ¡Koko tiene mala suerte en el amor! Es todo lo que puedo decir…¡Ay, como escribí para tu respuesta! Bueno, eso. Besitooo!_

_Guest:_

_Gracias!_

_Nivi Shina:_

_ Natsume y Mikan siempre fueron muy buenos amigos por lo que se pelean y se arreglan en un segundo. Su infancia fue así. Misaki y Youichi son un desmadre. Creo que You está llevando a Misaki por mal camino, ahno ¡POR FIN LO DEJARON! WIII Todo el mundo lo quería, y lo obtuvieron. ¡Me alegro que te hayan gustado los chistes! A mí me gusto mucho el último. No entiendo porque no podrían hablar de un tema tan natural. Es un tema normal que todos merecemos hablar y que nos escuchen nuestras dudas sobre eso, en mi opinión. ¡Espero te guste el cap, beso! **  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>Usuii-San:<strong> En la casa de una amiga, pero ya volvió. Wii, espero te guste el cap. ¡Gracias!_


	33. La fiesta 2-2

Me retorcí mientras intentaba sentarme. Esto era un mal comienzo para mi idea. Comencemos por la parte en la cual me desperté con dolor de espalda, dormida en el piso del cuarto de baño y siguiendo el hecho de que ¡No recuerdo absolutamente nada!

Al parecer me había emborrachado sin querer… bueno, sin querer… ¡Digamos que sí! Traté de recordar mientras me frotaba la sien ¿Cómo era posible olvidar cosas que pasaron hace tan poco tiempo? Me levante del sucio piso del baño y sacudí mi ropa. De pronto recordé. Éste no era mi baño, esta no era mi casa. Es la casa de Koko y eso significa que…

Salí de forma atropellada para buscar a mi buen amigo y tratar de convencerlo que no merezco suspensión definitiva de su casa. Bueno, en realidad la merezco pero… es mi mejor amigo, debería entenderlo.

Al bajar las escaleras encontré a unos muy despeinados Koko y Natsume recogiendo el desastre de la noche anterior.

– ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunté al ver lo que parecía ser una mancha de sangre en la pared.

– Lo mismo me pregunto yo. –Hablo Koko mientras se volteaba a darme una mirada de incriminación. – ¿Qué pasó anoche? –Preguntó al fin.

Miré de reojo a Natsume que seguía recogiendo basura. – ¿Me creerías si te digo que no tengo idea? –Cuestioné, a lo que él negó. – Bueno, es una lástima porque esa es la verdad. –Mi amigo me miro escéptico y alzo una ceja. – Lo juró. Tomé demasiado y… ¡Ni siquiera sabía que era alcohol! Cuando lo supe ya era tarde…

– No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así en casa y… ¿Qué me dieron?

– No, no. Yo no fui. La idea fue de tu hermana y su chico. –Me excuse.

El pelinegro que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen volteó a mirarnos. – ¿No crees qué eso es peor? Hacerle caso a una adolescente descontrolada…

– ¡Yo soy aún adolescente!

Koko sacudió la cabeza. – Las explicaciones para después, ahora a limpiar. –Ordeno.

Me acerqué de mala gana a Natsume y le pregunté en que lo ayudaba. – Bueno, sería un buen comienzo sacar todos estos vasos de aquí y lavarlos. –Hice lo que me pidió, junto a él, y en unos diez minutos teníamos todo lo sucio en el lavaplatos. – ¿Estás bien? –Me preguntó de pronto, le miré.

– ¿Debería estar mal? –Sonreí de lado cuando el sacudió la cabeza pero al ver su rostro de preocupación mi sonrisa se borró. – ¿Sucedió algo malo?

Él negó rápidamente, mientras realizaba su tarea ágilmente. – Sólo me preguntaba… ¿Recuerdas algo sobre anoche? –Negué. – Bien.

Respondió con simpleza y cuando Koko le llamo para que lo ayudase en otras cosas él acudió enseguida ¿Había olvidado algo importante anoche? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? Sacudí la cabeza, seguro eran cosas mías. Nada importante.

Comencé a cantar una canción de Avril Lavigne mientras fregaba y secaba. Cuando por fin terminé busqué a mi amigo castaño para tirarme sobre su espalda y rogar perdón. – Esta bien ¡Pero que no se repita! –Me dice después de miles de disculpas.

– ¿Dónde están los demonios? –Pregunté.

– Si te refieres a Youichi y Misaki durmiendo en el cuarto de la última. –Mis labios formaron una o y mire a Koko frente a frente ¿Cómo es qué él seguía tan tranquilo allí? – Si te estás preguntando porque estoy tan candente quiero aclarar que él está durmiendo en el piso como si sólo se hubiese caído y quedado allí.

Me reí, para después mirar seriamente a Koko. – ¿Dónde estabas para enfermarte tanto? ¿Fuiste a ver a tu madre? –Curioseé, él asintió. – ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? –Y negó. – Bien. –Lo abracé con fuerza por la espalda. – ¿Sabes qué estoy aquí? –Y asintió. – ¿Sabes qué puedes hablar?

Y reímos los dos. Alguien tosió por detrás y vimos a un Natsume cruzado de brazos. – ¿Por qué soy el único que trabaja aquí?

– Porque… ¿Eres un gran amigo? –Respondí con una sonrisa y pegando un salto hacia él. El pelinegro correspondió mi sonrisa, en ese momento me di cuenta que al sonreír se le formaban hoyuelos en sus mejillas. – Deberías sonreír más seguido, eso te va.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, buscando algo de burla en mis palabras pero al ver que lo decía seriamente sólo cambió su gran sonrisa por una de lado.

– Podrían dejar esas miradas intensas y comenzar a trabajar ¿No? Mikan, ve a despertar a mi hermanita. Ya es hora de que haga algo. –Pidió Koko.

– Como usted ordene, capitán. –Respondí como militar y subí las escaleras rápidamente.

Caminé por el pasillo hasta la habitación de el padre de Koko, de pronto caras borrosas inundaron mi mente. Casi llenando el espacio vació. Una discusión ¿Yo golpeé a alguien? Recuerdos de la fiesta me inundaban pero… ¿Por qué no distinguía a nadie a mi alrededor?

Seguí mi camino hasta la habitación de Misaki, al entrar pude ver como ella se encontraba despierta mirando a su aturdido novio que aún continuaba en el suelo tirado. La salude con un gesto y comencé a pegarle patadas al pobre chico hasta que se despertó.

– Koko los quiere abajo ¡Ya! –Señalé a Youichi. – Yo que tú sería el primero en bajar, eh…

Y sin darme tiempo a más el muchacho bajo asustadísimo lo que me hizo soltar una carcajada. Tras eso miré a Misaki que mantenía sus ojos sobre mí desde el momento que llegué a la habitación.

– ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunté, preocupada.

Ella negó sin expresión. – ¿A ti te sucede algo? –Preguntó. Y negué. – ¿Recuerdas algo sobre anoche? –Indago.

Sonreí – ¿Debería recordar algo? ¿Paso algo importante? Digo, ¿gané un auto o algo acaso? –Bromeé.

Pero mi broma no fue correspondida, ni una sonrisa ni nada. La chica simplemente se levanto y salió de la habitación sin dedicarme ni una mirada más. Si así es por las mañanas me alegro de no vivir con ella.

De pronto, otro mar de imágenes inundó mi mente. Estas imágenes si tenían caras, eran caras conocidas.

Era yo, caminando como loca de un lado a otro mientras que Misaki gritaba mi nombre desde atrás y de pronto choqué con Natsume que me preguntaba qué había sucedido mientras que yo sólo sacudía la cabeza y negaba descontrolada.

– Mikan… ¿Qué sucede? ¡Dime! –Me exigía pero no lo entendía. Mi mundo daba vueltas y vueltas. Misaki había parado de buscarme y simplemente me había dedicado una mirada de lastima para después marcharse. Tras Natsume distinguí una cabellera rubia lo que hizo a mi corazón estrujarse y lanzarme a la persona que tenía enfrente.

Gemí. Dios. Anoche besé a Natsume y después me encerré en el baño ¿Qué tipo de desquiciada soy? Sacudí la cabeza tratando de mantener mis ideas ¡Debería de haber una explicación razonable! No pude haber hecho algo tan estúpido… ¿O sí?

Dios… ¡Si es posible! Es posible que lo haya hecho… ¿Por qué? Lo besé frente a… ¡Oh dios! Baje apresuradamente, llegando al comedor donde se encontraban todos. Misaki abrazaba a su hermano suplicándole que la perdonara mientras besaba su mejilla.

Eso me hizo olvidar completamente porque había bajado tan apresurada. Y no, no es porque el gesto de hermanos me haya parecido tierno ni nada. El problema estaba en que en ese momento recordé porque Misaki me perseguía, porque gritaba mi nombre desesperada…

Yo había visto a Misaki besar a su propio hermano cuando este estaba inconsciente. Yo había caminado hasta la habitación de Koko y al verla me escondí tras la puerta, mirando por la pequeña abertura. Ella estaba arrodillada frente a él y de un momento a otro sus labios se posaron sobre los de él y solté un gritito, ella me miró al instante e intento hablar conmigo pero yo me lancé a correr hasta encontrar a Natsume y besarlo.

Seguro pensó que estaba lo suficientemente borracha para no recordar nada hoy ¿Cierto? Me tape la boca con las manos ¿Cómo había podido hacer algo así? ¿Qué iba a hacer yo con esta información?

– ¿Sucede algo, Mikan? –Me preguntó Koko mientras que la atención de todos en el salón se posaba en mí. Pero no me importo ninguna otra atención que la de Misaki, quien me miraba atentamente.

Correspondí su mirada, tras un tiempo en silencio y mirándonos hicimos un pacto:

– No, todo va bien. –Respondí.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo.<br>**

* * *

><p>Siento no haber actualizado antes, estoy con problemas en casa y el tema del liceo, no me dan los tiempos. Además de que quiero comenzar en Wattpad y estaría agradecida de que me apoyaran. Mi cuenta es "Luzaa18" me gustaría que se pasarán ¡Gracias a todos los comentarios! LLEGAMOS A LOS 100, wiii, gracias. Espero les gusté el capítulo, perdonen lo corto pero me muero de sueño. De igual forma, se explicará más en los próximos ¿Ustedes qué piensan de todo este lió? ¿Los recuerdos que aún no recupera Mikan? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo :D<p> 


End file.
